


Neutral

by EnDeee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 99,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnDeee/pseuds/EnDeee
Summary: Nella is a light elementar with  weird hair. All her life she was trapped in her house, until she decided to escape and go to Hogwarts with other kids her age.There she meets new people who will soon become her family.On the way, she discovers true history of her family.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

1.Hogwarts

Nella wanted to get out of her home. All she ever wanted to was go to school like all kids her age.  
She wasn't ordinary, she had powers. She was an Elementar. It's a creature that possess powers of one element and witch/wizard powers.  
Her family is very powerful. She was royalty, but never saw herself different than others. Nella wanted to go to Hogwarts, she even got the letter, but her parents wouldn't let her. She stayed at home with a private tutor.  
One day, she had enough. She packed her things and snuck out of her house.  
She had sent a letter to Albus Dumbledore, an old family friend, asking him to accept her this year. She also asked him not to say a word to her parents.  
Dumbledore agreed, he even arranged her school supplies.  
All she needed to do was get on Hogwarts Express.  
But before she did that, she needed to make up a fake last name and find some disguise.  
Her hair was one thing that made her stand out and she didn't want that. Everyone would knew who she really is.  
So, she bought herself a pair of glasses and a brown wig.  
She boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
Hopefully, her parents will think she's with her aunt visiting her relatives.

\-------

The train was full and Nella didn't know anyone. Everyone who passed her didn't even bother to look at her and she was grateful for that.  
All the cabins were full, except for one. In there were two boys with red hair, twins.  
Nella opened the door.

"Excuse me, everyone is full. May I sit here?"-she asked politely.  
The twins smiled.

"Of course."-they said in unison.  
She nodded.

"I have never seen you in Gryffindor. In which house are you?"-one of them asked.  
She stared at them confused.

"We should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Fred Weasley."-the boy who asked her, said.

"And I'm George Weasley."-the other one said.

"We are twins."-they said together.  
Nella laughed. 

"I'm Nella Humphreys."-she lied.

"Nice to meet you, Nelly."-George said.  
No one ever called her like that.

"So what house are you in?"-Fred asked again.

"I'm not in any house. I'm new, and starting third year."-she said.

"That's a shame. I thought you are with us."-George said.

"But, you can be with our brother Ron. He's a third year as well."-Fred said.

"Good luck with him."-they said.

"Why?"-she asked.

"Let's just say we are the best members of the Weasley family."-Fred said.  
Nella laughed.

"You guys are amazing."-she said.

"Thank you."-the twins said.

"You are my first friends here."-she added.

"We are delighted to be your first friends."- George said.

"Don't get me wrong, I do have friends back home, but they are not like me."-Nella said.

"You are a Muggle born, aren't you?"-Fred asked.  
Nella knew what Muggle born was, a person whose parents were not witch or wizard.  
She nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll fit in Hogwarts."-Fred said.

"I'm just scared. I have been told there is this sorting ceremony and I'm the only third year taking it."-Nella said.

"We will be there cheering for you."-George said.

"Thank you, boys. That means a lot."-Nella said.  
She got up and took some candies from her bag.

"Do you guys want some?"-she asked.

"Of course."-they said.  
Just then, the compartments rattled. Lanterns flickered.  
The train lurched, and began to slow down. 

"What's happening? Are we there yet?"-Nella asked.

"No, something is wrong."-George said.  
Fred nodded.

A black figure entered their cabinet. It was looking for something or someone. It looked like death.  
The creature looked at Nella for a few seconds and left.

"Was that a Dementor?"-Nella asked.  
The twins nodded. Nella sat between two brothers.  
They put their hands on her shoulder.

"It's alright."-George said.

They finally stopped. They exited the train and there were carriages waiting for the students. Nella was with the twins. They arrived at the castle and she was blown away. Her home was big and beautiful, but this was breathtaking.

\------- The choir was singing. They sang very beautifully. She wanted to join them.

"What should I do?"-Nella asked two Weasleys.

"Just wait until Dumbledore calls you out."-Fred said.

"You mean in front of everyone?"-Nella asked.

"Don't tell me you're scared?"-George asked.

"A little."-Nella said.  
The boys laughed.

At the High Table, Lupin sat with Severus Snape, Minerva  
McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid and Albus Dumbledore. Argus Filch, Hogwarts' caretaker, stood grimly to the side as red-eyed Mrs. Norris switched her tail at his feet. As the choir's song concluded, Dumbledore rose, beaming over the sea of black hats.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year  
at Hogwarts! I have a few things  
to say, before we become befuddled  
by our excellent feast."-Dumbledore said.

"Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to  
welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who  
has kindly consented to fill the  
post of Defense Against the Dark  
Arts. Good luck to you, Professor."-everyone clapped.

"Of course! That's why he knew to  
give you the chocolate, Harry."-Nella heard a girl beside her said.

"As some of you may know, Professor  
Kettleburn, our Care of Magical  
Creatures teacher for many years,  
has decided to retire in order to  
spend more time with his remaining  
limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted  
to announce that his place will be  
filled by none other than our own  
Rubeus Hagrid!"-clapping continued.

Hagrid turned ruby red, rose, and nearly toppled the staff table, sending water goblets weaving.

"Finally, on a more disquieting  
note, Hogwarts at the request  
of the Ministry of Magic will,  
until further notice, play host to  
the Dementors of Azkaban. The Dementors will be stationed at  
the entrances to the grounds. While  
they are under strict orders not to  
enter the castle itself, you will on  
occasion see them as you go about  
your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach  
them. It is not in the nature of  
a Dementor to be forgiving."-Dumbledore said.

"And one last thing. We have a new student. She is starting third year, so she needs to be sorted into a house."-he added.  
Minerva McGonagall came with a sorting hat.

"Nella Humphreys!"-she yelled.  
Nella got up and everyone looked at her.

"Go on Nelly, you can do this!"-the twins shouted.  
She was grateful to have them as her friends.  
Nella sat on a stool and Professor McGonagall placed a hat on her head.

"This is interesting. You're a combination of every house. This is hard, very hard.  
You're loyal like Hufflepuff, wise like Ravenclaw, but Sytherin and Gryffindor are much better choices for you.  
You're very brave like a true Gryffindor yet you're a great leader material like a Sytherin. Better be...GRYFFINDOR!!"-the hat shouted.

Everyone clapped. George and Fred ran towards Nella and picked her up and twirled her around.

"The cute one is ours."-they said.

Nella couldn't be more happier.  
She just hoped to make more friends. And she would have to tell them her secret.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. New friends

Nella was walking with the twins towards Gryffindor common room.  
Two boys and a girl Nella's age were walking behind them.  
The twins turned around.

"Ron, have you meet Nella?"-George said.  
Ron shocked his head.

"I'm Nella, it's a pleasure to meet you."-Nella said.

"I'm Hermione Granger and these are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."-Hermione said.  
Nella shook their hands.

"You are in my dormitory."-Hermione added.

"It's not fair. I was hoping she would be with us."-George said.  
Nella laughed.

"I will see you in the morning. Good night, boys."-Nella said.

"Good night."-the four boys said.  
Nella and Hermione left.

"She is something, isn't she?"-Ron said.

"She is."-the twins said in unison.

"She looks so familiar, but I can't remember from where."-Harry said.

"Maybe you saw her on the train today."-Ron said.

"You're right. Let's go to sleep."-Harry said.  
The four boys left to their dormitories.

"Nella, is everything alright?"-Hermione asked.  
Nella opened the bathroom door and went out.

"Yes, everything is just fine, thank you for asking."-Nella said.  
Hermione noticed something. One of Nella's locks was different. She knew that Nella looked familiar and now she knew why. 

"Your hair is very beautiful."-she said.

"Thank you."-Nella smiled.

"I mean your real hair."-Nella was left speechless for a few seconds.

"This is my real hair."-Nella lied.  
Nella knew that her new friend wouldn't believe her, but she tried. Hermione took of Nella's wig. She didn't even try to stop her.

"I told you it's beautiful, princess."-Hermione said.  
Her hair was red and on the ends it was light blonde.

"Please don't tell anyone."-Nella begged.

"You will have to tell them."-Hermione said. 

"I'm scared. No one will accept me if they know who I really am."-Nella said.

"Listen, you have to tell Ron, Harry and the twins. They will understand."-Hermione assured her.  
Nella nodded. 

"Come on. We have to go now or we are going to be late for our first Divination class."-Nella put her wig back on and walked with Hermione.

\--------- Nella sat behind Ron and Harry in Divination. Since Hermione now knew Nella's secret, Hermione decided to tell her own secret. She told her about her time-turner necklace. And Nella promised to cover for her in case something goes wrong.

"Welcome, my children. In this  
room, you shall explore the  
mysterious art of Divination. In  
this room, you shall discover if  
you possess..."-a crimson scrim fluttered and Sybil Trelawney, Divination professor, glided dramatically into view, eyes huge and bug-like behind enormous glasses.

"... the Sight. Hello. I am  
Professor Trelawney. Together, we  
shall cast ourselves into the  
future. But know this. One  
either has the Gift or not. It  
cannot be divined from the pages  
of a book. Books only cloud one's  
Inner Eye."-Professor Trewlawney finished.

"What rubbish."-Hermione said under her breath.  
She sat next to Nella.  
Ron spined and he frowned at Hermione.

"Where'd you come from?"-Ron asked.

"Me? I've been here all along."-she said.  
Nella nodded.

"She was."-Nella said.

"You, boy! Is your grandmother  
well?"-Professor Trewlawney asked Neville.

"I... I think so."-he stuttered.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."-she continued speaking.  
"The first term will be devoted to  
the reading of tea leaves. If all  
goes well, we will proceed to  
palmistry, fire omens, and  
finally... the crystal ball."-she eyed Parvati.  
"By the way, dear, beware a red-  
haired man."-she told her.  
Parvati eyed Ron dubiously and edged her pouffe away.

"Well then. Shall we?"-she asked the class.

"Broaden your minds, my dears. And  
allow your eyes to see... beyond."-she said.

"What do you see, Mione?"-Nella asked her friend.

"I see that you have a big secret and that you will tell us today."-Nella smiled.

"What do you see in Mr. Potter's  
cup, Mr. Weasley?"-Professor asked.

"Well. He's got a wonky sort of  
cross, that's trials and  
suffering. But this lot here  
could be the sun, that's great  
happiness. So... he's going to  
suffer but be very happy about it."-Professor Trelawney took the cup, peered inside, and gasped.

"My dear boy... You have the Grim."-she said.

"The Grin? What's the Grin?"-Seamus asked.

"The Grim. Not the grin, you idiot."-Parvati said.

"But what does it mean, Professor?"-Dean Thomas asked.

"The Grim..."-all turned to see Dean Thomas bent over her textbook.  
"Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death.'"-he said.  
Harry peered into his cup. The tea leaves shifted. It was a black dog.

\--------- The quartet emerged from the bridge and made their way toward Hagrid's hut. The Whomping Willow loomed in the distance.

"Death omens. Honestly. If you  
ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now Ancient Runes.  
That's a fascinating subject."-Hermione said.

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many  
classes are you taking this term?"-Ron asked her.

"A fair few."-she answered.

"Hang on. Ancient Runes is the  
same time as Divination. You'd  
have to be in two classes at once."-Ron said.

"Don't be silly. How could anyone  
be in two classes at once?"-Nella said  
"Broaden your minds..."-she mimicked Trewlawney.

Students gathered around Hagrid as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Nella arrived.

"C'mon now, get a move on! Got a  
real treat for yeh. Great lesson  
comin' up. Follow me."-Hagrid said.

Hagrid leaded them towards a small paddock just this side of the Forbidden Forest. In the paddock, a freestanding iron rack hanged with dead ferrets, buzzing with flies. Nearby was a pumpkin patch.

"Ray lot, less chattering. Form a group over there. And open yeh books on page 49."-Hagrid said.

"And exactly how do we do that?"-a platinum blonde boy asked.

"Just stroke the spine, o'course."-Hagrid said.

Neville opened his book without stroking the spine and it attacked him. He fell on the ground.

"Don't be such a whip, Longbottom."-the same blonde guy said.

"I'm okay."-Neville said.  
The book attacked him again.

"I think they are funny."-Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, terribly funny, really witty.  
God, this place is going to the  
dogs. Wait until my father hears  
Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching  
classes."-he said.  
His friends laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy."-Harry walked closer to him.  
Malfoy and his friends laughed and he walked closer to Harry.

"Dementor! Dementor!"-he shouted.  
Everyone looked behind them. There was nothing. Harry jumped in fear.  
The Slytherins made an eerie ooh... and ooh sound, then broke up laughing.  
Nella grabbed Harry's hand and took him back to Ron and Hermione.

"Don't mind that guy. Dementors are scary. Believe me."-Nella whispered to Harry.

Hagrid came back.

"Ta ta ra ta. Isn't he beautiful? Say 'ello to Buckbeak."-the students stared in wary wonder.

"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?"-Ron asked.

"That, Ron, is a Hippogriff. Now,  
firs' thing yeh gotta know about Hippogriffs is they're very proud creatures. Easily offended. Don't never insult a Hippogriff, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh ever do. Now, who wants ter come an' say hello?"-the entire class stepped back, leaving Harry and Nella in front.

"Well done, Harry. Well done, Nella."-Harry and Nella looked around and Ron pushed them forward.

"C'mon now. Yeh have to let 'im make the firs' move. It's only polite, so step up, a nice bow then yeh wait an' see if he bows back. If he does, yeh can go an' touch 'im."-Hagrid said.  
Nella and Harry stepped closer.

"If not, we'll get to that later."-Nella looked at him with a serious look in her eyes.  
Harry gave her his hand and she took it.

"Make yer bow. Nice and low."-Nella and Harry bowed.  
Buckbeak's head cocked, eagle eyes studying Harry and Nella cannily.

"Back off, yeh two. Back off."-Harry and Nella started to step back, when... Buckbeak ducked his beak. Hagrid sighed in relief.

"Oh, well done, Harry. Well done, Nella."-Hagrid tossed a ferret to Buckbeak.

"Right. I think yeh can go an' pat 'im now. Go on. Don't be shy. Nice an' slow now."-both of them came closer to Buckbeak, still hand in hand.  
Harry reached out.

"Not so fast, Harry. Nice an' slow. Now let 'im come to yeh."-Nella slowly reached out her hand.  
Buckbeak came closer. Nella and Harry put their hands on Buckbeak's fierce beak. The whole class clapped. Nella and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

"I think he migh' let yeh ride 'im now."-Hagrid said.

"What?"-Nella and Harry said in unison.  
Hagrid pulled Harry and Nella of the ground. 

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hagrid"-he placed them on Buckbeak's back.

"Don't pull out any of 'is feathers 'cause he won't thank yeh for that."-Hagrid said.

Hagrid slapped Buckbeak's  
hindquarters.  
Nella held onto Harry while he held onto Buckbeak.  
They soared into the air. Rising higher and higher and higher.  
Gradually, Harry loosened his hold on Buckbeak's neck. Nella loosened her hold on Harry who was losing himself in the joy of flying.  
Smiling at the sight of his, Nella and Buckbeak's shadow racing across the  
grass below. Circling over the Whomping Willow, past  
Hogwarts castle, and then swooping, with heart-stopping speed, over the Black Lake, Buckbeak's talons tickling the smooth glass of the water, summoning the giant squid to the surface briefly.  
Hagrid whistled them, and Buckbeak wheeled, beating his way back to the paddock, galloping to a halt.  
As Harry slided off, he helped Nella to get down and the class cheered, all except Draco, who narrowed his eyes maliciously.

Draco pushed past the students roughly, and walked over to Buckbeak.

"You are not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute."-he said.

"Malfoy, no."-Hagrid said.  
In a flash, Buckbeak's steely talons slashed down. Malfoy freezed. The blood was blossoming on his robes.

"Whoa, Buckbeak. Away, yeh silly creature."-Hagrid calm the Hippogriff down and gave him a ferret.  
Nella let go of Harry's hand and went to Draco's side.

"It killed me. It killed me."-Draco cried.  
Nella held his hand.

"Calm down, it's just a scratch."-Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, he needs to be taken to the hospital. "-Hermione said.

"I'm the teacher. I'll do it."-he lifted Draco bridal style and carried him away.  
"You are gonna regret this."-Draco said.

"Class dismissed."-Hagrid said.

"You and your bloody chicken."-Draco said.

"Let me come with you!"-Nella ran towards Hagrid.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. The Fat Lady

Hagrid brought Draco to the hospital wing. Nella was walking behind them.  
He put him on a bed.

"Madam Pomfrey'll be with yeh in a moment."-Hagrid said.  
Draco moaned in pain.

"Hagrid, go on. I will stay with him."-Nella said.  
Hagrid nodded and left.

"Why are you here?"-he asked her.

"I wanted to help."-Nella replied.  
She sat on a bed with Draco.  
She took his hand.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend Potter?"-he said.

"Harry is not my boyfriend."-she said.

"Didn't look like that to me."-he said.  
He stared at her hand.  
Little did he know she was taking his pain away.

Madam Pomfrey walked in.  
She looked at Draco's arm.

"It doesn't look bad. Does it hurt?"-she asked.

"Terribly."-he replied.  
Nella let go of his hand. She knew he was lying. She took his pain away and he was aware that pain had left his body.

"I'll go."-Nella said.  
She walked away filled with anger. She couldn't believe how someone could be such an awful person.

\--------- Nella was with her friends in The Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. Draco and his friends where sitting at a table next to them.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?"-Pansy Parkinson asked.

"It comes and goes. Still... I  
consider myself lucky. Madam Pomfrey said another minute  
or two... and I could've lost the  
arm. I can't do homework for weeks."-he said.  
Nella rolled her eyes.

"Listen to the idiot. He's really  
laying it on thick, isn't he?"-Ron said.

"At least Hagrid didn't get fired."-Harry said.

"I heard Draco's father's  
furious. We haven't heard the end of this."-Hermione said.

"He got what he deserved. He's such a jerk."-Nella said.

"He's been sighted!"-Seamus shouted.  
They turned.  
Seamus and the other Gryffindors were huddled over a copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Who?"-the quartet stood with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Sirius Black."-Seamus replied.

"Dufftown? It's not far from here."-Hermione said.

"You don't think he'd come to  
Hogwarts, do you?"-Neville said sounding scared.

"With the Dementors at every  
entrance?"-Bem said.

"Dementors? He's already slipped  
by them once. Who says he won't do it again."-Seamus said.

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch a smoke with your bare hands."-Bem said.

\--------- Next period was Defense against the Dart Arts.  
Hermione told Nella to cover for her if someone (Ron) notices she is gone.  
A tall wardrobe rattled violently as Harry, Ron and several classmates regarded it warily.

"Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone  
like to venture a guess as to what's inside?"-Professor Lupin asked.

"That's a Boggart, that is."-Dean Thomas said.

"Very good, Mr.Thomas. Now, can  
anyone tell us what a Boggart  
looks like?"-Professor Lupin said.

"No one knows."-Ron jumped and glanced at Hermione.

"When'd she get here?"-Ron asked Harry and Nella.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters.  
They take the shape of whatever  
a particular person fears the most.  
That's what makes it so..."-Hermione continued, but Professor Lupin cut in.

"Terrifying, yes, yes, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a  
Boggart. Let's practice it now. Without the wands, please. After me. Riddikulus."-he said.

"Riddikulus."-the class repeated.

"Very good. Little louder and very clear. Listen. Riddikulus."-he said.

"Riddikulus!"-they said.

"This class is ridiculous."-Draco said to his friends.  
Nella rolled her eyes at his comment.

"So much for the easy part.  
You see, the incantation alone  
is not enough. What really  
finishes a Boggart off is laughter. You need to force it  
to assume a shape you find truly  
amusing.  
Let me explain.  
Neville, will you join me, please. Come on, don't be shy. Come on."- Neville stood in front of professor Lupin.

"Now, Neville what frightens you most of all?"-he asked.

"Professor Snape."-Professor and the class laughed.

"Professor Snape. Yes, frightens all.  
I believe you live with your grandmother."-he said.

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart  
to turn into her either."-everyone laughed.

"No, it won't. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly. In your mind."-Lupin said.

"She carries a red handbag."-Neville said.

"We don't need to hear it. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe, here's what I want you to do. Excuse me."-he walked over to Neville.  
He whispered something in his ear.

"You can do that. Wand at the ready. One, two, three."-Professor Lupin opened the wardrobe.  
Snape appeared, eye flashing hideously as he stalked forward.  
Neville backed away in fright.

"Think, Neville, think."-Professor Lupin said.

"R-r-riddikulus!"-Neville said.  
Snape stumbled in a flash of light and reappeared... in a long, lace-trimmed dress, towering moth-eaten hat, and crimson handbag.  
Instantly, the class roared, except for Draco and his fellow Slytherins.  
Neville blinked, amazed, then slowly, grinned himself.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful. Incredible. Okay, everyone form a line."-he said.

"I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the most and turn into something funny."-Lupin dropped the needle on an old gramaphone. As a scratchy rhumba filled the room.

"Next one. Ron."-he pointed at the red head boy.  
Ron stepped forward.

"Concentrate. Face your fear. Be brave."-Lupin said.  
Snape dissolved into a mad whirling mass, then mutated into a giant spider. Ron gasped.

"Wand at the ready, Ron."-Lupin said.

"Go on, Ron! You can do this!"-Nella shouted.

"Riddikulus!"-roller skates materialized on the spider's hairy  
feet and it begin to shuffle crazily in place.  
Ron relaxed as the class' laughter rang out.

"Marvelous. Absolutely very, very enjoyable. Parvati, next."-Professor said.

The girl stepped forward.

"Show us what you see."-he said.  
The spider became a giant cobra.

"Keep your nerve. Steady."-Lupin said.

"Riddikulus!"-the cobra's hooded head bobbed back and forth and transformed into a jack-in-the-box.

It was Harry's turn. Concern  
flickered through Lupin's face. The Jack-In-The-Box  
pivoted on its spring, its face tumbling toward Harry, becoming more sinister, transforming into a Dementor.  
Before Harry could do anything, professor Lupin jumped in front of him.

"Here!"-the Dementor vanishes and a roiling mist appeared which became clouds. Something glow within  
the clouds, white, silvery and round.

"Riddikulus!"-Lupin shouted.  
The orb deflated like a punctured balloon, whizzed crazily about the room, then darted back into the  
wardrobe. The door slammed shut and the class cheered.

"Right. Sorry about that. That's enough for today. Collect your books from the back. That's the end of the lesson. Thank you. Sorry."-Lupin said.  
Harry was still looking at the wardrobe, but Nella grabbed his hand. And they walked from the classroom.

\--------- Today was the day when the annual trip to Hogsmeade was taking place.  
Everyone gathered in front of the school. Third Years and older were clutching a permission form passing by a glowering Filch.

"Remember! These visits to  
Hogsmeade Village are a privilege.  
Should your behavior reflect  
poorly on the school in any way,  
that privilege shall not be extended again."-Professor McGonagall said.

Harry and Nella approached her, but before they could utter a syllable:  
"No permission form. No visiting  
the Village. That's the rule,  
Potter and Humphreys."-she told them.

"All those with permission follow me. Those without, stay put."-Mr.Filch said.

"Professor, we thought if you signed it then we could go."-Harry said.

"I can't. Only a parent or a guardian can sign. Since I'm neither, it would be inappropriate."-Professor McGonagall turned around.

"I'm sorry, Potter and Humphreys. It's my final word."-she tapped their shoulders and left.  
Ron and Hermione watched the whole thing and were sad.

"Forget about it, guys. See you later. Come, Nelly."-Harry said.  
Nella waved at Ron and Hermione.  
She knew that today was the day. She was going to tell Harry, Ron and the twins the truth. 

\--------- The students returned from their trip to Hogsmeade. The quartet was climbing up the stairs.

"Honeyduke's Sweetshop's brilliant, but nothing beats Zonko's Joke Shop. We never got to go to Shrieking Shack. You'd heard it's the most..."-Ron said.

"Haunted building in Britain. I know."-Harry finished.  
They found crowd gathering on the Seventh Floor landing.

"What's going on?"-Nella asked.

"Probably Neville forgot the password again."-Ron said.

"Hey."-they all turned around to see Neville behind them.

"Oh, you're there."-Ron said.

"Let me through, please. Excuse  
me, thank you, I'm Head Boy."-Percy, Ron's older brother, said.

"Back! All of you! No one is to  
enter this dormitory until it has  
been fully searched!"-he added.  
Ginny emerged from the crowd, her face ashen.

"The Fat Lady, she's gone."-Ginny said.  
Everyone looked at the place where The Fat Lady used to be.

"Serves her right. She was a terrible singer."-Ron said.

"It's not funny, Ron."-Hermione and Nella said in unison.

"Keep down, everyone. Break into four. Back to your common room."-Percy said.  
Dumbledore appeared with Filch by his side.

"The Headmaster is here. Come on, move!"-Percy said.

"Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts.  
Tell them to search every painting  
in the castle for the Fat Lady."-he said.

"There's no need for ghosts, professor. The Fat Lady's there."-Filch extended a crooked finger.  
High up, near the ceiling, the Fat Lady cowered in a portrait not her own, was trembling.  
The students dashed to the  
landing, where all the paintings whispered fearfully.

"Mind where you're going! Slow down! You listen! I'm Head Boy!"-Percy shouted.

"Dear Lady, who did this to you?"-Dumbledore asked.

"Eyes like the devil he's got. And  
a soul as dark as his name. It  
was him, Headmaster. The one they  
talk about. He's here. Somewhere  
in the castle. Sirius Black."- The Fat Lady said in trance.

"Secure the castle, Mr.Filch. The rest of you, to The Great Hall."-Dumbledore said.

\--------- Everyone was in The Great Hall. There was an ocean of sleeping bags. Nella was sleeping between Fred and George.

"I've searched the Astronomy tower and Owlery. There's nothing there."-Filch said.

"Third floor is clear too, sir."-Percy said.

"I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle."-Snape said.

"I didn't really expect him to linger."-Dumbledore said.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think?  
To enter Hogwarts castle on one's  
own, completely undetected..."- Dumbledore gazes at the students, refusing to take the bait.

"Quite remarkable, yes."-he said.

"Any theories of how he managed it?"-Snape asked.

"Much. Each as unlikely as the next."-he said.

"You may recall prior to the start  
of term, I did express my concerns  
when you appointed Professor.."-Dumbledore interrupted.

"Not a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius  
Black enter it. I'm quite convinced the castle is safe. And I'm more than  
willing to let the students return  
to their Houses."-the headmaster said.

"What about Potter and Chernobog? Should they be warned?"-Snape said.

"Perhaps, but for now let them sleep. For in dreams we entered the world that's entirely our own. Let them swim in a deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud. "-Dumbledore said.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Finding out the truth

Snape entered the classroom. He closed the door and with his wand he closed the windows. He pulled down a screen over the blackboard and turned towards the class. 

"Turn to page 394."-Snape said.  
The students eyed Snape with guarded curiosity.

"Excuse me, sir, but... where's  
Professor Lupin?"-Harry asked.

"That's not really your concern, is  
it, Potter? Suffice it to say,  
your Professor finds himself  
incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394."-Snape played the projector with his wand.  
With his wand he turned Ron's book to the page 394.

"Werewolves?"-Ron asked.

"But, sir, we've only just begun  
learning about Red Caps and  
Hinkypunks. We're not meant to  
start nocturnal beasts for  
weeks.--"-Hermione tried to finished.

"Quiet."-Snape said.

"When did she come in? Did you see  
her come in?"-Ron turned to Harry who was sitting next to Hermione and then to Nella who was sitting beside him. Harry nodded no, but Nella just smiled.

"Now. Which of you can tell me the  
difference between an Animagus and  
a werewolf?"-Hermione raised her hand.

"No one, how disappointing."-he said.

"Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn  
into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. With every full moon, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crosses his path.  
Furthermore, the werewolf responds only to the call of its own kind..."-Hermione was interrupted by Malfoy who let a low howl.  
Draco looked towards Nella smiling, but she just turned her head.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.  
That is the second time you have spoken  
out of turn, Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an  
insufferable know-it-all?"-Snape said.

"He's got the point, you know."-Ron said.  
Nella kicked him with her elbow.

"Au. What was that for?"-he asked.

"Five points from Gryffindor."-the Gryffindor members grunted.  
Malfoy sent a paper butterfly to Harry.

"As a antidote to your ignorance, I  
prescribe two rolls of parchment  
on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on  
recognizing it."-Harry stepped up.

"Sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow."-he said.  
Snape now stood in front of Harry.

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr.Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page 394."-he walked away.

"The term werewolf is a contraction of the Anglo-Saxon word were which means man and wolf. Werewolf, man-wolf. There are several way to become a werewolf. They include being given power of shape-shifting..."-Harry opened the paper and looked over to Draco who was smirking.  
There was a knock on the door. Filch walked in. 

"I'm sorry, professor, but I couldn't keep them back."-he said.  
Two people walked over in.

"Severus, we are sorry to disturb you."-a man said.

Nella recognized that voice.

"Is she here?"-a woman said.  
Snape nodded.  
A woman started walking towards the blackboard.

"I believe it's the best if you talk to her later."-Snape said, but the woman didn't listen.  
The entire class was looking at her. She had long, copper red hair and was dressed in fancy clothes.

"Nella Isadora Rose Marie Chernobog! Where are you?"-she shouted.  
Hermione turned to Nella who was hiding behind the book. The entire class started to whisper.

"Silence!"-she shouted.  
Everyone went quiet.

"Is she looking for you?"-Ron whispered to Nella.  
Harry looked over to Nella, but she didn't do anything. 

"Ron, sorry I haven't told you sooner."-she stood up.  
The whole class was looking at her.

"Here I am, mother."-Nella said.

"Are you out of your mind?! You ran away! We have been looking for you for weeks! And what have you done with your hair?! And those glasses are so out!"-Nella's father came to his wife's side.  
Nella took of her glasses and her wig, exposing her hair.  
The class gasped. They all started to whisper among themselves.

"Come on. We are going home."-they started to leave.

"No."-she said.

"No? Don't be stupid. The carriage awaits us. Let's go. We will talk about your punishment later."-her father said.

"I'm not going back home."-Nella said.

"Nella Isadora.."-she interrupted her mother. 

"No, mother. I don't want to go home. I'm tired of everyone treating me like a princess."-Nella said.

"You are a princess!"-her father said.

"If being locked up in the house forever means being a princess, then I don't want to be one. I want to go to school with kids my age. I made new friends and even learned how to control my powers better."-Nella said.

"You can learn how to control your powers at home."-her father said.

"No, I can't, father. Last time I lost control and almost killed you and myself. Everyday, I learn something more about me here. Please let me stay."-Nella begged.

"No."-her father said.

"Grab your things and let's go."-they turned around.  
Nella took her things.  
Hermione hugged her. Harry and Ron joined in. Nella started to cry. 

"Tell Fred and George I love them. And tell them everything."-Nella said.

"We will."-Harry said.

"Sorry I lied to you, guys."-Nella cried.

"It doesn't matter. You are still you."-Ron said.  
Nella broke the hug and kissed her friends on their cheeks and left.

\--------- The Trio told everything to the twins.  
They were in The Great Hall, eating dinner. They were sad because their new friend wasn't here with them.

"Look!"-Neville said.  
They turned to see Nella at the entrance of the Great Hall.  
They all stood up. She ran towards them. Her real hair bouncing. The twins lifted her up and twirled her around.  
The Trio and the twins hugged her.

"How are you here?"-Hermione asked.

"My parents let me come. And plus I couldn't miss Quidditch."-Nella said.  
They all sat at Gryffindor table.

"What did you tell your parents to let them go?"-Ron asked.

"I just told them the truth. How I feel when I'm here with you, guys. My father didn't want me to come back, but mother persuaded him somehow. The first time I saw her being on my side. "-Nella said.

"We are just happy you are here."-George said.  
Nella didn't notice, but a certain pair of grey eyes were looking at her from the Slytherin table.

"I always wanted to ask. What's with the hair?"-Ron asked.

"Ronald!"-Hermione shouted.  
Nella laughed.

"It's okay, Mione. I was born with it. I know it's weird."-she ran her fingers through her hair.

"No, it's not. It's beautiful."-Harry said.  
Nella smiled.  
Now, she could finally be herself.

\--------- There was a true rumble of thunder and a stitch of lightning as it stroke one of the golden quidditch rings and the clouds bloomed with icy blue light. Far below, in the  
stands, rain lashed the sea of umbrellas. As one flew free, soaring end over end into the sky, the crowd exploded and two Quidditch squads -- Gryffindor in scarlet, Hufflepuff in canary yellow, shoot into the  
air. Twin bludgers fire skyward, and the match is on. Harry rode like a rocket through the mist, his robes were snapping violently in the wind.

"Go, Harry! Go, Harry!"-Hermione and Nella cheered.  
As he flew, rain was falling like needles before him, every dark cloud concealing potential danger. Beaters  
crisscrossed his path. A bludger whizzed past, then a second rocketed directly at him. Harry ducked watching the bludger shatter the  
broom of a hufflepuff beater. The Beater went into a wild spiral, vanished in the mist.

Harry started to fall down. Everyone stood up. Nella held out her hand in front of her. Her eyes were a combination of gold and black. Hermione and Ron looked at her. She managed to save Harry before he could hit the ground.

\--------- Harry was taken to the hospital wing. 

"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?"-Ron said.

"Peaky? What'd you expect? He fell over 100 feet."-Fred said.

"Yeah, come on Ron. Let's walk you off the Astronomy tower and see what you look like."-George said.  
Harry stared to wake up.

"Probably a right sight better than  
he normally does."-Harry said.

"How are you feeling?"-Hermione asked.

"Oh, brilliant."-Harry said.

"You have us a right good scare."-Fred said.

"What happened?"-he asked.

"Well, you fell off your broom."-Ron said.

"Really? I meant the match. Who won?"-Harry asked.

"No one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't supposed to be on the grounds. Dumbledore's furious. After Nella saved you, he sent them off."-Hermione said.

"There's something else you should know, too. When you fell, your broom sort of blew into Whomping Willow."-Ron showed Harry his broken broom.  
Harry didn't really care about his broom.

"You saved me?"-he said to Nella.  
She nodded.  
He took her hand.

"Thank you."-he said.  
She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Hogsmeade

The entire castle was white because of the snow. A ragged line of students followed McGonagall toward the  
bridge. Two sets of footprints appeared in the snow, moving quickly to join the other students. Fred and George grabbed Harry and Nella, knowing they are under invisibility cloak.

"Guys, let us go."-Harry said.

"Clever, Harry and Nelly."-Fred said.

"But, not clever enough."-George said.

"Besides, we've got a better way."-Fred said.

"We are trying to get to Hogsmeade."-Nella said.

"We know. We'll show you a quicker way."-George said.

"If you pipe down."-Fred said.  
They took them inside.

"Let us go. Come on, guys."-Harry said.

"Now, Harry."-George said.

"Come and join the big boys."-Nella cleared her throat.

"Don't be mad, Nelly."-Fred said.

"You know you're our favorite girl."-George said.

"Okay, I know."-she said.  
The boys kissed her cheek. Fred took a worn roll of parchment into his hand. Harry unfurled it. He frowned because it was blank.

"What's this rubbish?"-he asked.

"What's this rubbish he says. That there's the secret to our success."-Fred said.

"It's a wrench giving it to you,  
believe me."-George said.

"But we've decided your needs  
greater than ours. George, if you  
will..."-George raised his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to  
no good."-George touched his wand to the parchment and intricated  
ink lines surfaced in the fiber of the paper, spread like veins. Harry and Nella read the curious words at the top.

"'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot  
and Prongs are proud to present  
The Marauder's Map'?"-Harry read.

"We own them so much."-George said.  
Harry opened the map.

"Hang on. This is Hogwarts. And that..  
No. Is that really..."

"Dumbledore."-Fred finished.

"In his study."-George said.

"Pacing."-Fred said.

"He does that a lot."-George said.

"So, you mean this map shows..."

"Everyone."-the twins and Nella said.

"Where they are. What they are doing. Every minute of every day."-Nella said.

"How do you know about this?"-Harry asked her.

"How do you think I escaped home? I had the exact same one. But, mother and father took mine away when they found out I escaped."-Nella said.

"Brilliant! Where'd you get it?"-Harry asked.

"Nicked it from Filch's office, of course. First year."-Fred said.

"Now listen.  
There's seven secret passageways  
out of the castle. But we'd  
recommend..."

"This one."-they said together and pointed on the map.

"The One-Eyed Witch Passage. "-Fred said.

"It leads straight to Honeyduke's cellar."-George said.

"You best hurry. Filch is heading this way."-Fred said.

"Oh, and Harry? Don't forget. When you're done just give it a tap and say..."

"Mischief managed."-the twins and Nella said.

"Otherwise, anyone could read it."-Nella said.  
The ink on the map disappeared.

\--------- Nella and Harry walked out of Honeyduke's cellar. They were still under the invisibility cloak.

"Wow."-Nella eyed the candies.  
Harry took Neville's lollipop and gave it to her.  
They went to find Ron and Hermione. They were looking at the Shrieking Shack. They heard one voice. They voice of a boy who was so irritating to Nella.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy."-Ron said.

"Now that's not very friendly.  
Boys, I think we're going to have  
to teach Weasel-Bee to respect his  
superiors."-Draco said.

"Hope you don't mean yourself."-Malfoy's eyes shifted and he regarded Hermione with disgust.

"How dare you speak to me, you  
filthy, little mud..."-he was hit with a snowball.

"Who did that?!"-Malfoy glanced about in confusion when he was hot by two more. Hermione and Ron glanced about uneasily.

"Don't just stand there! Do something."-he said to his minions.

"What?"-Crabbe said.  
Goyle's pants were down, and Crabbe was twirled by his scarf.  
Malfoy was being pulled and dragged towards the most haunted building in Britain. He screamed.

"What's up, Malfoy? Lost your skis?"-Ron said.

"Get out of the way."-Malfoy pushed his friends.

"Malfoy! Wait! Wait!"-Goyle and Crabbe said.  
Hermiona And Ron laughed. Nella was playing with Hermione's hair and Harry was playing with Ron's winter hat.

"Nelly. Harry."-Hermione said.  
They took of the cloak and laughed with Hermione.

"Bloody hell, Harry and Nelly. That was not funny."-Ron said.  
They all laughed.

\--------- The quartet trudged through the swirling snow.

"Those weasels! Never told me  
about any Marauder's Map!"-Ron said.

"But Harry isn't going to keep it.  
He's going to turn it over to  
Professor McGonagall, aren't you?"-Hermione said.

"Oh sure. Along with his invisibility cloak."-Ron said.

"Look who it is. Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her."-Hermione said

"That's not true."-he said.  
The quartet saw Madam Rosmerta talking to Cornelius Fudge. Next to them were Hagrid and professor McGonagall.

"I trust business is good?"-Fudge asked.

"It'd be a right sight better if  
the Ministry wasn't sending  
Dementors into my pub every other  
night."-Rosmerta said.

"We have a killer on the loose."-Fudge replied.

"Sirius Black? In Hogsmeade! And  
what would bring him here?"-she said.

"Harry Potter and the princess."-he whispered.

"Harry Potter and the princess?!"-she shouted.  
Fudge looked around nervously, then jerked his head toward the pub. He lead Rosmerta and McGonagall inside.  
Harry put cloak back on and followed them. Nella saw something that looked like a small blue flame behind her.

"I'll be right back, guys."-she said to Hermione and Ron.

"Where are you going?"-Ron said, but she didn't listen.

She followed the flame to a jewelry store. She didn't know why the flame brought her here. She decided to come in.  
She looked at the jewelry, but one particular necklace took her breath away. It was a simple golden necklace with lion's head.  
While she was looking at it, the saleswoman came.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"-she said.

"It is."-Nella said.

"Would you like to look around?"-she asked.  
Nella nodded.  
While she was looking around, she heard that irritating voice behind her.

"Weren't you supposed to stay at Hogwarts, princess?"-Nella turned around.

"And why do you care?"-she walked by him.

"Just curious. And why are you alone? Isn't a princess supposed to have an escort?"-he said.

"Just leave me alone."-Nella said.  
She still stared at that necklace. Draco noticed that. 

"How much is it?"-Nella asked. 

"100 galleons. Are you taking it?"-she said.

"No, sorry. It's beautiful, but it's too much."-Nella said.  
Her father let her go to Hogwarts, but he said that he won't go her any money or talk and see her until she proves herself useful. Whatever that meant.  
Nella would be lying if she said that didn't hurt. She talked to her aunt and told her everything and she gave her some money, but it wasn't enough.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful your hair is?"-the saleswoman said.  
Nella nodded.

"Do you know why is it like that?"-she asked Nella while looking at her and Draco.

"No."-she replied.

"They say that every 100 years a extremely powerful being is born. And the way to recognize one is by their hair. Half of their hair is their hair colour and the other half is their lover's hair colour, but you're lucky you're alive. They're usually killed at birth because of their extreme power."-she said.  
Draco looked at Nella, but she didn't bother to look at him.

"You two are made for each other."-saleswoman said.

"Who? Us?"-Nella asked.  
"We aren't together and we'll never be."-she added.  
The saleswoman smiled.

"Never say never."-Nella left the shop in a hurry, leaving Draco behind.

\--------- Nella found her friends. Harry was sitting on a stone. He was sad and angry at the same time.

"He was their friend. And he  
betrayed them. He was their  
friend."-he said.  
Nella stepped closer to Harry.

"I hope he finds me. But when he  
does, I'm going to be ready. When  
he does, I'm going to kill him."-he added.  
His words were full of rage. He got up and stood in front of Nella.

"And I would rather die than watch you suffer, Nelly."-she was confused.  
He heard something she didn't know, but she didn't want to know it yet.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. The dream

The quartet was walking out of the castle.

"Beautiful day."-Hermione said.

"Gorgeous. Unless, of course you've been ripped to pieces."-Ron said.

"Pieces? What are you talking about?"-Harry said.

"Ron has lost his rat."-Nella explained.

"I haven't lost anything! Hermione's cat killed him!"-he said.

"Rubbish."-Hermione said.

"I agree with Hermione."-Nella said.

"Harry, you've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurking about. And Scabbers is gone."-Hermione turned around.

"Maybe you should take better care of your pets!"-she said.

"Your cat killed him."

"Did not."-Ron and Hermione argued.

\--------- They came to see Hagrid.  
He was wearing a gigantic, hairy brown suit and perhaps the world's ugliest yellow and orange tie, he stood knee-deep in the shallows of the Black Lake, skimming rocks as big as flagstones across the water's shiny gloss. As he turned, the quartet catched a brief sight of his eyes, red  
with tears, then he looked away.

"How did it go, Hagrid? The hearing?"-Hermione asked.

"Well, firs' off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there."-he threw another stone.  
"Then I got up an' said my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff. Always cleaned 'is feathers. And then, Lucius Malfoy got up. Well, yeh can imagine. He said Buckbeak was a deadly an' dangerous creature who would kill yeh as soon as he look at yeh."-he threw another stone.

"And then?"-Nella asked.

"And then he asked for the worst, dear old Lucius."-Hagrid said.

"They're not sacking you!"-Ron said.

"No, I'm not sacked."-they signed in relief.

"Buckbeak's been sentenced to death."-Hagrid started to cry.

"What? It can't be true."-Nella said.

"It is."-Hagrid cried.

"I will see what I can do. I'll try to get in touch with my parents, maybe they could do something."-Nella said.

"Thank yeh, little one."-Hagrid said.

\--------- The four of them returned to Hogwarts. Nella tried to send a message to her parents, but nothing. She tried contacting her mother, but it was like she didn't exist.

"You should really go to sleep."-Hermione said.

"Maybe you're right. Good night, Mione."-Nella said.

"Good night, Nelly."-the girl fell asleep.

\--------- Nella walked through her house. It was dark. She heard two voices. She walked towards them. One voice was man's and other one woman's. They were arguing. She knew those voices very well. She stood at the door just watching the fierce argument. 

"Why?! Tell me why?!"-her mother shouted at her father.

"There was no other choice."-he replied.

"There's always a choice! Now he's going to kill her! Our daughter!"-she shouted at his face.

"He promised he won't kill her!"-he said.

"And what did he want in return?!"-she asked.

"Our undying loyalty."-he said.

"You mean your undying loyalty! I will never be loyal to him! Never!"-she shouted.

"Nella will be protected and safe. He said he would never hurt her. They have a bond."-Nella's father said.

"And do you have a bond with your daughter?! Do you love her?!"-her mother shouted.

"Of course I love her, but she's an abomination. A mistake."-he said.

"A mistake?"-she attacked him, but he blocked it.

"Elise, don't be stupid! We will kill you!"-he said.

"Being dead is better then being with you, Aidan!"-Elise said.

"You don't think that."-Aidan said.

"You're fighting beside him and I'm fighting against him. We can't live like this. She can't live like this."-Elise said.

"That's the reason I'm doing this. Our daughter has a strong potential and he's going to help her become the most powerful dark elementar that has ever lived."-he said.

"Dark elementar?! Just because you're doing this for Nella doesn't mean it's the best thing for her! She was born a light elementar and she'll stay one! And the only way to do that is to take her away from you and him."-Elise used her power and found herself in Nella's room.  
Aidan wasn't alone. A dark figure was with him.

"Don't let her leave! I want the girl!"-a figure said.

"Yes, master."-he ran to his daughter's room.  
Nella needed to see what next was going to happen. So, she followed him.  
Elise took baby Nella in her arms. 

"Elise, please."-Aidan begged.

"I'm sorry."-she used her powers to push him away.  
Baby started to cry.

"Shhh. You'll be safe now."-she said.

"Give me the child."-the figure said.

"Never, Voldemort!"-Elise was about to use her powers, but Voldemort was quicker.  
With his wand he used Cruciatus curse on Elise.  
She screamed in pain. She couldn't hold it. The pain was unbearable.  
There was only one way.  
With a little strength she had left, she pushed Voldemort back and did a spell to protect her daughter.

"I love you, Nelly. Don't you ever forget it."-she kissed her daughter's cheek. She put a necklace on the floor, next to her daughter. A necklace with lion's head on it.  
Voldemort got his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"-he shouted.  
Elise instantly fell on the floor dead.

Nella only stood there, watching. She couldn't do or feel any.

"I will see you again, my child. My little dark elementar."

Nella woke up. She saw Hermione sitting on her bed.

"Are you alright? You were screaming."-Nella couldn't tell her what she saw.

"I'm fine. Sorry I woke you up."-she said.  
Hermione smiled and left to her bed.  
Nella tried to fall asleep and after some time she did.

\--------- It was Divination. Nella sat next to her friends.

"Broaden your minds. You must look beyond. The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye. Only then you can see. Try again."-Ron fell asleep.  
Professor Trewlawney walked towards them. Harry quickly woke Ron up.

"Now, what do we have here?"-she asked.

"Do you mind me trying?"-Hermione asked.  
Trelawney let her do it.

"The Grim, possibly."-Hermione said.

"My dear, from the first moment you stepped foot in my class, I sensed that you do not posses the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination.  
Now, you see, there. You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave."-Hermione started to reply, but, remarkably,  
seemed incapable of a single word. Rising gracelessly, she exited the classroom, knocking her crystal ball to the floor. The ball slowly rolled out of the of the room.

"Have I said something?"-she asked.  
She looked at Nella.

"But, you my dear. You're a different story. You have a great gift for seeing the future."- she said to Nella.

"It's the second gift of your mother's that's been passed on you."-she said.  
Nella wasn't sure what she meant. Her mother never used her powers around her.

"She's gone mental, Hermione has.  
I mean, not that she wasn't always  
mental, but now it's out in the  
open for everyone to see."-Ron said to Harry and Nella.

"Hang on."-Harry picked the crystal ball from the floor.

"We better take this back."-Harry said.

"I'm not going back."-Ron said.

"Fine. See you later."-Harry said to both Nella and Ron.

See you later."-they said.

\--------- The quartet was heading to Hagrid's hut. The Executioner was sharpening his large axe. The crowd were standing around him. Nella felt the strong pain in her heart, but didn't say anything.

"I can't believe they're going to  
kill Buckbeak! It's too horrible."-Hermione said.

"It just got worse."-they looked and saw Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, lurking within a  
grouping of monolithic menhirs, binoculars in hand, spying on Hagrid, who stood in the pumpkin patch,  
tossing dead ferrets to Buckbeak. Hagrid wiped his eyes, and loped into the hut.

"What did I say? Father said I can keep Hippogriff's head. I'll donate it to Gryffindor's room."-Nella and Hermione had had enough.  
They walked towards Draco and his two friends. Ron and Harry followed them.

"Look who is here."-Crabbe whispered.  
Draco and Goyle turned around.

"Ahh. Come to see the show?"-he said.

"You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!"-Nella used her powers to pushed Draco on a monolithic menhir.  
He couldn't move.  
Hermione took out her wand and placed it on Draco's throat.

"Hermione! Nella! No!"-Ron shouted.  
Malfoy's eyes were full of fear.

"He's not worth it."-Ron said.  
Draco cried in fear. Hermione lowered her wand and Nella let go of her powers.  
He started to laugh when Hermione hit him with her fist.

"Malfoy, are you okay?"-his friends were holding him.  
Nella stood in front of them. Her eyes glowing, gold and dark.  
Draco's arm started to hurt just like when Buckbeak had punched him.  
Nella's friends noticed what she was doing.

"Nelly, stop. Let him go."-she returned to her normal self.

"Next time I won't take your pain away, you spoiled brat."-she said.

"Let's go. Quick."-they ran away.

"Not a word to anyone. Understood?"-Malfoy said to Goyle and Crabbe huffing and puffing behind.

"That felt good."-Hermione said.  
Nella nodded.

"Not good. Brilliant."-Harry agreed with his best friend.

The quartet made their way down the slope and past Buckbeak, who was chewing on a ferret with idle satisfaction.

Hagrid stood by the window watching Buckbeak.

"Look at 'em. Loves the smell  
o' the trees when the wind  
blows through 'tem."-Hagrid said.

"Why don't we just set him free?"-Harry asked.

"They'd know it was me. An' then Dumbledore would get in trouble. He's comin' down yeh know. Says he wants to be with me when it, when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore."-Hagrid said.

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid."-Nella said.

"Yeh'll do not such thing! Think I wan' yeh seein' a something like that. No. Yeh'll drink yer tea an' be off."-he said.

"Oh, before yeh do. Ron."-Hagrid gave Ron his rat back.

"Scabbers! You're alive."-he took him.

"Yeh should keep a closer eye on  
yer pets, Ron."-Hagrid said.

"I think you owe someone an apology."-Hermione said.

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks I'll let him know."-Ron said.

"I meant me."-a jar shattered.

"Blimey, what's that?"-Hagrid asked.  
Harry looked at Nella

"It wasn't me, I swear."-Nella told him.

"Ou!"-something hit Harry in the head.

"Hagrid."-everyone turned and looked.  
Dumbledore and Fudge were approaching.  
Behind them, in a fluttering shroud of crows, the Executioner followed, with an axe at his side. Hagrid began to panic.

"It's late. It's nearly dark. Yeh shouldn't be 'ere. Someone sees yeh outside in this time of night, yeh'll be in trouble. Particularly yeh, Harry."-they knocked on Hagrid's door.

"Be with yeh in a moment!"-Hagrid said.  
He stiffened in fear.

"Quick! Quick!"-they ran through the back door. 

"Hagrid. It'll be fine. It'll be okay."-Nella said.

"Go on, go on."-he said.  
As the quartet exited through the back door, Fudge, Dumbledore and the Executioner entered through the front.  
A veil of crows fluttered onto the roof. More dropped into the patch and began to slowly circle Buckbeak. Nella and the others ducked behind the pumpkins, watching  
Hagrid solemnly greet the others. Fudge appeared at the  
window, picking his nose. Just then, a Shhh! was heard.  
Hermione turned. The branches of the trees behind her were dancing oddly.

"What?"-Harry asked her.

"I just thought I saw... Nevermind."-she said.

"Let's go!"-they ran.  
They stood on the top of the hill.  
Beyond them, Hagrid's hut glimmered desolately in the dying sun.  
Quartet of bleak shadows filed from the hut. One of the shadows (Dumbledore) raised his hand and pointed, directing the  
attention of the others away from Buckbeak. Dumbledore  
spoke briefly, unintelligible from this distance, then the crows shrieked excitedly and the  
Executioner was separated from the others.  
The axe hung seemingly forever, etched against the sky, then it dropped from sight. A sickening chop fouled the breeze and Ron and Harry stared in numb disbelief. Hermione and Nella cried.  
Hermione hugged Ron while Nella hugged Harry.

Ron stared at his hand, at the blood running down his finger.

"He bit me. Scabbers!"-his eyes shifted.  
Scabbers streaked away.

"Ron! Ron!"-as Ron pelted after Scabbers, Harry, Nella and Hermione ran after their redhead friend.

"Scabbers, you bit me."-he finally catched his pet.  
He was standing in front of Whomping Willow.

"Harry, Nelly, you do realize what tree this is?"-Hermione asked them.  
Ron nabbed Scabbers, cradling him in his bloody palm.

"That's not good. Ron, run!"Ron looked behind his friends.

"Harry, Hermione, Nelly, run!"-they turned around and saw enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog. 

"It's the Grim!"-Ron shouted.  
Harry shielded himself and two girls when., the dog leaped clear over them.

"Aaaahhh!"-the dog's teeth flashed and snapped close on Ron's foot, dragging him towards the trunk like a rag doll.

"Harry!"-he shouted.

"Ron, Ron ,wait!"-Harry shouted back.  
Instantly, Harry dashed forward, leaped out, and grabbed Ron's hands, but he and Ron just kept skudding along the ground.  
Ron disappeared. As his voice echoed deep into the earth,  
Harry and Hermione and Nella rose and peered into the hole.  
The Whomping Willow sweeped first Hermione, then Harry, into the air and dropped them on their  
backsides.  
Nella was preparing to use her powers, but before she could think the tree embraced her with it's branches.  
She couldn't free herself. With every movement, the branches tightened.  
She could feel her blood dripping from her hands and throat.  
Harry and Hermione run back towards Nella.  
A branch swooped down. Hermione ducked,but Harry didn't. He was flungged one way, his glasses the other.  
Hermione hopped over another branch. She looked briefly  
pleased with herself, only to find herself swept high  
in the air by a second branch. She looked down and saw  
Harry searching the ground for his glasses.

"Haaaaaaarrrrrryyyyy!!!!!!!!!"-Harry squinted up and saw a pile-driving fist of a branch screaming straight down for his head. He rolled away just  
as the branch pulverizes the ground.  
Hermione whipped through frame, still clinging on for dear  
life, and Harry rose. He was promptly knocked to the ground again. Hermione went crashing through the  
high branches, Harry spied his glasses and grabbed them.  
While rising, he fitted them to his face and turned crystal clear just in time to see Hermione.  
Hermione managed to get a hold of Nella's hand, then she reached out and grabbed Harry's shirt.  
They rode the branch in tandem, the three boomeranged back, hurtling  
towards the trunk of the tree, through the gap, and into the darkness below. Harry hit the ground hard. Nella fell on too of him and Hermione fell on top of her. 

"I'm sorry."-Nella said, blood dripping from her skin.

"Don't worry."-Harry said.  
In front of them was a long, snaking tunnel.

"Where do you suppose this goes?"-they got up.

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong."-Harry said.

They made their way through the primitive passageway, ducking the roots that dangle overhead.  
Then, abruptly, the tunnel has ended. Confused, Harry, Nella and  
Hermione glanced about, then as one peered up. There was a  
small opening. Harry reached up, hoisting himself through.  
Harry pulled Hermione and Nella up. They looked around. Paper peeled from the walls. Stains suspiciously similar to dried blood blotted the floorboards. Shattered furniture lied strewn everywhere.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack,  
aren't we?"-Harry didn't answer, he was staring at the dog prints in the dust on the floor. The ceiling creaked. They dashed to the stairs.  
They came out, looking down. A wide, shiny stripe cut through the dust-laden floor as if something has been dragged to the end of the hallway, where a light sepped from a door.  
Ron sat upon a sagging bed, clutching his bloody foot.

"Ron, you're okay."-Hermione said.

"The dog. Where is it?"-Harry asked.

"It's a trap. He's the dog. He's an Animagus."-Harry looked down, following the paw prints on the floor to a pair of filthy human feet. Harry looked up slowly at the man standing in the shadows. Filthy, matted hair  
hanged to his shoulders.  
His skin like a corpse.  
Sirius Black. He studied Harry and Nella's faces keenly.

"If you want to kill Harry and Nella, you'll have to kill us, too."-Hermione stepped in front of her friends.

"No. Only one will die tonight."-Sirius said.

"Then it'll be you!"-Harry pushed Sirius on the floor.  
He held a wand over his head.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?"-the door crashed open revealing Professor Lupin.

"Expelliarmus!"-Harry's wand left his hand.  
He went back to his friends.

"Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we?"-Lupin said with his wand out.

"Finally the skin reflects the madness within."-he added.

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you?"-Lupin put his wand down and smiled.  
He offered Black his hand and embraced him like a brother.

"I found him."-Sirius laughed.

"I know."-Lupin replied.

"Let's kill him."-Sirius said.

"No! I trusted you! And all this time, you've been his friend! He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes."-Hermione said.  
Lupin walked towards her.

"How long have you known?"-he asked her.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay!"-she replied.

"Well, Hermione. You're the brightest witch of your age I've ever met."-Lupin complimented her.

"Enough talk, Remus! Come on! Let's kill him!"-Black shouted.

"Wait!"-Remus said to him.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"-Lupin eyed Black, then nodded.

"Very well. Kill him."-he gave him his wand.

"But, wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why."-Lupin said.

"I know why! You betrayed my parents! You're the reason they're dead!"-Harry said.

"No, Harry! It wasn't him! Somebody did bertay your parents. Somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!"-Lupin said.

"Who was it then?!"-Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew!"-Black responded.

"And he's in this room! Right now!"-he added.

"Come out, come out, Peter! Come out and play!"-Snape stood in the doorway.

"Expelliarmus!"-the wand from Black's hand fell on the floor.

"Vengeance is sweet. How I  
hoped I'd be the one to catch you."-Snape said.

"Severus."-Lupin walked towards Snape.  
He pointed his wand towards him.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the castle. Here's the proof."-Snape said.

"Brilliant, Snape. You've your keen mind and come to the wrong conclusion. If you'll excuse us, Remus and I have business to attend."-Snape pointed his wand towards Black's neck.

"Give me a reason. I beg you."-Snape said.

"Sirius, don't be a fool."-Lupin warned him.

"He can't help it. It's a habit."-Black said.

"Sirius, be quiet!"-Lupin said.

"Be quiet yourself!"-Black shouted.

"You two, quarrelling like an old married couple."-Snape said.

"Run along and play with your chemistry set."-Black said.  
That made Snape angry.

"I could do it, you know. But, why deny the Dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear?  
Oh, yes. A Dementors Kiss.  
You can imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."-Harry took Hermione's wand.  
Ron took Hermione and Nella's hand.

"Severus, please!"-Lupin begged.

"After you."-Snape gestured to the door.  
He gestured the quartet.

"Expelliarmus!"-Snape soared into the air and hit the wall.

"Harry! What did you just do?"-Ron said in shock.

"You attacked a teacher!"-Hermione said.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew."-Harry said.

"He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend!"-Lupin said.

"No. Pettigrew's dead. You killed him!"-he pointed at Black.

"No, he didn't! I thought so too, until you mentioned Pettigrew on the map!"-Lupin said.

"The map was lying, then!"-Harry said.

"The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!"-Black pointed at Ron who went white with fear.

"Me?! He's mental!"-Ron said.

"Not you! Your rat!"-Black said.

"Scabbers has been in my  
family for..."

"Twelve years? Curiously long  
life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?!"-Black walked in Ron's direction.

"So, what?!"-Ron asked.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his..."

"Finger! Dirty coward cut it off  
so everyone would think he was  
dead. And then he transformed into a rat!"-Harry stared into Black's sunken eyes, wanting to believe. Desperated to believe. He glanced at Ron, with his agonized face. Scabbers squirmed violently.

"Show me."-Harry said.  
Black went to take Scabbers. Ron was holding it protectively.

"Give it to him, Ron!"-Nella said.

"What are you trying to do to him?"-Black took the rat.

"Scabbers! Leave him alone! Get off him! What are you doing?!"-Black pointed a wand towards the rat.  
Scabbers twisted madly and then transformed into a very short man with thinning hair and grubby hands.

Remus! Sirius! My old friends!"-neither spoke.  
Pettigrew's small, watery eyes darted  
toward the windows and door. Suddenly, he made a  
break for it, but Sirius and Remus merely shoved him back.  
Pettigrew's nose twitched, his gaze finding Harry. His  
hands fluttered nervously, reveal a missing index finger.

"Harry, look at you! You look so much like your father. James. We were the best of friends."-Black pulled him back.

"How dare you speak to Harry?!"-he said.  
Pettigrew ran from Black.

"How dare you talk about James in front of him?!"-he chased him.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you?"-Remus said.

"I didn't mean to. The Dark Lord,  
you have no idea the weapons he  
possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done?!"-he said.

"I would've died rather than betray my friends!"-he shouted.  
Pettigrew ran towards Harry.

"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed. Your dad would have spared me. He would've shown me mercy."-he whispered to Harry.  
Remus and Sirius pulled him away from Harry.

"Should have realized, Peter. If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together?"-Remus said.  
Harry stopped them.

"Harry. This man..."-Remus tried to tell Harry.

"I know what he is. But, we'll take him to the castle."-Pettigrew kneeled on the floor.

"Bless you, boy! Bless you!"-he said.

"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle.  
After that the Dementors can have you."-Harry said, full of rage.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Time reversal

"Sorry about the bite. I reckon that twinges a bit."-Sirius told Ron.

"A bit? A bit? You almost tore my leg off!"-Harry and Sirius were helping Ron walk with Hermione holding Nella's hand behind them.

"I was going for a rat. Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. More than once. James suggested that I make the change permanent and Elise suggested turning every full moon. The tail I could live with, but the flies, they're murder."-he smiled.

They came to the Whomping Willow.  
They put Ron on the ground.

"You knew my mother?"-Nella asked Sirius.

"Of course I did. She was a very close friend of mine and Harry's parents."-he said.

"Weird. She never mentioned you or them."-she said.  
He turned to her.

"She's dead."-he said.

"No, she isn't."-Nella said.

"Your father didn't tell you, did he?"-he asked her.

"Told me what?"-Sirius didn't want to be the one to tell her, but she couldn't let her be fooled by her father's lies.

"She died to protect you from Voldemort. Your father couldn't live with himself so he created an illusion of her.  
The mother you grow up with isn't your real mother, little one."-he said.  
Nella put her hand on her mouth, she tried to stopped tears from falling.

"How did she die?"-she managed to say.

"Voldemort killed her the same way he killed James and Lily. Both you and Harry, were saved because of their sacrifice and love.  
And when you were born she made all of her close friends your godparents because she knew we would die for you."-he said.

Nella sat next to Ron. She didn't say anything.  
Her wrists and throat still full of blood, but she didn't care anymore.  
Her friends saw how upset she was and they didn't want to make her even more upset.  
Sirius started to walk away.

"You better go."-Nella said.

"It's fine. I'll stay."-he said.

"You go. I'll stay with them."-Hermione said.

"You two okay?"-he asked Ron and Nella.

"We are fine. Go."-Nella nodded him to go.

"That looks painful."-Hermione said.

"So painful. They might chop it."-Ron replied.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will fix it in a heartbeat."-Hermione said.

"It's too late. It's ruined. It'll have to be chopped off."-Ron said.

Remus and Pettigrew came to the view.

"Turn me into flobberworm! Anything, but the Dementors! Ron! Haven't I been a good pet? You won't let them give me to the Dementors, will you? I was your rat!"-he turned to Hermione.

"Sweet, clever girl! Surely, you won't..."-Lupin took him by his hand.

"Get away from her!"-he said.  
Pettigrew turned to Nella.

"Your mother would never be this cruel!"-he said.

"Harry!"-Harry turned and saw Hermione staring at the full moon. His eyes shifted. Lupin was a rigid silhouette, his fingers started to  
twitch.  
Harry and Sirius ran towards him.

"Remus, my old friend, did you take  
your potion tonight?"-Lupin was twitching.  
He shook his head. Pettigrew's eyes  
darted, taking in the situation, then slowly shifted.  
The wand was trembling in lupin's lengthening fist.

"You know the man you truly are,  
Remus! This heart is where you truly live! Here!"-Pettigrew took Lupin's wand from the ground.

"Expelliarmus!"-Lupin's wand flew from Pettigrew's hand and he froze  
Then he slowly turned. With blanked face and eyes closed, he grinned  
hideously and transformed into a rat.  
Harry wanted to go after him, but Nella stopped him.  
A howl pierced the air. With a shrug  
Lupin tossed Black into the air, then he turned. He was no  
longer human. He was a werewolf.

"Come on."-Harry said.

"Wait."-said Hermione.

"Hermione. Bad idea. Bad idea."-Hermione started walking slowly towards her professor.

"Professor?"-Hermione said.

"Professor Lupin?!"-she repeated.  
The werewolf's eyes blazed. Long teeth glittered. Then, a horrifying growl erupted from its throat.  
The quartet stood together.

"Nice doggy. Nice doggy."-Ron said in fear.

Snape showed up.

"There you are, Potter."-he said.  
He turned around and saw a werewolf. He stood in front of his students, trying to protect them.  
The werewolf pounced him, causing all of them to fall on the ground.  
The werewolf howled, sprinting forward when a  
giant dog (Black) intercepted it in midair. They hit the ground in a fierce tangle of flashing teeth, a single  
horrible flailing beast. Again and again, the dog pushed  
the werewolf back, but the werewolf was too strong.

"Sirius!"-Harry ran after them.

"Come back here, Potter!"-Snape shouted.  
The dog yelped and roared in pain, and the werewolf flinged it into the tall grass.  
The werewolf's razor-sharp claws suspended over its neck.

"Nooo!"-desperately, Harry plucked a thick branch from the ground and hurled it with all his might. Bull's-eye. The werewolf froze and turned. He Began to move towards Harry.  
Suddenly a howl pierced the night.  
The werewolf faltered while cocking its head towards the forest. Harry waited, petrified. The werewolf's eyes shifted back to him. It snarled, and moved closer, ready to kill. Harry covered his face with his arm, when  
a second howl echoed high above the forest. Slowly, Harry dropped his arm. The werewolf bounded towards  
the forest, and vanished. Harry's eyes shifted. In the darkness, the wounded dog lurched through the tall grass. He fell, rose, and fell again. Each time becoming more human. As he disappeared over the ridge, Harry sprinted after him.

Nella, Ron and Hermione were still with Snape. A voice was telling Nella what to do.  
She looked towards the moon, raised her hand and let her powers through.  
Her eyes were golden and black at the same time. 

"What is she doing?"-Ron asked.

"She is taking the power of moon into herself. Remarkable."-Snape said.

"We must do something. She's weak, she'll die."-Hermione said.  
The blood started to drip from her wounds again.  
She couldn't take it anymore. Her vision became blank and she fell on the ground.

\--------- Harry, Ron and Nella were taken to the hospital wing.  
Hermione was sitting on Harry's bed. Harry started to open his eyes.

"Harry?"-she asked.

"I saw my dad."-he said.

"What?"-she asked.

"He sent the Dementors away... I  
saw him. Across the lake."-he said.

"Listen, Harry. They've captured  
Sirius. Any minute the Dementors  
are going to perform the Kiss."-Hermione told him.

"You mean they're going to kill him?"-he got out of the bed.

"No, it's worse. Much worse. They're going to suck out his soul."-as Harry reacted, the door opened and Dumbledore entered.

"Headmaster! You've got to stop  
them! They've got the wrong man!"-Hermione said.

"It's true, sir. Sirius is innocent."-Harry said.

"It's Scabbers who did it!"-Ron said.  
He lied in a bed with his leg up.

"Scabbers?"-Dumbledore said in confusion.

"He's my rat, sir. He's not really a rat. He was a rat. He was my brother Percy's rat. But, then they gave him an owl..."-Hermione turned to Dumbledore.

"The point is we know the truth. Please, believe us."-Hermione said.

"I do, Miss Granger. But I'm sorry  
to say the word of three thirteen-  
year-old wizards and one elementar will convince few others."-he walked towards Ron and Nella's beds.

"A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen."-he touched Ron's leg.  
He cried in pain.

"Mysterious thing, time. Powerful.  
And, when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower."-he turned to Hermione.

"You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you  
would, I feel, do well to return  
before this last chime. If not, well, the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss. Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more than one  
innocent life may be spared  
tonight.  
Three turns should do it, I think."-he said.  
Dumbledore then started to go away, but he stopped.

"Oh, by the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise  
place to begin. Good luck."-he smiled and left.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"-Ron asked.

"Sorry, Ron. But, seeing as you can't walk and Nelly is asleep and exhausted..."-she looped the pendant's long chain around Harry's neck as well as her own.  
Time reversed in a dizzying backward blur, as if a tape were being rewound, every moment that occurred in the hospital room flickering by at a dizzying speed while, outside the window, darkness gave way to dusk and the sun "un-sets," returning to its place low on the horizon.  
At that point, the time reversal ended and the room was empty. Except for Harry and Hermione. 

\--------- Nella walked through the forest. It was dark and the moonlight was illuminating the way. She heard a branch behind her snap. She instantly turned around.

"Hello! Is anyone there?!"-she said.  
She heard someone or something walking behind her.  
She turned around quickly only to see something running away.

"Hey! Wait!"-she ran after it.  
She ran as fast as she could.  
She found herself back at Hogwarts.  
Students were walking past her, but she didn't recognize any of them.

She caught a glimpse of that creature again and she followed it. 

She saw a group of students a little older than her.  
And the creature stood in front of them. She managed to get a better view and saw a beautiful lioness.  
That lioness turned into a young woman.

"That was incredible, Elsy."-a young man said.

"Thank you, Sirius. Maybe next time we could go for a run together."-she said.

"With you to the end of the world."-he said.

"Don't listen to him, Elsy. He's just trying to look cool."-a young man very much like Harry said.

"I know, James. It's Sirius."-they laughed.

Nella wanted to see her mother up close, but when she started to walk, she was teleported to another place.

She saw her mother and Dumbledore. Elise was pregnant.

"I'm scared."-Elise said.

"Don't be, my dear. You should stay positive for your baby girl. She'll be protected."-he told her.

"I saw her. My daughter, in the future. She'll go to Hogwarts, she'll be a Gryffindor."-she touched her belly.

"A Gryffindor Princess. Just like her mother."-Dumbledore said.

"But, the worst thing is that I saw her suffering. Her heart will break and she will turn."-Elise said.

"You know you can't interfere with the future."- Nella walked towards them, but she was teleported again.

Now, she saw her mom giving birth to her.

"Push, my dear! Just a little more!"-Elise pushed hard.

"She's beautiful."-a midwife said.  
Elise smiled.

"What's her name?"-she asked.

"Nella."-she held her daughter close.

"I need to wash her."-a midwife tried to take baby Nella away, but she started to cry.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm here and I'll never leave you, my beautiful Nelly."-Elise said.

Nella let out a tear.

She found herself in her old room.  
Elise was singing to her. Aidan came.

"There are my two favorite girls."-he picked Elise up and kissed her.  
She kissed him back.

"These are for you."-he gave her a beautiful bouquet of red roses, her favorite.  
He walked towards Nella's crib.

"And I got you something as well, my little girl."-he gave her a teddy bear.  
Nella smiled.

"You're the best."-Elise said.

"No, you're the best."-he said.  
They kissed again.  
The teddy bear floated across the room.  
They looked at their daughter. Her eyes a mixture of gold and black.  
Elise looked at her husband, her hazel eyes full of worry.

Nella was transferred to one year later.  
Voldemort came to her house.

"Nelly, I love you."-Elise said.

"Avada Kedavra!!"-Elise fell on the floor dead.

\--------- Hermione and Harry entered the hospital room.

"How did you get there?"-Ron pointed towards them.

"I was just talking to you there and now you're there."-he said in confusion.

"What's he talking about, Harry?"-Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Honestly, Ron. How can someone be at two places at once?"-Hermione and Harry laughed.

Nella started screaming in her sleep. Hermione and Harry rushed to her side.

"Nelly! Are you okay?"-Harry said.  
Nella opened her eyes. They were gold and black. She didn't recognized Harry.

"Get the hell away from my mother!"-she used her powers to pushed him away.

"Nelly! It's us! Your friends!"-Hermione said.

"Mione, Ronny, Harr?"-her eyes went back to her normal hazel ones.  
Hermione nodded.  
Nella saw Harry on the floor in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Harr. I thought you were him."-Nella apologized.

"No problem. I'm good."-he said.

"What were you dreaming about?"-Ron asked.

"I wasn't a dream. I saw my mother when she was here, in Hogwarts. And I saw your father. They were friends."-Nella said.

"Just like us."-Harry told her.  
Nella smiled.

Madam Pomfrey came into the room.

"Well, my children. You're fine to go."-she said to Ron and Nella.

"You need to walk and exercise to make your leg work. You'll have to walk with a cane for sometime, but it'll heal completely."-she said to Ron.  
He sighed in relief.

She turned to Nella.

"And you my dear, were quite a piece of work. You'll have to wear the bandages for some time. I managed to fix all the wound, except for one."-she showed her the scar on her wrist.  
It was just like the one on Harry's forehead.

"Don't worry, I always had this scar."-Nella said.  
She looked at Harry and he smiled at her.  
This may increase their friendship because they're the same.

\--------- Nella came to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione.  
She saw Fred and George. She ran towards them and hugged them. They twirled her around.

"How are you, cutie?"-George asked.

"I'm good. I just missed you, guys."-she kissed their cheeks.  
George blushed.

"George, did I just see you blush?"-Fred asked.  
His brother didn't say a word.  
Nella laughed.

They all gathered around Gryffindor table, waiting for Harry.  
He went to say goodbye to Professor Lupin. Nella had sent him a letter in which she thanked him for everything and a small box of chocolates.

"Stand back, I said! Or I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle."-Ron said.

Harry entered the Great Hall.

"Harry! Wherever did you get it?"-Neville asked him.

"Can I have a go, Harry? After you, of course."-Seamus said.

"What are you talking about?"-Harry asked.

"Quite. Let the man through."-Ron said.

"I didn't mean to open it, Harry. It was badly wrapped. They made me do it."-she pointed at the twins.

"Did not."-Fred and George said.  
Harry opened the wrapping.  
It was a broom.

"It's Firebolt. It's the fastest broom in the world."-Seamus said.

"For me? Who sent it?"-Harry asked.

"No one knows."-Nella said.

"This came with it."-Hermione showed a Hippogriff's feather.

\--------- The huge vertical doors burst open and Harry, trailed by the others, exited with the Firebolt. As he  
strided off, others joined the assemble. Malfoy, Crabbe, Pansy and Goyle stood next to the door, curious to see what the commotion is all about.  
As Harry stopped, an expectant hush hanged over the moment

"Go on, Harry."-Seamus said.

"Yeah, let's see."-Neville said.

"How fast is it, Harry?"-a girl asked.  
Finally, Harry placed his hand  
on the broom and set his grip while taking a breath. He jetted off. Everyone cheered for him. Harry screamed.  
It was a scream of joy.  
Nella used her powers to create hundred of beautiful, golden, light butterflies.  
This year was the best the best year of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. The World Cup

Nella's summer couldn't have been better.  
She haven't told anything to her father. She couldn't look at him. She packed her things and decided to live with her aunt for the summer whom she told everything. Together they travelled the world and saw some interesting places and meet interesting people.  
She kept in touch with all of her friends. She couldn't wait to see them.  
She wasn't ashamed of who she was anymore. She let her hair grow and she carried herself with grace. She wanted to spend more time with her best friends. Everything was going just fine, until a particular dream happened.

\--------- A snake was crawling through the undergrowth. An old man lighted a gas oven with a match, he was preparing food. He noticed a light on in the large house opposite, he stopped what  
he was doing and walked to the door.

"Bloody kids."-he left the house and headed towards the light.  
The old man was wandering up to the house carrying a lit torch.  
He opened the front door, inside wass just as dark. He began to climb  
the stairs, he heard whispers and hushed voices coming from upstairs.

"How fastidious you've become, Wormtail. As I recall, you once called the nearest gutter pipe home. "-the voice said.

"Could it be that the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you?"-the old man waited outside the room where the conversation took place and listened on.

"Oh, no, no, no, my Lord Voldemort. I only meant... perhaps if we were to do it without the boy and the girl.."-he bowed.

"No! The boy and the girl are everything, it cannot  
be done without them and it will be done exactly as I say!"-another man came into the view.

"I will not disappoint you my Lord."-an unknown man said.

"Good. First, gather our old comrades.  
Send them a sign."-a snake slithered past the old man and into the room.

"Nagini tells me the old Muggle caretaker is standing outside the door."-Wormtail stood in the doorway and looked at the old man who looked terrified.

"Step aside, Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting."-a loud spell was cast.

Harry and Nella woke up in a flash of panic. 

"Harry! Nelly! Are you alright?"-Harry were flustered.

"Mione, hey. Just a bad dream."-Nella said.

"When did you get here?"-Harry asked her.

"Just now. You?"-she asked him.

"Last night, just like Nelly."-Hermione went over to Ron's bed.

"Wake up! Wake up, Ronald!"-he woke up.

"Bloody hell."-he covered up his torso with a blanket.

"Honestly. Get dressed and don't go back to sleep. Come on, Ron! Your mother says the breakfast's almost ready!"-Ron went back to sleep.

\--------- "Ron, where are we going actually?"-Harry asked.

"Don't know.  
Hey, dad! Where are we going?"-they were walking through the forest.

"Haven't the foggiest, keep up."-they walked until they heard a voice.

"Arthur! It's about time, son!"-a man who was waiting for them, said.

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of sleepy start."-Ron yawned behind him.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone, he works with me at the ministry."- boy little older than the them, jumped from the tree.  
"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"-Mr Weasley said.

"Yes, sir."-Cedric and Mr Weasley shoke hands.  
Nella, Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other.

"Merlin's beard, you must be Harry Potter!"-Mr Diggory said when he saw Harry walk passed him.

"Yes, sir."-Harry replied.

"Great, great pleasure."-they shoke hands and Harry smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir."-Harry said.  
Amos Diggory saw Nella standing behind Harry.

"Princess, I'm so delighted you're with us."-he told her.

"Me as well, sir."-she said.  
They were walking on the of the hillside.

"Shall we?!"-Mr Diggory asked.

"Oh, yes."-Mr Weasley replied.

"We don't want to be late."-Mr Diggory said.

"Come on. Nearly there, now. Get yourself into a good position."-they kneeled on the ground.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?"-Harry asked while kneeling on the floor.

"That isn't just any manky old boot, mate."-Fred said.

"It's a Portkey."-George said.  
Everyone stood in a circle, putting their hands on a boot.

"What's a Portkey?"-Harry asked.

"Ready. After three. One, two..."-Harry didn't out his hand on the boot.  
Mr Weasley noticed that.

"Harry!"-he quickly put his hand on the boot.

"Three!"-there was a white flash and suddenly, they were all flying through the air. Everyone cheered.

"Let go, kids!"-Mr Weasley shouted.

"What?"-Hermione asked.

"Let go!"-he repeated.  
Harry, Nella, Hermione and young Weasleys crashed to the ground with a thump. Arthur, Amos and Cedric came down more gracefully.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses, eh."-Arthur said with a smile on his face.  
Cedric helped Nella to her feet.

"Thanks."-he smiled at her and nodded.  
They walked across the field and saw a massive crowd gathering and cheering, tents being set up everywhere.

"Well, kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"-Mr Weasley said.  
They walked into the crowd, taking in the sights. Music was playing and flew about overhead on brooms.

"Parting of the waves, old chap, see you at the match."-Amos and Cedric separated and walked away.

"See ya later, Cedric."-Nella said.  
Cedric waved at her.

"Home sweet home."-they entered into a small tent who was much bigger from the inside.

"Girls, choose a bunk and unpack. Ron, get out of the kitchen, we're all hungry."-Arthur said.

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron!"-the twins said.

"Feet off the table."-their father told them.

"Feet off the table!"-they took their feet off the table, but put them right back on as soon as Arthur walked past.

"I love magic."-Harry said, full of admiration.

\--------- They found themselves in a large stadium which seemed to have a huge number of floors.  
They were finding their seats.

"Blimey, dad. How far up are we?"-Ron asked.  
Lucius Malfoy and Draco were walking below them.

"Well, put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know."-Lucius said.

"Father and I are in the Minister's box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge."-Draco bragged.

"Don't boast, Draco. There's no need with this people."-Harry turned around, but Lucius caught his foot with his cane.  
Nella stepped forward, her eyes glowing with the mix of two colors.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you. While you can."-he smiled and walked away.  
Draco followed him and winked at Nella who just rolled her eyes at him. He saw that and smiled.

The ceremony began. Balloons were flying and fireworks went off.

"Come on up! Take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for!"-Arthur said.

"Come on!"-George shouted.  
Five green and white figures flew through the air on their brooms leaving a colored trail behind them.

"It's the Irish!"- a glittering leprechaun appeared in the sky and started dancing.

"Ireland! Ireland! Ireland!"-everyone was excited.

"Here come the Bulgarians!"-five red figures flew, one of them performing a stunt on his broom.

"Who's that?"-Ginny asked.

"That, sis, is the best seeker in the world."-George said.  
He appeared on the large screen.  
The crowd began chanting 'Krum, Krum, Krum'.

"Krum"!!!-the twins shouted.

"Yesss!!!"-Ron cheered for his favorite player.  
Viktor Krum waved to the crowd.

"Good evening! As Minister of Magic, it gives me a great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the mach begin!"-Cornelius Fudge said.  
Everyone cheered and we're having a great time.

\--------- Back in the tent, the twins held Nella by her hand and danced with her.

"There's no one like Krum."-Ron stood up on a chair.

"Krum?"-Fred said.

"Dumb Krum?"-George said.

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete."-Ron said.  
Meanwhile, the twins were bumbling about in a comical way muttering 'Krummmm'.

"He's an artist."-Ron said with passion in his voice.

"Think you're in love, Ron?"-Ginny asked.

"Shut up."-Ron said to his little sister.

"Viktor, I love you! Viktor, I do!"-Fred and George sang.  
Harry and Nella joined in.

"When we're apart, my heart beats only for youuu!"-they laughed.  
The noise was coming from the outside.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on."-Fred said.  
Their joy was cut short when Arthur Weasley marched in.

"Stop! Stop it! It's not the Irish! We've gotta go out of here. Now."-they ran outside.  
People were running and panicking.

"Get out of here, it's the Death Eaters!"-someone shouted.

"Get back to the Portkey and stick together! Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility."-some figures in pointed hoods carrying flaming torches, walked across the campsite chanting ominous notes.  
The crowd panicked and rushed all over.  
Nella and Harry were running together, hand in hand.  
They were separated from others. Hermione screamed their names. They managed to start running away, but fell on the ground.  
While trying to get up, people who were running and screaming, hit them and they fell unconscious.

\--------- The crowd had all gone. A man was walking through the rubble while kicking things. He casted a spell which caused a bright flash and a large ghostly skull formed in the sky with a snake crawling from it. The man grinned evilly, clearly demented.  
Harry and Nella stired and witnessed the man's standing there. Harry helped Nella up and they ran away.  
The familiar voices of Ron and Hermione were calling for them.

"Been looking for you two for ages. Thought we lost you."-Ron and Hermione finally found them.

"What is that?"-they looked monstrous thing in the sky.  
Harry held his head in pain, while Nella held her wrist.

"Stupefy!"-suddenly they were fired on.  
Nella used her powers to make a shield, but because she was still dizzy it wasn't going to hold for too long.

"Stop! That's my son!"-Mr Weasley and others approached.

"Ron, Harry, Nella, Hermione, are you alright?!"-he asked them.

"We came back for Harry and Nelly."-Ron replied.

"Which of you conjured this?!"-a man shouted.

"Crouch, you can't possibly..."

"Do not lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"-he shouted.

"Crime?"-Nella asked.

"Barty, they're just kids."-Mr  
Weasley defended them.

"What crime?"-Harry asked.

"It's the Dark mark. It's His mark."-Hermione whispered to Nella and Harry.

"What, Voldemort?"-Harry said.

"Those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too, aren't they? His followers."-Nella said.

"Yeah. Death Eaters."-Arthur Weasley replied.

"Follow me."-Barty Crouch said.  
Harry stepped forward.

"There was a man. Before. There."-he pointed them in the direction where he and Nella saw mysterious man.

"All of you, this way."-they went where Harry pointed them to go.

"Harry, who?"-Mr Weasley asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see his face. But, Nelly, maybe you did."-he said.

"No, but I did sense something. I don't know what it is, but it's definitely not good."-she said.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Back to school

Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on a train.  
Nella was going through the photo album that her aunt gave her. The album was full of her mother and father's moving pictures. Below every page there was written Gryffindor Princess and Sytherin Prince.  
They looked so happy back then.  
And now, her mother is dead and her father becomes more distant every day.  
A voice called out.

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?"-the lady appeared at their door.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"-she asked them.

"Packet of Drooble's and liquorice wand."-Ron saw that he hadn't had enough money.  
"On the second thought, just the Drooble's."-he said.

"It's alright, I'll get it."-Harry said.

"Just the Drooble's. Thanks."-Ron took his candy and went back to sit on his spot.

"Two Pumpkin Pasties, please."-Cho Chang walked up to the trolley.  
Harry and Cho looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you."-she smiled at Harry again and went back to her cabin.

"Anything sweet for you, dear?"-the lady asked him who was looking after Cho.

"Oh, I'm not hungry. Thank you."-he went to take his seat.

"This is horrible. How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Isn't there any security or?"-she asked while reading The Daily Prophet.

"Loads, according to dad. That's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses."-Hermione saw Harry and Nella rubbing their scars.

"It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scars."-Hermione asked them.

"I'm fine."-Harry said.

"Me as well."-Nella said.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this. What you two saw at The World Cup and the dream."-they were quiet, but they knew Hermione was right.  
Harry had written a letter, he marked Sirius Black on the envelope and gave it to his owl, Hedwig.

\--------- Seven flying horses flying through the air, pulling a carriage, came in to land at Hogwarts. The crowd cheered.

"Clear the runway!"-Hagrid shouted.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday."-a large ship emerged from under the water and approached as well.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but the home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen..."-Filch ran up the aisle limping in a comical way.  
He whispered something to Dumbledore and left in the same fashion.

"Do Hogwarts has been chosen to host legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now, for those of you who do not know, The Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three school for a series of magical contest. From each school a single contestant is select to compete.  
Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone.  
And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later.  
For now please join me in welcoming lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."-a group of girls dressed in blue danced up to the aisle realising butterflies into the air.  
Their headmistress was walking after them.

"Blimey, that's one big woman."-Seamus whispered to Ron.  
They bowed and everyone applauded.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."-a series of older boys walked up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect.

"Blimey, it's him. Viktor Krum."-one boy breathed fire in the shape of a bird.

"Albus."-Durmstrang headmaster greeted Dumbledore.

"Igor."-they embraced.

The night was stormy. Everyone sat at their tables.

"Professor Dumbledore, my horses have travelled a long way. They will need attending to."-Madame Maxime said.

"Not to worry, Madame Maxime. Our gamekeeper Hagrid's more than capable of seeing to them."-Dumbledore said.

"You know, Monsieur Hagrid, they drink only single malt whiskey."-Hagrid has accidentally stabbed a fork in Professor Flitwick's hand.

"You idiot!"-Professor Flitwick yelped.

Dumbledore stood in front of the High Table. 

"You attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins The Tri-Wizard Tournament.  
But, to do this that student must survive three tasks.  
Three extremely dangerous tasks!"-he said.

"Wicked."-the twins said.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation, Mister Bartimus Crouch."-Nella felt the strange feeling around her again.

Thunder roared overhead, rain began to leak through the roof and screams broke out.  
A strange man stood in the doorway, he casted some magic upwards and sealed the roof. Peace was restored.

"Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody."-Ron whispered to his friends.

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?"-Hermione said.

"Auror?"-Dean Thomas said in confusion.

"Dark-wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though theses days."-Ron explained.

Moody entered the room and started walking. He saw Harry and Nella through his mechanical eye.  
He limped, breathing heavily as he went down.

"My dear, old friend. Thanks for coming."-Dumbledore and Moody shock hands. 

"The stupid roof."-he took a drink.

"What's that he's drinking, do you suppose?"-Seamus asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice."-Nella said.

Bartimus Crouch stood next to Dumbledore.

"After much deliberation, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen, shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The decision is final."-the crowd was unsettled, students were booing.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!"-George said.

"Silence!!"-Dumbledore casted magic over a box which melded into the goblet containing a blue flame.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely wrote their name upon a pice of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back.  
As from this moment, The Tri-Wizard Tournament has began."-Dumbledore said.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Goblet of fire

The first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with their new professor Moody.  
Nella and Hermione sat together.  
Hermione noticed Nella's odd behavior.

"Are you alright?"-she whispered to her.

"Yeah, just tired, I guess."-she said.

"Alastor Moody."-he wrote his name on the board.

"Ministry malcontent. And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end! Any questions?"-everyone was silent.

"When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"-he said.

"Three, sir."-Hermione answered.

"And they are so named?"-he wrote on the board.

"Because they're unforgivable. Use of any one of them will..."

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct! Now, the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared."-he turned around.

"You need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other then the underside of your desk, Mr.Finnigan!"-everyone turned to Seamus.

"Aw, no way. The old codger can see out the back of his head."-he said quietly.

"And hear across classrooms!"-Moody threw the chalk in anger.

"So, which curse shall we see first."-he stood in front of Harry and Ron's desk.  
"Weasley!!"-he shouted.

"Yes."-Ron said in fear.

"Stand."-Ron stood up.

"Give us a curse."-Moody said 

"Well, my dad did tell me about one. The Imperious Curse."-Ron said.

"Shhh, yes. Your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you way."-Moody popped open a jar with a spider in it.

"Hello. What a beauty."-he used his wand to send it around class.

"Don't worry, completely harmless."-he send it to Ron's head.  
He looked terrified.

"If she bites, she's lethal."-Draco laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"-Mad-Eye sent the spider onto Draco's face.  
Draco turned to Crabbe to get the spider off.  
The entire class laughed.

"Talented, isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out of the window? Drown herself?"-the spider was over a bucket of water, it was wriggling.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do did You-Know -Whose bidding under the influence of the Imperious Curse.  
But, here's the rub. How do we sort out the liars?  
Another. Another. Come on."-Neville raised his hand.

"Longbottom, is it? Up."-Neville stood up.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology."-Moody said.

"There's the um... The Cruciatus Curse."-he said.

"Correct! Correct! Come, come.  
Particularly nasty, the torture curse."-Moody began torturing the spider with magic, it squeaked and Neville was in pain.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!"-Hermione shouted.

Moody stopped. Neville was disturbed.  
Moody took the spider in his hand and put in in front of Hermione.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse, Miss Granger."-Hermione nodded no. 

"Avada Kedavra!"-he casted the spell and the spider was dead.  
Nella remember that spell. It was from her dream. It was the spell that killed her mother.

"The killing curse. Only two people were known to survive it and they're sitting in this room."-he looked at Nella and Harry while taking a drink.  
Nella could feel a pair of eyes on her. She turned around to see who was looking at her.  
It was Draco. They stared at each other until Nella didn't break the eye contact and looked away at her book.

\----------- The quartet walked down the stairs.

"Brilliant, isn't he? Completely demented, of course. Terrifying to be in the same room with, but he's really been there, you know. He's looked evil in the eye."-Ron said

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, and to perform them in the classroom. I mean did you see Neville's face?"-they saw a boy on the stairs facing the window.

"Neville?"-Nella called him.  
Mad-Eye approached Neville and pat him on the shoulder. 

"Son. You alright?"-Neville nodded.

"Come on. We'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something."-Moody and Neville walked away, leaving The Golden Quartet in confusion.

Older students were placing their names into the flame and others were applauding. Cedric Diggory was one of them.

"Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be chosen."-Ron said.

"Yeah, rather you than me."-Harry joked.  
The twins came up cheering.

"Thank you ,thank you. Well lads we've done it!"-George said.

"Cooked it up just this morning."-Fred said.

"It's not going to work."-Hermione told them.

"Oh yeah? And why's that, Granger?"-Fred asked.

"You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."-Hermione explained.

"So?"-Fred asked.

"So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an aging potion."-Hermione said.

"But, that's why it's so brilliant."-George said.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted."-Fred finished.

"Ready, Fred?"-George asked.

"Ready, George?"-Fred asked.

"Bottoms up."-they jumped inside the age line and cheered.  
They put their names in the flame and do a high-five.  
The flame fired up and they were flunged across the room into the floor.  
When they got up, they had full heads of grey hair and beards.

"You said.."

"No, you said..."-they rolled around fighting on the floor and the crowd cheered.

"Shouldn't we do something?"-Hermione asked Nella.

"No, it's way too fun."-they laughed.  
The room became silent as Viktor Krum walked in and put his name in the flame.  
He looked at Hermione and she smiled.

"Did you just smiled at him?"-Nella asked with a smile on her face.

"No."-Hermione continued to read her book.

"I have a strong feeling about him."-Nella said.

"Mhmm."-Hermione mumbled.

"Just wait and see."-Nella crossed her legs and took out her book.

\----------- Today was the day when everyone was going to find out who will be three chosen ones.  
Everyone gathered in the Great Hall.

"Sit down please."-everyone did what their headmaster had told them.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!"-Dumbledore approached the blue flame and it started to glow red.  
A name came out. Everyone looked anxiously.

"The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!"-The Durmstrang crowd cheered.  
Another name came out.

"The champion for Beauxbatons...is Fleur Delacour!"-The Beauxbatons girls cheered as Fleur walked up.  
The third name came out.

"The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory!"-Hogwarts pupils cheered as Cedric took the stage.

"Excellent! We know have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Tri-Wizard Cup!"-people cheered, but the goblet was glowing red again.  
One large piece of paper flew out.  
Dumbledore took it and read it.

"Harry Potter? Nella Chernobog?"-Dumbledore said.

"No. No."-Hagrid whispered to himself.

"Harry Potter! Nella Chernobog!"-the duo didn't want to go out there.  
They knew something's wrong.

"Go on, you two, for goodness sake."-Harry and Nella slowly walked up.  
Dumbledore gave them the paper.  
They walked hand in hand towards the stage with other three champions.

"They're cheats! They're not even seventeen yet!"-the voices in the crowd shouted.

\----------- Nella and Harry were in the room with other champions.  
Dumbledore bursted in and grabbed them.

"Nella! Harry! Did you put your names in the goblet of fire?!"-he asked.

"No, sir."-they said.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?!"-Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir."-the scared duo said.

"You're absolutely sure?"-he asked them.

"Yes, yes, sir."-Harry said.

"Well of course they're lying."-Madame Maxime said.

"The hell they are. The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a forth year."-Moody said.

"You seem to have given this afair bit of thought, Mad-Eye."-Karkaroff said.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do. Karkaroff, perhaps you remember?"-Dumbledore interrupted them.

"That doesn't help, Alastor.  
Leave this to you, Barty."-Dumbledore said.

"The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magic contract.  
Mr Potter and Miss Chernobog have no choice.  
They're, as of tonight, the Tri-Wizard champions."-everyone turned to looked at Nella and Harry who just stood there not knowing what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Secret admirer

Nella and Harry walked to their dorms.

"Everything will be alright, Nelly."-Harry said.

"I'm scared, Harr. You heard Dumbledore, if chosen we stand alone. Everyday I feel my power grow. What if I lose control?"-she said.  
Harry hugged her.

"Don't worry, I'll be there beside you. We got into this mess together and we'll finish it together."-he assured her.  
She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for making me feel better."-she said.

"Good night, Nelly."-he said.

"Good night, Harr."-they walked away to their dorms.

\----

Nella entered her dorm and saw worried Hermione on her bed.

"Where were you? I was worried."-she hugged her.

"I'm okay."-Nella hugged her back.

"I just thought you would be angry with me."-Nella said.

"Why would I be angry with you? You and Harry didn't put your names in it, the goblet chose you."-Hermione said.

"Oh, I almost forgot."-she handed her a small jewelry box with a note with her name on it.

"This is for you."-Hermione said.

"Who brought it?"-Nella asked.

"I don't know. Open it."-Hermione said.  
Nella opened the box and inside there was the same necklace she saw at Hogsmeade.   
The one with lion's head.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Put it on."-Nella out on the necklace.  
She took the note and read it.

"From your number one fan."-she read.

"Uuu, someone's got a secret admirer."-Hermione joked.

"Stop it, Mione. Go to bed."-Nella said.

"I will, but we'll have to find out who so that number one fan of yours."-Hermione said.  
The girls went to bed.

\-------------

A woman appeared in a puff of smoke. She was well groomed and dressed colorfully.

"What a charismatic quintet. Hello."-the five Tri-Wizard champions stood together in a group.  
She walked over to them and shoke each of their hands.

"I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the Daily Prophet. But, of course you know that don't you. It's you we don't know, you're the juicy news.   
What quirks beneath those rosy cheeks? What mystery do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? What kind of power lies beneath that weird hair?   
In short, what makes a champion tick.  
Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers.  
So, who's feeling up to sharing?"-no one said anything.

"Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely."-she took Nella and Harry by their hands and into the closet.

"This is cosy."-she said.

"It's a broom cupboard."-Harry told her.

"You should feel right at home, then.  
Don't mind if I use Quick-Quotes Quill, do you?"-they sat down.

"Oh, no."-Nella said.

"So, tell me Nella and Harry. Her you sit, a mere boy and girl of twelve..."

"We're fourteen."-Nella told her.

"...about to compete against three students. Not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourselves, but have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest dreams. Concerned?"-she said.

"I don't know, we haven't really thought about it."-they looked at the Quill.

"Just ignore the Quill.   
Then of course, you're no ordinary girl and boy of twelve, are you..."

"Fourteen."-Harry corrected her.

"Your stories are legend."-she looked at Harry.

"Do you think it was a trauma of your pasts that made you so keen to enter such a danger tournament?"-Rita said.

"No, we didn't enter."-he said.

"Of course you didn't.  
Everyone loves a rebel, Harry.  
Scratch that last."-she said to the Quill.

"Speaking of yours parents, were they alive how do you think they'd feel?  
Proud? Or concerned that your attitude shows at best a pathological need for attention, at worst a psychotic deathwish?"-she said.

Harry was looking at the notebook.

"Hey, our eyes aren't glistening with the ghost of our past."-Harry said.

"He's right. What kind of questions are this?"-Nella said.

"What about you, princess? Until quite recently you thought your mother was alive, but it turns out she's been dead for thirteen years. And your father is nowhere to be found. What do you have to say?"-Rita Skeeter asked her.

"We don't have to answer to any of these questions."-she took Harry's hand.

"Let's go, Harr."-they walked away from the Daily Prophet reporter.

\-------------

Nella and Harry split up.   
She went to the garden to read and relax after everything.  
While she was reading her book, a small, black owl appeared next to her with a note in her beak.  
Nella took the note.

Nella, I couldn't risk sending Edward. It was since the world cup and the Ministry's been intercepting more and more owls and he, just like Hedwig, is too easily recognized.  
We need to talk, Nelly. Face to face.  
Meet me in the Gryffindor common room with Harry at one o'clock this Saturday night and make sure you're alone.  
Sirius.

Nella used her powers to destroy the note.   
She continued reading her book like nothing happened.  
Her reading was interrupted when a small bouquet of yellow roses appeared next to her.  
She turned around, but saw no one.  
She took the flowers and smelled them, when Fred and George came behind her.

"What're you doing?"-Fred asked.

"Reading."-Nella replied.

"Doesn't look like you're reading."-George said.

"What're those?"-Fred took her bouquet.

"Hey, give it back!"-Nella said.  
Fred raised his arm so Nella couldn't get a hold of the flowers.

"Look, there's a note."-Fred tossed the note to George who read it.

"This roses are beautiful, but they are nothing compared to you."-Fred and George laughed.

"Who sent this?"-George said.  
Every other person could hear a slight tone of jealousy in his voice, but not Nella.

"I don't know."-she said.

"Don't worry, Nelly. We'll find that secret admirer of yours. Come, Georgie."-they walked away.  
Nella smiled at them.  
She didn't know that she has been watched by a pairs of eyes. 

  
\-------------

Nella and Harry came to the Gryffindor common room at the exact time as Sirius had told them to.

"Sirius."-Harry whispered.

Nella picked up the newspaper. The headline read 'THE CHAMPIONS ARE SELECTED' and she and Harry read.

Rita's voice was heard.  
"Harry Potter and Nella Chernobog, aged 12, suspect entrants in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  
Their eyes swimming with the ghost of their..."-her voice became desperate as Harry crumpled up the newspaper and put it in the fire.  
The fire flared up a little, a face turned in it.

"Sirius? How..."

"I don't have much time.   
Harry, Nella did you or did you not put your names in the goblet of fire?"-he asked them.

"No!"-they said together.

"Shhh. I had to ask. Now, tell me about that dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort. But, who was the third man in the room?"-Sirius asked.

"I don't know."-Harry said.

"You didn't hear his name?"- Sirius asked.

"No. Umm, Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important."-Nella said.

"What was that?"-Sirius asked.

"He wanted...us. I don't know, but he was going to use this man to get to us.  
I mean it was only a dream, right?"-Harry said.

"Yes, it's just a dream. Look, you two, the Death Eaters at the World Cup, your names rising from the goblet, these are not coincidences.   
Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."-Sirius said.

"What are you saying?"-Nella asked.

"I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff, he was a Death Eaters, and no one, no one stops being a Death Eater.  
Then, there's Barty Crouch, heart of stone. Sent his own son to Azkaban."-Sirius explained.

"Do you think one of them put our names in the goblet?"-Harry asked.

"I haven't a clue who put your names in that goblet, but whoever did it, is no friend to you. People die in this tournament."-he said.

"I'm not ready for this, Sirius."-Nella said.

"You don't have a choice."-he told her.

"Someone's coming."-Harry said.

"Keep your friends close."-Ron walked in.

"Who you talking to?"-he asked.

"Who says we were talking anyone."-Harry said.

"I heard voices."-Ron said.

"Maybe you're imagining things wouldn't be the first time."-Harry said.

"Ron, he didn't mean it."-Nella said.

"You're probably practicing for your next interview, I expect."-he walked away.  
They went to the fire again, but Sirius was gone.  
The newspaper in the fire had the headline 'TEENAGE TRAGEDY'.


	12. Chapter 12

12\. First task

Nella was alone in the garden. It was her place to think and relax.  
She looked at the flowers and listened to all the sounds around her.  
She lied back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the simple things in life.

Nella found herself in the forest.  
She heard unfamiliar sounds and decided to follow them. She stayed low and found the source of the sounds.  
In front of her stood five cages with dragons in them.

Nella opened her eyes. She needed to find others. The first task were dragons.  
She got up and started to walk in a quick tempo, not looking where she was going.  
She bumped into someone.

"Sorry."-she said, not looking at the person.

"You should look where you're going, princess."-she recognized that annoying voice.

She looked up at him.

"Don't call me that!"-she said  
She tried to get away from him, but wouldn't let her.  
Whenever she tried to bypass him, he would make a step in front of her.

"Why so angry, princess?"-Draco asked.

"Not your problem, Malfoy! Now please let me go, I have something important to do."-he looked at the necklace she was wearing and smiled.  
He let her go and watched her walk away.

\-------------

Nella ran through the Halls of Hogwarts, trying to find Harry and the others.  
She finally found Harry.

"Harr!"-she ran towards him.

"Easy there, Nelly. It's everything alright?"-she catched her breath.

"I know what's the first task."-she said.

"Dragons!"-they said together.  
She looked at him confused.

"How do you know?"-she asked him.

"Hagrid showed me the dragons."-he explained.

"We need to find others."-Nella said.

"I already told Krum and Fleur."-he said.

"We need to find Cedric then."-she took his hand and went to find the Hufflepuff.

\-------------

Pupils were wearing badges, it depicted Cedric on bright yellow background, then the badge spin and showed Harry on a green background with the words 'Potter stinks' on it and some of them wore wigs in the color of Nella's hair.  
As Harry and Nella walked along, other pupils aimed insults at them saying they stink. 

"Cedric rules!"-a boy ran past them.

"Thanks."-he said.

"Like the badge and the hair?"-Harry and Nella got to a doorway, two pupils stood in their way.

"Excuse me?"-Nella asked.  
They laughed, Nella used her powers to pushed them towards the wall.  
They approached Cedric who was standing around with his friends.  
His friends hurled more insults.  
Nella stepped forward with her eyes glowing, everyone went silent.

"Can we have a word?"-Harry told Cedric.

"Alright."-they walked away some distance.

"Dragons. That's the first task. They got one for each of us."-Nella said.

"Are you serious?"-Harry nodded.

"And Fleur and Krum, do they..."

"Yes."-Nella replied.  
They stared to walk away, but Cedric stopped them.

"Listen, about the badges and the wigs, I've asked them not to wear them."-he said.

"Don't worry about it."-Ron and Seamus were walking away.

"You're a right foul git, you know that?"-Harry told Ron.

"You think so?"-Ron asked.

"I know so!"-Harry said.

"Anything else?"-Ron said.

"Yeah, stay away from me!"-Harry said.

"Fine!"-Ron walked away, and Seamus followed.

"What's wrong with you two?! You're best friends and now you're acting like little kids!"-Nella said.

"I know, Nelly, but he started it."-Harry said.

"I don't care who started it, you'll finish it!"-Nella told him.  
Harry nodded.

"Why so tense, Potter?!"-Draco called out, he was sitting up a tree.

"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament."-he jumped on the ground, surrounded by his minions.  
"He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."-he laughed.

"I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks, Malfoy!"-Harry angrily pushed Draco.   
Nella stepped closer to Harry.

"He's vile and cruel, and you're pathetic!"-Nella took Harry's hand and they started to walk away.  
Draco angrily tried to cast a spell, but Mad-Eye showed up and turned Draco into a ferret.

"I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!"-he said.

"You stinking, cowardly, scummy, backshooting..."-he used his wand to make the ferret (Draco) go up and down.  
Professor McGonagall came rushing.

"Professor Moody, what are you doing?!"-students started to gather around.

"Teaching."-Moody replied.

"Is that a student?"-she asked.

"Technically, it's a ferret."-he said.

Mad-Eye made the ferret hover around, he sent it up the trouser leg of Crabbe's who squirmed and looked uncomfortably.  
Everyone else was laughing. Mad-Eye winked at Nella and Harry, they laughed.  
Eventually it came back out and McGonagall turned Draco back to normal.

"My father will hear about this!"-Draco said.

"Is that a threat?!"-Draco run away with Mad-Eye shouting after him.

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair, boy! It doesn't end here!"-he shouted.

"Alastor! We never use transfiguration as a punishment, surely Dumbledore told you that!"-McGonagall said.

"He might've mentioned it."-Moody said.

"Well, you'll do well to remember it."-she said and told the students to go back to their classes.

"Come with me."-Moody said to Nella and Harry.

\-------------

Mad-Eye took the duo to his room, took off his prosthetic leg and sat down.

"That's a foal glass, lets me keep an eye on my enemies. If I can see the whites of their eyes, they're standing right behind me."-a noise emerged from a trunk on the floor and it shoke.

"Wouldn't even bother telling you what's in there. You wouldn't believe it if I did.   
Now, what are you going to do about your dragons?"-he said.

"Um... You know I just thought I'd..."

"Sit. Listen to me you two.   
Your pal Diggory, by your age he could take a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time.   
Miss Delacour, she's as much a  
fairy princess as I am.   
As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust but Karkaroff's is not. They'll have a strategy, and you can bet that it'll play to Krum's strengths. Hmm?"-they stood silent.

"Come on Potter, Chernobog. What are your strengths?"-Moody said.

"Umm... I don't know. I can fly, I mean I'm a fair flyer and Nelly's a fair charms user."-Harry said.

"Better than fair the way I heard it."-Mad-Eye said.

"But, I'm not allowed a broom."-Harry said.

"You're allowed a wand."-Moody said.

"For you however, it's a different story."-he turned to Nella.

"You need to control your powers and not use all of them.  
Or it'll kill us all."-Nella nodded.

  
\-------------

The crowd was cheering, people were taking bets.  
Nella was pacing nervously in the tent with the other champions.  
Cedric noticed her nervous behavior.  
He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, take a deep breath."-he whispered to her.  
Nella listed to him.

"Better?"-he asked her.

"Better. I'm just going to get some air."-she said and Cedric nodded.

When she got out, she took a few deep breaths and turned around to see Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?"-she asked him.

"I wanted to wish you good luck, princess."-he stretched out his hand.  
She took it, but instead of shaking her hand, he pulled her into a hug.  
Nella thought it was weird, but the weirdest thing was that she hugged him back and didn't regret it.

A bright camera flashed and Rita Skeeter, the journalist, approached.  
Nella broke the hug.

"Young love. Ohh how... stirring.   
If everything goes unfortunately today, you two might make a front page."-she told them and walked away.

Draco and Nella stood in silence for a few moments, until he finally said.

"Good luck."-he said.

"Thanks."-she walked back in the tent, leaving Draco with a huge smile on his face.

"Good day, champions. Gather around, please.   
Now, you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived.  
The moment only five of you can fully appreciate."-the champions gathered around him in a circle.

"What're you going here, Miss Granger?"-he asked Hermione.

"Oh, umm... Sorry, I'll just go."-Hermione left.

"Barty, the bag."-Dumbledore said.

"Champions, in a circle around me. Miss Delacour over here, Mr Krum, and Potter over here. Right. Miss Delacour, if  
you will..."-Barty held up a bag.  
Fleur took out a little green dragon.

"The Welsh Green. Mr Krum.."-Viktor took another out.

"The Chinese Fireball. Oohhh."-Cedric picked one.

"The Swedish Short-Snout."-Harry picked his dragon.

"The Hungarian Horntail.   
That leaves Peruvian Vipertooth."-Nella pulled out a small copper-coloured dragon with smooth scales, black ridge-markings and short horns on its head.

"These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect.   
Your objective is simple, collect the egg.  
This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task.   
Any questions?"-no one said anything.

"Very well. Good luck, champions.  
Mr Diggory, the sound of the cannon..."-the cannon fired immediately.  
Everyone cheered Cedric's name.  
Nella could see he was nervous, she walked towards him and took his hand.

"Deep breath."-he smiled and walked out.

\-------------

Nella was sitting alone nervously.

"Four of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task.   
And now, our fifth and final contestant."-Dumbledore said over a loudspeaker.

Nella entered the rocky arena, the crowd was cheering her name.  
She saw a golden egg sitting alone, but she knew it was too easy.  
A dragon appeared and flew a couple of circles around her, then the dragon blasted a fireball.  
Nella backflipped herself, the dragon fired again, but she used her powers creating a shield to block the attack. The dragon wasn't giving up.  
Nella slowly walked towards to dragon, lowering her shield, but Peruvian Vipertooth used his tail to threw her across the arena.  
She landed and groaned in pain.  
The dragon flew to her and opened his mouth filled with fangs full of venom.  
Nella managed to push the dragon away, but it wasn't strong enough. She couldn't use her full powers like Moody had told her.  
She used her powers to jump in the air, facing the dragon.  
The dragon attacked again, but this time Nella was quicker.  
She stopped the dragon and threw him on the ground.  
He managed to get up, Nella walked towards him, he was hurt.  
Her powers did some damage on him.  
As she walked towards him, he tried to walk away, but was way too hurt.  
Nella noticed he was scared of her.

"Shhh, don't worry. I won't hurt you."-her eyes went back to normal.

"This won't hurt, I promise."-she put her hand on his head and started to take his pain away.  
He could feel it.

"Better?"-she asked.  
The dragon motioned her towards the egg and she took it.  
She won the first task.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Yule Ball

Nella and Harry lifted the golden eggs, the other Gryffindors cheered for them in Gryffindor's common room.  
George had Nella sitting on his shoulder and Fred had Harry.

"We knew you wouldn't die."-George said.

"Lose a leg."-Fred said.

"Or an arm."-George added.

"Pack it all together?"-Fred said.

"Never!!"-they said in unison.

"Go on. What are the clues!"-Seamus handed them the golden eggs.

"Who wants us to open it?"-the crowd cheered.

"You want us to open it?"-Nella and Harry opened the eggs and a loud horrific screech came out, they closed the eggs.

"What the bloody hell was that?"-Ron appeared in the doorway.

"Alright everyone, go back to your knitting. This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosey sods listening in."-Fred said.  
Nella sat next to Hermione.

"I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your and Nelly's name in the goblet of fire."-Ron said.

"Caught on, have you? Took you long enough."-Harry said.

"Wasn't just me who thought you two did it, everyone was saying it behind your backs."-Ron said.

"Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better."-Harry said.

"At least I warned you about the dragons."-Ron said.

"Hagrid warned me about the dragons."-Harry said.

"Oh, no, no, I did. Don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you.  
Seamus actually never told me anything, so it was really me all along.  
I thought you'd be alright, you know, after you figured that out."-Ron explained.

"Who could possibly figure that out?  
It's completely mental."-Harry said.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it. Suppose I was a bit distraught."-Ron said.

"Boys."-Nella and Hermione said together.

\-------------

It the Great Hall, Harry was looking at Cho. When she looked back, he spitted the drink from his mouth accidentally, causing Cho and her friends to laugh at him.  
Hermione was reading Daily Prophet.

"Look at this!"-she put the newspaper on the table.

"I can't believe it, she's done it again!  
'Miss Granger, a plain, but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards.  
Her latest prey sources report is non other than the Bulgarian bon-bon, Viktor Krum.  
No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow'!"-Hermione said.

"Don't worry, Mione. These are just gossips, nothing to be concerned about."-Nella said.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had read the news."-Hermione told her.

"Why?"-she handed her the newspaper.  
When Nella looked at the article, her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"What?!   
'The Gryffindor Princess and the fifth Tri-Wizard champion, Nella Chernobog, in a secret relationship with a Sytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy!  
The family legacy continues'."-she put the newspaper on the table angrily.

"This picture was taken out of context!"-she yelled.

"See what I'm talking about."-Hermione said.

"Why were you hugging Malfoy, anyway?"-Ron asked.  
Before Nella could answer, a young boy walked up holding a package.

"Parcel for you, Mr Weasley."-he handed the package to Ron.

"Thank you, Nigel."-Nigel was gazing at Harry and Nella.

"Not now, Nigel. Later on. Go on."-Nigel walked away.  
Nella, Hermione and Harry looked at Ron.

"I told him I'd get him Harry and Nelly's autograph."-he unwrapped the package.

"Oh, look, mum's sent me something."-he got up and took out a piece of clothing.

"Mum sent me a dress??"-he asked.

"Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?"-Harry said.  
Nella found the bonnet and threw it to Harry who gave it to Ron.

"Ginny, these must be for you."-he said to the youngest Weasley.

"I'm not wearing that. It's ghastly."-Ginny said.  
Hermione and Nella laughed.

"What are you in about?"-Ron asked them.

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you."-Hermione said.

"Dress robes."-Nella finished.  
Everyone laughed.

"Dress robes? For what?"-Ron asked totally confused.

\-------------

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament since it's inception.  
On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in The Great Hall for well mannered fivolity.  
As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost...  
The dance."-Professor McGonagall said to Gryffindor students.

Groans emerged from the boys who were listening on, the girls seemed little more excited.

"Silence!  
The house of Godrick Gryffindor had commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries.  
I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."-she said.

"Try saying that five times faster."-Fred whispered to George.  
They both tried.

"Now, to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."-Ron whispered something to Seamus, McGonagall turned to him.

"Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance.  
Mr Weasley, will you join me?"-she grabbed Ron and pulled him up to dance.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist."-she told him.

"Where?"-Ron asked.

"My waist."-he does so and a wolf whistles came from the twins.

"Now bend your arm. Mr Filch..."-the music started.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three."-McGonagall said.

"Oi! Never gonna let him forget this, are you?"-Harry asked the twins.

"Never!"-Fred and George said.

"Everybody, come together."-the girls instantly stood and walked forward, the boys were all still seated.

"Boys, on your feet!"-Neville was the first on to stood up.

\-------------

Nella and Hermione walked to the library.  
They sat down and read their books, Viktor Krum came.  
He bowed to two girls.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"-he asked.  
Hermione didn't know what to say, she looked at Nella for help.

"She would love to."-Nella told him with a smile.  
He kissed Hermione's hand and left the girls alone.  
Hermione was blushing.

"You're blushing."-Nella teased her.

"Stop it.  
And what about you? How's your date?"-she asked her.

"I'm not going actually."-Nella replied while going through her book.

"No, you're going."-Hermione said in her bossy voice.

"I don't have a date, I don't have a dress, I have nothing."-Nella said.

"We'll find you something."-Hermione said.

"Listen, Mione, my father and I aren't on speaking terms, I don't even know where he is, and I can't ask my aunt for anymore money, it's not right.  
The best thing for me is not going to the dance."-Nella said.

"Shut up! You're going, with or without a dress and a date."-Hermione and Nella left the library not knowing a certain someone was listening to their entire conversation.

\-------------

Everyone was in the Great Hall at their tables, doing homework.

"This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates."-Severus Snape walked past and slapped Ron over the head.

"Well, us and Neville."-he said.

"But then again he can take himself."-Ron and Harry laughed.

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone."-Ron gasped.

"Now I'm really depressed."-Fred handed Ron and Harry a note saying 'GET A MOVE ON OR ALL THE GOOD ONES WILL HAVE GONE'.

"Who are you going with then?"-Fred tossed a paper toward Angelina, asking her to the dance with his hand gestures.  
She said yes.  
Fred winked at Harry and Ron.

"Oi. Hermione, Nelly, you're girls."-Ron said.

"Well spotted."-they said.

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, for girls it's just said."-Hermione took her and Nella's notebooks.

"I won't be going alone, because believe it or not, someone's asked me."-she gave the notebooks to Snape.

"And I said yes! And Nelly will have her date!"-Hermione took Nella's hand and stormed off.

"Ron's right, Mione. It'll look sad if I come without a date."-Nella said.

"Don't worry, I have a strong feeling your date is here somewhere."-Nella wasn't paying attention and she bumped into someone, and fell on the floor.

"We really should stop meeting like this, princess."-Draco helped Nella up.

"Thanks."-she started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I was wondering..."-he stuttered.

"Yesss?"-Hermione said.  
He turned his attention to Hermione.

"No one asked you, filthy Mudblood!"-Nella rolled her eyes and pushed her way.

"Wait!"-he said.

"What?!"-Nella yelled.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?"-he finally said.  
Nella was speechless.

"She'll be honored."-Hermione and Nella walked away from Draco towards their common room.

\-------------

"It's okay, Ron. It doesn't matter."-Ron was being helped into the room, he looked shaky.

"What happened to you?"-Harry asked.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out."-Ginny said.

"What?!"-Nella and Hermione screamed.

"What did she say?"-Harry asked.

"No, of course."-Ron shoke his head.

"She said yes?!"-Nella asked.

"Don't be silly."-Harry said.

"There she was walking by. You know I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it, it just slipped out."-Ron said.

"Actually he sort of screamed at her, it was a bit frightening."-Ginny said.

"What did you do then?"-Harry asked.

"What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this, Harry. I don't know what got into me."-the Patil twins walked past.

"Hi, Harry!"-they said.

"Hey!"-Harry ran after them.

\-------------

Nella and Hermione lied on Nella's bed, watching pictures of her parents.

"They look really happy. And your mum's beautiful."-Hermione said.

"Was beautiful."-Nella replied.

"We need to get ready, the ball will start soon."-Hermione said.

"I still don't have a dress, unless you know some spell that can magically make me one."-Hermione smiled.

"I have a surprise for you."-she opened her closet and took out a large box.  
Nella opened, inside was the most beautiful dress she has ever seen.  
It was red, with gold top made of lace.

"Where did you get this?"-she asked.

"Nigel gave to me. It's a gift for you from your secret admirer, it has a note and everything."-Nella read the note, it said 'SAVE ME A DANCE'.

Hermione left before Nella. She decided to take one last look on her mother's picture.

"I wish you were here with me, mum."-she kissed the picture and walked to the Great Hall.

\-------------

Soft music was just and everyone was well dressed.  
Nella entered the room all dressed up, everyone turned to see her.  
She slowly walked down the stairs.  
She saw Hermione and Krum smiling at her, she smiled back.

"She's stunning."-Parvati whispered to Harry.

"Yeah, she is."-he said.  
At the end of the stairs, stood Draco.  
He kissed her hand.

"May I say you look ravishing tonight?"-he complimented her.  
Nella blushed a little, she took his hand and they walked to the Great Hall.

Loud music played as the champions headed to the dancefloor with their partners.

"Is that Hermione Granger with Viktor Krum?   
And Nella Chernobog with Draco Malfoy?"-Padma asked Ron.

"No, absolutely not."-he said.

They got on the dancefloor and started dancing, Nella and Draco were in the center, all eyes on them.

"May I say that dress looks amazing on. I really now how to pick one."-he lifted her up.

"You got me this dress?"-she asked.  
He nodded.  
Soon others joined in, Dumbledore and McGonagall, Mr Filch and his cat, Hagrid and Madame Maxime.   
Moody sat on the sidelines drinking.

\-----

Later the rock music was played by the Weird Sisters fronted by Jarvis Cocker from the Pulp.  
The crowd was jumping.  
Nella and Draco danced like no one was watching.

"I'm going to get us drinks."-he told her.  
She saw Harry, Ron and their dates sitting in some distance looking miserable.  
Ron and Hermione were arguing, Nella walked towards them.

"Hey. Is everything alright?"-she asked.

"And you! Going out with Draco Malfoy of all people! What were you thinking?!"-Ron yelled at her.

"He asked me nicely, of course I was going to come with him!"-Draco walked towards her with their drinks in her hands.

"For the first time in forever I'm having fun and I won't let you ruin it!"-she turned to Draco.

"Come!"-she took his hand and walked away.

\-------------

They danced late into the night.  
Draco escorted Nella to her common room.

"I had a really good time."-she said.

"I'm glad."-she came closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Good night."-she walked in Gryffindor's common room, leaving Draco behind.

"Good night."-he stuttered, touching his cheek and smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Second task

Nella was back at the old house.

"Let me see it."-a sleeve was rolled up and a marking of a skull and snake in was on the arm.

"Ah, yes, the time is close now."-Voldemort saw Nella standing on the other side of the door.

"Nella! At least.  
Step aside Wormtail, so I can give her a greeting worth of a princess."-he said.

Nella woke up with a gasp, she was sweating and breathing heavily.  
She lied back into the bed and looked at the ceiling until she finally managed to fall asleep again.

  
\-------------

Nella and Hermione were on the bridge outside Hogwarts.

"Nelly, both you and Harry told me you'd figured the eggs out weeks ago.   
The task is two days from now."-Hermione said.

"Really? I had no idea.  
I suppose Viktor's already figured it out."-Nella said.

"I wouldn't know, we didn't actually talk about the tournament.  
Actually we didn't really talk at all, Viktor's more of a physical being. I just mean he's not particularly...  
Mostly he watches me study, it's a bit annoying, actually."-the girls laughed.

"What about you and Draco?"-Hermione asked.

"We're okay, I guess. I haven't really talked to him after the ball.  
Did you know that he was the one who gave me the dress?"-Nella said.

"What?"-Hermione gasped.  
Nella nodded.

"Hey, Nella!"-they turned around to see Cedric walking fast towards her.

"Hey, Cedric."-she greeted him.

"Look, I realize I never really thanked you and Potter properly for tipping me off about the dragons."-he said.

"Forget about that, I'm sure you would have done the same for us."-she said.

"Exactly.  
You know the perfects' bathroom on the fifth floor?"-Nella nodded.

"It's not a bad place for a bath.  
Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water."-he stared to walk away.

"Do others know?"-she shouted after him.  
He nodded.

\-------------

Nella took off her clothes and got into the bath, her golden egg aside.  
She opened the egg and the horrible screech noise came out.

"I'd try putting it in the water of I were you."-a ghost said.

"Myrtle?"-Nella asked.

"Long time no see."-a ghostly figure of little Myrtle flew around.

"Hey, Myrtle, did you say try putting it in the water?"-Myrtle flew around again and got in the water.

"Well, that's what they did. Harry and the handsome boy, Cedric."-she told her.  
Nella took the egg and put it under water.

"Well, go on, open it."-Nella did so and went underwater herself.  
She heard a voice singing.

"Come seek us where our voices sound.  
We cannot sing above the ground.  
An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took."-the voice sang.

"Myrtle, are there Merpeople in the Black Lake?"-Nella asked.

"Ahhh, very good, princess. Smart girl.  
Took Harry and Cedric ages to figured it out."-Myrtle laughed.

\-------------

Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the library preparing for the second task.

"Nelly, Harry, tell me again."-Hermione paced.

"Come seek us where our voices sound."-Harry said.

"The Black Lake, that's obvious."-Nella said.

"An hour long you'll have to look."-Harry said.

"Again obvious, though I must admit, potentially problematic."-Hermione woke Ron up and out the eggs in his hands.

"Potentially problematic?!"-Nella and Harry said.

"When was the last time you held your breath under water for an hour, Hermione?"-Harry asked.

"Look, you two, we can do this.  
The four of us can figure it out."-she said.  
Mad-Eye appeared in the doorway.

"Hate to break up this scholar section, but Professor McGonagall would like to see you at her office."- Harry and Nella got up.

"Not, you, Potter and Chernobog. Just Weasley and Granger."-he said.

"But, sir, the second task is only hours away and..."

"Exactly. Presumably Potter and Chernobog are well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep.  
Go now."-they left the room.

"Longbottom!"-Neville appeared from behind a book case.

"Why don't you help Chernobog and Potter put their books back?"-Moody left them.

"You know if you're interested in plants, you'd be better with Gorshok's Guide to Herbology.  
Do you know there's a wizard in Nepal whose growing gravity resistant trees?"-he said.

"Neville, no offense, but I really don't care about plants.  
Now, if there's a Tibetian turnip that will allow us to breathe underwater for an hour then great."-Harry said.

"I don't know about a turnip, but you can always use gillyweed."-Neville said.

"Neville, you're a genius."-Nella hugged Neville.

\-------------

The Weasley twins were shouting, busy taking bets.  
Nella and Harry walked along side Neville who had some green plantlife in his hand.

"You sure about this, Neville?"-Nella asked.

"Absolutely."-Neville replied.

"For an hour?"-Harry said.

"Most likely."-Neville said.

"Most likely?"-they asked.

"Well, there's some debate among herbologists as to the effects of freshwater versus saltwater."-Neville said.

"You're telling us this now?!   
You must be joking."-Harry said.

"I just wanted to help."-Nella patted his shoulder.

"Well that makes you sight better than Ron and Hermione.  
Where are they anyway?"-Harry looked around for his friends.

"You seem a little tense, Harry."-Neville said.

"Do I?"-Harry answered sarcastically.

"Welcome to the second task.  
Last night something was stolen from each of our champions, a treasure of sorts.  
These five treasures, five for each of our champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake.  
In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough.  
Except, they'll have only one hour to do so and and one hour only.  
After that they'll be on their own."-Dumbledore said over a loudspeaker.

"Put that in your mouths."-they put the gillyweed in their mouths and started chocking.

"You may begin at the start of the cannon."-the cannon fired and the champions entered the water, three of them dived in while Nella and Harry were pushed.  
Underwater the effects of gillyweed took hold, their hands and feet became webbed.

"What's the matter with them?"-Seamus asked.

"I don't know, I can't see them."-Dean said.

"Oh my God, I killed Harry Potter and Nella Chernobog!"-they flew into the air like dolphins and the crowd cheered.

Harry and Nella swim among the fish and rocks, singing voice started echoing.  
They saw Fleur, but she was caught by some creature.

Harry and Nella were still searching around, they heard a muffled screams.  
They found Ron, Hermione, Draco, Cho and a blonde girl from the Beauxbatons tied by their ankles.  
Cedric was there, he took Cho with him, he tapped his watch to remind Nella and Harry what time they've left.   
They set about freeing Ron, Hermione and Draco, but vicious Merpeople appeared.

"They're our friends too."-Nella said.

"Only one."-a shark approached at high speed, it had legs.  
It was Viktor Krum, he took Hermione and headed for the surface.  
Harry freed Ron and Nella Draco.  
They looked at young blonde girl.  
Harry loosened her ropes and Nella and him started to go to the surface with Ron, Draco and the girl.  
Harry was attacked and got held down.  
Nella pushed them towards the surface and went to get Harry, she managed to get a hold of him and pushed him towards the surface, leaving her with the Merpeople.

Harry went to her, her eyes were closed, the effects of gillyweed were weakening.  
He took her hand, and tried to wake her.  
He started to choke, suddenly, her eyes opened and were glowing.   
Harry held onto her and they went towards the surface with others.  
They flew out and landed on the decking where the crowd stood.

"Harry! Nella!"-Dumbledore rushed to them.

"Get them the towels!"-Barty shouted.

"I want all the judges here now!"-Dumbledore said.

"You saved her even though she wasn't yours to save.   
My little sister."-Fleur kissed Harry on the cheek and hugged Nella.

"Thank you."-she turned to Ron.

"And you...  
You helped."-she told him.

"Yeah.. a bit."-she smiled and kissed Ron's cheek.

"Merci."--Ron touched his cheek.

"Princess!"-Draco ran towards Nella.

"Draco."-she smiled.

"Are you alright? You must be freezing!"-he took of his towel and wrapped it around Nella.  
Hermione came to her and hugged both her and Harry.  
She kissed them on their heads.

"I think you behaved admirably."-she said.

"Mione, we finished last."-Nella said.

"Next to last. Fleur never got past the Grindylows."-Hermione encouraged them.

"Attention! Attention! The winner is... Mr Diggory!"-Cedric cheered with his friends.

"For showing unique command of the bubblehead charm.   
The way I see it, Mr Potter and Miss Chernobog would have finished first had it not been for their determination to rescue not only Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy, but the others as well.  
We've agreed to award them second place, for outstanding moral fibre!"-in the moment of happiness, Nella hugged Draco.

As they were walking away, Harry and Nella's friends cheered for them.

"All that moral fibre, eh?"-Fred said.

"Blimey, even when you go wrong it turns out right."-Ron said.

"Well done, 'moral fibre'."-George joked.  
Barty Crouch was waiting for them.

"Congratulations, fine achievement. Well done, children.   
I'm sorry we haven't spoken, after all your stories are the ones I've heard many times. Quite remarkable.  
Tragic of course, to lose one's family and being lied to your entire life.   
Never whole again, are we?  
Still, life goes on and here we stand.   
I'm sure your parents would be proud of you today."-Mad-Eye approached them.

"Bartimus!  
Not trying to lure Potter and Chernobog into one of the Ministry's summer internships, are we?  
Last boy who went into the department of ministries never came out."-Barty walked away from him.

"And they say I'm mad!"-Moody shouted after Barty.


	15. Chapter 15

15\. He is back

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Nella were with Hagrid in the Dark Forest.

"So I remember, I remember when I firs' met yeh all. Biggest bunch of misfits I've ever set eyes on.  
Always reminded me of myself a little.  
An' here we're four year later."-Hagrid said.

"We're still misfits."-Ron said.

"Maybe, but we've all got each other an' Harry an' Nella of course.  
Soon to be the youngest Tri-Wizard champions in the history!   
Hooray!"-they walked on singing Hogwarts song.  
Nella held her wrist in pain.  
Harry and her saw Barty Crouch laying lifeless on the ground.

\-----------

Nella was walking down the corridor. She knew Harry went to see Dumbledore, so she thought maybe she could later tell him about those dreams she's been having.  
Suddenly, her body stopped moving and her eyes were glowing.

It was a courtroom, the walls had red glow. Dumbledore and Moody sat next to each other.  
Proceeding began, a cage was raised from inside the floor.

"Igor Karkaroff, you've been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present the evidence to this counsel.  
Should your testimony prove consequential, counsel may be prepared to order your immediate release.   
Until such time you remain in the eyes of the Ministry a convicted Death Eater.  
Do you accept these terms?"-Barty Crouch said.

"I do, sir."-Karkaroff answered.

"What do you wish to present?"-he asked.

"I have names, sir. There was a Rosier, Evan Rosier."-Karkaroff said.

"Mr Rosier is dead."-Barty said.

"Yeah took a piece of me with him though didn't he."-Moody told Dumbledore and pointed to his mechanical eye.

"I didn't know."-Igor said.

"If that is all the witness has to offer..."

"No! No! There was Rookwood, he was a spy!"-Karkaroff shouted.

"Augustus Rookwood? Of the department of ministries?"-Barty asked.

"Ya, ya, the same. He passed the information to You-Know-Who from inside the Ministry itself."-Karkaroff said.

"Very well, counsel will deliberate.  
In the meantime, you will be returned to Azkaban."-Barty said.

"No!! Wait please!!   
I have more. Snape, Severus Snape!"-he yelled, not wanting to go back to Azkaban.  
Dumbledore got up.

"The counsel is very much aware you have given evidence on this matter.  
Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater and prior to Lord's Voldemort downfall turned spy for us at great personal risk.  
Today he is no more a Death Eater than I am."-Igor protested loudly.

"It's a lie! Severus Snape remains faithful to the Dark Lord!"-he shouted.

"Silence!"-Barty hit the gavel repeatedly.

"Unless the witness possesses any name of genuine consequence, this session is now concluded."-Barty said.

"Oh, no, no, no.   
I heard about one more."-he said.

"What's that?"-Barty asked.

"The name..."

"Yes??"-he raised his eyebrows.

"I know for a fact this person took part in the capture, and by means of Cruciatus curse, torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and...

"The name! Give me the wretched name!"-Barty shouted.

"Barty Crouch... Junior!"-the suspect began to run, but Mad-Eye zapped him with magic, he fell on the center of the court.  
The crowd was in uproar.  
Guards seized Barty Junior.

"Get your hands off me, you pathetic little men!  
Hello father."-he said.

"You're no son of mine."-he was being carried away.

Nella blinked a few times, she was back to the reality.

She knocked on Dumbledore's office, and came in.  
She saw Harry was there as well.

"Sorry to disturb you, but there's something I have to say."-Nella said   
Dumbledore nodded.

"It was in the summer, I had a strange dream.   
In the dream I was in the house with Voldemort, Wormtail and a man I believe to be Mr Crouch's son."-Nella said.

"Have there been other dreams like this?"-Dumbledore asked both Nella and Harry.

"Yes, always the same one.  
Sir...these dreams the both of us see, you don't think it's actually happening do you?"-Harry asked.

"I think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams, I think it's the best if you simply..."-he out up his wand and pulled a quivering string of magic out from his head.

"Cast them away."-he finished.

"There aren't just dreams, sir."-Harry and Dumbledore focused their attention to Nella.

"They're more like visions.  
But, I was never able to look at the future, only the past."-Nella said.

"When this started to happen?"-Headmaster asked.

"Last year.  
First, I saw my mother's death and them I saw all the important things that had happened to her before she had me.  
And just s few minutes ago, I saw the capture of Barty Crouch Junior."-she said.

"You have a special gift, Nella, just like your mother."-he said.

\-----------

The music was playing and a large crowd was gathered.  
The champions emerged.

"Silence!!  
Earlier today Professor Moody placed the Tri-Wizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position.  
Now, as Mr Diggory..."-the crowd cheered hearing his name.  
"And Mr Potter and Miss Chernobog.."-Gryffindors cheered.

"...tied for the first position, they will be first to enter the maze.  
Followed by Mr Krum..."-the bulgarian crowd went nuts.

"...and Miss Delacour.  
The first person to touch the cup is the winner.  
I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only to send up red sparks with their wands.  
Contestant, gather around! Quickly!"-Dumbledore spoke.

"In the maze you'll find not dragons or the creatures of the deep.  
Inside you'll face something more challenging.  
You see, people change in the maze.  
Oh, find the cup of you can, but be very weary you could just lose yourselves along the way.  
Champions, prepare yourselves!"-Cedric hugged his father.  
He hooded to Nella and Harry.

"On the count of three.  
One!"-the cannon went off.  
Mr Filch shrugged comically, Dumbledore groaned.

\-----------

Harry, Nella mad Cedric entered the maze through different entrances.  
The entrance closed behind Nella and Harry.  
Heavy mist set in.  
The duo started traversing the maze, creatures noises were all around.  
They saw Fleur being swallowed into the undergrowth.

"Fleur! Fleur!"-they were too late, she's disappeared.  
They looked at each other and Harry sent up a red sparks into the air.  
A heavy wind started to blow, walls were closing in, they ran.  
Nella saw something shining in the distance.

"Look!"-they moved towards it, Viktor tries to zapped them, but he missed.

"Get down!"-they ducked, Viktor gets zapped by Cedric.  
Cedric ran up and kicked Viktor's wand from his hand.  
He pointed his wand at Viktor's body as if to finish him off, Nella ran up and intervened.

"Stop, Cedric, he's bewitched!"-they struggled.

"Get off me!"-he pushed her.

"He's bewitched!"-they started running towards the cup.  
The undergrowth grabbed Cedric and he fell to the ground.  
Nella and Harry looked back, Cedric was pinned down with no means of escape.

"Nella! Harry!"-Nella zapped the plantlife and Cedric wriggeled free.  
Harry helped him up.

"You know for a moment there, I thought you were gonna let it get me."-Cedric said.

"For a moment so did I."-Harry confessed.

"Some game, huh?"-Cedric said.

"Some game."-Nella replied.  
The wind started blowing again.

"Go on, take it. You saved me!"-Cedric told them.

"Together on three. One, two, three!"-they have been ported to a graveyard.

"You okay?"-Cedric asked.

"Yeah, you?"-Harry asked.

"Where are we?"-Cedric asked.

"I've been here before."-Harry said.  
Nella remember, she was here too.

"It's a Portkey.   
Nelly, Harry, the cup's a Portkey."-Cedric said.

"We both have been here, in the dream.  
Ced, we have to get back to the cup, now!"-Nella yelled.

"What are you talking about?"-Cedric asked.

"Listen to her! Get back to the cup!"-Harry shouted.  
Nella and Harry let out a shout, he held his head and she her wrist.  
Both were in pain.

"What is it?"-Cedric was concerned.

"Get back to the cup, Ced!"-Nella said.  
Wormtail and Voldemort were nearby.

"Who are you? What do you want?"-Cedric took out his wand and stood in front of Nella.

"Kill the spare."-Voldemort said to Wormtail.

"Avada Kedavra!"-he killed Cedric.

"No!! Ced!!"-Nella shouted and cried.  
Cedric lied dead in the ground.  
Harry had Nella in his arms.  
Wormtail pulled them closer, two statues grabbed a hold of them and trapped them.

"Do it now!"-Wormtail dropped something into a cauldron, Harry and Nella watched on.

"Bone of a father, unwilling given."-a bone hovered in the air under Wormtail's control, he dropped it into the cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed."-he took a knife and slashed his arm over the cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy forcibly taken."-he took the knife to Harry and cut at his arm, Harry shouted.  
Wormtail took the knife over to the cauldron and let the drops fall into it.  
He then turned to Nella.

"Tears of the neutral being who suffered a terrible lost."-with his wand he took away the tears from her face and put it into the cauldron.

"The Dark Lord shall rise again!"-the cauldron bursted into flame and a reformed Voldemort emerged.

"My wand, Wormtail."-he handed him the wand and bowed deeply.

"Hold out your arm."-he said.

"Master, thank you."-he held out his hand.

"The other arm, Wormtail."-he looked concerned, but did it anyway.  
Voldemort sticked the wand into Wormtail's arm.  
The sky changed, others have been summoned.

"Welcome my friends.  
Thirteen years it's been and yet you stand before him as though it were only yesterday.  
I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me."-Voldemort began slashing angrily at the hooded figures.

"Not even you, Lucius."-Voldemort took off his mask.

"My Lord, have I detected any sigh or even a whisper of your whereabouts."-Lucius said.

"There were signs, my slippery friend, and more than whispers."-Voldemort said.

"I assure you I never renounced the old ways.   
The face I have been obligated to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask."-Lucius said.

"I returned."-Wormtail intervened.

"Out of fear, not loyalty"-a man with a larger mask then the others, said.  
He stared at Nella.

"Still you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Wormtail."-Voldemort granted him a new hand.

"Thank you, master, thank you."-he thanked.

"Oh such a handsome boy."-Voldemort stood next to Cedric's corpse.

"Don't touch him!!"-Nella yelled.  
Nella and Harry struggled to get free.

"Nella! Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here.   
Standing on the bones of my father.  
I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The children who lived.   
How lies have fed your  
legends.   
Shall I reveal what really  
happened that night thirteen years ago?  
Shall I divulge how I truly lost my  
powers?  
It was love.   
You see when dear  
sweet Lily Potter and Elise Duncan-Chernobog gave their lives for their only children, they provided the ultimate protection.   
I could not touch you. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter.  
Things have changed, I can touch you now!"-Voldemort put his hand on Harry's forehead and he screamed.

"Leave him alone!!"-Nella destroyed the statue that was holding her.  
The man whose mask wasn't taken off, used his powers to push Nella towards the other statue.  
She struggled to get free of his grip.

"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood and a few tears of our little princess will do, eh Harry?"- he freed Harry from the statue's hold.

"Pick up your wand, Potter."-Harry was on the ground.

"I said pick it up! Get up, get up!  
You've been taught how to duel I presume, yes?  
First we now to each other.   
Come on now, Harry, the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners now, would he?  
I said now!"-Voldemort forced Harry to bow with magic.

"That's better, and now..."-he casted Cruciatus Curse at Harry and he wriggled in pain.  
Nella tried to get free, she couldn't bear to watch Harry, her best friend, her brother, suffer.

"Attaboy Harry, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy Muggle mother."-Harry tried to cast Expelliarmus spell on Voldemort, but failed.

"I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter, I'm going to destroy you.  
After tonight no one will ever again question my powers.  
After tonight if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful Lord, obligated.  
As for your friend, she'll become what she was always destined to be, the greatest dark elementar in all of history.  
Get up!"-he pulled Harry to his feet, Harry began to move away.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter!  
I want you to look at me when I kill you, I want to see the lights leave your eyes."-Harry took a few steps towards Voldemort.

"Have it your way."-they both casted spells and their streams of magic met, they both struggled.  
Nella let out a loud scream and finally managed to get free, with her powers she pushed the man who was holding her to the ground.  
She went to Harry's side.

"Do nothing, he's mine to finish! He's mine!  
Get me the girl!"-Nella used her powers to defend herself against the Death Eaters, not leaving Harry's side.  
Shapes formed in the surrounding magical energy.

"Harry, when the connection is broken, you and Nelly must get to the Portkey.  
We can delay it for a moment to give you two time, but only a moment, do you understand?"-Harry's father said.

"Nelly, Harry, take my body back will you?   
Take my body to my father."-Cedric said.  
Nella's mother showed up at her side.

"My beautiful little girl, I love you."-Elise said.

"I love you too, mum."-she cried.

"Let go. Sweethearts, you're ready.  
Let go! Let go!"-Harry's mother said.  
The connection broke, Harry took Nella's hand and ran over to Cedric's body.   
He summoned the cup over to them, in an instant the port out.  
They left angry Voldemort behind.

\-----------

Back at the arena Harry and Nella appeared with Cedric's body. The crowd   
didn't understand what had taken place and they all cheered, triumphant music started to play. Nella and Harry weeped on Cedric's body.  
Nella didn't want to let go of Cedric.

"Harry! Nella!"-Dumbledore tried to prized them from Cedric's body.

"Tell me what happened!"-Dumbledore demanded.

"He's back! Voldemort's back!  
Cedric, he asked us to bring his body back.  
We couldn't leave him, not there."-Harry said.

"He died to save me!"-Nella cried.

"It's alright, it's alright.  
He's home, you all are."-Dumbledore said.

"Keep everyone in their seats.  
A boy has just been killed."-Fudge told the professors.

"The body must be moved, Dumbledore, there are too many people."-he said.

"Let me through! That's my son! My boy!"-Amos broke down wailing.  
The crowd looked on distraught.  
Mad-Eye took Nella and Harry with him.


	16. Chapter 16

16\. End of the year

Mad-Eye entered and closed the door behind him.  
Nella and Harry were in the room, she was still sobbing, they sat.  
Harry hugged her.

"Is she alright?"-Harry nodded.  
Nella got to her senses, she wiped the tears from her face.

"Does it hurt? That?"-he looked at Harry's arm.

"Not so much now."-Harry said.

"Perhaps I'd better take a look at it."-he examined Harry's cut.

"The cup was a Portkey, someone had bewitched it."-Nella said.

"What was it like? What was he like?"-he turned his back on them.

"Who?"-Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord.  
What was it like to stand in his presence?"-he asked the duo.

"I don't know. It was like I'd fallen into one of my dreams, one of my nightmares."-Harry replied.

"It was dark. Everything I could feel was dark.   
I never felt anything like that before."-Nella said.  
Mad-Eye started shaking and struggled for air, he reached for his bottle, but it was empty.  
He rushed to a chest with other bottles and struggled to find one.

"Were there others?   
In the graveyard, were there others?"-he questioned them.

"We never said anything about the graveyard, professor."-Nella said.

"Marvellous creatures dragons aren't  
they? Do you think that miserable oaf  
would have led you into the woods if  
I hadn't suggested it?   
Do you think Cedric Diggory would have told you to hold the egg under the water if I hadn't have told him first myself?   
Do you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could have provided you with gillyweed if I hadn't have given him the book  
that led you straight to it?   
Huh?"-he confessed.

"It was you from the beginning. You put our names in the goblet of fire. You bewitched  
Krum. But..."-Mad-Eye made sobbing noises making fun of Nella.

"You won because I made it so.  
You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so.  
And now the deed is done.  
The blood that runs through these veins, runs within the Dark Lord."-Moody traced Harry's wound with his fingers and licked the blood.

"Imagine how he will reward  
me when he learns that I delivered him the princess and have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter."-a flash of magic occured and Mad-Eye was knocked into the wall.  
Dumbledore and Severus came rushing in.   
Dumbledore took Mad-Eye  
by the neck.

"Severus!"-Snape administered some Veritaserum.   
Mad-Eye wriggled demonically.

"Do you know who I am?"-Dumbledore asked.

"Albus Dumbledore."-was the reply.

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are ya?!"-he shouted.

"No."-the person who pretended to be Moody said.

"Is he in this room? Is he in this room?"-he looked towards the chest.

"Harry, Nella, get away from there!"-Dumbledore approached the chest.   
The chest opened, it contained  
a series of smaller chests.   
When the final chest opened, they saw  
that there was a pit within holding a man, the real Alastor Moody.

"Are you alright, Alastor?"-Dumbledore asked the real Mad-Eye.

"I'm sorry, Albus."-he said.

"That's Moody, but then who's...?"-Snape held up one of Mad-Eye's bottles.

"Polyjuice Potion."-Snape said.

"Now we know who's been stealing it from your store, Severus."-Dumbledore said.  
Dumbledore looked into the pit.

"We'll get you up in a minute."-Alastor Moody groaned.   
The Mad-Eye Moody they have captive in a chair began to twitch about restlessly making strange noises.  
He appeared to be transforming.   
He ripped off his fake eyepiece  
which fell on the floor, they saw that he transformed into Barty  
Crouch Junior.

"Barty Crouch Junior."-Dumbledore said.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."-Barty Junior rolled up his sleeve to reveal a skull and snake marking.

"Your arms, Harry, Nella."-Dumbledore said.

"You know what this means, don't you?  
He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned."-he smiled.

"Send an owl to Azkaban, think they'll find they're missing a prisoner."-Dumbledore told to Professor McGonagall.

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero!"-Dumbledore took Nella and Harry and stood at the doorway.

"Perhaps.  
Personally, I've never had much time for heroes."-they left, leaving Crouch Junior with Snape.

\-----------

In the Great Hall, Dumbledore spoke to all pupils.

"Today we acknowledge  
a really terrible loss.   
Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce fierce friend.  
I think therefore you have the right  
to know exactly how he died.   
You see,  
Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord  
Voldemort.   
The ministry of magic does  
not wish me to tell you this. But not  
to do so I think would be an insult  
to his memory.   
Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds  
us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important  
than ever.   
Remember that and Cedric  
Diggory will not have died in vain,  
you remember that.   
And we'll celebrate  
a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."-Dumbledore spoke.  
Nella couldn't stay anymore, she got up.  
Hermione took her hand.

"Where are you going?"-she whispered to her.

"I can't stand here anymore."-she walked away to her room.

\-----------

Nella was in her room, sitting on her bed trying to forget everything that had happened.  
She took Cedric's picture and put it in her photo album.

"I was the one who was supposed to be dead, not you, my hero."-she whispered to his picture.  
Dumbledore walked in, she got up and turned to face him.

"I never liked these curtains. Set them  
on fire in my fourth year, by accident  
of course."-he sat on her bed.

"I put both you and Harry in terrible danger this year, Nella. I'm sorry."-he said.

"Professor, we were in the graveyard, when...umm...  
Voldemort emerged, I could feel the darkness all around me.  
I tried to fight it with all my strength."-Nella confessed.

"You saw your mother and your godparents that night, didn't you? They reappeared?"-Nella nodded.

"No spell can reawaken the dead, Nella.  
I trust you know that. Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right what is easy."-he out his hands on Nella's shoulder. 

"But remember this, you have  
friends here. You're not alone."-he said.

\-----------

There was a large crowd gathered, the pupils were going home.   
Viktor Krum gave Hermione a kiss and handed her some paper.

"Write to me, promise."-he said.

"Bye."-Hermione said and he walked away.  
Ron was sitting alone. The Delacour sisters approached him, they both gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Au revoir, Ron."-Fleur said and walked away with her little sister who waved at the red head boy.

Nella stood away from the others looking at the horizon in front of her.

"I know now it's not the time, but I believed in you."-she turned around.

"Thank you, Draco."-she said.  
She hugged him.

\----

The Beauxbatons girls left in uniform, the crowd applauded.   
The Durmstrang boys left too, shaking hands as they went.

"Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year in Hogwarts?"-Ron asked.

"No."-Nella and Hermione said.

"No, I don't think so."-Harry said.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?"-Hermione said with fear and sadness in her voice.

"Yes."-Nella nodded.

"Promise you'll write this summer.  
All of you."-she quickly cheered up.

"Well, I won't.  
You know I won't!"-Ron said.

"Harry and Nelly will, won't you?"-she turned to the duo.

"Yeah, every week."-Harry said.

"I'll write to you every day, Mione."-Nella said.  
They looked over the balcony, the flying horses pulling a carriage  
headed off into the distance. The Bulgarians' ship went underwater.


	17. Chapter 17

17\. The Order

The fourth year had ended, Nella finally saw her father after a year and a half of absence.  
She was in her room, writing letters to Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys.  
A servant knocked on her door.

"Come in!"-she said.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, my darling, but your father wishes to speak with you."-she said.

"Thank you, Olga."-she walked to her father's office.

"You wished to see me, father?"-he nodded and she sat down on a chair in front of him.

"I'm leaving for a business trip and I won't be here for some time.  
And since you now know the truth about your mother..."

"You lied to me!  
You created an illusion of her which was nothing like my mother!"-she shouted at him.

"Enough!  
I talked with your aunt, she's agreed to let you live with her permanently."-he said.

"When will I be going?"-she asked.

"Right now. Go pack your things."-she went to her room.  
She could feel that her father was hiding something from her, but didn't know what.  
He was always distant, even when she was a little child, but she never believed he would let her move permanently.

\-----------

She packed her things and sat on the first train to London.  
The ride was long, but comfortable.  
She found her aunt on the train station waiting for her.  
She settled down in her aunt's new apartment.  
Her aunt Alma, even though she was her father's younger sister, was a complete opposite of him.  
She was and stayed a true Hufflepuff in heart, and was close with Elise and Lily when she attended Hogwarts.  
She spent years after her sister-in-law's death surrounded by Muggles.  
Nella just loved spending time with her, she always told her stories about her mother and her godparents, the Potters and Sirius.

\-----------

One afternoon Nella was at the park, writing in her diary when she heard someone singing and playing guitar.  
She followed the sound and found a boy her age singing a wonderful song.  
She stepped closer to him, listening how the sound of his voice and the guitar played together perfectly.  
He stopped playing.

"Don't stop. It was beautiful."-he turned and jumped in fear.

"How long have you been standing here?"-he asked.

"A few minutes."-she sat on the ground, and he sat next to her.

"I'm Nella."-she held out her hand.

"I'm Brandon."-they shoke hands.

\---------

Nella wrote a letter to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,  
You won't believe what week I've had.  
I met a boy, and we spent so much time together. I can't describe you the feeling I'm having right now.  
I can't wait to see you,  
Love you,  
Nelly.

\-----

She met Brandon in the same park they had met two months ago.  
He prepared a picnic for their date.

"Hi."-she sat next to him and hugged him.

"Hi."-he hugged her back.

"You prepared all of this?"-she asked.

"Yeah, and I have a little surprise for you."-he took out his guitar and sang.

'It's really something  
The way your heart keeps saying  
This is right, and this is right, and this is right oh oh

It's all or nothing, yeah  
'Cause I can feel a thousand  
Butterflies, butterflies, butterflies oh oh

We're gonna take control  
Just about to get into the song  
I can feel you dancing to my beat  
You wish upon a star  
That I'm as in to who you are

I feel like I'm just about to fly  
When you get a sparkle in your eye  
It's like everybody calls us  
The king and queen of broken hearts

And that's the thing with me  
My life is kinda crazy  
I'm flying at full speed  
Now that I know you want me

And that's the thing with you  
You want to get together  
That's how it's always been  
One look and it's forever

This time it's special  
This song is building up inside of me  
If you know what I mean

Come be my princess  
You are the one thing that can  
Make me fly, make me fly, lift me to the sky

We're gonna take control  
Just about to get into the song  
I can feel you dancing to my beat  
You wish upon a star  
That I'm as in to who you are

I feel like I'm just about to fly  
When you get a sparkle in your eye  
It's like everybody calls us  
The king and queen of broken hearts

And that's the thing with me  
My life is kinda crazy  
I'm flying at full speed  
Now that I know you want me

And that's the thing with you  
You want to get together  
That's how it's always been  
One look and it's forever

When I need you  
You're all I see  
Babe, I want to say  
You know I need ya

Don't go baby  
Got to keep you close to me  
You can shake my sanity  
I guess I gotta go where you go

You make sense and  
It could not get better  
I got to confess I  
Hold you in my soul

We're gonna take control

I feel like I'm just about to fly  
When you get a sparkle in your eye  
It's like everybody calls us  
The king and queen of broken hearts

And that's the thing with me  
My life is kinda crazy  
I'm flying at full speed  
Now that I know you want me

And that's the thing with you  
You want to get together  
That's how it's always been  
One look and it's forever

And that's the thing with me  
My life is kinda crazy  
I'm flying at full speed  
Now that I know you want me

And that's the thing with you  
You want to get together  
That's how it's always been  
One look and it's forever'

He finished the song and Nella clapped.  
He gave her the lyrics of the song he wrote just for her.

"It's beautiful."-they stared at each others eyes when suddenly the sky turned black and cold wind was blowing.

"What's happening?"-Brandon asked.

"Pack your things and run!"-Nella said.

"Why?"-he asked.

"Just do it!"-they started running and found themselves in an old, abandoned alley.  
A Dementors appeared out of nowhere.  
One pushed Nella towards the wall and held her by her throat.  
The other one threw Brandon on the ground, both Dementors started performing the Dementors Kiss.  
Nella struggled to get free, but she managed to shout the spell.

"Excepto Patronum!"-there was a blinding explosion of light from Nella's hands as her dragon Patronus bursted forward, the Dementors fled.  
Nella ran to Brandon who was in pain.

"Shhh. Everything is going to be okay."-she placed her hand over his and tried to take his pain away.  
She heard someone walking, she saw a woman that lived close to her aunt's apartment.

"Mrs Hansen?"-she asked.

"Don't worry, my dear. He'll be alright.  
Just be prepared, the Dementors might come back."-the old woman said.

\-----------

They took Brandon to her place, walking together with Mrs Hansen.

"The Dementors wondering in Soho, what's next?  
Whole world has gone topsy-turvy."-she said.

"I don't understand. How do you know...?"

"Dumbledore asked me and my sister to keep an eye on you and Harry."-she said.

"Dumbledore asked you?  
You know him?"-Nella asked.

"After You-Know-Who killed that poor boy Diggory last year, did you really think he would let you go wandering on your own?"-Mrs Hansen said.  
They arrived at her apartment.

"Go inside.  
Except someone will be in touch soon.  
Whatever happens, don't leave the apartment."-they entered the apartment, her aunt was waiting for her.  
Nella still carried Brandon.

"What happened?"-she asked her niece.

"Dementors."-Nella said.

"Put him on the couch."-Nella did what she was told.

"You took his pain away?"-Nella nodded.

"Listen, this won't be easy for you, but I need to erase his memories. He can't be aware of any of this."-she said.  
Nella nodded.

"Obliviate."-the spell erased Brandon's memories.

"He'll be alright, but he needs to rest for a couple of hours.  
I'll take him home."-she said.

An owl carrying a letter came in through the window, the letter was dropped on the floor, and rose up.

"Dear Miss Chernobog,  
The Ministry has received intelligence that at 6:23 this evening... you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle.  
As a clear violation... of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery... you are hereby expelled... from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk."-the letter said.

"Great, just great."-Nella said.

"I'll talk to your father we'll see what we can do."-Alma said.

\-----------

Nella was in her room, trying to sleep, but whenever she closed her eyes she saw Cedric's death.  
And now the first guy she ever liked didn't remember who she was.  
Everything was going just great.  
Her bedroom doors opened and she quickly got up.  
She saw Moody and Harry and a few of other people.  
Harry ran towards her, lift her up and hugged her.

"Professor Moody, Harry?  
What are you doing here?"-she asked.

"Rescuing you of course."-Moody said.

"But where are we going? The letter said I've been expelled. And my aunt.."-Nella said.

"You haven't been. Not yet.  
As for Alma, she is aware of this.  
Kingsley, you take point."-Moody said.

"But the letter specifically said..."

"Dumbledore persuaded the minister to suspend your expulsions... pending a formal hearing."-a man dressed in traditional robes said.

"A hearing?"-Nella asked.

"Don't worry. We'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters."-a woman said.

"Not here, Nymphadora "-Moody said.

"Don't call me Nymphadora."-her hair turned red in anger.  
Everyone summoned their brooms.

"Stay in formation, everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed."-they flew over London and the river Thames.

The arrived in the front of a large building.

"Come on, you, around the corner."-the building started moving, the people inside didn't notice a thing.

"In you go, children."-Moody said to Harry and Nella.  
They entered the hall and heard voices.

"There's been no sightings.  
No deaths. No proofs."-a voice said.

"He almost killed Harry and kidnapped Nella.  
If that isn't a proof enough."-another voice said.  
Moody and the others pushed themselves beside Nella and Harry, Tonks winked at them, Nella smiled at her.  
Harry and her walked closer to the room where the others were, and saw Sirius, Remus and others.  
Nella smiled. Mrs Weasley came to them, closing the door.

"Harry, Nelly."-she hugged them.

"Mrs Weasley."-they greeted her.

"Heavens, you're alright.  
Bit peaky, but I'm afraid dinner will wait until after the meeting's finished."-Harry opened his mouth to speak but, Mrs Weasley was quicker.

"Nope. No time to explain.  
Straight upstairs, first door on the left."-she instructed them.  
On they upstairs, they saw a house elf fixing something and talking to himself. 

"Midnight, werewolves, traitors, thieves.  
If my poor mistress knew the scum they let into her house...what she would say to old Kreacher?"-he looked at Nella and Harry.  
Harry took Nella's hand and walked upstairs.  
The house elf continued to speak to himself.  
Harry and Nella entered the room and were immediately hugged by Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, Nelly.  
Are you alright? We overheard them talking about the Dementors attack.  
You must tell us everything."-Hermione said.

"Let them breathe, Hermione."-Ron said.

"And this hearing at the Ministry.  
It's just outrageous.  
I've looked it up, they simple can't expel you.  
It's completely unfair."-Hermione said.

"Yeah."-Harry walked further into the room.

"There's a lot of that going round at the moment."-Nella said.

"So, what's this place?"-Harry asked.

"It's headquarters."-Ron said.

"Of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society.  
Dumbledore formed it back when they first fought You-Know-Who."-Hermione explained.

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter I suppose?  
I wrote to you and no response."-Nella said.

"We wanted to write, Nelly, we really did.  
Only..."

"Only what?"-Nella said.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything."-Hermione said.

"Dumbledore said that?"-Harry asked.

"But, why would he keep us in the dark? Maybe we could help.  
We are the ones who saw Voldemort return, the ones who fought him, who saw Cedric Diggory get killed."-Fred and George magically appeared next to her.

"Nelly!"-they said.

"We thought we heard your sweet and adoring voice."-Fred said.

"Don't bottle it up, though. Let it out."-George said.

"If you're all done shouting..."

"Do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?"-they went on the staircase and the twins put down a device that looked like a human ear, they were able to hear the entire conversation.  
They heard the members of the Order bickering.  
They heard Snape's voice.

"Snape's part of the Order?"-Harry asked.

"Git."-Ron said.  
Hermione cat saw the device and started playing with it.

"Crookshanks! Stop it!"-Nella said.

"Get off, you bloody cat."-George said.  
Crookshanks took the device.

"Hermione, I hate your cat."-Ron said.

"Bad Crookshanks!"-Hermione said.

They went downstairs, when Mrs Weasley came out of the room.

"Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen."-Fred and George used magic to transport themselves next to their mother.

"Just because you're allowed to use magic now, doesn't mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!"-Mr Weasley appeared next to his wife.

"You two hungry?"-Mrs Weasley asked Harry and Nella.

"You sure you're alright, Harry and Nelly?  
Gave us quite a turn."-Mr Weasley said.  
Behind him Sirius and Remus were standing.

"Harry Potter. Nella Chernobog."-they looked at Sirius and gave him a large hug, he hugged them back.

\------

Everyone was in the kitchen, waiting for dinner and discussing Harry and Nella's problem.

"This is very peculiar."-Tonks made funny animal faces that made Ginny laugh.

"It seems your hearing at the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot."-Mr Weasley said.

"I don't understand.  
What has the Ministry of Magic got against us?"-Harry said.

"Show them.  
They'll find soon enough."-Moody said.  
Kingsley handed them the Daily Prophet.  
On the front page was the picture of the two of them along with a title 'THE CHILDREN WHO LIED'.  
The picture shifted to a picture of Cornelius Fudge saying 'ALL IS WELL'.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well.  
Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."-Sirius said.

"Why?"-Harry asked.

"He thinks Dumbledore's after his job."-Lupin said.

"That's insane. No one in their right mind could believe that."-Nella said.

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind.  
It's been twisted and warped by fear.  
Now, fear makes people do terrible things.  
The last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear.  
Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth."-Lupin explained.

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again."-they turned their attention to Sirius.

"Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command.  
And not just witches, wizards and elementars, but all manner of dark creatures.  
He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same.  
But, gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in.  
We believe, Voldemort may be after something.  
Something he didn't have last time."-he looked at Nella.

"You mean like a weapon?"-Nella asked.  
Mrs Weasley came to their side.

"No, that's enough. They're just kids.  
You say more and you might as well induct them into the Order."-she said to Sirius.

"Good! If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight!"-Nella said.  
Sirius winked at her.


	18. Chapter 18

18\. The hearing

Nella and Harry were walking dressed in formal clothes.  
They were going to the Ministry with Mr Weasley.

"Trains underground. Ingenious, these Muggles."-he said.  
Mr Weasley didn't know how to pass through the door at the subway.  
Nella took his card and put in inside of the device and the small door opened.

They were in front of the payphone.

"Here we are.  
I've never used the visitors' entrance before. Should be fun."-they entered the payphone.

"Right good, I'll just get my Muggle money."-Mr Weasley said.  
They started going down.  
Nella and Harry walked beside Mr Weasley, the Ministry was huge and filled with people rushing everywhere.  
Nella looked at the large picture of Cornelius Fudge.  
They got into a small elevator.

"Morning, Arthur."-a man greeted Mr Weasley.

"Morning, Bob."-he said.  
Little paper airplanes were flying above Nella's head.

"Interdepartmental memos.  
We used to use owls. Mess was unbelievable."-Kingsley entered the elevator.  
He whispered something to Mr Weasley.

"Merlin's beard.  
Thank you, Kingsley.  
They've changed the time of your hearing."-he said.

"When is it?"-Nella asked.

"In five minutes."-the elevator moved.

"The Department of Mysteries."-a female's voice said.  
They walked and saw Lucius Malfoy.

"And I'm confident, minister, that you will do the right thing."-he said.

"Yes, but, we must be..."-they turned around to see Nella and Harry looking at them.  
Mr Weasley signaled them to continue walking.

"Remember, during the hearing, speak only when spoken to."-Nella and Harry were nervous.

"Keep calm, you've done nothing wrong.  
As the Muggles say, the truth will come out.  
Yes?"-Nella nodded.

"I'm not allowed in, I'm afraid.  
Good luck."-he said.

\---------------

Harry and Nella sat on the chairs in front of the entire Wizengamot.  
Fudge hit his hammer.

"Disciplinary hearing of the 12th August...  
Into the offenses committed by Harry James Potter, resistant at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey...  
And Nella Isadora Rose Marie Chernobog, resistant at Number 7 Carnaby Street, Soho, London.  
Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Mag...

"Witness for defense."-they turned around to see their Headmaster.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."-he said.

"You got our message that the time and the place of the hearing have been changed, did you?"-Fudge asked.

"I must have missed it, but by a happy mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early.  
The charges?"-Dumbledore said.

"The charges against the accuseds are as follows:   
'That they did knowingly...and in full awareness produce a Patronus Charms in the presence of the Muggles.'  
Do you deny producing said Patronus'?"-Fudge said.

"No, but..."

"And you were aware that you were forbidden to use magic outside school...while under the age of 17?"-he asked.

"Yes, we were, but..."

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot..."

"We were only doing it because of the Dementors."-Nella said.

"Dementors?  
In Little Whinging and Soho?"-a woman asked.

"That's quite clever.  
Muggles can't see Dementors, can they? Highly convenient."-Fudge said

"We are not lying.  
Both of us were attacked by two of them, and if we haven't..."

"Enough!  
I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would been a very well-rehearsed story, but since you can produce no witnesses of the events..."

"Pardon me, Minister, but as it happens, we can."-Dumbledore said.

\---------------

Mrs Figg and Mrs Hansen sat on the chairs were Harry and Nella sat before them.

"Please describe the attacks."-a woman asked them.

"What did they look like?"-Fudge asked.

"Well, one of them was very large and the other rather skinny."-Mrs Figg said.

"The girl had red hair with almost white ends and the boy..."

"Not the boys and the girl.  
The Dementors."-Fudge said.

"Cloaked. Then everything went cold...as though all the happiness had gone from the world."-Mrs Figg said.

"Now, look here.  
The Dementors don't just wander into Muggles suburbs...and happen across the wizard and an elementar.  
The odds are astronomical."-Fudge said.

"I don't think anyone would believe the Dementors were there by coincidence, Minister."-Dumbledore said.

"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor.  
Dementors are, after all, under the control of the Ministry of Magic.  
And it's so silly of me, but it sounded for a moment as you though...you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attacks on these children."-a woman said.

"That would be disturbing indeed, Madam Undersecretary... which is why I'm sure the Ministry will be mounting a full-scale inquiry...into why the four Dementors were so very far from Azkaban...and why they mounted attacks without authorization.  
Of course, there's someone...who might be behind the attacks."-Dumbledore said.  
He walked closer to the Minister.

"Cornelius, I implore you to see reason.  
The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontrovertible."-Dumbledore said.

"He's not back."-he said.  
Dumbledore walked around.

"In the matter of Harry Potter and Nella Chernobog, the law clearly states...that magic may be used before Muggles in life-threatening situations."-he said.

"Laws can be changed if necessary, Dumbledore."-Fudge said.

"Clearly. Has it become practice to hold a full criminal trial...to deal with simple matter of underage magic?"-Dumbledore asked.

"All those in favor of conviction?"-a couple of people raised their hands, including the Minister.

"Those in favor of clearing the accuseds of all charges?"-almost all of them raised their hand.

"Cleared of all charges."-Nella and Harry hugged and smiled.

\---------------

Mad-Eye Moody was walking with Nella, Harry, and Sirius who was transformed himself into a dog, to the train station.

"Padfoot! Are you barking mad?  
You'll blow the entire operation."-Sirius went to a room and transformed back into his human form.  
Nella and Harry entered the room.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?  
If somebody sees you..."

"I had to see you off, didn't I.  
What's life without a little risk?"-he said.

"We don't wanna see you get chucked back into Azkaban."-Nella said.

"Don't worry about me.  
Anyway, I wanted you to have this."-he gave them two entirely the same pictures.  
"Original Order of the Phoenix.  
Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken.  
Frank and Alice Longbottom."-he showed on the pictures.

"Neville's parents."-Nella said.

"They suffered a fate worse than death, you ask me."-Nella and Harry looked at Lily, James and Elise and Nella's aunt Alma.  
"It's been fourteen years, and still a day doesn't go by I don't miss James and Elise."-he said.

"Do you really think there's going to be a war, Sirius?"-Harry asked.

"It feels like it did before."-they handed him the pictures.

"You keep it.  
Anyway, I suppose you're the young ones now."-he said with a smile.

\---------------

Nella and Harry were at the train station, ready to hop on the Hogwarts Express.  
People around them were rushing.  
In front of them, they saw a figure of Voldemort who spoke to them in snake's language.

They spend their ride with Hermione and Ron.  
They finally stopped and prepared to get out.

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around, Potter.  
Better enjoy it while you can.  
I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."-Harry went to punch Draco, but Ron held him.  
"What'd I tell you? Complete nutter."-he walked away with his friends, not before he winked at Nella.

"Just stay away from me!"-Harry shouted.

"It's only Malfoy.  
What'd you expect?"-Ron said calmly.

"That he might have changed."-Nella whispered under her breath, Hermione was the only one who heard what she had said and looked at her and smiled with a genuine friendly smile.

\---------------

Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione  
exited the Hogwarts Express and moved quickly through the crowd of the students to the carriages that would take them to the castle.  
Neville joined them.

"Hey Neville."-Nella greeted him.

As they prepared to climb up into one of the carriages, Nella stopped and stared towards the front of the carriage.  
There was a large reptilian, horse-like creature harnessed to the front, where as always before was nothing.

"What is it?"-Nella asked.

"What's what?"-Ron said.

"That, pulling the carriage."-Nella said.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Nelly.  
It's pulling itself, like always."-Hermione said.

"You're not going mad."-a girl with a long blonde hair said.  
They climbed up into the carriage.

"I can see them too.  
You're just as sane as I am."-she said.

"Everyone, this is Loony Love...  
Luna Lovegood."-Hermione said.

"I like your necklace."-Nella said.

"It's a charm actually.  
Keeps away the Nargles."-Luna said.  
Nella nodded.

"Hungry. I hope there's pudding."-the carriage started to move.

"What's a Nargles?"-Ron asked.

"No idea."-Hermione replied.

\---------------

In the Great Hall everyone was at their tables, enjoying the food.

"Good evening, children.  
Now, we have two changes in staffing this year.  
We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank... who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."-Nella and Harry looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts... Professor Dolores Umbridge.  
And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor a good luck.  
Now, as usual our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you..."-Dolores Umbridge cleared her throat and stood up.

"She was at our hearing. She works for Fudge."-Nella said to Hermione.  
Umbridge walked towards Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome.  
And how lovely to see all your bright...happy faces smiling up at me.  
I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."-she said.

"That's likely."-Fred, George and Nella said in unison.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered...the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance.  
Although each Headmaster...has brought something new to this historic school..."-Dumbledore smiled at her.

"...progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged.  
Let us preserve what must be preserved... perfect what can be perfected...and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."-Dumbledore clapped, a few others students clapped along, but Filch clapped the most.  
She returned to her spot.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge.  
That really was most illuminating."-Dumbledore said.

"Illuminating? What a load of waffle."-Ron said.

"What's it mean?"-Harry asked.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."-Hermione said.

\---------------

Nella walked with Hermione back to Gryffindor's common room, everyone who passed her, looked at her and whispered something.  
Hermione noticed how that made Nella feel, she took her hand.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."-Hermione told her.

They went to bed and Nella had nightmare again.  
They were in some kind of a vault and she saw Voldemort's face.  
She woke up with a gasp and Hermione hurried to her side and hugged her.


	19. Chapter 19

19\. I must not tell lies

The first class was the Defense Against the Dark Arts with their new professor, Dolores Umbridge.  
Nella didn't like that woman, she could just feel the bad vibes whenever she saw her.

The Patil twins made a paper bird that flew across the classroom.

"Bring it over here! Over here!"-Seamus shouted.  
The bird flew at his direction.

"Oh, go on, Seamus, get it!"-Dean said.  
He punched the paper bird, but it continued to fly around.  
Suddenly the bird turned to ashes and fell on Padma and Parvati's table.  
Dolores Umbridge used her wand to do it.

"Good morning, children."-she said in her annoying, squeaky voice.  
She used her wand to write something on the board.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations.  
O-W-Ls.  
More commonly known as OWLs.  
Study hard and you will be rewarded.  
Fail do to so, and the consequences may be severe."-everyone got a book that said 'Dark Arts Defense-Basics for Beginners'.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven.  
But, you'll be pleased to know from now on...you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved...course of defensive magic."-everyone looked through their new books.  
Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes?"-she asked Hermione.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells."-Hermione said.

"Using spells?  
Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."-Dolores said.

"We're not gonna use magic?"-Ron asked.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."-she said.

"What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free."-Harry said.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class!"-she walked in front of the class.

"It is the view of the Ministry...that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient...to get you through your examinations...which, after all, is what school is all about."-she said to the class.

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?"-Nella asked.

"There's nothing out there, my dear.  
Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"-Umbridge asked her.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps Lord Voldemort."-Nella said and everyone started to whisper how she had said his name.

"Now, let me make this quite plain."-she started walking across the classroom.

"You have been told...that a certain dark wizard is at large once again.  
This is a lie."-she stood in the middle of Harry and Nella's tables.  
Nella got up in rage.

"It's not a lie!  
Harry and I saw him! We fought him!"-Nella shouted.

"Detention, Miss Chernobog!"-she shouted.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord?!"-Nella said.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."-Umbridge said.

"It was murder! He saved me!  
Voldemort killed him in cold blood!  
You must know that!"-Nella shouted.

"Enough!  
Enough.  
See me later, Miss Chernobog. My office."-she said and chuckled.

\---------------

Nella knocked on the door of Umbridge's office.

"Come in."-she did what she told her.  
The office was all pink, the floor, the walls everything was in various shades of pink.  
On the walls were moving pictures of cats.

"Sit."-Nella sat on the chair in front of Umbridge.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me, Miss Chernobog."-Nella went to get her writing supply from her bag, but Umbridge stopped her.

"No, not with your quill."-Nella looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Going to be using a rather special one of mine."-she have her the quill and the paper, bit no ink.

"Now, I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'."-she told her.

"How many times?"-Nella asked.

"Well, let's say for as long as it takes for the message to sink in."-she said.

"You haven't given me any ink."-Nella said.

"Oh, you won't need any ink."-Umbridge said.  
Nella started to write words on the paper, when she felt pain in her hand.  
The word copied themselves into her hand, they were carved in.  
Umbridge came to her side with a smile on her face.

"Yes?"-she asked Nella.  
Nella knew she couldn't say anything because she would get herself and her friends on more trouble.

"Nothing."-she replied.

"That's right.  
Because you know, deep down...you deserve to be punished.  
Don't you, Miss Chernobog?"-Umbridge said with a large smile.  
Nella continued to write those words, she suffered the pain, but she knew better her than any of her friends.

\---------------

Nella went to her common room.  
She was sitting by the fireplace, writing in her diary.  
Fred and George were selling their products to other Gryffindors. Harry, Hermione and Ron came to sit next to Nella.

"And if I'm ever rude to you again..."

"I'll know you've gone back to normal."-Hermione said to Ron.  
They sat down. Hermione noticed the wounds on Nella's hands.

"What's wrong with your hand?"-Hermione asked.

"Nothing."-she said.

"The other hand."-Nella hid her wounded hand.

"You got to tell Dumbledore."-Hermione said.

"No. He already has enough on his mind. And I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction."-Nella said.

"Bloody hell, Nelly.  
The woman's torturing you.  
If the parents knew about this..."

"What parents, Ron?  
My mum is dead and my dad is never around, he couldn't care less about me."-Nella said.

"Nelly, you have to report this.  
It's perfectly simple. You're being..."

"No, it's not!"-Nella raised her voice.

"Nelly's right, Hermione.  
Whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand."-Harry said.

"Then help us to."-Hermione said.  
Nella took her diary with her and left the room.

\---------------

Nella went to the library, a hoard of books were in front of her.  
She wrote a letter to Sirius, right now he was the only one she could confess how she really felt.

'Dear Padfoot,   
I hope you're alright. I don't want to bother you with unnecessary information. I know Harry had told you everything.  
I'm still not over the summer events.  
I know it's a weird feeling, but I miss that Muggle boy.  
I miss him, but now I started to see that he wasn't the best thing for me.  
When I was with him, I was happy, but I wasn't my true self.  
And now that I'm back at Hogwarts, I don't feel like I used to.  
I feel alone.  
Hope I'll see you again soon.  
Lots of love,  
Nelly'

She sent the letter and returned to study and write into her diary.  
It was the only thing she got when she came back home.  
Sure, her aunt gave her some money and Olga prepared her favourite cake.  
She woke up one morning and found the diary on her nightstand. She thought her father had left it there.  
In there she wrote her everyday emotions, discoveries, etc.

"I'm glad to see you're using your welcome home gift."-Nella quickly closed her diary.

"Don't worry, princess. I haven't seen anything."-Draco said.

"How do you know it's my welcome home present?"-Nella asked him.

"Just a hunch."-he smiled.

"What do you want, Draco?"-she asked.

"I wanted to see how you're doing."-he said.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."-she put her books into her bag in a rush.

"Now, if you'll excuse me."-she walked away, but didn't realize that in that rush her diary fell from her bag.

\---------------

Nella went to the Great Hall.  
Ron was eating like an animal again and Hermione was judging him like always.

"Hey, guys."-Nella sat next to Harry.

"I want to apologise."-she added.

"For what?"-Ron asked.

"For my behavior.  
Everything has been terrible.  
Last year, and what happened to Brandon."-Nella said.

"Who's Brandon?"-Nella opened her mouth to explain, but a quarell between professors McGonagall and Umbridge.

"Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?"-they stood at the staircase.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students... you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."-Professor McGonagall said.

"So silly of me, but it sounds... as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom... Minerva."-Umbridge said.

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods."-McGonagall said.

"I'm sorry, my dear.  
But, to question my practices is to question the Ministry...and by extension, the Minister himself.  
I am a tolerant woman...but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."-she said.

"Disloyalty."-Umbridge turned to face the students who listened to entire quarell.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared.  
Cornelius will want to take immediate action."-she said.  
That meant she would get a complete control over Hogwarts and its students.


	20. Chapter 20

20\. Dumbledore's Army'

The first class was Divination.  
Nella sat next to Ron and Harry since Hermione didn't take Divination any more.

"Dream Interpretation..."-professor Trelawney stared airily into the ether.  
"...is a most important means of   
divination. For the inner eye sees   
sights to which the outer world is blind..."-she walked into a table, knocking a thick book to the   
floor.   
As she bended to retrieve it she came across a pink slipper, she followed it up myopically to find   
Umbridge's face, she jumped back in fright.

"Oh! What are you doing here?"-Trelawney asked.

"Oh don't mind me, dear.   
You see, Professor Trelawney,   
isn't it?"-Trelawney nodded.  
"In addition to my   
teaching duties, the Ministry has   
asked me to act as an informal   
observer here at Hogwarts, Cornelius' eyes and ears, as it were."-Umbridge smiled.

"Nothing whatsoever to worry about   
of course. Please, do go on. I'm   
just a fly on the wall."-Trelawney hesitated, but finally turned back to the class.

"Yes. Well..."

"Just one question dear. You've   
been in this post how long exactly?"-Umbridge asked.

"Nearly sixteen years."-she said.

"Quite a period.  
And it was Dumbledore who appointed you?"-Umbridge questioned.

"He did."-Umbridge produced a clipboard, made a squeaky note.   
Trelawney couldn't help trying to peek but Umbridge pulled   
it away, nodded for her to continue. Trelawney again   
started to speak, double checks Umbridge, and finally began.

"The Interpretation..."

"Just one more thing. If it isn't   
too much bother, would you please   
predict something for me?"-Trelawney froze.   
In the risers the students shifted   
uncomfortably.   
Nella frowned as she saw where that was going.

"Sorry?"-Trelawney asked.

"Predict something. Surely you're   
not surprised I ask. You would   
have foreseen it, no?"-Umbridge said with her squeaky voice.

"The, the Inner Eye does not see   
upon command!"-Trelawney said.

"Come now, one teensy little   
prophecy.  
No? Pity."-Umbridge raised her pen to make a note, Trelawney panicked.

"I...I think I do see something...   
something dark..."-Trelawney raised a shaking finger.  
"...you are in grave danger."-Umbridge raised a bland eyebrow and made a note.

\---------------

Next class was Potions with Professor Snape.   
He glowered from the front of his classroom, his eyes   
tracking back and forth.

"You applied first for the   
Defense Against the Dark Arts Post,   
is that correct?"-Umbridge, clipboard in hand, serenely paced the back of   
the room.   
Hermione and Nella watched and frowned with growing concern.

"Yes."-Snape answered.

"But you were unsuccessful?"-she asked.

"Obviously."-Ron and Harry shared a covert smile, Snape cuffed Ron on   
the head.

\---------------

In a shadowy area off the courtyard, Fred and George displayed their latest wared to a group of kids: firework sparkler balls in vivid   
colors. Like yo-yos with invisible strings, the twins did   
a variety of tricks in tandem, sending them in wide arcs around their heads, kids were ducking out of the way just in time, letting them collide at which point they exploded,   
changed color and became bigger. Finally they detached from   
their strings altogether as the twins juggled them in a   
fiery cascade, to the kids' applause.  
Suddenly, to the twins' surprise, the balls fizzled and   
sputtered as they sucked through the air and hoovered up into Umbridge's stubby wand.   
Umbridge raised a challenging eyebrow at the twins.

\---------------

As in the distance a growing commotion was heard   
something big was up. A group of students rushed by, Cho Chang   
among them.  
Harry and Nella walked towards here, following other students.

"Cho, what's going on?"-Harry asked.

"It's professor Trewlawney."-she replied.

Thunder rumbled as Harry and Nella pushed through a great ring of   
onlookers to join Ron and Hermione. It seemed like most of the student body circled around a wild-eyed, wind blown Trelawney, a crystal ball clutched in one hand, an   
empty sherry bottle in the other. Two large trunks lied   
on the ground beside Filch, his arms crossed.

"S-Sixteen years I've lived and   
taught here! H- Hogwarts is m-my   
h-home! You c-can't do this!"-she cried.  
Umbridge approached through a silently parting sea of students.

"Actually..."-she held up the decree.  
"...I can."-Professor McGonagall hurried to Trelawney giving her a friendly hug.   
Trelawney wiped her tears as   
McGonagall looked daggers at Umbridge.

"Something you'd like to say, dear?"-she asked her.

"Oh, there are several things I'd   
like to say."-with a crack the oaken front doors swinged wide, revealing   
a dangerously composed Dumbledore. All eyes were on him, he   
approached Trelawney and murmured something in her ear. She actually managed a small smile. Umbridge fumed, opening her mouth to speak.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask   
you to escort Sybil back inside?"-he said.

"Happy to."-she eyed Umbridge.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that   
under the terms of Educational   
Decree Number Twenty three, as   
enacted by the Minister...!"

"...you have the right to dismiss my   
teachers. You do not, however,   
have the authority to banish them   
from the grounds. That power   
remains with the Headmaster."-Dumbledore said.

"For now."-Umbridge said.  
A charged moment between she and Dumbledore, the gloves   
were off.   
Dumbledore nodded to Professor McGonagall, who   
tool Trelawney's trembling arm, guided her back inside.

"I trust you all have studying to do?"-the crowd of students quickly broke up.  
In the tumult   
Harry and Nella desperately tried to reach Dumbledore.

"Professor? Professor!"-but Dumbledore seemed not to hear them. They have almost caught up as Dumbledore rounded a pillar and vanished.

\---------------

Lightning flashed, rain pounded against the window.   
Hermione paced wildly as Harry, Nella and Ron watched her stalk   
back and forth like spectators at a tennis match.

"That foul, evil old gargoyle!   
We've got to do something!  
We're learning how to defend   
ourselves, we're not learning what   
we need to pass our OWLs, she's   
taking over the entire school!  
Not to mention what she is doing to Nelly!"-Hermione said.

The Wizard's Wireless on the side table crackled to life.   
'At the witching hour, here are the   
latest headlines...Cornelius Fudge   
today denied rumors that the   
mysterious disappearance of several   
Ministry workers is related to   
last year's appearance of the Dark   
Mark at the Quidditch World Cup...  
...With increased incidents of   
Goblin unrest as well as rumblings   
among the Giants, the Minister   
sought to quell the qualms of the   
wizard world: 'We wish to assure the public that   
Security has been and will remain   
the Ministry's top priority.   
Furthermore, we have convincing   
evidence these disappearances are   
the work of notorious mass murderer   
Sirius Black. Make no mistake: we   
will hunt him down and find him   
wherever he hides...'

"Harry! Nelly!"-Sirius' head appeared in the fire's dancing flames. As   
his face eerily burned and reformed the quarter rushed to kneel   
on the hearth rug. 

"Sirius! What are you doing here?"-Nella asked.

"Answering your letters. You said   
you were worried about Umbridge.   
What's she doing, training you all   
to kill half breeds?"-he said.

"Sirius, she's not letting us use   
magic at all."-Harry said. 

"I might have guessed. Latest   
intelligence is Fudge doesn't want   
you trained in combat."-Sirius said. 

"Combat? What does he think, we're   
forming some sort of wizard army?"-Ron asked.

"That's exactly what he thinks...  
that Dumbledore is assembling his   
own forces to take on the Ministry.   
He's getting more paranoid by the   
minute..."-the gravity of this sunk in, Sirius hesitated.

"The others wouldn't want me telling   
you this...but things   
aren't going at all well with the   
Order. Fudge is blocking the truth   
at every turn...and these   
disappearances are just how it   
started last time. Voldemort is on   
the move."-Sirius said.

"What can we do, Sirius?"-Nella said.

"Someone's coming. Sorry I can't be   
more help, but for now at least, looks like you're on your own."-his face turned to ash and vanished.

Thunder cracked, lightning flashed. Hermione went to the   
window shivering. 

"He really is out there, isn't he?"-Nella, Harry and Ron joined her. The quartet looked out at the   
increasingly violent storm.

"We've got to be able to defend   
ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses   
to teach us how, we need someone who will."-she looked at Nella and Harry.

\---------------

As the rain crystallized into snow and night brightened   
into day, the wind beared them towards Hogsmeade Village.  
The quartet hurried through the slushy snow.

"This is mad. Who'd want to be   
taught by us? We are nutters,   
remember?"-Harry said.

"Look on the bright side, you can't   
be any worse than old toad-face."-Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron, it's very helpful."-Nella said with an obvious tone of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm here for you, love."-he said.  
A mounted boar's head turned as the door creaked open. The   
quartet peered into the dingy room, lit by stubby candles on   
rough wooden tables. Ron sniffed at the sour air.

"Lovely spot."-he said.

"I thought it'd be safer someplace   
off the beaten track."-the barman peered goatishly at them   
as he wiped glasses with a filthy rag.

"Who's supposed to be meeting us?"-Nella asked.

"Oh, just a couple of people. I'm sure they'll be here soon."-Hermione looked around the deserted   
pub.  
Then Hermione brightened as the door   
opened and a crowd of students hurried in: Neville, Ginny,   
Fred and George, Cho, Luna, the young second-year Nigel,   
Parvati and Padma Patil, a slightly creepy boy, a   
somewhat doubtful boy, and a dozen others stood looking   
around the gloom.

"Um--hi.   
So, you all know why we're   
here. We need a teacher, a proper   
teacher, someone who's had real   
experience defending themselves   
against the Dark Arts..."

"Why?"-a boy asked.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who is back, you tosspot!"-Ron said.

"So Dumbledore says..." 

"So Dumbledore said because they say.   
The point is, where's the proof?"-the same boy asked.

"If they could tell us more about   
how Diggory got killed..."-Nella stood perfectly still, refusing to cry.

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric.   
So if that's what you're here for,   
you might as well clear out now."-Nella turned to Hermione.

"Let's go.   
They're just here because   
they think Harry and I are some sort of freaks."-Nella said.

"Nelly, wait..."

"Is it true both of you can produce a   
Patronus Charm?"-the crowd grew quiet.   
Harry spotted Luna standing in the   
back.   
Hermione seized the opening.  
"Yes."-she said.

"Blimey! I never knew that!"-Dean said.

"He...he also killed a Basilisk...  
with the sword in Dumbledore's   
office!"-Neville said.

"And Nella absorbed the power of the full moon into herself."-Ginny said.  
The crowd was impressed. The tide was beginning to turn.

"And third year he fought off about   
a hundred Dementors at once and Nelly discovered that she could see the past through her dreams."-Ron said.

"And last year they did fight off   
You-Know-Who in the flesh."-he added.  
All eyes were on Harry and Nella.

"Look, it all sounds great when you   
say it like that.   
But the truth is,   
a lot of it was luck. We didn't   
know what we were doing half the   
time, we nearly always had help..."

"They are just being modest."-Hermione interrupted.

"No, Hermione. We are not."-Harry faced to the group.   
"Facing this stuff in real life...it   
isn't like school at all. In   
school, if you make a mistake you   
can just...try again tomorrow. But   
out there...   
...when you're a second away from   
being murdered...or watching a   
friend die right before your eyes..."-he faltered as his eyes fell on Cho, her eyes brimming.

"You don't know what is it like."-the group was silent.   
Hermione looks at Nella, chastened.

"You're right, Nelly. We don't.   
That's why we need your help.   
Because if we're to have any   
chance of beating V-Voldemort..."-it was the first time she's said his name. Nella looked at   
her, then the group.   
Young Nigel, scared, looked up at Nella and Harry. 

"He really is back?"-Nella nodded.  
A piece of parchment with the words Dumbledore's   
Army written in bold letters across the top, one by one   
one the students signed their names.

\---------------

The quartet soared the bridge, flanked by Ginny, Neville, the twins. They walked with excitement.

"Right. First, we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find."-Harry said.

"The Shrieking Shack?"-Ginny asked.

"It's too small."-Nella said.

"The Forbidden Forest?"-Hermione asked.

"Not bloody likely."-Ron said.

"Harry, Nelly, what happens if Umbridge does find out?"-Ginny asked.

"Oh, who cares. I mean, it's sort   
of exciting, isn't it? Breaking   
the rules?"-Hermione said.

"Who are you, and what have you   
done with Hermione Granger?"-Ron asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, at least one good thing happened today."-Nella said.

"What's that?"-Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't stop staring at you."-Harry turned pink as Ron beamed, slapped him on the back.  
Ginny, however, didn't seem quite as pleased.

"Okay, in the next few days each of   
us comes up with a couple of   
possibilities for places to   
practice..."-Umbridge's eyes narrowed in deep suspicion as she watched   
the kids from on high, and then her face hardened into   
determination.   
As she turned to Filch standing beside her, she whispered in his ear, until his dimly confused expression hardened as well.


	21. Chapter 21

21\. Room of Requirement

Nella looked over her bag, under her bed, dresser, but she couldn't find her diary.

"What are you doing?"-Hermione asked.

"My diary. Have you seen it?"-Nella asked.

"No, maybe you left in the Great Hall."-Hermione said.

\---------------

Nella went to find her diary, she run as fast as she possibly could.  
She couldn't let someone read her diary and find out all of her secrets, feelings.  
She slowed down and accidentally hit someone.

"Watch where you're going, nutter!"-Pansy shouted.  
Nella wanted to say something, but she was cut off when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Walk away, Pansy."-he said with a calm voice.  
Pansy frowned and walked away, letting a small growl.

"I could've handled that by myself."-she said.  
Draco smirked.

"Lost something?"-he handed her the diary.

"You found it?"-she took it.  
She looked at him with a genuine smile.  
"Thank you."-she thanked him.

"No worries, princess."-he winked at her and walked away, leaving her blushing.  
Hermione joined her side.

"Come on, Nelly! Are you blushing?"-she took her hand and leaded her to the other part of the castle.  
Nella never answered her question.

"You've done it, Neville! You've   
found the Room of Requirement!"-Hermione said.

"The what?"-Ron asked.

"It's also known as the Come and Go   
room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real   
need of it, and is always equipped   
for the seekers' needs."-Hermione explained.

"So, say you really needed a   
toilet...?"

"Charming, Ronald. But yes, that's   
the general idea."-Hermione said.

"It's brilliant. Like Hogwarts   
wants us to fight back."-Harry said.

\---------------

A Death Eater towered above them, its hideous skull-like mask grinning.   
It pulled back to reveal it was a quite realistic-looking dummy,   
its arms extended, one hand holding a prodigious bone wand.   
Uneasy students stood in a line before it, Neville was first.   
He stared up at the Death Eater and took a deep breath.

"Expelliarmus!"-Neville's wand went spinning out of his hand in a shower   
of sparks, students ducked as it shot over their heads   
and smashed against the wall.   
Neville sagged in despair.

"I'm hopeless."-Nella took Neville's hand.

"No, you're not.  
You're just flourishing your wand too much.  
Look."-she took a wand Dumbledore gave her and demonstrated with a sharp flick of her wrist as   
just beyond, Hermione and Ginny exchanged an impressed   
smile.

\---------------

In the Defense Against the Dark Arts, Umbridge was passing up and down the classroom.

"You will please copy the   
approved text four times to ensure maximum retention."-the class groaned.

"There will be no need to talk."-as Umbridge passed Nella, she gripped her pencil in frustration.

"No need to think apparently."-Nella muttered.  
Umbridge stopped and glared at her imperiously, then her eyes   
widened in fury as she spotted Neville intently practicing   
the same wrist flick motion beyond.

"Wands away!"-she yelled. 

\---------------

Filch's rheumy eyes narrowed in kind as he peered around a   
corner spoting Cho with a small group of students hurrying   
down the corridor, looking around to make sure they're   
not being watched.   
Panting, Filch silently stalked them, quickly ducking   
behind a suit of armor when Cho heard footsteps, waiting, then high-stepping it to hug the adjacent wall. He   
peered slyly around the corner, just in time to see the   
filigreed door melting into stone. Filch smiled a curdled   
smile as Mrs Norris leaped into his arms.

"Stunning is one of the most useful   
spells in your arsenal..."-the class has formed an elongated circle.   
Harry and Nella stood   
towards one end.   
Their confidences had clearly grown.

"...it's sort of a wizard's bread   
and butter, really."-students laughed appreciatively.  
Nella turned to see a very nervous Nigel, she smiled encouragingly.

"Go on, Nigel. Take your best shot."-Nigel took a deep breath.

"Stupefy!"-a jet of red light leaped from Nigel's wand sending Nella   
flying twenty feet through the air.  
But Nigel went   
sprawling too, not used to the kickback from his wand.

"Not bad, Nigel."-Nella got up and smiled at second year.

"Stupefy!"-Hermione's wand emited a red light, sending Ron   
soaring through the air and slamming against the   
mirror wall.   
He stared up at a slightly abashed Hermione, who was instantly surrounded by happy girls.  
Nella walked to Fred and George.  
George gave Fred the money.

"Thank you."-Fred said.

"Shut up."-George said.

"I...I let her do that. I mean it's   
just good manners, isn't it!  
It was completely intentional."-Ron said.

"Just like my money."-Nella raised her hand and George gave her the money.

"Thanks, Georgie."-she kissed his cheek and walked to Hermione and other girls.

Neville was still troubling with Expelliarmus spell, Nella walked towards him.

"You're improving."-she said.

"Good...keep your concentration..."-   
reversdow their victims, Nigel was   
floating in mid-air.   
Harry walked alongside, gently   
adjusting positions, wand angles.

"Little higher there...nice."-he reached Cho, struggling to hold up Nigel, his eyes pleading not to drop him.   
Harry gingerly put his arms   
around her to adjust her wand angle; as they touched, both   
shivered, blushed and Nigel tumbled wildly out frame.   
Fred and George exchanged a knowing grin.

\---

Filch returned miserably to his stool only to find a big pink   
heart-shaped candy box with elaborated bow sitting on it,   
a card reading: 'to Mr. Filch.' Enraptured, Filch lifted   
up the lid, took out a sweet, lifted it to his lips.  
Fred, George and Nella watched him, hidden behind the wall and smiled at each other.

\---------------

Nella needed to pretend everything was normal as usual.  
She and Hermione walked the castle's yard that was filled with snow.  
Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy cheerfully shoved a poor first   
year back and forth between them like a football.  
Umbridge was watching again from above.   
She had an idea. Once again she turned and whispered into   
Filch's ear, as again his dimness hardened into   
understanding, then determination.

"You never told me."-Hermione said.

"Told you what?"-Nella asked.

"About the boy."-Nella and Hermione stopped walking, not realizing that a couple feet away stood Draco with his friends.

"What was his name?"-Hermione asked.

"Brandon."-Nella smiled while saying his name.

"I'm sorry that happened to him."-Hermione hugged her best friend.

"Maybe I don't deserve it.  
I don't deserve to be happy and loved."-Hermione broke the hug and looked at Nella's eyes that were filled with tears.

"Don't say that, Nelly.  
You're loved."-she wiped her tears with her hand.

"You know, I really liked Brandon and I know my father wouldn't approve of him because he was a Muggle.  
I know I wasn't myself with him, but he made me feel something beautiful.  
And I'll never be able to truly forget him."-Nella said.

"I know.  
Come we need to go now or we'll be late."-Draco watched Nella walk away, he listened to their entire conversation and watched her with jealousy in his grey eyes.

\---------------

The Death Eater dummy once again grinned at them.   
The class was standing in a large circle around it. Their skills clearly improved, the students   
brandished their wands, happily sending it spinning back   
and forth between them. As cries of Stupefy sent it   
flying, Levicorpus sent it floating, Expelliarmus   
disarmed it, it ricocheted faster and faster, yet there was   
a grace and balletic quality to the coordinated attacks.  
Harry and Nella walked through the room of practicing   
students. 

"Hard work is important, but there's something more important.  
Believing in yourself."-Nella said.

"Think of it this way...  
...every great wizard in history   
started out as nothing more than   
what we are now--students. If they   
could do it...why not you?"-Harry said.  
At last the Dummy pirouetted towards Ginny, who raised her wand, the Dummy careened towards   
her, Ginny braced for impact.

"Reducto!"-the dummy exploded into dust.

"Expelliarmus!"-a wand flew from Parvati's hand, clattered to the floor.   
The students surrounding the two duelers stared in silent   
disbelief, as does Neville, who looked up at Nella.

"Well, done, Neville."-she patted his shoulder.

\---------------

The Golden Quartet stood in the middle of the room.

"All right, that's it for this time.   
Now we won't be meeting again   
until after the holiday...   
...so keep working on your own as   
best you can."-Harry said.

"Good work, everyone."-Nella said as everyone clapped.  
Nella and Harry wished everyone Merry Christmas.  
Nella noticed Cho standing alone by the mirror, she pushed Harry towards her. She watched him slowly walking towards Cho, but Fred and George were in the way.

"We've been thinking, Harry, we   
could slip Umbridge some puking   
Pastilles with her tea."-Fred said.

"Or Fever Fudge, they give you   
these massive pus-filled boils   
right on your..."-Nella came to their side.

"You can tell me all about that, boys."-she took their hands and leaded them out of the Room of Requirement and leaving Harry and Cho alone. 

\---------------

Hermione, Nella and Ron were sitting eagerly opposite Harry, who had a stunned expression on his face.

"Well? How was it?"-Ron asked.

"Wet.  
I mean she was sort of...crying."-Harry clarified.

"That bad at it, are you?"-Ron winced sympathetically.

"I'm sure Harry's kissing was more   
than satisfactory.   
Cho spends half her time crying these days."-Hermione said.

"You'd think a bit of snogging   
would cheer her up."-Ron said.

"Don't you understand how she must   
be feeling?"-Harry and Ron shared a bewildered look, shoke their heads.

"Well obviously she's feeling sad   
about Cedric, and therefore   
confused about liking Harry and   
guilty about kissing him.   
Also she's conflicted because Umbridge is threatening to have her mum sacked from her job at the Ministry, well as frightened of failing her OWLs because she's so busy   
worrying about everything else."-Hermione said.

"One person can't feel all that at   
once, they'd explode!"-Ron said.

"Just because you've got the   
emotional range of a teaspoon..."-Ron looked at Hermione and the quarter started laughing.


	22. Chapter 22

22\. Caught

Nella flinched in her sleep, having another nightmare.

Something was moving down the dark corridor, but later it   
shimmered in electric, inhumanly vibrant colors. As that something   
undulated toward the same plain black door it glimpsed in   
broken reflection in the wall, it was an enormous snake.

Nella's neck vein throbbed as she twisted violently in her   
sleep.

The snake was gliding through a vast dark space, lit only by   
vibrantly-blurred glass orbs displayed on towering   
shelves. It slithered purposefully down the aisle, hissing.  
Arthur Weasley turned in alarm at the sound.

Nella's nostrils flared above her clenched jaw, her face   
bathed in sweat.

The snake was approaching Mr Weasley's frightened form from behind. At the sound of hissing he   
whirled, white with horror.  
Mr. Weasley scrambled away from the snake, desperately fumbling   
for his wand as it reared, stroke. He threw up his arms   
in terror as the snake stroke again, blood spattered the wall   
beyond as it reared back.

Nella woke up with a cry, drenched in sweat. She turned wildly to see Hermione's watching her from her bed.

\---------------

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Nella walked with professor McGonagall, all in their dress gowns. Nella and Harry had the exact same dream.  
Dumbledore, in his dressing gown, looked out the window,   
deeply troubled.

"...in the dream, were you standing   
beside the victim, or looking down   
on the scene?"-Nella and Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione who were now joined by a subdued George, Fred and a frightened Ginny, all in their dressing gowns.   
They hesitated. 

"Neither. It was like we...we..."-Dumbledore closed his eyes in pained comprehension.

"Professor, will you please tell us what's going on?"-Nella asked, still shaking.

"Everard."-a sallow-faced portrait wizard opened his eyes.  
"Arthur was on Guard Duty tonight... Make sure he is found by the right   
people."-Dumbledore said.

"Sir...?"-Harry asked desperately.

"Phineas, I need you to go to your   
portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell   
them that Arthur Weasley has been   
gravely injured and that his wife   
and children will be arriving   
shortly by Portkey."-Phineas nodded and exited.  
Once more Harry and Nella tried to catch Dumbledore's eye, just as Everard returned, out of breath.

"They've got him, Albus. It was   
close but they think he'll make it;   
they're taking him to St. Mungo's   
now."-Dumbledore was deeply relieved.

"Thank heavens. Now. Next we must..."

"Look at us!!!"-Nella and Harry shouted in unison, her eyes black as the night.  
Dumbledore's blue eyes locked onto Nella and Harry in   
surprise and fear.  
For an instant their eyes were   
ablazed with rage, though whether their own or Voldemort's   
wasn't immediately clear.

"What's happening to us...?"-Dumbledore turned away, anguished as Snape appeared in   
the doorway.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"-he asked.

"Yes, Severus. I'm afraid we daren't   
wait even until morning."-Dumbledore said.

\---------------

Snape pulled Harry and Nella after him down into the bowels of the castle.  
Harry shivered as he looked around the shadowy office,   
filled with hundreds of jars of potion ingredients.  
Nella took his hand and mouthed that everything will be alright.

"It would appear there is a   
connection between the Dark Lord's   
mind and your own. Whether he is   
yet aware of this connection is,   
for the moment, unclear. Pray he   
remains ignorant."-Snape said.

"You mean if he knows...he'll be   
able to read our minds?"-Nella asked.

"Read them. Control them. Unhinge them.   
In the past it was often the Dark   
Lord's pleasure to invade the   
minds of his victims, creating   
visions designed to torture them   
into madness. Only after extracting   
the last exquisite ounce of agony--   
only when he had them literally   
begging for death--would he finally   
kill them."-he approached them slowly.

"Used properly the power of   
Occlumency will help shield you   
from access or influence. In these   
lessons I will attempt to penetrate   
your mind. You will attempt to   
resist. Prepare yourselves."-Snape raised his wand.

"Legilimens!"-they closed their eyes and squeezed their hands.  
Nella saw flashbacks when she first met Harry, Hermione, Ro, the twins, the Dementors, her date with Brandon, finding out her mother's dead, her dance with Draco.

"Concentrate, both of you.  
Focus."-Snape said.  
A dungeon window was glowing red as a heavy snow fell   
past.

\---------------

It was Christmas morning, the Weasleys and Hermione gathered in the kitchen. They received gifts.  
Nella and Harry slowly walked in.

"Oh, Harry, Nelly. Their you two are."-Mrs Weasley came to their side carrying presents for them.

"Merry Christmas."-she hugged them and they hugged back.

"Lovely to have you with us."-she kissed their cheeks.

"Thank you."-Nella thanked.  
Nella opened her present and found a brand new photo album.  
They glanced to the doorway where Sirius stood, he winked at his godchildren.

"A toast!"-Harry and Nella turned to Mr Weasley who sat at the top of the table.

"A Christmas toast, to Mr Potter and Miss Chernobog, without whom I would not be here.  
Harry and Nelly!"-he raised his glass.

"Harry and Nelly."-others repeated.

"Harry and Nelly."-she turned to see Sirius behind them.

\---------------

The quartet was walking down the stairs, Ron was complaining about the new sweater he got for Christmas.

"I can't understand why you don't want to wear it, Ronald."-Hermione said.

"I look like a bloody idiot, that's why."-Ron said.  
As Harry, Hermione and Ron walked,Nella saw a room with a large tapestry.

"Nasty brat, standing there bold as   
brass..."-Nella turned in surprise to find Kreacher, lovingly   
polishing a muttering curtained portrait. The old elf's   
eyes widened as he hissed.

"Nella Chernobog...the girl who stopped the Dark Lord. Friend to Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike...if my poor Mistress only knew..."-he spat at her feet.

"Kreacher!"-Kreacher whirled to find   
Sirius in the doorway   
"Enough of your bile! Away with you!"-Sirius said.

"Of course, Master. Kreacher lives   
to serve the Noble House of Black..."-he bowed out, muttering all the way, Sirius grimaced. 

"Sorry about that. He was never   
very pleasant, even when I was a   
boy. Well, not to me anyway..."

"Wait.  
This was your house?"-Nella asked.

"It was my parents house. I offered   
it to Dumbledore as headquarters   
for the Order. About the only   
useful thing I've been able to do."-Nella noticed an image of a wild-eyed witch, her face   
literally unraveling.  
Nearby, next   
to Regulus Black, Nella found Sirius' name, but instead of a portrait there was only a scorched hole.

"My mother did that after I ran   
away. Charming woman. I was sixteen."-Sirius said.

"Where did you go?"-Nella asked.

"To your mum's.  
I was always welcomed at the Duncan's and Potter's as well."-he took one good look at Nella.

"You're so much like your mother, Nelly."-he said

"I'm not so sure."-she hesitated, but continued speaking.  
"Sirius...when I saw Mr Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching.  
It was like I told the snake what to do.  
And I Dumbledore's office, my eyes were completely black...and I wanted to..."-she couldn't finish the sentence.

"This connection between Harry, Voldemort and I...what if it's the reason we're becoming more like him?"-she said.

"I don't know for Harry, but I feel angry all the time...  
What if I'm becoming dark?"-she asked.  
Sirius looked deeply into his goddaughter's eyes.

"I want you to listen to me very   
carefully, Nelly. You are not a   
bad person. You're a very good   
person, who bad things have   
happened to. Do you understand?"-Nella nodded.

"Besides...the world isn't split   
into good people and Death Eaters.   
We've all got both light and dark   
inside us, you're the best example of that.  
What matters is the   
part we choose to act on. That's   
who we really are."-Nella looked up at Sirius, deeply grateful. 

"Remember when I said the Order was recruiting?"-Nella nodded.

"Well, we found some elementars that have been finding ever since Voldemort killed their leader."-Sirius said.

"Who was their leader?"-Nella asked.

"Your mother.   
And now that you know the truth, you're the one who is going to heir it."-Sirius said.  
Hermione appeared in the doorway.

"Nelly, time to go."-she said.

"Seems like we're always saying   
goodbye."-Nella hugged her godfather.

"It won't always be this way. When   
all this is over, you'll have a family you always wanted."-Sirius said.

\---------------

Students lingered in the courtyard.  
Nella walked beside Harry, who desperately tried to asked Cho out.  
Hermione and Ron rushed towards them.

"Nelly? Harry?"-they turned to Hermione.

"Hagrid's back."-Nella smiled vividly.

The quartet raced down the slope, pan with them as they   
approached Hagrid's hut, its windows finally lit.   
They slowed at the sound of raised voices within.   
Nella motioned them around the side, they peered in the window  
Umbridge paced before Hagrid, his back turned to the quarter.

"...I will say this one last time.   
As High Inquisitor and the   
Ministry's representative I am   
ordering you to tell me where   
you've been!"-Umbridge said.

"I told yer.  
I've been away for me   
health."-as he spoke he turned toward the window, revealing his   
horribly bruised face.   
Hermione gasped. Hagrid gave her   
a warning look. Umbridge leaned to look around his massive   
form but the quartet had ducked out of sight.

"Your health."-she repeated.

"Bit o' fresh air, yeh know."-Hagrid said.

"Yes, as gamekeeper fresh air must   
be difficult to come by.  
If I were you I shouldn't get too   
used to being back. In fact...I   
mightn't bother unpacking at all."-she said and left Hagrid alone.

The quartet sat at Hagrid's table.

"Now this is all top secret, mind   
yeh...but Dumbledore sent me ter   
parley with the Giants."-Hagrid said.

"Giants!"-Hagrid shushed Hermione.   
"You found them?"-she whispered.

"They're not that difficult ter   
find, ter be honest.  
I tried to convince 'em ter   
join the cause--but I wasn't the   
only one trying to win 'em over."-he said.

"Death Eaters?"-Ron asked.  
Hagrid nodded.

"Tryin' to persuade 'em to join   
You-Know-Who, one Death Eater in particular. Their leader."-Hagrid said.

"And...? Did they?"-Harry asked.

"Don' know. I gave 'em Dumbledore's   
message; I 'spect some o' them'll   
remember he's friendly to 'em...I   
'spect."-Fang, who had been whimpering plaintively, leaped up   
as Hagrid tossed him the steak, attacking it with relish.

"And they did this to you?"-Harry asked.

"No, not exactly."-Hagrid replied.

"Hagrid, what about that main Death Eater?  
Do you know who he is?"-Nella asked.

"No one knows, not even Death Eaters, only You-Know-Who does.  
He is said to be wearin' a mask."-Nella remembered last year and even she was attacked by a dark elementar with a Death Eater mask.  
The floor started to shake, Hagrid rose and went to the window.

"It's changin' out there. Jus' like   
last time...  
The storm's comin', Harry. And we   
all best be ready when she does."-he said.

Neville was reading the article during breakfast.   
He looked up, his gaze hard, distant. He found the quartet just beyond.

"Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen.  
He's going to get us all   
killed, just because he's too   
scared to face the truth."-Hermione said.

"Harry?"-they turned in surprise to find a nervous Seamus.

"I wanted to apologize to you and Nelly. Now even me   
Mam says the Prophet's version of   
things don't add up. What I'm   
trying to say is...I believe you both."-Seamus said.

\---------------

As Nella entered the empty room before class she saw a   
lone figure standing at the class notice board.   
She silently joined Neville, who was looking up at the   
photo of the old Order. Neville studied his parents' smiling faces.

"Fourteen years ago...a Death Eater   
named Bellatrix Lestrange used the   
Cruciatus Curse on my parents. She   
tortured them for information, but   
they never gave in."-he said, Nella didn't know what to say.

"I'm quite proud to be their son.   
But I'm not sure I'm ready for   
everyone to know just yet."-Nella put a hand on his shoulder.

"They're heroes."-she smiled at Neville.  
She found the moving figures of her mother and aunt.

"This are my aunt and my mother."-she showed him.

"My whole life I grew up thinking my mother didn't love me.  
And I found out that the mother I grown up with was just an illusion that my father made.  
She wasn't the person who gave her life to save me."-Nella said.  
She cleaned her tears.

"We're going to make them proud,   
Neville, I promise you."-they both looked up at the photo, their parents   
smiling down at their children.

\---------------

Harry and Nella walked among the students. The mood was serious,  
focused, their commands were firm and authoritative.

"Make it a powerful memory, the  
happiest you can remember. Allow  
it to fill you up..."-Harry passed the newest DA member Seamus straining as a wisp of vapor came out of his wand.

"Your turn, George."-he shouted the Patronus spell, but it didn't work.  
Nella tapped his back.

"You're getting better."-she said.  
He smiled and blushed.

"A corporeal Patronus is the most  
difficult to produce, but shield  
forms can also be extremely useful against a variety of opponents..."-Harry approached Ginny, suddenly light erupted  
out of her wand, she stared in amazement at the silvery  
veil above her.  
Harry smiled with pride.  
The duo passed Hermione, rigid with concentration. Suddenly  
an otter patronus bloomed from her wand, gamboled around  
her, to her delight.  
"Now remember: Your Patronus can  
only protect you as long as you  
stay focused..."-Nella passed Luna, peering vaguely down the end of her wand.

"Focus, Luna."-Luna sighed as Nella moved on...passed Neville, his face  
shining with sweat. But only feeble wisps of vapor issue  
from his wand tip.

"Think of the happiness memory, Neville."-she said.

"I'm...trying..."-finally he exhaled determined, instantly tried again.

Suddenly a booming thud made the entire door wall  
vibrate. Dust trickled down from above.  
Shields began to evaporate as the class looked over in  
confusion.   
Nella and Harry stood at the top.  
Nella took Nigel's hand.

"Stay behind me."-he nodded.

"I'll make short work of this."-Umbridge aimed her wand directly at the wall.

"Bombarda maxima!"-a glittering explosion rocked the room as students dived  
for cover.   
Choking on dust, Nella pulled herself to her  
feet...to see a huge, ragged hole had taken out half the  
wall, its raw edges sparkling with residual magical  
energy.   
The room itself seemed to groan in pain as shadows  
appeared through colored smoke.  
Draco came into the view, next to him stood Cho who couldn't look at any of the members of DA.  
Nella looked at Harry whose eyes were filled with disappointment and betrayal.

"Get them."-Umbridge said with satisfaction written all over her face.


	23. Chapter 23

23\. Grawp

Umbridge brandished a familiar piece of parchment.

"Been watching them for weeks.  
And see 'Dumbledore's Army'...proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius!"-Fudge, Shacklebolt, and Dawlish (a tough-looking wizard   
with short wiry hair) surrounded Dumbledore.   
Percy Weasley took notes.   
Harry stared at Cho, seated, near tears. Cho looked up at   
him pleadingly...but finally Harry was unable to look at   
her, and turned away. Cho welled up.  
She turned to Nella, but she got the same look.

"All your fearmongering about You-   
Know-Who never fooled us for a   
minute. We saw your lies for what   
they were--a smokescreen for your   
bid to seize control of the   
Ministry!"-Umbridge said.

"Naturally."-Nella's eyes widened as she realized what Dumbledore was doing.

"No, professor!"-she desperately turned to Umbridge.  
"He knew nothing about this! It was all me!"-Nella said.

"Most noble of you, Nella, to try   
and shield me, but as has been   
pointed out, the Parchment clearly   
says 'Dumbledore's Army' not   
'Chernonog's'."-Dumbledore turned to Fudge. 

"I instructed Nella and Harry to form this organization and I alone am   
responsible for its activities."-Dumbledore looked reassuringly at Nella.

"Dispatch an owl to the Daily   
Prophet; if we hurry we should   
still make the morning edition.   
Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will   
escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to   
await trial for conspiracy and   
sedition..."

"Ah, I thought we might hit that   
little snag. You seem to be   
laboring under the delusion that I   
am going to--what is the phrase?   
'Come quietly.' But I'm afraid I   
have no intention of going to   
Azkaban."-Dumbledore said.

"Enough! Take him!"-Umbridge ordered.  
As they raised their wands Dumbledore smiled a warm,   
encouraging smile at Nella and Harry.  
And then a streak of silver light flashed as Fawkes   
swooped low overhead.   
Nella watched in astonishment as   
Dumbledore whirled, a concussive blast of light sent   
Fudge and Umbridge sprawling as Dumbledore reached up to   
grab the Phoenix' tail and in a blaze of fire both bird   
and Headmaster were gone.   
As Fudge and Umbridge sat up,   
stunned, Shacklebolt smiled a private smile.

"You may not like him, Minister...   
but you can't deny Dumbledore's   
got style."-he said.

\---------------

Educational Decree No. 119: Dolores Jane Umbridge   
has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School   
of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

A low groan was heard, a fine rain of dust fell in front of the   
notice.   
The students gathered around it nervously looked   
up.  
Nella couldn't watch the school she thought as home turning into a prison.  
She went to Astronomy Tower, hoping to find some peace there.  
She looked at the horizon and absorbed the sun rays.  
Her peace and quiet was interrupted by someone's presence.

"Why are you here?"-Nella asked, not facing the person.

"I wanted to see how you are."-he walked closer to her, but she didn't flinched.  
He stood by her side and placed an apple next to her hand.  
She looked at the apple and took it.  
He took a bite of his own apple. He stared at her, but she decided to leave.

"Wait!"-he took her wrist.

"Draco, please leave me alone."-she said.  
He knew she was upset with him because he was one of the few who sided with Umbridge.

"Princess..."-

"No!  
I thought you've changed."-she left him alone at the tower with a look of anger in his eyes.  
He wasn't angry at her, but himself.

\---------------

In the Great Hall, the   
remains of Dumbledore's Army  
silently sat a table. At   
first we think a test is in progress... with the familiar black quills they were writing with...and   
their expressions of pain...and the redness of the ink.  
Nella got a somewhat bigger quill than the others and it hurt more than the previous one.  
Umbridge, in headmistress robes, sat alone at the high table.

\---

The DA filed out, very subdued.  
As Fred and George   
walked out, they turned to look at each other with quiet   
fury, they've had it.  
As Harry and Nella came out a sniffle caused them to turn...to see   
a figure lurking in the shadow of the statue, Cho. Her were   
eyes pleading, desperate to explain.

"Harry, Nella..."-they hesitated...then finally turned away, unable to look   
at her. As they walked away Cho stared after them, tears   
welling...then turned and ran.

\---------------

A chilly drizzle fell over the valley as   
small figures of the quartet were standing at the bridge's   
railing. They looked silently out over the sea of shifting   
mist. Nella was distraught.

"..you did everything you could.   
No one could win against that old   
hag."-Ron said.

"He's right. Not even Dumbledore   
saw this coming. Besides, if it's   
anyone's fault it's ours..."-Hermione said.

"Yeah, we talked you into it."-Ron said.

"But we agreed.   
I tried so hard to help, but all   
I've done is make things worse like always.   
Anyway. It doesn't matter now..."-Ron and Hermione looked at Nella confused.

"...because I don't want to play   
anymore. All it does is make you   
care too much. And the more you   
care...the more you have to lose.  
Maybe it is better just to..."

"What?"-Hermione asked.

"Go it alone."-Ron and Hermione shared a worried look as Nella and Harry turned away.  
Nella started down the bridge, but was stopped by the sight of   
Hagrid peering in from the forest end of the bridge, his   
face scratched and bruised and his eyes red from crying.

"Hagrid...?"  
As Hagrid pushed through the mist the quartez followed,   
peering nervously around them at a wild, primeval part   
of the forest.

"Any idea where he's taking us?"-Nella shoke her head, Harry approached Hagrid.

"Hagrid, why can't you just   
tell us?"-suddenly Hagrid scooped up all four of them, dived off   
the path just as a deafening blur of hooves thundered by.   
As the quartet peered up through the roots they catched glimpses   
of human torsos and fierce, war-painted faces.   
As the herd of centaurs finally passed Hagrid and the   
quartet rose, looked after them.

"Never seen the Centaurs so riled--   
an' they're dangerous at the bes'   
of times. Ministry restricts their   
territory much more, they're gonna   
have a real uprisin' on their   
hands."-Hagrid said.

"What going on, Hagrid?"-Nella asked.

"Sorry t'be so mysterious you three.   
I wouldn' be botherin' yer with   
this at all--but with Dumbledore   
gone I'll likely be gettin' the   
sack any day now, an' I can' leave   
withou' tellin' someone abou' him..."

"Grawpy! Down here, yeh big buffoon!"-ignoring him, Grawpy playfully reached for one of the   
birds, catched it then splatted. He frowned in confusion...tears   
well...and then abruptly licked his hand.

"Grawpy!  
I brought yeh some company!"-finally Grawpy peered curiously down at the quartet as he   
started towards them he absently knocked Hagrid out of the   
way.  
The quartet stepped back in alarm, but Grawpy was   
stopped short by a rope tying him to a nearby tree.

"I couldn' jus' leave 'im! See...   
he's my brother."-Hagrid said.

"Blimey."-Ron responded.

"Well half-brother, really.  
Don' you worry now, he's completely   
harmless, jes a bit high-   
spirited is all..."-Grawpy bended down, Harry and Ron didn't much interest him,   
but Nella and Hermione were another matter.   
He sniffed...smiled a shy   
broken-toothed smile...and with a swift movement grabbed the girls and lifted them into the air.   
Hermione and Nella screamed.

"Grawpy! Tha's not polite!"-Nella and Hermione were rigid as Grawpy deeply breathed in her hair,   
sighed happily.

"Hagrid, do something!"-Ron said.

"We have talked 'bout this.  
Yeh do not grab, do yeh?   
That are your new friends, Nella and Hermione."-Ron found a stick and started furiously beating Grawp's   
shins as Hagrid desperately tried to save the situation.  
Suddenly Grawp kicked Ron, sending him sprawling into a   
tree hard. Ron wincesu in pain. Hagrid grimacee. Hermione   
turned instantly to Grawp, fixed him a furious stare.

"Grawp, listen very carefully."-Nella said.

"Put us down!"-Hermione said in her dementing tone.  
Grawpy frowned...then reluctantly complied. Ron was there   
in an instant as Hermione and Nella brushed off their jumpers.

"Are you all right?"-he asked.

"Just needs a firm hand is all."-Hermione said.

"I think you two've got an admirer..."-Grawpy was biting his finger, gazing down at Nella and Hermione with inordinate fondness. 

"You just stay away from them."-Ron said.   
Chastened, Grawpy turned to where he'd stored a collection   
of precious items under a tree root. He picked out a   
bicycle handlebar and a bell, shyly presented it to two girls.

"He can get his own food an' all...   
it's company he'll need--after I'm   
gone.   
Yeh will look after him, won't yer?   
I'm the only family he's got."-Nella nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

24\. Secret weapon

Nella had her lesson with Snape after Harry.  
She liked Snape, she thought she had seen him somewhere before, but couldn't find out where.

\---

Nella walked through a white corridor filled with doors. On every door was written a memory.  
She saw the door that had the name Brandon written on them, she grabbed the handle, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Sentimental, are we...?"  
Nella's eyes flew open.  
Snape stood opposite with wand   
raised.  
She knew she could do better.

"Control your emotions!"-he told her.

"Can we try again?"-she asked.  
Snape did the spell again.  
Nella was again walking through that same memory corridor, but this time they were no words written on any of the doors.  
She felt someone touching her shoulder, she quickly turned.  
Her eyes glowed, and with her powers she banished Snape from her mind.

She opened her eyes and saw Snape on the floor.  
She ran to him.

"Professor!   
I'm so sorry!"-she helped him get up.

"It's alright. You've improved unlike your friend, Potter."-Snape said.  
He studied her, she reminded him so much of her mother.

"I believe we won't be needing to continue with our lessons."-he said.

"Are you sure?  
I could definitely do better."-she said.

"No.  
You've exceeded my expectations."-he said.  
Nella gathered her things.

"I do have something that will help you control your emotions and temper better because your power comes from them."-he took s box from his cabinet and gave it Nella.  
She opened it and inside was s wand.

"Thank you, professor."-she said.

"Use it wisely."-he said.  
She started to walk away from Snape's office when he stopped her.

"Everyday you're becoming more like your mother."-she smiled and walked away.

\---

Nella walked towards her common room when she hears an unexpected sound a young boy crying. Perplexed, Nella followed the sound...to   
find a young first year sitting   
along with Fred and George against a wall, nursing the back of his hand.  
She walked towards them.

"Your hand is gonna be fine, Michael."-Fred said.

"Yeah, it not that bad as it seems.  
See?"-George showed him his hand.  
Nella didn't want that, she didn't want others suffering for something they weren't a part of.

"It's fading already.  
You can hardly see ours anymore, and the pain stops after a while."-she never saw that side of George before.  
She heard someone clear their throat and it was Umbridge.  
Nella now stood next to the twins.

"As I told you before Miss Chernobog,   
naughty children deserve to be punished."-she smiled and Nella glared at her.  
Umbridge walked away.

"You know George...I've always felt   
our futures lay outside the world   
of academic achievement."-Fred said.

"Fred, I've been thinking the same   
thing myself."-George said.  
Nella turned to the twins.

"Do you still have your products?"-they nodded.

"Well, this time they'll be ten times better."-in all her rage, she created a small, golden-black ball of light in her hand and winked at the twins.

\---------------

The four house tables have been replaced by a hundred   
smaller ones.   
The Great Hall was eerily silent except for the scratching of a hundred quills, the OWLs were in progress.  
Umbridge paced malevolently before the high table, surveying the students with an eagle eye, especially Nella.

Umbridge stopped cold. Students looked up in confusion.   
The sound was coming from outside the hall. Furious at   
the interruption, Umbridge strided down the aisle and opened the great doors.  
Nella smiled and her friends looked at her, not aware what was going on.

"Three, two, one."-she whispered.  
Fred and George appeared high above the chaos on their   
broomsticks, waved cheerily at Umbridge. Silver rockets   
ricochet off the walls, the wind from them whipping up   
test papers from the desks into a miniature tornado,   
sending them soaring up into the rafters.  
Hermione, Ron and Harry admired the small fireworks, Nella came behind them.

"If you think that's amazing, wait till you see my creation."-she winked at them.  
George took Nella's hand and flew with her on his broom.

"Ready when you are."-Fred said.  
He had in his hand a large stick.

"Incendio."-Nella said and the stick went up in flames.  
A large lion appeared, roaring straight to Umbridge.  
As its giant maw opened wide   
Umbridge froze in terror, it swallowed her whole   
then exploded into the green and gold sparks of an   
enchanted firework.   
As the smoke cleared, Umbridge  
choked, hair wild, frock smoking. Her eyes slowly looked   
up, narrow as she hissed.  
All the proclamations were broken and on the floor.  
The giant front doors   
swinged wide.   
The mass of students followed them as the twins and the princess   
flew out, to a crescendo of cheers.  
They threw into the air charred confetti as the crowd   
roared its approval. The letters 'W' and 'C' merged together, appeared in the sky.  
In the celebration, Nella started having a vision.

Voldemort stepped aside to reveal a huddled figure on the   
floor. Sirius lifted his head, his face twisted in pain.

"I need those prophecies."-Voldemort said.

"You'll have to kill me."-Sirius said.

"Oh I will. But first you will   
fetch it for me.   
Crucio!"-Sirius writhed in agony.   
As he contorted, Nella suddenly   
glimpsed in the distance black door.  
Lucius Malfoy confering with Fudge in the corridor   
outside the courtroom, the black door between them.

Harry had the exact same vision, he fell to the ground, Hermione noticed that and kneeled next to him .  
Nella started to lose her grip on George and started falling down.  
No one on the ground could do anything.  
Fred and George went with their brooms to catch her, but weren't fast enough.  
She closed her eyes, before she hit the ground, she felt someone catching her.  
She opened her eyes and saw the eyes of a boy who couldn't confess his feelings to her, Draco.   
They started at each other, neither of them saying anything.  
The crowd behind them clapped and cheered.  
She quickly got our of his arms and went with her friends, leaving him alone in the center of the crowd.

\----

The quartet raced up the swiveling staircase as it swinged. Ron and Hermione hurried after Nella and   
Harry, who were wilded with panic.

"Are you sure?"-Hermione asked.

"We saw it, just like with Mr   
Weasley!   
It's the same door we've   
been dreaming about for months,   
only I couldn't remember where I'd   
seen it before!"-Ron and Hermione didn't understand.

"Sirius said Voldemort was after   
something, something he didn't last time.  
One of that is Nelly and the thing he's looking is in the   
Department of Mysteries!"-Harry said.

"Please, just listen.   
What if Voldemort meant for you to see this?   
What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get   
to you?"-Hermione asked.

"What if he is? Are supposed to   
just let him die?!"-Harry said.

"He's our family!"-Nella said.  
The duo turned around and rushed.

"The portkey in Dumbledore's office   
is locked up...we'll have to use   
the Floo Network."-Ron and Hermione followed 

"Umbridge has all the chimneys   
under surveillance!"-Hermione said.

"All, but hers!"-Nella said.

"Alohomora."-the door bursted open. As the quartet hurried past a kitten   
plate, the kitten narrowed its eyes...then exited the plate.   
Harry and Nella hurried to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo   
powder and tossed it into the grate. Emerald flames leaped   
high as they prepared to step into the fire.

"Alert the Order if you can..."

"Are you mental? We're going with   
you!"-Ron said.

"It's too dangerous..."

"When are you two going to get it   
through your heads, we're in   
this together!"-Hermione said.

"That...you...are."-the quartet spinned to find a wildly disheveled Umbridge, a mad gleamed in her eye.

\---------------

Nella was bound to a chair. Harry Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna   
were each held by a member of the Inquisitorial Squad.   
Umbridge's rage was at a fever pitch.  
Crabbe, Goyle and Warrington roughly complied, as Draco   
brought in Neville, a wand at his back.

"Caught this one trying to help the   
Weasley girl."-he said.  
Umbridge turned to Nella.

"You were going to Dumbledore,   
weren't you."-she said.

"No..."-she smacked her.

"Liar!"-a voice interrupted Umbridge.

"You sent for me, Headmistress?"-Snape said.

"Snape. Yes.   
The time has come for   
answers, whether she wants to give   
them to me or not. Have you brought   
the Veritaserum?"-she asked.

"I'm afraid you've used up all my   
stores interrogating students, the   
last of it on Miss Chang..."-the quartet reacted.

"Unless you wish to poison her,  
I cannot help you. If that will be   
all..."-Nella watched as he turned to go and blurted out desperately.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot   
at the place where it's hidden!"-Snape stopped and slowly turned.

"Padfoot? What is 'Padfoot?'   
Where what is hidden? What is she talking about, Snape?"-Snape paused for an excruciatingly long moment.

"No idea."-and he was gone.   
Umbridge pause....then slowly turns back to Nella.   
Automatically straightens the wands laided out on her desk.

"Very well. You give me no choice,   
Chernobog.   
As this is an issue of   
Ministry security, you leave me   
with no alternative...   
The Cruciatus Curse ought to   
loosen your tongue..."

"That's illegal!"-Hermione yelled.  
She couldn't bear to see her best friend in pain.  
Umbridge picked up the framed photo of Fudge, regarded it   
solemnly, then resolutely turned it face down on the desk.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't   
hurt him.  
Cruc..."

"Tell her, Nelly!"-Hermione shouted.

"Tell me...what?"-Nella, Ron and Harry stared at Hermione, bewildered.

"Well if you won't tell her where   
it is, I will! It's not worth   
another student dying!"-she said.

"Where what is?"-Umbridge asked.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon."-Hermione said.  
Umbridge laughed in joy.

"You will take to it."-she turned to Nella.  
"I suppose you aren't his secret weapon after all.  
You're weak, just like your mother."-she told her.  
Nella's eyes were full of rage, her eyes glowed completely black.  
Umbridge looked at her with fear.

"You two!"-she said to Hermione and Harry.  
"Take me there!"-she demanded.

"Don't let them leave, especially this one!"-she said to the members of the Inquisitorial Squad.

\---------------

Nella was still bound to the chair.  
Ron ran to her, but Crabbe stopped him.

"Let me go!"-he yelled.  
Crabbe looked at Draco who nodded at him. Ron knelt down next to Nella  
He saw the tears in her eyes started to form.

"Your mother wasn't weak."-he said.  
She looked at him with her still black eyes.  
"Nor are you.   
You're the strongest person I know."-her eyes returned back to her normal hazel ones.  
On the table she saw the box that Snape had given her, she motioned it to Ron.  
He took it and opened it, he saw a wand.  
"Is this yours?"-Nella nodded.

"Ronny, can you please untie me?"-he went to help her, but Goyle stopped him.

"Let him."-Draco whispered into his ear.

"Umbridge will..."

"She won't come back after this."-she winked at Ron.  
She took the wand.

"Since when do you have a wand?"-he asked.

"Snape gave it to me to help me control my powers."-she lifted the wand and on the back there was something written.

"What's that?"-Ron asked.

"Lumine umbraque semper unum  
ille qui secat in ea superstes, quod ultima."-she read.

"What does it mean?"-Ron asked.

"It means this wand has finally found it's master."-Nella replied.  
Draco looked at Nella, but the look she returned was full of disappointment.


	25. Chapter 25

25\. The Prophecies

As Harry and Hermione ran on the bridge they found Nella   
Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna hurrying to meet them. Ron   
handed them their wands.

"How did you get away?"-Hermione asked.

"Told 'em I was hungry and wanted   
some sweets. 'Course they said   
bugger off and ate it all   
themselves."-Ron said.

"Puking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty."-Ginny said.

"Ron! That was clever."-Hermione was impressed.

"It has been known to happen."-Ron bragged.

"It was brilliant! And the way Nelly handled the situation, like a true leader!"-Neville said.  
"So, how are we going to get to London?"-he finished.  
Harry and Nella looked at each other.

"Look, we appreciate everything you've done for us, really.  
But this is something we need to do alone."-Nella said.

"Dumbledore's Army was supposed to be about doing something real. Or   
was that all just words to you?"-they hesitated.   
Ron looked at them gently.

"Maybe you don't have to do this   
all by yourselves."-he said.  
After a long pause, Harry managed to open his mouth.

"So how are we going to get to   
London?"-he asked.

"We fly, of course."-Luna smiled.

\---------------

In rapid succession seven Thestrals bursted through the   
treetops, soaring into the fiery sky.   
On Nella's face showed fear, determination, a million emotions,   
bathed in the light of the setting sun as the ground fell away beneath.  
The sun emerged from behind a cloud and golden light   
illuminated the towers of Hogwarts, flaring off the glittering windows, as if in celebration of Umbridge's   
defeat.   
Nella clinged tight to her Thestral's mane as the   
formation banked around Dumbledore's Tower...and heads   
into the blood-red sunset.

The Thestrals soared through clouds glimmering with   
internal lightning. They bursted from the belly of the   
storm to appeared over a rain-swept London.

The golden lift grille rumbled open to reveal the Seven.   
'Department of Mysteries.'

"This is it."-Harry said.  
Nella hurried down the corridor, turned the corner and   
stopped at the sight of t black door at the end of the hall.   
As the door opened into darkness the group nervously   
followed Nella and Harry in. They noticed the door was floating slowly   
but methodically across the floor, the corridor still disorientingly visible beyond.   
More free-standing doors   
drifted past rows of high shelves, lined with rows of orbs   
that give off a weird liquid glow.  
Their wands tips flared but the black void seemed to suck up   
all the light.

As they approached a crossroads of two wider aisles, Harry and Nella   
noted the labels on the end of each row: ROW 95, 96...97.   
Nella silently raised her hand to stop the others, who   
exchanged nervous glances.  
Harry flattened himself against   
the end of the shelf, slowly peered around the corner with his wand extended. It was empty.

"He should be here!"-he said.

"Harry, Nelly..."-they turned to see Neville peering up at a glowing globes high on a shelf.   
He turned to the duo.

"They got your names on them."-as they approached the shelf silently lowered itself to   
their level, as if presenting the globes to them.  
They grasped the globes and were electrified by its power.  
The voices echoed in an eerily hollow tones.

"The one with the power to vanquish   
the Dark Lord approaches...and the   
Dark Lord will mark her as his   
equal...  
...the moment she turns, when she's felt both love and hate in her heart she'll be unstoppable...  
... together the siblings by souls will have the power the   
Dark Lord knows not...and either   
must die at the hand of the other   
for neither can live while the   
other survives."-they turned to see two tall, dark figures, silhouetted   
against the blackness.  
They saw two hooded, hideous masks, Death Eaters.

"Where's Sirius?"-Nella asked.

"You know you should really learn to tell the difference between dreams..."-he took of his mask.  
"...and reality."-it was Lucius Malfoy.  
The other Death Eater didn't take off his mask, but Nella remembered him, it was their leader.

"You saw only what Dark Lord wanted you to see."-he said.

"Hand is the prophecies!"-the dark elementar said.

"If you do anything to us, we'll break them."-Nella said.  
A woman laughed behind them.

"She knows how to play.   
Little bitty babies Potter and the princess.."

"Bellatrix Lestrange."-Neville said.

"Master Longbottom! How's mum and dad?"-she asked.

"B-better, now they're about to be   
avenged."-he took out his wand, but Nella held his hand.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down, shall we?  
All we want are these prophecies."-Lucius said.

"Why did   
Voldemort need us to come get them?"-Harry asked.

"You dare speak   
his name! You filthy, little half-blood!"-Malfoy restrained Bellatrix.

"It's all right.  
He's just a curious lad, aren't you?   
The prophecies can only be retrieved   
by those about whom they are made."-the elementar explained, not taking off his mask.  
More Death Eaters appeared.

"Haven't you ever wondered why the   
Dark Lord tried to kill and take when you were   
infants?   
The reason for the   
connection between you and the Dark Lord?   
The secret of your scars?  
All the answers are there, in your hands.  
All you have to do is give it to us.  
And we can show you everything."-Malfoy said.

"We've been waiting fourteen years...   
Guess we can wait a little longer."-Harry said.

"Now!!"-Nella shouted.  
The group performed Stupefy spell.  
Seven jets of light exploded outward, sending an equal   
number of Death Eaters crashing into the shelves of prophecies.  
The jets of light crackled through the air as the Seven   
scattered in all directions. Arrows of light exploded globes   
left and right, lighting up the darkness.

Luna raced down an aisle, looking behind her in terror and  
ran straight into a huge Death Eater. She stared up at   
him in horror, turned to run but he kicked her in the face causing her to fall on the ground.  
She did a Levicorpus spell and sent the Death Eater flying.

Neville stood stunned and mute, wand in hand, looking down at a   
petrified Death Eater, his arms still reaching skywards   
clutching at nothing.

"Well done, Neville."-Luna said.

Ron and Hermione raced down an aisle, shooffspells spells behind them as they are pursued by two Death Eaters. Hermione winged one   
of them but the other remained hot on their trail. Seeing   
the ghostly fog inside some of the Prophecies she's   
running past, Hermione got an idea and used her wand to trip a row OF prophecies off their   
stands.   
Ron, realizing what she was doing, immediately did   
likewise.   
In rapid succession orbs exploded on the floor like giant   
light bulbs.   
Rising murmuring ghostly figures obscured   
the Death Eater's view, as he struggled through the mist   
red bolts of fire flash in the fog around him, he took   
a hit, vanishing into the fog.

Harry and Nella ran through the maze.   
The Death Eater seemed almost   
to form from the shadows right in front of him, Harry   
sent it flying with a Stupefy, raced back the other   
way only to find another appeared, seemingly out of   
nowhere, before them. Nella sent it too flying, but   
nightmarishly two more instantly took its place.   
She formed a light ball in her hand and aim it at them.

They found the others. They turned to run, but were surrounded.  
Ginny raised her wand.

"Reducto!"-a massive explosion took out the bottom of the shelf   
beyond, the Death Eaters whirled.

"Get back to the door!"-Nella shouted.  
They ran as fast as they could, the orbs and shelves falling down.

The Seven suddenly fell through the door.  
At the last second an upward blast OF wind arrested their   
fall and deposited them in a pile.  
The globes were  
miraculously still intact in Nella and Harry's hands.   
Bruised and battered, the Seven pulled themselves to their   
feet.

""Department of Mysteries..." Got   
that one right, didn't they."-Ron said.

And as the Seven looked around they were standing   
on huge stones that made up the floor of a vast   
amphitheater, its risers dwindling into infinity.   
In the center of the space is a dais, upon which stood   
a cracked and crumbling stone archway.   
It was hung with a   
tattered black veil, which swayed eerily in an invisible   
breeze.  
Mesmerized, Harry and Nella stepped onto the dais, approaching the   
veil. They shivered as frigid breeze blew through it.

"The voices. Can you tell what   
they're saying?"-Ron and Hermione shared a chilled look.

"There aren't any voices.   
Let's get out of here."-Luna approached the fluttering veil, rapt. The breeze   
rustled her hair.

"I heard them too."-she said.

"It's just an empty archway! Please, they'll be here any..."-it was too late   
A howling wind drew her gaze upwards, where   
high above, ten plumes of thick black smoke were billowing   
toward them.   
Nella looked around, there was nowhere to run.

"Get behind us!"-the Seven sood abreast.   
The plumes screamed in. Six wands and Nella's hand rose in unison.  
And then the other plumes were there, spiraling down   
around them, creating a tornado effect.   
As the grotesque   
formed of half-reconstituted Death Eaters howled past one   
by one each of the kids was SUCKED into the maelstrom.   
Finally only Harry and Nella were left, hugging the Prophecies to their   
chests.

And then suddenly the roar of the wind dwindlesu to   
silence.   
Nella looked up from the ground to see each of   
her friends held at wandpoint in a circle around her and Harry.

"Did you actually believe...Were   
you really naive enough to think   
that children stood a chance   
against...us?"-they looked helplessly at the others.   
Malfoy held out his hand.

"I'll make this simple for you.  
Give me the prophecies.  
Or watch your friends die."-he said.

"Don't give it to them!"-Bellatrix righted her grip on Neville.  
They gave them the orbs.  
ecy. Malfoy raised the glowing orbs up to his face, illuminating a cruel smile.

"Get away from my godchildren!"-they turned to see Sirius who punched Malfoy in the face.  
As the prophecies went sailing out of his hands, Malfoy   
stared in stunned disbelief as it smashed on the stone.

The sound of rushing wind spinned the heads of the   
stunned Death Eaters as a white vapor trail circled in   
from above as the kids used the diversion to elbow, kick and pull   
free of their captors.   
Simultaneously Sirius grabbed Harry and Nella,   
pulling them to the ground just as the vapor trail rockets   
overhead--and an arc of white lightning shot from it,   
forking and splitting into multiple bolts that sent Death   
Eaters flying left and right, as the white plume coalesced into Tonks, spinning   
balletically as she landed gracefully on the run   
more white vapor trails were streaming in from   
all directions; in disarray, the Death Eaters fired spells   
off wildly as the white plumes coalesced into Lupin, Alma, Moody, Shacklebolt, all in motion, wands blazing. Tonks and Alma quickly helped shepherd the kids out of harms way as the   
battle began.  
Alma appeared next to her niece and Harry.

"Listen to me. I want you to take   
the others and get out of here..."

"What? No! We're staying with you!"-Nella said.

"You've done beautifully."-Sirius said.

"Just like their parents."-Aria smiled at them.

"Let us take it from here."-Sirius said.

Sirius along with Nella's aunt, was dueling Malfoy before veil.   
Bolts of fire exploded   
from their wands as they circled, each seeking the high   
ground.   
Malfoy was good,very good. He battled Sirius and Alms back,   
gaining the advantage.  
Nella and Harry looked at each other and together performed Expelliarmus spell.

"Got one, James and Elise!"-Sirius said.  
Harry and Nella stared at their godfather.  
Suddenly, Bellatrix performed a killing curse that hit both Aria and Sirius in their chests.

They locked eyes with Sirius and Alma as they went sprawling   
backwards in slow motion. Terror lights in their eyes.   
A look of surprise, and at the last moment, fear glints   
in them as they flew backwards through the ragged   
veil...and vanished.   
There was silence, then sound returned with a rush as they heard   
Bellatrix' triumphant scream.

Lupin and Moody came to the duo's side.

"Nooo!!"-they cried and tried to get in the veil.  
Nella saw Bellatrix smiling and then leaving.  
In the rage, she pushed Moody off of her and ran towards Bellatrix, her eyes glowing dark as never before.  
Harry followed her.

"I killed Sirius Black and Alma Chernobog!"-Nella followed her and spotted Bellatrix across the Atrium,   
heading for the fireplaces.   
She took out the wand Snape had given her.

"Crucio!"-Bellatrix screamed as a flash of light knocked her off her   
feet.  
Nella heard a voice of Voldemort.

"You've got to mean it, Nella.  
She killed them. She deserves it.  
You know the spell, Nella.  
Do it."-Voldemort appeared behind her.  
Bellatrix laughed.  
Nella turned to face him.

"My dark elementar."-he said.  
Nella teared her eyes away from Voldemort...to see   
Dumbledore's pained, kindly eyes.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom."-Dumbledore said.  
Harry came to Nella's side.

"...the Aurors are on their way."-Dumbledore finished.

"By which time I shall be gone with the girl.  
And you...shall be dead."-suddenly a scalding rope of fire arced from his wand.   
With a swoop of his wand Dumbledore flinged Nella and Harry out of the line of fire, slammed against the wall, Dumbledore   
shielding them like a lion guarding a cub.   
Bellatrix saw her chance, bolted toward the fireplace.

Dumbledore and Voldemort   
were face to face, the power emanating from their wands   
blowing back Dumbledore's hair, creating a miniature   
hurricane around them.   
Voldemort sneered contemptuously and vanished.   
Instantly the fiery rope transformed into a fifty-foot high serpent,   
hissing furiously.   
With a burst of flame Voldemort reappeared on the plinth   
in the fountain.   
He watched as the serpent reard high above Dumbledore.

And suddenly imploded into smoke, quickly dissipated   
revealing an unharmed, albeit slightly-singed Dumbledore.   
Voldemort's smile faded and then the water in the pool   
began to rise up, covering him like a cocoon of molten   
glass. His rippling faceless figure struggled to throw   
off the suffocating mass, suddenly went still as he again   
vanished, and the water crashed to the floor.

As a shock wave exploded out through Voldemort's wand. It sent   
Dumbledore sprawling, knocking the wind out of hm as tradiatesd outward, shattering the glass in   
the towering wall of windows above. The falling deadly   
rain swopped over Voldemort's head at the last moment,   
directed by his wand into a torrent of shards headed   
straight for Dumbledore, still on the floor, still   
momentarily dazed.  
The glass singed towards him   
as just in time Dumbledore grimaced producing a silvery patronus shield. The glass sharded   
slow, stopped in mid air, quivering as they were caught between two mighty spells.

Dumbledore used the diversion to press his advantage, his patronus shield instantly enveloped the   
glass, spirals tight around it and imploded leaving only sand, which swirled and eddied harmlessly   
across the Atrium floor.   
Suddenly the great space rang with silence.   
Dumbledore climbed wearily to his feet. On the verge of   
breakdown, Harry and Nella stared at him, sweat on their foreheads as if they didn't know him.

Voldemort vanished.   
Harry and Nella stared in confusion and then a burst of wind blew back their hairs, they   
convulsed in agony and then suddenly went dead still. Their eyes opened   
now inert, lifeless and two voices issue from their mouths.

"Nella, Harry..."-Dumbledore knelt down next to them.

"You're too late, old man."-Harry and Nella said in unison with Voldemort's voice.

"The girl knows the truth."-Voldemort said through Nella.

Nella found herself in that white corridor of memories, she found Voldemort standing there.

"What truth?"-she asked.

"That you've been lied too...   
betrayed...just as I once was."-her eyes burned at Dumbledore.

"Tell me Nelly, do you know the   
real reason your godfather and aunt died?"-Voldemort asked.

"What kind of question is that?!  
Because Bellatrix killed them!"-her eyes glowed black.

"No. Because they loved you."-he spat the word contemptuously.

"Why did your mother die?   
Why will your friends die, when   
their turn comes as it will?   
What has this love that he exalts   
above all else ever brought you   
but pain, and despair, and terrible,   
terrible loss...?  
It doesn't exist, my dear. It's a   
fairy tale. A lie that the weak   
enshrine and the shrewd exploit."-he said.  
He walked closer to her.

"Join me.  
Together we will rule the world and no one will question us.  
Our powers will be unstoppable."-he said.

"No.  
Real power comes from love and friendship, something you'll never have!"-her eyes glowed back with gold and black shine.  
She screamed and somehow found herself in both her memory corridor and Harry's head.

"Get out of our heads!!"-she used her powers to extract Voldemort out of their heads.

Voldemort was standing above them like a dark shadow.   
But his expression betrayed no anger, or weakness.   
Instead it showed an almost humane sadness. With the   
smallest gesture of his hand Voldemort floated Nella's   
limp form upright, bringing them face to face.

"Don't be a fool, princess..."-he reached out to gently touch Nella's face.  
"...or you'll lose everything."-fireplaces ignited in a quick succession   
of emerald bursts, loud voices echoed all over the Atrium   
as Fudge entered and stopped dumbstruck.   
Voldemort looked evenly at Nella and with another blast   
of wind, he twirled up into the air and vanished as Nella collapsed to the floor next to Harry.

And then Dumbledore was there, gently touching their faces   
as the duo, shivering, stared up into his kindly eyes.  
Dumbledore looked up from Nella and Harry, his hard eyes meeting   
Fudge's   
as Fudge sagged in defeat.

"He's back."-Fudge managed to say.

\---------------

Rain pattered the window, blurring the view of the kids   
far below, hurrying inside holding their newspapers over   
their heads.   
Nella was standing in the open doorway with a note   
in her hand.   
The office was apparently empty. She hesitated, clearly not wanting to be here and impulsively turned to go.

"Nella."-she stopped.   
Dumbledore turned, he was in a chair on the upper level of his office, facing the window.

"Please, come in."-she hesitated, unable to meet his gate.  
She moved to   
the wall, her eyes falling on the artifacts such as the sorting hat, Gryffindor's sword. She touched   
its blade, Dumbledore watched uncertain how to begin.

"Nella...I know how you must be   
feeling..."

"No, you don't. No one does.  
It's my fault."-she said.

"No, Nella...the fault is mine.  
If I had been open with you and Harry, as I should have been, you would have known long ago that Voldemort might try and lure you to the Department of Mysteries.   
You would never have been tricked into going there... and Sirius and Alma would not have come after you.   
The blame lies with me, and with me alone.   
An old man's mistake..."

"You're Albus Dumbledore. You don't make mistakes."-she said.

"Nella...as much as it pains me to   
disillusion you, I am all too   
fallible...and this war that has   
now begun may just as easily be   
lost as won."-thunder rumbled. 

For the first time Nella really looked   
at Dumbledore. He looked different since his battle with   
Voldemort. He looked, for the first time...old.   
Dumbledore turned to the window, The rain was now sheeting down it.

"I knew it was only a matter of   
time before Voldemort became aware of the connection between Harry and you, and tried to exploit it. I thought by distancing myself from you, as I   
have all year, he would be less   
tempted, and you might thereby be   
protected. Another mistake...   
I'm sorry, Nella." didn't know what to say...then noticed Dumbledore's   
hand was trembling.   
As Dumbledore massaged his wrist Nella seemed struck by this sign of frailty. 

"The Prophecy said that I will turn and that neither can live while the other one survives.  
It means one of us has got to kill   
the other two in the end?"-she asked.

"Yes."-he replied.

"Why didn't you tell me and Harry?"-she asked.

"For the same reason you tried to   
save Sirius. For the same reason   
your friends saved you.   
The reason I failed to tell   
you...was because after all these   
years...after all you've suffered...   
I couldn't bear to cause you any   
more pain. I cared too much. I   
acted exactly as Voldemort expects   
we fools who love to act."-something released in Nella.   
As Dumbledore rested a gentle   
hand on her shoulder, Nella looked out at the rain, not   
wanting Dumbledore to see her tears.

\---------------

A tired Filch grumbled as he restored the last of the   
portraits, the last few students hurried down towards the Great Hall.   
Nella was watching from above and then she felt someone watching her from the opposite balcony. It was Draco.  
She looked wistfully back at him for a long moment...then   
turned away, and started down the stairs.

\---

The comfortable chaos of homeward-bound students made   
their way toward the train.   
The quartet, pulling their trunks. They paused for a moment on the outskirts, reluctant to face   
the final moment of leave taking.

"We've been thinking about something Dumbledore said."-Harry said.

"And what's that?"-Hermione asked.

"And what's?"-Hermione asked.

"Even though we've got a fight   
ahead of us...we've also got one   
thing Voldemort doesn't have."-Harry said.

"Yeah?"-Ron asked.

"Something worth fighting for."-Nella put a hand on each of their shoulders, more grateful   
than ever for their friendship.  
Both Ron and Hermione   
looked back, moved...   
...and as the quartet moved forward into the crowd they are   
joined by an excited Neville, Luna and Ginny...and then   
still more friends from Dumbledore's Army...and even some   
Slytherins offered shy smiles and grateful nods, as the   
train blasted steam.


	26. Chapter 26

26\. A crush

Nella returned home after Sirius and her aunt were killed. Her father stayed with her in the house, but was always spending time in his study. Almost most of the time, Nella was with Olga, she helped her around their large home, prepared meals with her and they mostly talk about Elise.

\---

It was Nella's sixteen birthday. She didn't feel like celebrating it, but her father insisted. He threw her a small ball at their house in her honor.  
She didn't know what that meant, he never acted like that.  
She couldn't ask her friends to come, instead her father call the members of the wealthy families.

She was in her room looking through her closet, trying to find something to wear.  
Olga came in.

"My darling, what are you doing?"-she asked.

"Trying to find something to wear, but falling to do so."-she sat on her bed.

"I've brought you something."-Olga offered her a large box.  
"Open it, honey."-Nella opened the box and found baby pink dress that went to her knees.

"Someone had sent it long before you came back home, but I wanted to wait for a proper moment before I gave it to you."-Nella hugged Olga.

"Thank you, Olga.   
But, this dress seems so familiar."-she took her photo album and found the picture of her mother in the same dress.

\---

The guest started arriving. They all gathered in their huge living room and waited for the birthday girl.  
A slow music started to play and Nella was walking down the stairs, everyone was watching her.  
She didn't know anyone there, except for one platinum blonde boy. Her father stood next to Draco and his mother.  
When he looked at her daughter, his smile faded away.  
He whispered something to Narcissa Malfoy.

"It was her mother's dress."-he whispered.  
Nella made her way towards her father who smiled at her genuinely.  
She took his hand and dragged him to to their traditional birthday dance. It's been a long time since she'd seen her father smile.  
She wasn't feeling like doing anything for her birthday since most of the people she loved, died in front of her, but she needed to control her emotions.  
After the dance was finished, everyone clapped and they bowed.  
The guests went back to talking to each other and drinking.

Aiden stared at his daughter, she looked so much like her mother.

"I saw mum wearing this dress in the picture.  
Thanks for the gift, dad. I love it."-she hugged her dad.  
He hugged back.

"I didn't give it to you."-she broke the hug.

"You didn't?  
But, Olga got it in a beautiful box. I thought you gave it to her."-Nella said.

"I don't know how that dress got to you.   
It was in a..."

"Where was it?"-Nella asked.

"Storage."-Aiden replied.

"And are their more mum's things?"-she asked with a smile.

"I have to find out who gave that dress to you."-he said.

"Why are you being like this?  
It makes me feel really good when I wear it."-she said.

"This isn't good for you, Nella.  
It was just what I was trying to avoid."-he said.

"That I have feelings?"-she asked.

"No, holding onto the past."-he said.

"It's not the past alright, it my mother!"-she yelled and Nella everyone turned to her and her father.  
She couldn't stay there and she hurried back into her room.

She got into her room and slammed the door.  
She couldn't believe her father had said those words to her.  
She took off her mother's dress and put on her regular clothes.

\---------------

She stacked her clothes and someone knocked on her door.

"If you're Olga, don't come in! My room is a disaster area!"-she shouted.  
A knock was heard again.

"If you're my dad, don't worry I got your message!"-someone knocked the third time.

"What part in go away, don't you people understand?!"-she opened the door.

"Is that how you greet your friends?  
I missed you."-Draco said.

"Draco, hey.   
What are you doing here?"-she asked and got on her tip toes because she didn't want for Draco to see the mess in her room.

"It's your birthday, isn't it?  
Your father called us."-he said.  
He wanted to see what was she hiding in her room.

"May I come in?"-he said.

"I don't think it's a good idea. My room is a mess."-she said.

"I'll help you."-she nodded.  
He helped her stack her clothes, they laughed and Nella never laughed that hard in her life.  
He saw the picture of her mother and father on her desk.

"Your mother was beautiful.   
You looked so much like her."-he said.

"Thanks."-she walked closer to him.

"They were so much in love back then even though it was a forbidden love."-she said.

"Forbidden?"-Draco raised his eyebrow.

"My mother was a Gryffindor and my father a Sytherin.  
Olga told me my mum couldn't stand dad in their first years in Hogwarts and he always had a huge crush on her.  
One day she just started feeling something for him and she asked him on a date.  
And after some time they had me."-she said.

"I almost forgot."-he took a small jewelry box from his pocket.  
"This is for you."-she opened it and saw golden earrings in a shape of the stars.

"You shouldn't have."-she put on the earrings.

"You like it?"-he asked.

"I love it."-she hugged him.

"It's beautiful, thank you, Draco."-they stared into each others eyes.

"These earrings actually represent the stars from the constellation Scorpius."-he stuttered.  
She looked at him and he turned ruby red.

"That constellation actually contains one of the brightest stars."-he said.

"You're very smart, Draco, when you're not being a bully."-she complimented him, blushed and looked down.  
They stood really close to each other, She could feel his breath and smell his cologne.  
He caressed her cheek.  
He went in to kiss her, after all that time of waiting, but they instantly pulled back when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"-Nella said awkwardly.  
The door opened to reveal Olga.

"Sorry, my lovelies.  
Dinner is ready."-she said.

"You're staying for dinner?"-Nella asked.  
He nodded, and she smiled without knowing.

\---------------

Nella, Draco, Aiden and Narcissa sat at the dinner table. Olga served their dinner.

"Thank you, Olga."-Nella thanked.  
Olga smiled at the young girl.

"This came in for you today."-Aiden handed his daughter a letter.  
She opened it.

"It's your mother's will. She wanted you to inherit all of her fortune when you turn sixteen."-he explained.  
Olga came in the room carrying bouquet of yellow roses.

"I'm sorry, but this just came in for our young, lovely lady."-she said.  
Aiden and Draco looked at Nella, wanting to hear her response. Narcissa smiled at Nella.

"From whom are they?"-Aiden asked his daughter.  
Nella got up and walked towards Olga.

"I don't know."-she found a note sticking out next to the roses.

"It must be...  
George."-she replied.

"George?  
Why would George sent you flowers? And who is George?"-Nella took the flowers from Olga.

"He's a friend."-Nella said.

"What kind of a friend sends flowers?"-Aiden asked.

"A very good friend."-Olga handed her the vase.  
Nella returned to sit down and continued to eat her dinner.

"Father, I want to go Diagon Alley tomorrow."-Nella said.

"Why?"-he asked.

"I want to get some money from the bank and give it to Fred and George so they could finally open up that show of theirs."-Nella said.

"Absolutely no..."

"It's my money!   
And they're my friends!"-she raised her voice.  
Her father looked at her like he was scared, and just nodded.  
Aiden wanted to change the subject, he turned his attention to Draco.

"So, tell me, Draco, how's school?"-he asked.

"Very good, sir."-he replied.

"You're a Sytherin, correct?"-Draco nodded.

"Your parents must be very proud of you."-Aiden said.

"We are."-Narcissa said.

Unknown man entered the room and whispered something to Aiden who nodded.

"It's time."-he told Narcissa.

"Time for what?"-Nella asked.

"Go to your room. We have business to attend to."-Nella looked at her father with confusion.  
But, she listened to him and said good night to Draco and Narcissa.

She entered her room and threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

27\. Others like you

Nella woke up early in the morning.  
Olga came in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early, my lovely?"-she asked Nella who was sipping her take and reading a book.

"Is it strange to make breakfast for you and father?"-she said.

"Well, yes because I always make you a delicious meal."-Olga noticed Nella's earrings and smiled.

"What?"-Nella asked.

"Nothing, just that boy had outdone himself with those earrings."-Olga said.

"It's nothing."-Nella went back to reading her book and sipping tea.

"He's head over heels for you."-Olga said.

"He isn't. He just likes to annoy me very much."-Olga laughed.

"What so funny, Olga dear?"-Nella asked.

"It's the exact same thing Elise said when she fell in love with Aiden."-Olga explained.

"I'm not in love with Draco."-Nella said.

"You are, but you don't want to admit it."-Olga said.

"So, are we going to Diagon Alley today?"-Nella changed the subject.

"Actually no. Your father had left you these papers to sign."-Nella took the pen and signed the papers.  
Now George and Fred could finally have their shop.

"But, I'm taking you somewhere."-Olga said.

"Where?"-Olga took her hand and they Apparated in front of a small house in the middle of nowhere.

\---

"Where are we?"-Nella asked.

"You'll see."-they entered and heard female voices.  
Five girls sat around the table eating breakfast.

"Good to see you know how to make breakfast on your own."-Olga said.

"Olga!"-girls shouted.

"What did you bring us this time?"-a redhead girl asked.  
Olga motioned towards Nella and she waved awkwardly at the girls.

"No way."-girl with short brown hair said.

"It's her."-Olga said.

"It's good to see you're alive and well, cous."-a girl with straight dark hair said.

"Sorry, we are cousins?"-Nella asked.

"On your mother's side."-silver haired girl said.

"I believe introduction is in order."-a girl with light brown hair said.

"Right. Nelly, these are Anniki and Irina..."-

"Everyone calls me Nix."-she interrupted Olga.

"These are Lynne, Liberty and Ivory."-others girls smiled at her.

"There's only one reason you brought her here. Did she turned?"-Lynne asked.

"No."-Olga replied.

"Sorry, turned?"-Nella asked.

"You don't know, do you?"-Irina said.

"Clearly not."-Nella said.

"Maybe it's for the best if you don't know until you activate it."-Lynne said.

"No, Ly. She should know, it's her birthright."-Liberty said.

"You see, aunt Elise was special like you.  
Your mother's side of the family has carried this curse since what seems forever.  
We're all born with that curse inside of us, but it activates only when we feel a certain emotion."-Nix explained.

"What kind of emotion?"-Nella asked.

"Everyone feels different and that affects the form."-Lynn said.

"Your mother was..."

"A lioness.  
I know, I just thought she was Animagus."-Nella said.

"She was one of the best alphas in our family history."-Irina said.

"Does my father know about this?"-Nella asked.

"No, but I kept a close eye on your father all these years.  
He was in the house when Elise was killed, I believe he's the Dark Lord's most trusted servant."-Olga said.

"My father is many things, but he's not a Death Eater."-Nella said.

"I don't have the proof, but when your mother told me to hid your cousins without telling him, I started to suspect."-Olga said.

"Anyways, what are your forms?"-Nella quickly changed the subject.

"Well, mine is a cat, Liberty's is a dog, Nix's is a wolf, Lynne's is a serpent, and Ivory's is an eagle."-Irina explained.

"We transform every full moon and sometimes at will."-Ivory added.

"Does it hurt?"-Nella asked.

"It does, but when we transform under the light of the full moon and run through the forest, all the problems are forgotten."-Nix said.

"Do you guys think I'll ever turn?"-Nella asked.  
The group was silent, Olga broke the awkward silence.

"It's for the best if you don't.  
My sweet girl, you're the Neutral.  
We don't know what would the turning do to you."-Olga explained.  
In the corner of her eye, Nella saw a picture, she walked to it and took it into her hand.  
On the picture was her mother with her cousins, but another picture came into her view.  
It was her mother with Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Alma.

"He cared about aunt Alma, you know?"-Liberty said.  
Nella turned her attention towards a redhead girl.

"Sirius. He loved her."-she finished.

"They loved each other so much that they died together."-Lynne said.  
Nella found a diary on the shelf. The same as her own.

"It belonged to your mother."-Olga said.  
Nella opened it and found a signature.

"Who is Half-blood prince?"-Nella asked.

"I don't know. I suppose he was Elise's friend.  
Your mother was very popular at Hogwarts, just like you."-Olga said.

"About Hogwarts, do you wish to come there?"-Nella asked other girls.

"Hogwarts seems like amazing place, but we can't. We would be putting you and Harry Potter in danger."-Nix said.

"Nix is right.  
If You-Know-Who ever found out about us being alive, he would kill us."-Liberty said.

"I won't let that happen."-Nella said.

"The only way to protect you is to stay away from you.  
We can't let him get you."-Ivory said.

"He won't."-Nella said.

"The best thing for you, cous, is to go back to school and for us to continue the Order work."-Nix said.

"We should go, my lovely. We don't want your father worrying about your whereabouts."-Olga said.  
She gave Nella her hand and with the spell of Apparition they found themselves back at Nella's house.  
They quietly entered the kitchen.

"Where were you two?"-Aiden said.  
They jumped at fear.

"You scared us, father.  
We just went for a walk."-Nella lied.

"Very well."-he sipped his coffee.

"I have sent the papers to the bank.  
Your friends will have their store."-he said.

"Thank you, father.  
This means a lot to them and they mean a lot to me."-she said.

"Well, you're my daughter and you mean a lot to me.  
It was your wish and I fulfil it."-he said.  
She nodded.

\---------------

Nella went to her room. She wrote in her diary and ate the candies, when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She instantly turned around with a small ball of light in her hand.

"There's no need for that, my dear."-Dumbledore said.  
Nella turned off the light in her hand.

"Nelly."-Harry rushed to hug his best friend and she hugged back.

"What are you doing here?"-she asked.

"I don't know either."-they turned to Dumbledore.

"You'll see."-he extended his arm. Mystified, the duo reached  
out.

"What about my father and Olga?  
And I can't leave Edward alone."-Nella said.

"I already told Olga, she'll tell your father, as for Edward, he's with Hedwig and your things."-their fingers touched the silk of Dumbledore’s cloak.

Nella and Harry apparated, Harry was stumbling to one knee and  
wincing.  
Nella looked calm.

"How are you so good at this?"-Harry asked.

"Talent, I guess."-she smiled.  
Dumbledore was gone. Nella helped Harry, they glanced around.  
In the distance a crooked house shimmered. A pretty girl with  
red hair flited briefly past an upstairs window. It was Ginny Weasley.  
Harry smiled and Nella noticed that.

"Finally."-she said.

"What?"-he asked.

"Oh, nothing."-she messed up his hair with her hand.

Ginny dashed down a vertiginous staircase, flew into the  
kitchen and found two large trunks and two owl cages.

"Edward? Hedwig?  
Mum?!"-she called for Mrs Weasley.

"Ginny, what is it?"-Molly Weasley appeared, looking down.

"I was only wondering when Harry and Nelly got here."-Ginny said.

"What? Harry and Nelly? Who?"-she asked.

"Nelly Chernobog and Harry Potter of course."-Ginny said.

"I think I’d know if Nella Chernobog and Harry Potter were in my house, wouldn’t I?"-she was getting down the stairs.

"Their trunks are in the kitchen.  
And their owls."-Ginny said.

"I seriously doubt that."-just then, Hedwig and Edward screeched.  
Ginny gave her mum an I-  
told-you-so look when another door opened and Ron Weasley looked  
down.

"Harry and Nelly? Did someone say Harry and Nelly?"-Ron asked.

"Me, nosy. Are they up there with  
you?"-Ginny asked. 

"‘Course not. Think I’d know if my  
best friends were in my room,  
wouldn’t I?"-another door opened revealing Hermione, in a robe with a toothbrush in her hand.

"Are that owls I heard?"-she asked.

"You haven’t seen them, have  
you?  
Apparently, they're wandering about the house."-Ginny said.

"Really?"-Hermione asked.

"Really."-Ginny spined.  
Harry and Nella were standing in the doorway of the  
kitchen.

"Harry! Nelly!"-as the others rocketed downstairs, Ginny gave Nella and Harry Harry a great grinning hug. There was something oddly charged in the moment, a surprise to both Harry and Ginny.  
The others arrived with more hugs.

"What a lovely surprise.  
Why didn’t you tell us you  
were coming?"-Mrs Weasley asked.

"We didn't know. Dumbledore."-Harry said.

"That man. But then, what would we  
do without him?"-Ron was about to touch Hermione.  
She retracted her neck.

"Got a bit of toothpaste."-Hermione and Nella looked at each other and laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

28\. Beginning of sixth year

The Daily Prophet tumbled within a makeshift campfire of   
red flames, but magically didn’t disintegrate. Harry   
teased the fire with the tip of his wand, where 'THE CHOSEN ONES?' mingled with Draco’s haunted face in the flames.  
Nella knew that Draco's father was in Azkaban. She had sent him a letter, but no response. She thought it would be for the best if she let him deal with that in his own way.

"When did you get here, Mione?"-Nella asked.

"A few days ago. Though... for a   
bit, I wasn’t sure I was coming."-Nella and Harry looked up, saw her glance at Ron.

"Mum sort of lost it last week.   
Said Ginny and I had no business   
going back to Hogwarts. That it’s   
too dangerous."-Ron said.

"Oh come on..." 

"She’s not alone. Even my parents   
and they’re Muggles, know   
something bad is happening."-Hermione said.

"Anyway, dad stepped in, told her   
she was being barmy. Took a day   
or two, but she came round."-Ron continued.

"But we’re talking about Hogwarts.   
Dumbledore. What could be safer?"-Hermione and Ron exchanged another glance.

"There’s been a lot of chatter   
lately. That he’s gotten... old."-Hermione said.

"It's rubbish.  
He's not that old."-Nella said.

"He's only... what is he?"-Harry said.

"A hundred and fifty. Give or take   
a few years."-the four broke out laughing. 

\-----------

Bearing Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes clutched in the hand of   
a boy was being pulled by his mother through the throng   
packed sardine-tight in the store.  
It was utter madness: Ever-Bashing Boomerangs whipped through   
the air, Dr. Filibuster’s Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat   
fireworks spat sparks, and Nose-Biting Teacups bared tiny   
porcelain teeth.   
Fred and George Weasley, in screaming magenta, stood upon a counter, selling to the masses.

"Step up! Step up!"-they yelled.

"We’ve got Fainting Fancy..."

"Nosebleed Nougats..."

"And just in time for school..."

"Puking Pastilles!"-a boy stopped chewing and he turned pale green.

"Into the cauldron, handsome."-together they offered him a cauldron.

Fred and George dropped down on   
either side of Nella, began to steer her through the store.

"What'd you think, Nelly?"-Fred asked.

"Amazing."-she replied.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?"-Harry asked.

"A real money spinner that."-Fred said.

"Handy if you need to make a quick   
get away."-George dropped one of the lumps in Harry’s hand.

"Hello, ladies."-they turned to   
Ginny and Hermione, who perused a display of 'Wonder Witch   
Love Potions.'

"Love potions, eh?"-George asked.

"Yes, they do really work."-Fred said.

"Then again, the way we hear it,   
sis, you’re doing just fine on   
your own."-George said.

"Meaning?"-Ginny asked.

"Are you not currently dating Dean   
Thomas?"-Fred asked.

"None of your business."-she said.

"These are adorable."-Nella said.  
Inside a cage, small round balls of fluff rolled about and squeaked.

"Aren’t they now. Pygmy Puffs.   
Can’t breed them fast enough."-Just then a huge boy, Nathaniel McLaggen, passed behind   
Nella and, with his eyes, took the full measure of her. Noticing, she turned and received a faint smile as he   
moved on.

Fred and George were walking up the stairs.

"How much for this?"-Ron asked.

"Five galleons."-they said.

"How much for me."-Ron said.

"Five galleons."-they repeated.

"But, I'm your brother."-Ron said.

"Ten galleons."-the twins said.

"C’mon. Let’s go."-the quartet headed for the door, passing Lavender Brown, who   
smiled flirtatiously at an oblivious Ron.

"Hi, Ron."-she waved at him.

"Hi."-Ron greeted her.

  
\--------------

The sun faded over an iron archway 'Welcome to Diagon   
Alley!' as Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione passed beneath. All   
around them, shops sat silent, windows boarded-up or   
shattered.

"How is it Fred and George are   
doing it? Half the alley’s closed   
down."-Hermione said.

"Fred reckons people need a laugh   
these days."-Ron said.

"I reckon he’s right."-Harry said.

"They just can't thank Nelly enough."-Ron said.

"Why is that?"-Harry asked.

"She gave them the money to opened it."-Ron said.  
Nella nodded.

"My mother left me her fortune when I turned sixteen."-Nella explained.

"Oh no. Look."-Harry, Ron and Nella followed Hermione's gaze to the wreck that was Ollivander’s Wand Shop.

"Everyone got their wands from   
Ollivander."-they entered the shattered building.

"Harry.  
Is it just me? Or do Draco and   
mummy look like two people who don’t want to be followed?"-Ron said.  
Across the avenue, Draco and Narcissa paused,   
glanced around, then slipped quickly down an alley.  
Nella felt a weird feeling in her stomach.

\---

The quartet trailed Draco and Narcissa, who navigated these   
dark streets with ease. Nella, lagging a bit, glanced   
up at the darkening sky.   
When they looked back, she saw Hermione, Ron and Harry far ahead. They turned a shadowy corner, and   
vanished.  
Harry, Hermione and Ron ducked inside a shop front. At the end of   
the alley, a single shop glimmered dully, Borgin &   
Burkes'.   
Narcissa and Draco entered, greeted a stooped man   
Draco walked to a lacquered   
cabinet, played his fingers over its glassy surface.   
Narcissa spoke and Draco turned and found Borgin holding the   
curtain to the back room aside. Draco hesitated, then   
followed his mother through.

"What’re they playing at?"-Ron asked.

"I don't know. Let’s get closer."-Harry said.

"Hey. Where’s Nelly?"-Hermione asked.

\---

Nella moved through the shadows, alone, peering down   
side streets, each darker than the next, lost, but   
holding it together, when... a shadow flickered overhead.   
She lookedmup, saw a figure (Greyback) leaped from one roof   
to another. She stood perfectly still, then... heard voices.

Hermione, Harry and Ron raced down one passage then another and stopped.

"Where is she?"-Ron asked.

"I don’t know. I’m turned around."-Harry said.

\---

Nella creeped to the end of a narrow passage, toward   
the voices, and found herself... behind Borgin & Burkes.   
Figures encircled an old cauldron, among them Greyback,   
Bellatrix, Narcissa, and in the very center... Draco.   
Nella squinted against the brilliance of the fire, the   
figures twisting like Giacomettis. Draco extended his   
left arm... when a shadow fell over her, fingers   
found her arm. She wheeled, terrified.

"Bloody hell."-Nella said.

"Come on, let's go."-Harry said and the quartet ran away.

\---------------

The scarlet stack of the Hogwarts   
Express was churning furiously towards the horizon.

"Quibbler...? Quibbler...?"-Luna Lovegood moved down the aisle wearing a pair of red   
and blue cardboard glasses identical to the ones modeled by a witch on the cover of the current   
issue of The Quibbler, a stack of which Luna clutched to   
her chest.

"There’s an article on Wrackspurts   
this month. Quibbler...?"-the loitering students ignored her, including Dean Thomas,   
currently whispering to Ginny, who smiled mildly, more   
interested in the purple Pygmy Puff perched on her   
shoulder.

"He’s lovely. They’ve been known   
to sing on Boxing Day, you know.   
Quibbler?"-Luna said.

"Please. What’s a Wrackspurt?"-Ginny asked.

"They’re invisible creatures that   
float in through your ears and   
make your brain go fuzzy.  
Quibbler? Quibbler?"-Luna moved on.

\----

Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together. Hermione had a   
book entitled 'Advance Rune Translation' opened on her lap,   
while Nella read the book 'Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to Do with Them Now You’ve Wised Up'.

"So what was Draco doing with that weird looking cabinet?  
And who were all those people?  
Don’t you see, it was a ceremony.   
An initiation."-Harry said.

"Stop, Harry, I know where you’re   
going with this."-Hermione said.

"It’s happened. He’s one of them."-Harry said.

"One of what?"-Ron joined the conversation.

"Harry is under the impression that   
Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater."-Hermione said.

"You’re barking. What would You-   
Know-Who want with a sod like   
Malfoy?"-Ron said.

"So what’s he doing in Borgin and   
Burke’s? Browsing for furniture?"-Harry asked.

"It’s a creepy shop. He’s a creepy   
bloke."-Ron said.

"Look. His father’s a Death Eater.   
It only makes sense. Besides,   
Nelly saw it with her own   
eyes."-Harry said.

"I told you, I don't know I saw.  
My powers sometimes make me feel or see something that isn't there."-Nella said.

"Besides, Draco is not a Death Eater."-Nella continued to read her book.  
Harry rose up.

"I need some air.."-he exited their cabinet.

\---------------

The Hogwarts Express steamed into the station.  
Nella, Ron and Hermione stepped into the crowded aisle.

"Where's Harry?"-Hermione asked.

"Probably on the platform. C’mon."-Ron said.

Nella, Hermione and Ron walked to Mr Filch, they were supposed to be searched by Aurors for security.  
Nella felt a sudden pain and she let out a small scream.

"Nelly, are you alright?"-Ron asked.

"Yeah, just I felt like my nose is broken."-she put her hand on her nose and felt a warm liquid on her fingers.  
It was blood.

"Are you sure you're alright?"-Hermione asked.

"Yeah, probably just the nerves."-Hermione gave her the tissue to wipe off her blood, Nella smiled at her.  
In the corner of her eye, Nella saw Draco and she again felt that feeling on her stomach.

\---------------

In the Great Hall, Hermione and Nella craned their necks, looking for Harry, while Ron stuffed his face with pudding.

"Don’ you worry. He’ll be ‘long   
soon ‘nuff."-he mumbled with his mouth full.

"Will. You. Stop. Eating!"-Hermione hit him with her book.  
"Your best friend is missing!"-she said.

"Oi! Turn around, you lunatic."-Nella and Hermione spined, saw Harry and Luna approaching.   
In the light of the hall, Harry’s blood-spattered face was quite   
the sight.

"He’s covered in blood again. Why   
is it he’s always covered in   
blood?"-Ginny asked.

"Looks like his own this time."-Ron said and Harry sat down next to Ginny.

"Where’ve you been?   
What happened to your face?"-Hermione asked.

"Later.  
What’ve I missed?"-Harry asked.

"Sorting Hat urged us all to be   
brave and strong in these troubled   
times, easy for it to say,   
it’s a hat, isn’t it?"-Harry nodded.  
Ginny, damp napkin in hand, began to dab his face, then felt suddenly awkward.   
Harry took it from her. 

"Thanks."-he thanked her.  
The light in the Hall began to gently dim and all eyes turned to Dumbledore, standing at the top of the Hall, ashen hand raised to the enchanted ceiling, where   
clouds responded to his gestures and shrouded a gleaming full   
moon. 

"The very best of evenings to you!   
First off, please join me in   
welcoming the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn."-mild applause ensued.   
Nella's eyes drifted to the entrance of the Hall as a pair of Aurors station themselves just outside.

"Professor Slughorn, I’m happy to   
say, has agreed to resume his old   
post of Potions master. Meanwhile   
the post of Defense Against the   
Dark Arts will be assumed by   
Professor Snape."-that was greeted by stunned silence.   
Dumbledore frowned, then attempted to generate something by clapping his hands once. A few Slytherins joined in and some dim-witted First   
Years. 

"Now, as you know, each and every   
one of you was searched upon your   
arrival tonight. You have a right   
to know why.  
Once there was a young man who,   
like you, sat in this very Hall.   
Walked this castle’s corridors.   
Slept beneath its roof. He   
seemed, to all the world, a   
student like any other. His name?   
Tom Riddle."-the Hall went utterly silent.

"Today, of course, the world knows   
him by another name. Which is   
why, as I stand looking out upon   
you all tonight, I am reminded of   
a sobering fact. Each day, every   
hour, this very minute perhaps,   
dark forces attempt to penetrate   
this castle. But in the end,   
their greatest weapon is...   
you.  
Just something to keep in mind.   
Now, off to bed. Pip pip!"-he said.

"That was cheerful."-Ron said.

Nella noticed Draco's gaze on her. She turned around and sent him a little wave, he did the same.  
She went with her friends. He looked at her walk away, all he wanted was to protect her and keep her alive.  
The only way to do that was to make her hate him.   
That thought hurt him more than anything, but that's was better then seeing her joining the dark side.


	29. Chapter 29

29\. Amortentia

The first class of the sixth year was Potions with the new/old professor Slughorn.

"Nelly! Wake up!   
We're going to be late to our first class!"-Hermione shook her.

"I'm up, Mione.  
Bloody hell!"-Nella got out of her bed.  
Two girls looked at each other and bursted in laugher.

"I seriously need to stop spending so much time with Ron."-Nella said through her laughter.

"Come on, get dressed."-Hermione tossed Nella her clothes.

"And hurry up!"-she shouted.

"Aye, aye, Captain!"-Nella replied.

\---------------

Two girls entered the classroom just a second before the class had begun.  
Hermione frowned at Nella.

"No.  
We're not late, Mione.  
Don't give me that look."-Nella pulled Hermione to their spot.

"Everyone was already here before us."-she whispered.

"We got here just in time.  
I don't see Harry and Ron."-Nella said.  
They took their place with the rest of the students.  
Professor Slughorn put some Potions on the table before them, he turned to face the class, but someone caught his attention.

"Elise?"-he looked at Nella who was whispering something to Hermione.  
Slughorn walked closer to her. The entire class stared at her.   
When they noticed that the people around them were staring, they stopped talking.

"We apologise."-Nella said.

"No need to worry, Elise."-Nella instantly reacted to that name.

"I'm not Elise. I'm Nella, her daughter."-she said.  
The new Potions professor smiled.

"You're surly been told you look so much like your mother."-he said.

"Yes, well except for the hair."-Nella said.

"Your mother was one of my best students, her and Lily Potter.  
I'm sure you'll live up to my expectations."-he went back to explaining the lesson.

"Attention to detail in preparation is the prerequisite of all planing."-as Harry dragged Ron inside, the other students turned in unison.   
Hermione frowned and Lavender, seeing Ron, beamed.

"Ah, Harry m’boy! I was beginning to   
worry! We’ve brought   
someone with us, I see."-Slughorn said.

"Ron Weasley, sir. But I’m dead   
awful at Potions, a menace   
actually, so I probably should   
just be going..."

"Nonsense, we’ll sort you out. Any   
friend of Harry’s is a friend of   
mine.   
Get your books out."-Professor Slughorn said.

"Um, sorry, sir, but I haven’t got   
my book yet, nor’s Ron."-Harry said.

"Not to worry. You can get what   
you need from the cupboard."-as Harry and Ron stepped to the cupboard, Slughorn resumed,   
gesturing to the cauldrons bubbling before him.

"Now, as I was saying, I’ve   
prepared a few concoctions this   
morning. Any ideas what these   
might be?"-Hermione and Nella raised their hands.

"Yes, Miss Chernobog and Miss..."

"Granger, sir."-they walked to the cauldrons.

"That one there is   
Veritaserum, it's a truth telling serum."-Hermione said.

"And that would be Polyjuice, it's terribly tricky to make.  
This is Amortentia. The most   
powerful love potion in the world."-Nella said.

"It’s rumored to smell differently   
to each person, according to what   
attracts them. For example, I   
smell freshly mown grass and   
new parchment and spearmint   
toothpaste."-Hermione blushed, stopped and looked at Nella.

"It's true.  
I smell ocean breeze, roses, apples and...cologne."-Nella said.  
She didn't know where that last one came from. The girls behind them giggled and someone looked at Nella with wide eyes the moment she mentioned cologne.  
She and Hermione went back to their spots.

"Now Amortentia doesn’t create   
actual love, of course. That’s   
impossible. But it does cause a   
powerful infatuation or obsession.   
For that reason, it is probably   
the most dangerous potion in this   
room."-Slughorn turned and found a sea of dreamy faces leaning into   
the vapors.   
Instantly, he clanged a cover onto the cauldron, bringing them round.

"Sir, you haven’t told us what’s in   
that one."-Katie Bell said.

"Ah, yes..."-Slughorn stepped to a small black cauldron.   
He began to ladle a bit of golden liquid into a tiny vial.

"What you see before you, ladies   
and gentlemen, is a curious little   
potion known as Felix Felicis.   
But it is more commonly referred   
to as..."

"Liquid luck."-Nella and Hermione said in unison.

"Yes, Miss Chernobog and Granger.  
Desperately tricky to make. Disastrous should you get it wrong.   
But brewed correctly, as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your   
endeavors succeed... at least   
until the effects wear off."-he said with a smile.  
Slughorn eyed the vial dreamily, adrift.

"So. This is what I offer each of   
you today. One tiny vial of   
liquid luck... to the student who,   
in the hour that remains, manages   
to brew an acceptable Draught of   
Living Death, the recipe for which   
can be found on page ten of your   
textbook."-excitement seized the class.

"You should know that in all the   
years of my previous tenure at   
Hogwarts, not once did a student   
brew a potion of sufficient   
quality to claim this prize. In   
any event...good luck."-Slughorn set the vial upon his desk, where it shimmered in a shaft of sunlight.

\----

They started brewing Draught of Living Death.  
Hermione and Harry were very concentrated, while Nella and Ron laughed and goofed around.  
Ron’s bean shot across the room   
and bounced off Katie Bell’s head.   
She looked at Ron and Nella's direction, but they quickly turned around amd after a few seconds burst into laughter.  
Ron was bragging how he was now taller then Nella and he took her bean, so she wouldn't be able to reached it.  
Duo to Ron's clumsiness, the bean jumped out of his hand.  
It jumped on the other side of the class and Nella followed it.

She knelt down to pick it up, when she saw a hand offering her the bean.  
She looked at the person, and it was Draco.

"Thanks."-she took it, blushed and pushed a small lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Anytime, princess."-she returned to her spot.

"What did he say to you?"-Ron asked in a protective brother mode.

"Nothing."-they returned to their business.

"How did you do that?"-Hermione asked Harry.

"Crush it, don't cut it."-he said.

"No. The instructions specifically   
say to cut."-Hermione said.

"No, really."-he lifted the parchment and tipped the juice into   
his cauldron. It hissed, then turned lilac.  
Hermione grew more and more frustrated. Her hair grew   
bushier in the steam rising from her cauldron.

\----

Slughorn wended his way amongst the cauldrons, nodding   
with sympathy at the fiascos before him. Then... he   
stopped, staring in disbelief at the pearly sheen of one   
bubbling potion.

"Merlin’s Beard! But it’s perfect.   
So perfect I daresay one sip would   
kill us all!"-he complimented Harry.

"Here you are then, as promised.   
One bottle of Felix Felicis. Use   
it well."-everyone clapped, except the Slytherins.  
Nella's clapping was the loudest, she was so proud of Harry because she usually hated potions and now he was one of the best students.

\---------------

Dumbledore sat alone at his desk, the deep lines of his   
face illuminated by the shimmering Pensieve. Two objects   
of note were before him. One was a black-stoned ring. The   
other was Tom Riddle’s diary.  
He briefly balanced the ring upon the tip of an ashen   
finger, then turned a page of the battered diary. His face was troubled. A knock was heard. He took the ring and diary, slipped them inside a drawer. The door swang open, revealing Nella.

"Good evening, Nella. You got my   
message, I see. Come, come. Sit."-Nella stepped forward, eyeing the Pensieve curiously.

"Good, sir. Thanks for asking."-she said.

"I talked with your professors. Each of them is very impressed with you."-he said.

"They are exaggerating, sir."-she said.

"Do they now?"-Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah."-she said.

"And what of your activities   
outside the classroom? Do they   
bring you satisfaction?"-Nella looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I notice you spend a great deal of   
time with Mr Weasley. One can’t   
help but wonder if..."

"No, no!  
Ron is one of my best friends, practically my family."-Nella said.

"Forgive me, Nella, I was merely curious.   
In any event, I’m sure you’re   
wondering why I’ve summoned you   
here tonight. The answer lies   
here."-Dumbledore swang open a cabinet where dozens upon dozens   
of glittering vials stood like tiny glimmering soldiers.

"What you see before you are   
memories. In this case pertaining   
to one individual...Voldemort. Or   
as he was known then... Tom   
Riddle."-Dumbledore reached down with his damaged hand and removed   
a stoppered vial, dusty and veined with age.

"This vial contains a most   
particular memory -- of the day I   
first met him. I’d like you to   
see it. If you would..."-Dumbledore extended his ashen hand and Nella rose, gingerly took the vial and removed the cork.   
She tipped the contents into the Pensieve. Dumbledore nodded and   
Nella leaned into the iridescent liquid, her face breaking   
the surface.

A horse-drawn milk cart rattled across a rain-swept   
London street and a young Dumbledore appeared in a plum   
velvet suit. He reached a grim   
building surrounded by iron gates. As Dumbledore passed   
through, he looked up to the sign   
'W O O L’ S O R P H A N A G E'.

A skinny, sharp-featured woman, Mrs Cole, leaded   
Dumbledore down a drab corridor. Children’s voices carried   
from an unseen courtyard, splashing and shrieking, in the   
midst of some game.

"I must confess to a bit of   
confusion upon receiving your   
letter, Mr. Dumbledore. In all   
the years Tom’s been here, he’s   
never once had a family visitor.   
There have been incidents with the other children. Nasty things."-she said.  
The knocked on the door and opened them.

"Tom, you have a visitor."-Dumbledore stepped forward.

"How do you do, Tom?"-Riddle eyed Dumbledore briefly.

Dumbledore passed a tracing his   
fingers over its surface, as if the wood’s grain were   
Braille, as if somehow “seeing” what lies within.   
Then Dumbledore paused. Strewn on a small table were a   
grouping of seven dark drawings. A boy and girl, their   
faces anguished. A sea-swept cave. The same cave from   
the photograph. Dumbledore began to reach out...

"Don't..."-Dumbledore stopped, and found Riddle’s level gaze on   
him.  
Riddle looked away and Dumbledore, for the first time,   
noticed his hands. They were splayed, utterly still, and   
interlaced with a silky web, where a spider knitted back   
and forth.

"You’re the doctor, aren’t you?"-he asked.

"No. I am a Professor."-Dumbledore said.

"I don’t believe you. I hear Mrs.   
Cole talking, her and the rest of   
the staff. They want me looked   
at. They think I’m different."-Riddle said.

"Perhaps they’re right.."-Dumbledore said.

"I’m not mad."-he said.

"Hogwarts is not a place for mad   
people."-Riddle looked up, cocked his head ever-so-slightly.

"It’s a school. A school of...   
magic."-Riddle stayed looking, but said nothing.

"You can do things, can’t you, Tom?   
Things the other children can’t."-Riddle eyed Dumbledore intensely, unblinking.

"Yes.  
I can make things move -- without   
touching them. I can make animals   
do what I want without training   
them. I can make bad things   
happen to people who are mean to   
me. I can make them hurt... if I   
want."-Dumbledore studied Riddle, then the boy looked up.

"Who are you?"-he asked.

"I’m like you, Tom. Different."-Riddle closed his hands and the web collapsed.

"Prove it."-without breaking his gaze,   
Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly and... the   
wardrobe bursted into flames.

"I think there is something trying   
to get out of your wardrobe, Tom."- Riddle stepped to the burning wardrobe and   
threw open the door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail   
of threadbare clothes, a small box shook violently.  
As Riddle’s fingers touched the box, the flames engulfing   
the wardrobe vanished, but the box continued to shake,   
the only sound in the now-silent room.

"Thievery is not tolerated at   
Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, you will   
be taught not only how to use   
magic, but to control it."-he started to exit.

"I can speak to snakes too."-Dumbledore stopped, his back to Riddle.

"They find me. Whisper things. Is   
that normal. For someone like me?"-Dumbledore exited then, without a backward glance, leaving   
11-year-old Tom Riddle alone. The image shuddered and....

Nella and Dumbledore reappeared. The room had grow dim in their absence. 

"We're you aware back then, sir?"-Nella asked.

"Was I aware that I had just met the   
most dangerous Dark Wizard of all   
time? No. Had I..."-Dumbledore faltered, his expression troubled. Nella looked   
up from the Pensieve, where young Tom Riddle’s fragmented   
face floated on the surface, eyed Dumbledore.

"Over time, while here at Hogwarts,   
Tom Riddle grew close to one   
particular teacher. Can you guess   
which teacher that might be?"-Dumbledore asked.

"Professor Slughorn."-Nella said.

"You see, Professor Slughorn possesses something I desire very dearly.   
And he will not part with it   
easily.  
He will try to collect you and Harry."-he said.

"Do you want us to let him?"-Dumbledore trailed his ashen fingers in the surface of the   
Pensieve, vanquishing young Tom Riddle’s face.

"Yes."-Dumbledore said.


	30. Chapter 30

30\. Three Broomsticks

Nella went back to her common room.  
It was dark and all the students were asleep.  
She walked quietly, when she saw a figure walking towards her.

"What are you doing here, princess?"-Draco asked.

"I could ask you the same."-she noticed his strange behavior.

"Are you alright, Draco?  
You look sick."-she asked.

"It's nothing."-he said.

"Okay.  
Good night."-she walked away.

"Good night, my love."-he said under his breath.

\---------------

Harry tried with little success to get the attention of the throng of aspiring Quidditch players   
assembled on the pitch.

"All right! Queue up! Excuse   
me."no one, except for Ron and Ginny, payed attention.

"Shut it!"-Ginny yelled.  
Instant silence, and Harry frowned, nodded to Ginny   
nevertheless.

"Thanks...ummm, alright.  
Just because you made the team last   
year does not guarantee you a spot   
this year. Is that clear?"-Ron looked unnerved at that, sweating so much he’d attracted a pesky fly.  
Nella and Hermione were sitting in the stands, Ron looked up and the girls waved at him.

Cormac McLaggen, sidled up.

"No hard feelings, Weasley,   
alright?"-he said.

"Hard feelings?"-Ron asked.

"I’ll be going out for Keeper as   
well. Nothing personal."-McLaggen said.

"Really? Strapping guy like you,   
you’ve got a Beater’s build, don’t   
you think? Keeper needs to be   
agile, quick..."-Cormac nabbed the fly between two fingers, killing the buzz.

"I like my chances. Say... think   
you could introduce me and my cousin to your friends Granger and Chernobog?   
Wouldn’t mind getting on a first name basis, know what I mean?"-Cormac gave a lewd wink, sauntered off.

\----

Ginny flew swiftly, handling the Quaffle with ease.   
Two Second Years collided in mid-air.   
Cormac made a brilliant save.   
Ron made a shaky save.   
Hermione and Nella looked on, nervous for him.   
Katie Bell snatched a Quaffle with one hand, split two defenders beautifully and made a slick blind pass to   
Dean who jetted high in the air, then lets the Quaffle roll off his fingers... right into Ginny’s hands as she raced   
below.   
Seamus sent a Bludger rocketing into the stands, scatters a group of onlookers, leaving only Neville, who   
sidled delicately to the right as the others leg it.   
Two Third Years collided in mid-air.   
Cormac made a brilliant save.

Ron turned the wrong way, but made the save anyway as the   
Quaffle caromed off the tail of his broom.   
Nella and Hermione looked on more nervously.

Two Fourth Years collided in mid-air.   
Two aspiring Beaters whiffed on a pair of Bludgers, whack   
each other instead and plummet to the pitch as the   
Bludgers ricocheted off one another and go flying into the   
stands, scattering onlookers yet again and leaving, as   
before, only Neville. This time, he sidled delicately to the left.   
Cormac made a brilliant save.   
The Quaffle bounced off Ron’s head.

Hermione, face buried in her fingers, muttered something.   
Cormac, at the last moment, inexplicably rolled his broom   
to the right and the Quaffle sailed over his shoulder.   
Ron, zig-zagging crazily, nearly fell off, rights himself in a panic, and deflected Ginny’s Quaffle... with   
his forehead. As a few partisan cheered erupt from the   
stands, Harry grinned, then had to restrain himself.   
Hermione opened her eyes slowly.

"Isn’t he brilliant?"-Hermione stared balefully at Lavender, then noticed   
Cormac eyeing his broom incredulously. She and Nella got up and slipped away.

\---------------

Harry scanned his Potions book, Hermione perused the Prophet, while Ron and Nella sat on the couch in their common room.

"Have to admit, thought I was going   
to miss that last one. Hope   
Cormac’s not taking it too hard."-behind her paper, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Has a bit of a thing for you,   
Hermione. Cormac."-Ron said.

"He's vile."-Ron considered this, then glanced across the room at   
Lavender.

"Mione's right. He doesn't seem very likeable to me."-Nella said.

"Oh, don't get me started on you, Nelly.  
Cormac's cousin, Nathaniel has a thing for you. And also half of the male population in school does too."-Ron said.

"Name one."-Nella said.

"Well, I know the person you're crushing on."-Hermione said while leafed through a newspaper.

"Who is it?"-Ron asked.

"You, Ron."-Nella said in the seductive tone.  
Nella and Hermione shared a look and started laughing.

"Ever heard of this spell?  
Sectumsempra."-Harry asked.

"No I have not. And if you had a   
shred of self-respect you would   
turn that book in."-Hermione said.

"Not bloody likely. He’s top of   
the class along with Nelly.   
Even better than you,   
Hermione. Slughorn thinks both of them are geniuses."-Ron said.

"I’d like to know just whose book   
that was. Let’s take a look,   
shall we?"-Hermione said.

"No!"-Harry held the book out of reach.

"Why not, Harr?"-Nella asked.

"It’s... old. The binding is   
fragile."-he lied.

"The binding is fragile?"-Hermione made another grab for it, but Harry held it clear.   
Then Ginny appeared, plucked it out of his hand.

"Who’s the Half-Blood Prince?"-Nella remembered that name.

"The who?"-Hermione and Ron asked.

"That’s what it says. Right here.   
‘This Book is the Property of the   
Half-Blood Prince'."-Ginny said.  
She pointed, written on the frontispiece was: 'This   
Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince'.

\---------------

Students leaned into a bitter wind, trudging through deep   
snow. 

"For weeks you carry around this   
book, practically sleep with it...   
and you have no desire to find out   
who The Half-Blood Prince is?"-Hermione asked.

"I didn’t say I wasn’t curious.   
And, by the way, I don’t sleep   
with it."-Harry said.

" Yeah, right. Well, it’s true. I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now   
you’re always reading that bloody   
book. It’s like being with   
Hermione."-she turned to glare at him.

"Well, I was curious. So I went   
to..."

"The library."-Nella, Ron and Harry finished.

"And?"-Harry asked.

"And... nothing. There’s no   
reference to the Half-Blood Prince   
anywhere."-Hermione said.

"Good. That settles it then."-Hermione started to object when Nella interfered.

"Actually, I have something."-all turned to her.

"Whoever is the Half-blood Prince, he was very good friend of my mum.  
He got her a present for her birthday, that's how I first came across that name.  
They were apparently very close."-Nella said.

In front of them, Slughorn, headed down towards the   
Village, passing a weary Flitwick coming the other way.

"Filius! I was hoping to find you   
at the Three Broomsticks."-Slughorn said.

"Emergency choir practice, I’m   
afraid, Horace."-Nella and Harry watched Slughorn as he continued on towards the Village.

"Who’s up for a Butterbeer?"-Nella asked.

\---

As the quartet entered, Harry and Nella glanced round, locating Slughorn at the bar, planted plumply on a stool.

"No. Over here."-Hermione and Ron, in the midst of seating themselves at a perfectly acceptable and clean table, saw Harry and Nella seat themselves at one strewn with the detritus of a previous customer but which put him in direct view of Slughorn. They exchanged a glance, shrugged, joined Nella and Harry.   
Ron started to take the chair directly opposite Harry blocking his view.

"No, no. Sit next to Nelly."-Ron stopped, exchanged another glance with Hermione.

"Okay."-a skinny kid in an apron appeared, tossed a filthy rag   
upon the table which began wiping the surface on its own.   
Harry craned his neck around the kid to keep Slughorn in view.

"What’ll we have?"-he asked.

"Four Butterbeers. Splash of   
ginger in mine, please."-the kid whistled and the rag leaped back into his pocket.   
Harry continued to eye Slughorn.  
The kid returned, but with only one drink, fire whiskey, and put it next to Nella.

"Sorry, I didn't order that."-Nella said.

"That guy over there ordered it for you."-he motioned towards the the direction of Nathaniel McLaggen and left.  
Nathaniel winked at Nella who turned her head towards the door.  
She saw Draco standing there looking at her. She smiled at him and blushed.  
Harry noticed that Nella was looking at Draco. Draco and him locked eyes briefly, then Draco exited.

"Aw, bloody hell..."-Nella turned, saw Ron glowering at Ginny, who sat in a   
dark corner with Dean, their faces litted by a guttering   
candle.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald. They’re   
just holding hands..."

"And snogging."-Hermione said as Dean kissed Ginny.

"I'd like to leave."-the kid put four Butterbeers on their table.

"Come on, Ron. It's normal."-Nella said.

"That happens to be my sister."-Ron said.

"So? What if she looked over here   
and saw you snogging me? Would   
you expect her to get up and   
leave?"-Nella sipped her Butterbeer and almost choked when she heard Hermione's question.  
Ron blinked, utterly speechless.

"Harry, Nella!"-Slughorn’s voice boomed so loudly.

"Hello, sir. Wonderful to see you."-Hermione, brow wrinkling, turned to Ron, silently mouthed   
'wonderful to see you?'

"So what brings you here, sir?"-Harry asked.

"Oh, the Three Broomsticks and I go   
way back. Longer than I’d care to   
admit. In fact, I remember when   
it was simply One Broomstick!"-as Slughorn guffawed, Harry and Nella joined in, laughing heartily as   
well.   
Slughorn’s belly trembled next to Hermione’s cheek and his waving mug sloshed over, spattering the table.

"Oops! All hands on deck, Granger!"-Hermione smiled thinly, when a whistle was heard and the   
filthy rag was back, whisking away Slughorn’s mess.

"Listen. In the old days, I   
used to throw together the   
occasional supper and invite a   
select student or two. Would you two be game?"-Slughorn said.

"It would be an honor, sir."-Nella said.

"You’d be welcome too, Granger."-Hermione, in the midst of emptying her Butterbeer in one   
long draw, slammed down her mug, leaving behind a 'mustache'.

"Be delighted, sir."-she said.

"Brilliant. Look for my owl.  
Good to see you, Wallenby."-Ron frowned as Slughorn waddled away, turned to Harry.

"What’re you playing at?"-Ron asked.

"Dumbledore asked us to get to   
know him."-Nella said.

"Get to know him?"-Ron said.

"I don't know.  
But it must be important. Otherwise Dumbledore wouldn’t ask."-Harry said.  
Ron turned and saw that Hermione had emptied his mug as well.   
Ron gestured to her upper lip.

"Um... You’ve got a little..."-without a thought, she flicked her tongue up, wiped it clean.


	31. Chapter 31

31\. Slug club

The snow was falling heavily. Ron and Harry walked together,   
while Nella and Hermione trailed several yards behind, pirouetting   
happily, letting snowflakes fall on their tongues.

"Bit worried about them. Did you   
hear that rubbish she was talking   
back in the pub? Her and me   
snogging. As if.  
And did you notice Nelly eyeing Malfoy?"-Nella and Hermione came to them and draped their arms over the boys.

Ahead of them, a girl screamed.

"I warned her! I warned her not to   
touch it!"-Leanne said to the quartet.  
Katie Bell rose six feet into the   
air.   
Hair dancing violently in the wind, her face remained eerily placid.  
She fell to the snow, thrashing and eyes rolled up in her skull.

"Get back! All o’ yeh!"-Hagrid appeared behind them.

He said that so forcefully the others instantly obeyed.   
Effortlessly, he scooped up Katie’s thrashing body and   
then, as if calming a terrified animal, pressed his face   
close to hers and whispered with great tenderness.

"Now, now, now..."-over and over he repeated that, soothingly, the words like a mantra, until Katie’s lids fluttered and her body went limp.

"Don’ go touchin’ tha’ but by the   
wrappin’s. Unnerstan’?"-Hagrid nodded darkly to the package in the snow.   
Harry knelt. Poking through the paper was an ornate opal necklace. Taking off his scarf he carefully enfolded   
package and rose.   
Then, along with the others, he   
watched Hagrid lumber off, Katie cradled in his arms. In   
seconds they were swallowed by the snow. The only sound was the roar of the wind.

\---------------

The necklace lied green and glittering upon McGonagall’s   
desk.

"You’re sure Katie did not have   
this in her possession when she   
entered the Three Broomstick?"-she asked.

"It’s like I said. She went to the   
loo and when she came back she had the package. She said it was   
important she deliver it."-Leanne said.

"Did she say to whom?"-McGonagall asked.

"To Professor Dumbledore."-Leanne said.

"Very well.  
Thank you, Leanne, you may go."-Leanne nodded and left.

"Why is it when something happens, it is always you four?"-McGonagall asked.

"Believe me, Professor, I’ve been   
asking myself the same question   
for six years."-just then, Snape appeared at the door, eyed the quartet.

"Oh, Severus."-Snape took his wand, lifted the necklace like a dead snake eyeing it with fascination.

"What do you think?"-McGonagall asked him.

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be   
alive."-Snape said.

"She was cursed, wasn’t she? I   
know Katie. Off the Quidditch   
pitch she wouldn’t hurt a fly. If   
she was bringing that to someone,   
she wasn’t doing it knowingly."-Harry said.

"Yes, she was cursed."-McGonagall said.

"It was Malfoy."-Harry said.

"No, Harry.  
Draco is a lot of things, but he isn't capable of doing this."-Nella said.

"That’s a very serious accusation,   
Potter."-McGonagall said.

"Indeed. Your evidence?"-Snape asked.

"I just know."-Harry said.

"You... just... know. Once again   
you astonish with your gifts,   
Potter, gifts mere mortals could   
only dream of possessing. How   
grand it must be to be the Chosen One."-Nella, Ron and Hermione averted their eyes uncomfortably.

"I suggest you return to your   
dormitory. All of you."-McGonagall said.

\---------------

Back in the dormitory, Nella and Hermione lied in their beds, unable to sleep.

"Why did you defend Draco when Harry accused him?"-Hermione asked.

"I don't know."-Nella replied.

"Do you have feelings for him?"-Hermione questioned her.

"I don't know what I feel.  
It's complicated."-Nella answered.

"I understand. I always have this..."

"...awful feeling in your stomach, and you feel like bursting into thin air."-Nella interrupted her.

"Exactly."-Hermione said.

"You know, I can't be stuck in that one moment when I first felt that.  
I need t let it go."-Nella said and that was what she was hopefully managed to do.

\---------------

Slughorn stood at the head of a table, goblet raised to the students seated before him, which in addition to Nella, Harry and Hermione included Marcus Belby, Blaise Zabini,   
Neville Longbottom, Cormac and Nathaniel McLaggen.   
A distinctive crystal hourglass sat in the center of the table.

"So tell me, Cormac and Nathaniel. See much of your Uncle Tiberius these days?"-Slughorn asked.

"Yes, sir. In fact, we are meant to   
go hunting with him and the   
Minister for Magic over holiday."-Cormac said and Nathaniel winked at Nella.

"Well, be sure to give them both my   
best.   
What about your uncle, Belby? Working on anything new?  
For those of you who don’t know,   
Marcus’ uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion."-as he spoke, Belby never once looked up from his plate.

"I don't know.  
He and me dad don’t get   
on. Probably because dad thinks   
potions are rubbish. Says the   
only potion worth having is a   
stiff one at the end of the..."

"What about you, Miss Granger?  
What is it your family does in the Muggle world?"-Slughorn asked.

"My parents are dentists. They   
tend to people’s teeth."-Hermione said.

"Fascinating. And is that   
considered a dangerous profession?"-he asked.

"Not really."-Nella said.

"Well, once boy named Robbie   
Fenwick did bite my father once.   
Needed ten stitches."-as Slughorn nodded, the door groaned and everyone turned.

"Miss Weasley! Come in, come in."-he said to Ginny.

"Sorry, I’m not ordinarily late."-she faltered, eyes red, uncharacteristically flustered.

"No matter. You’ll be just in time   
for dessert. That is if Belby   
leaves you any."-as Ginny moved to her seat, Hermione whispered to Harry and Nella.

"Look at her eyes. They’ve been   
fighting again. Her and Dean."-Harry nodded, then stood as Ginny reached the table, the only one.   
Hermione and Nella noticed, eyed him with amusement as he sat down. 

"What?"-Harry asked the girls.

"Nothing."-they replied.

\---

"Goodbye.  
Bye-bye."-Slughorn closed the door, turning, sent a floor lamp   
wobbling and, catching it, found Nella and Harry.

"Oh, Potter, Miss Chernobog."-he said in surprise.

"Sorry, sir, we were just admiring   
your hourglass."-Harry said.

"Ah, yes. A most intriguing   
object. The sands run in   
accordance to the quality of the   
conversation. When it is   
stimulating, the sands run slow.   
When it is not..."

"We think we'll be going..."

"Nonsense. You have nothing to   
fear, dear children. As for some of your classmates, well, let’s just say,   
they’re unlikely to make the   
shelf."-Slughorn said.

"The shelf?"-Nella asked.

"Anyone who aspires to be anyone   
hopes to end up here. Then   
again... you are already someone   
aren’t you, Nella and Harry?"-he gestured to the photographs.

"I don’t really know how to answer   
that, sir."-Nella said.

"Your mother was modest too. Your   
father not so much. As you can   
see, he did not make the shelf."-Slughorn told her.

"Did Voldemort ever make the shelf,   
sir?"-Slughorn stiffened, his back to Harry and Nella.   
His hand trembled and the ice slipped from the tongs. 

"You knew him, didn’t you, sir?   
Tom Riddle. You were his teacher."-Nella said.

"Mr Riddle had many teachers while here at Hogwarts."-Slughorn said with his back still facing the duo.

"What was he like?"-they could see the vein in Slughorn’s temple pulsating.

"I’m sorry, sir. Forgive me. He   
killed my parents and Nella's mother."-Harry said.

"Of course. It’s only natural that   
you should want to know more. I’m   
afraid I must disappoint you, my children.   
When I first met young Mr   
Riddle, he was simply a quiet,   
albeit brilliant, boy committed to   
becoming a first-rate wizard. Not   
unlike the others I’ve known. In   
fact, not unlike... yourselves. If the   
monster existed, it was buried   
deep within."-he said.

\---------------

Ron entered the Hall, eyes lowered, knuckles taped for   
Quidditch, flexing his fingers anxiously as he made for   
the Gryffindor table. Neville passed going the other way.

"Good luck, eh, Ron?"-he nodded shortly, then Seamus came up on his side, whispered conspiratorially.

"Counting on you, Ron. I’ve two   
Galleons on Gryffindor."-as Seamus peeled off, Ron cuted his eyes toward the Slytherin table, where the Quidditch team sat together.   
One Slytherin juted his chin towards Ron, and muttered   
something, a few turned, sniggered.   
Frowning, Ron dropped down opposite Harry and Hermione, next to Nella.  
She heard all of the insults they were throwing at Ron.  
She had enough and got up, claimed the Gryffindor table.

"What are you doing, Nelly?"-Ron asked.

"Hey, listen up!"-everyone turned their attention to her.

"The next person who disrespects Ron, losses his tongue!"-her eyes were glowing gold and black.

"Was I clear?!"-she yelled and everyone nodded.  
Her friends stood in shock, they had never seen that side of her.

"So. How was it?"-Hermione continued to read the Prophet, unaware of Ron’s mood.

"How was what?"-she asked.

"Your dinner party."-he said.

"Pretty boring. Though I think Harry   
enjoyed dessert."-Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah, he did."-the girls giggled.

"Slughorn's having a Christmas   
do, you know. And we’re meant to   
bring someone."-Hermione said.

"I expect you’ll be going with   
McLaggen. Isn’t he a member of   
the Slug Club?"-Ron said.

"Actually, I was going to ask you."-she said.

"Really?"-Ron asked.

"Really. But seeing as you have   
such a distaste for the idea..."

"Good luck today, Ron! I know   
you’ll be brilliant!"-Ron smiled feebly at Lavender, looked back down at his plate.

"I’m resigning. After today’s   
match. McLaggen can have my spot."-he said.

"No, you're not.  
Not after I had threatened everyone."-Nella said.

"Have it your way.  
Juice?"-Hermione blinked, surprised by Harry’s callousness.   
Ron was surprised as well, and mildly put out.

"Sure."-as Harry poured, Luna arrived at the table wearing a hat   
that beared an uncanny resemblance to a real lion.

"Hello, everyone. You look   
dreadful, Ron."-he nodded grimly, lifted his glass.

"Is that why you just put something   
in his cup. Is it a tonic?"-the tiny vial of Felix Felicis glinted in Harry’s palm.

"Don’t drink that, Ron!"-but Ron’s frozen in mid-sip, looking at Harry’s palm too.   
Quickly, he gulped down the rest.

"You could be expelled for that."-Hermione said.

"Don't know what you’re talking about."-Harry said.

"Come on, Mione.  
Harry won it fair and square, he could use it for ever he wants.  
And what a better way then help his best friend?"-Nella said.

"C’mon, Harry. We’ve got a game to   
win."-Ron said.


	32. Chapter 32

32\. Christmas party

As the Quaffle rocketed into the air, Slytherin snatched the Quaffle and rushed en masse towards Gryffindor’s end, weaving and passing with   
wicked skill, culminating in a vicious, slicing shot on goal.   
Just when it appeared it will clear the hoop, Ron streaked out of nowhere and sent the Quaffle screaming in   
the opposite direction.

"Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!"-everyone cheered.

"I will be right back."-Nella said.  
She went to get something to drink.  
She was getting a glass of pumpkin juice, when she heard a voice behind her.

"What are you doing alone, Chernobog?"-she turned to see Nathaniel standing a few feet away from her.  
Nella tried to find a proper answer, when another voice was heard.

"She's not alone."-she turned her had and saw Draco.  
He walked closer to her and place a hand on her shoulder in a protective way.

"I wasn't talking to you, Malfoy."-Nathaniel said.  
He turned to Nella.

"What do you say, Chernobog?  
Would you mind getting on first name basis?"-he winked.  
Draco couldn't hold it anymore and he punched him hard in the face.  
Nathaniel was on the floor, and Draco continued hitting him.

"Draco! Stop!"-Nella pulled him off Nathaniel.  
He looked at her eyes and calmed down.  
She took him by the hand and leaded him away from Nathaniel.

"Are you mad?!  
You can be expelled for that!"-she yelled at him.

"I couldn't let him have you."-he said.

"So I'm just an object to you?!"-she said.

"No, princess.  
You're an amazing, beautiful person and a guy like him isn't worthy of you."-he said.

"Then who is?"-she asked.  
He stood next to her, she could feel his breath.  
He finally got the courage and did something he wanted to do ever since he first saw her, when she pretended to be Nella Humphreys, girl with ordinary hair and life.

Their lips connected, Nella did something she wasn't aware at the moment, she kissed him back and it felt good.  
After a few moments, both of them pulled away.  
Both of them weren't able to say a word.  
Draco looked into her eyes, those hazel eyes he loved so much. He remembered his task and couldn't bear to hurt her in any way.   
He wasn't supposed to kiss her, he couldn't let her fall for him like he did for her.  
He needed to be the bad guy in order to keep her save and sound.  
She waited for him to say something, but he just left her alone.  
Nella didn't know if she had done something wrong, secretly wanting him to come back.  
But, he didn't and now she knew she'll have to let go of that feelings she had for him, or at least try.

\--------------

The room teemed with students celebrating Gryffindor’s   
victory. It felt like Mardi Gras. Or a mosh pit. Or a   
riot. And Ron was right smack in the middle of it.

"Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!"-Nella took her backslaps on the periphery, smiling as she sipped a Butterbeer and enjoyed Ron’s time in the spotlight.

"Ron seems to be enjoying himself."-Hermione said.

"Yep. Apparently it’s his lucky   
day."-Harry said.

"You shouldn’t have done it, Harry."-Hermione said.

"Yeah. I suppose I could’ve just   
used, I don't know... a Confundus   
charm?"-he asked.

"That was different. It was   
tryouts. This was an actual   
match..."-she stopped as Harry dangled the vial.  
The sealing wax was   
unbroken and the bottle full.

"You didn’t put it in?  
Ron only thought you did?"-she said.

"The Placebo effect."-Nella said.  
Harry nodded, Hermione popped him playfully on the arm when whistles   
and catcalls rose. They turned to see what the commotion   
was about and find, smack dab in the center of the room, Ron and Lavender, in a clinch, kissing.   
Nella stared,   
blinked, then turned back... to no one. Her eyes shifted, tracking Hermione as she bumped through the crowd toward the portrait hole.  
Harry turned as well.

"You go. You are going through the same thing, you'll help her."-Harry did what Nella told and went after Hermione.

\-----------

Nella wrote in her diary. She found the page where she had written about Brandon, and realized how this new feeling she was having was completed different. She found the song Brandon had dedicated to her. She loved the song, but realized that she only ever liked him, not loved him.

She needed some break, so she decided to go to Astronomy Tower. It gave the best view of the castle, especially at night.  
The evening was beautiful with the stars shining on the sky from which the snowflakes fell on the ground.

It was cold, but she didn't pay attention to it.

"If you listen I will talk  
Tell you what I need to say  
Then you'll look into my eyes.  
And we'll put aside these games we play

You'll feel love  
And then you'll go after it  
Let the truth embrace you when you're ready to admit."-she hummed the song Olga used to sing to her before bed.  
She felt something warm being wrapped around her.

"Don't stop on my account, princess."-Draco stood on the left side of Nella and watched the sky with her.

"You know, we never talked about the fact that you kissed me."-Nella said.

"And you kissed me back."-Draco said.

"Well, I just wanted you to know..."-she turned to face him, but he was already standing next to her.

"...we are never doing that again."-she stuttered and he smirked.  
This year, Draco was acting different, he wasn't his usual mean self. He became more distant and everyone noticed that, but when he was around Nella, he felt so peaceful.

She turned back to look at the sky.

"What's happening to you, Draco?"-she asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine."-he said.

"You're acting different. Are you scared of something?"-she looked at his face expression and it did gave away fear.  
She placed her hand over his, and he looked down at her action.

"We are safe here."-she turned around.

"And if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."-she left.  
He wanted to run after her and tell her everything, but he was scared.  
Afraid that she would never speak or look at him again.  
He loved her with all his heart and couldn't bear watching her become the monster he was now.

\------------

Nella and Harry trailed Hermione through the stacks.

"He’s at perfect liberty to kiss   
whomever he likes. I really   
couldn’t care less.   
Was I under the impression that he and I would be attending Slughorn’s Christmas party together?   
Yes. Of course, now, given the circumstances, I’ve had to make other arrangements."-Hermione said.

"Have you?"-Harry asked.

"Yes, why?"-she asked.

"I just thought, you know, since   
neither one of us can take who   
we’d really like... maybe the three of us would go together. As friends."-Harry said.

"Why didn’t I think of that?"-Hermione asked.

"So who are you two taking?"-Harry asked.

"Um... it’s a surprise."-Hermione said.

"Besides, it’s you we need to worry about."-Nella said.

"And you can’t pick just anyone.   
See that girl over there. That’s   
Romilda Vane. Rumor has it she’s   
trying to slip you a love potion."-Hermione said.

"Really...?"-Harry considered a girl with Raven black hair named Romilda Vane.

"Hey! She’s only interested in you   
because she thinks you’re the   
Chosen One. You know that, right?"-Hermione said.

"But I am the Chosen One."-Nella punched him with a book.

"You mean we are the Chosen Ones."-she said.

"I was kidding, Nelly.  
I’ll just ask someone I like. Someone cool."-he said.

\------------

Nella was dressed in a cocktail green dress that went up till her knees and had black shoes that matched her outfit perfectly. Her hair was down, curled.  
Her date was Nathaniel McLaggen who was dressed in black fancy suit.

They made their way towards   
the strains of Christmas music, a lanterns lighting   
their way.

"Must say I was surprised when you invited me to the Christmas party, beautiful."-Nathaniel said.  
He tried to get a hold of her hand, but she pushed him away.

"I only invited you because I didn't want you to tell the entire school what Draco did."-Nella said.

"That was nothing. I will..."

"The deal was I go out with you and you leave him alone."-she said.

"Why do you care so much about Malfoy?"-Nathaniel asked.

"None of your business.  
Now, let's go."-they walked away.  
Nella didn't know that Draco was standing in the shadows of an alcove.   
He watched them go and move off.

\-----------

A camera popped, revealing Nella smiling with Slughorn before a photographer named Adrian.   
The ceiling and walls were draped with hangings of emerald, crimson and gold, so the room felt like a tent or the inside of a gift box.   
It was loud and packed with people.

"Thank you, Adrian!"-the photographer left to take more pictures.

"One of mine. Class of ‘78. I had   
hoped for more out of him, but at   
least the pictures are in focus."-Slughorn said to Nella.

"Oh my! Excuse me, Harry. I must   
greet the new Minister of Magical   
Transportation. Class of ‘67."-he exclaimed.

"Mingle, m’girl! Mingle! We’re all   
friends here. And we run the   
world."-Nella watched Slughorn make a beeline across the room.

Nathaniel joined her giving her a drink.

"Thanks."-she sipped her drink.  
He went in to kiss her, but she reacted.

"What are you doing?"-she asked.

"We're under the mistletoe."-she looked up and indeed saw the mistletoe.  
She was saved when she saw Harry and Hermione on the other side of the room.

"Excuse me."-she gave him her glass and went to her friends.

"What going on?"-Nella asked.

"Hm? Oh, I’ve just escaped... I   
mean, left Cormac. Under the   
mistletoe."-Hermione said.

"Cormac! That’s who you invited!"-Harry said.

"I thought it would annoy Ron most.   
But he’s a menace. He’s got more   
tentacles than a Snarfalump plant."-Hermione said.

"His cousin isn't so much better."-Nella said.

"Nathaniel! You invited him!  
Who do you wish to annoy?"-Harry said.

"Dragon tartar?"-they turned, found a waiter peeking in with a tray in hand.

"No thank you."-Nella said.

"Just as well. They give one   
horribly bad breath."-Hermione grabbed the tray.

"On second thought...maybe it’ll   
keep Cormac at bay. Oh no, here   
he comes!"-Hermione popped two of the Dragon blobs into her mouth,   
shoved the tray in Harry’s hand and flited away.

Snape, looking bored, stoodd on the periphery of a conversation, when he saw Hermione exit one side of the   
hanging and Cormac enter the other.

"I think she went to powder her nose."-Nella looked past Cormac’s shoulder, out past the hanging   
and saw Slughorn laughing with a guest.  
Cormac plucked a dragon blob off the tray in Harry’s hand, popped it.

"Slippery little minx, your friend.   
Likes to work her mouth too,   
doesn’t she?   
By the way, Chernobog, if I were you I wouldn't leave Nath alone by the drinks for too long.  
Yak yak yak. What is this I’m eating?"-he asked.

"Dragon balls."-as Cormac’s face froze, Harry and Nella started to head towards Slughorn when the hanging was sweap aside, revealing Snape.

"What’s going on back here?"-Cormac spewed raw dragon all over Snape’s shoes.   
Snape surveyed the damage, then his eyes rose darkly.

"You’ve just bought yourself a   
month’s detention, McLaggen."-Cormac dashed off, Nella and Harry made to follow.

"Not so quick, Chernobog and Potter."-Snape said.

"We should rejoin the party,   
sir. Our dates..."

"... can surely survive your   
absence for another minute or two.  
Besides, I only wish to convey a   
message."-Snape said.

"A message?"-Nella asked.

"From Professor Dumbledore. He   
asked that I give you his best and   
that he hopes you enjoy your   
holiday. You see, he’s traveling   
and won’t return until term   
resumes."-he said.

"Traveling where?"-Snape merely stared at Nella and Harry silently, briefly, then exited.

Nathaniel made his way towards Nella.

"There you are.   
Here you go, my lady."-he offered her another drink.

"Take your hands off me, you   
filthy Squib!"-a frown overtook Slughorn’s face and he turned toward the source of the commotion.   
Nella saw Draco in Filch’s rough   
grip.

"Professor Slughorn, sir! I’ve   
just discovered this boy lurking   
in an upstairs corridor. He   
claims to have been invited to   
your party."-Filch said.

"Okay, okay, I was gate-crashing.   
Happy?"-Draco said.

"I’ll escort him out."-Draco’s eyes shifted, regard Snape. He shrugged free of Filch.  
He saw Nathaniel placing his arm over Nella's shoulder, that transferred fear he had been feeling into pure anger.

"Certainly... Professor."-he said.

"Alright, everyone! Carry on!"-Slughorn said.

"Come on, let's follow them."-Harry whispered into Nella's ear.

"You go. I need to find Hermione and we can't leave Luna alone.":she whispered.

\------------

Harry was listening to conversation between Draco and Snape.  
Draco was slumped against the wall in lazy insolence.

"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl.   
Maybe I didn’t. What’s it to you?"-Draco said.

"I swore to protect you. I made   
the Unbreakable Vow..."

"I don’t need protection. I was   
chosen for this! Out of all   
others. Me! And I won’t fail   
him."-Draco exclaimed.

"You’re afraid, Draco. You attempt   
to conceal it, but it’s obvious.   
Let me assist you..."

"No! I was chosen. This is my   
moment!"-Draco said.

"What about her?  
If she finds out she'll activate the curse. And she'll hate you forever."-Snape said.

"It's a price I have to pay."-both of them exited, leaving Harry listening to everything behind a wall.


	33. Chapter 33

33\. Darcy Riddle

The Hogwarts Express chugged through a snowy countryside.  
Ron lied on his back, while Harry sat opposite, leafing  
through the Half-Blood Prince's potions book.

Hermione and Nella were getting candies from the trolley.

"Are you still mad at Ron?"-as the girls walked to the boys, Lavender stood outside the compartment door. She fogged the glass with her breath, she etched 'Ron + Lav', encircled it with a heart, mimed 'I miss you' and exited  
with a pout.

Nella and Hermione passed by. Hermione broke stride as she spotted  
Lavender's handiwork, then continued on, pulling Nella with her. 

"Guess that answered my question."-Nella said.

"Sorry, I just..."

"I know."-Nella said.

Suddenly, Nella felt dizzy, her eyesight was blurry and the eyes glowed, she was having a vision.

She walked through an old building.  
Children were running by her completely unaware of her presence.  
She walked up the stairs and recognized the building. WOOL' S ORPHANAGE.

The door opened revealing a young girl revealing a young girl with a long black hair and on the ends she had dark green colour.

"Darcy, are you packed?"-she turned to see young Tom Riddle.

"I'm scared, Tommy.  
Are we going to be save in Hogwarts?"-Darcy said.  
Tom walked to her, sat on her bed and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I will be there with you.  
Always, sister."-Nella stood in shock.

Nella was awoken from her trans by Hermione.

"Nelly!"-she shook her.  
Nella's eyes turned back to her hazel colour.

"I'm fine."-she got up.  
She couldn't believe it, Voldemort has a twin sister.  
Dumbledore had known about this, he must had.

"You don't look fine."-Hermione said.

"Just leave it, please."-she said.

\-------------

The Weasley house glowed with light and holiday music rang from  
the wireless.  
Fred and George filled cups with steaming nog and Mrs Weasley and Ginny ferry plates of food.

"Eat up, eat up, everyone! There's  
more to come!"-Harry sat in deep conversation with Remus, Tonks, and Mr Weasley, Ron sat by silently.

"Draco's plotting something, I know  
it, something to do with  
Voldemort. He's been given a task  
or a mission and Snape was  
offering to help."-Harry said.

"Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy  
for a mission?"-Remus asked.  
Nella listened to their conversation.

"I know it sounds mad..."-

"Has it occurred to you, Harry,  
that Snape was simply pretending  
to offer Draco help so that he  
could find out what he's up to?"-Remus said.

"That's not what it sounded like."-Harry said.

"Perhaps Harry's right, Remus. To  
make an Unbreakable Vow, after  
all..."

"It comes down to whether or not  
you trust Dumbledore's judgement.  
He trusts Snape. Therefore, I do."-Remus said.

"But Dumbledore can make mistakes. He's said it himself..."

"You're blinded by hatred."-Remus said.

"I'm not..."

"You are! People are disappearing,  
Harry. Daily. We can only put  
our trust in a handful of people.  
If we start fighting amongst  
ourselves, we're doomed."-Nella needed to tell them about her vision.  
They were the only people she trusted.

"Hate to interrupt this heart-warmly conversation, but I need to ask you something."-they turned to her and nodded her.

"Is Voldemort a Neutral?"-their eyes opened wide.

"No, as it's known to the Ministry."-Mr Weasley said.

"Where did you come up with that question?"-Harry asked.

"When I discovered that he has a twin sister named Darcy and her hair is similar to mine."-Nella said.  
Tonks and Remus looked at each other and then Remus spoke.

"You started having visions, haven't you? They aren't just the dreams anymore.  
Your powers are growing."-Nella nodded.

"What happened to her?"-Nella asked.

"She died, but no one knows how."-Remus said.

"She must have been an Neutral, but how come Voldemort isn't?  
They are siblings after all."-Nella said.

"She was Half-Blood, like him."-Remus said.

"But, her hair..."

"She must have been a Neutral. They're famous for their hair colours."-Tonks said.  
Neutral, a creature of extreme power.  
Mrs Weasley called them to eat at the table.

\--------------

Nella and Fred sat on the couch by the window, just talking.

"How's the shop going?"-Nella asked.

"Well, despite the fact that everything is crowded with Death Eaters that could attack at any moment, I would say it's going pretty well."-he said.

"I'm glad. You and George deserved it."-she said.

"And none..."

"... would've happen without you."-she turned to see George leaning on the doorframe with something in his hands.

"It was the least I could do after everything you've done for me."-she said.  
She noticed a little box in his hands.

"What're you got there?"-he opened the box for her and inside there was a small roll of fluff.

"Aw, it's a Pygmy Puff."-she took it in her hand.

"A gift for you."-George said.  
Nella smiled.  
George looked at his twin brother.  
Fred understood that message.

"That's my cue."-Fred said, leaving them alone.

"Well... how's your situation back home?"-he didn't want to ask her that, but it just popped out of his mouth.

"Same old same.  
I recently met my cousins, they're..."

"In the Order. I know, we've met them."-he said.

"And how about you?  
Any girl in your life?"-she asked as she petted the little fluffy creature.

"There's one special girl."-she wasn't looking at him when he said it.

"But, it don't think she feels the same way as I do."-that caught her attention.

"You need to talk to her and tell her all of it, be honest with her."-she said.

"I'm trying..."

"You're not trying enough."-she took his hand and they sat down on couch.

"Pretend I'm her and tell me everything that's on your mind. Come on."-he took a deep breath.

"The first time I saw you all I could think about was how I was lucky to have a friend like you.  
And when you started being who you really are, when you took off your disguise, I've never seen anything so perfect."-he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way, Nelly..."-her eyes opened wide in shock.  
He was talking about her the entire time.

"...but I just have to get this off my chest.  
I lo..."-suddenly, flames snaked out of the reeds slithered toward  
the house.  
Bellatrix emerged, peering up through the darkness with a mad grin on her face. As she shrieked eerily, Nella's eyes flashed with hatred.

Nella bursted through the front door, pelted towards Bellatrix. She grined, turned, and vanished into  
the reeds.


	34. Chapter 34

34\. Sectumsempra

"Now don’t forget to look over the   
chapter on antidotes. I’ll be   
poisoning one of you next time we   
meet. I’m joking! Off you go!   
Don’t forget your rattails, Miss   
Alys."-as the tiny ones scurried out, Nella and Harry were revealed, waiting just outside the door.

"You ready for this?"-he asked.

"Let's do this."-they entered.   
For a moment, Slughorn merely hummed over his briefcase, unaware.

"Ah! If it isn’t the Prince of   
Potions and Princess of Charms themselves! To what do I owe   
the pleasure?"-Slughorn said.

"Well, we wanted to ask you something, sir.  
If that's alright."-Nella said.

"Ask away, my dear children, ask away!"-he said.

"Well, you see, the other day Nelly and I were in the Restricted Section in   
the library and we stumbled upon   
something rather odd while   
reading. Something about a bit of   
rare magic..."

"Yes? And exactly what was this   
rare magic?"-Slughorn asked.

"We're not sure, sir."-Nella said.

"That is, we don’t recall the name... exactly. But it got me wondering... Are there some kinds of magic you’re not allowed to teach?"-Slughorn looked up, eyeing Harry and Nella carefully.

"I’m a Potions Professor.   
Perhaps your question would best   
be posed to Professor Snape."-he said.

"Yes, well, we don’t exactly see   
eye-to-eye, sir. What I mean to   
say is, he’s not like you. He   
might... "

"... misunderstand."-Nella finished.  
Recognition flickered in Slughorn’s eyes and s glint of fear.

"There can be no light without the   
dark. And so it is with magic.   
Myself, I have always strived to   
live within the light. I suggest   
you do the same."-Slughorn gathered his briefcase, started to exit.

"Did you say the same to the   
Riddle twins, sir? When they came asking questions."-Slughorn froze in the doorway, then slowly turned.

"Dumbledore put you up to this.   
Didn’t he? Didn’t he!"-he raised his voice.

"Sir..."-Slughorn silenced Nella with an upraised hand.   
Then, without another word, he was gone.

\--------------

Hermione did her homework while Nella read everything she could find on Darcy Riddle, Harry peered at the   
Marauder’s Map. They were the only ones present.

"Did you actually expect you could   
just walk up to Ol’ Sluggy and ask   
him to reveal his deepest, darkest   
secret? Honestly, you two,   
sometimes I think the Daily   
Prophet should call you the Dim   
Ones."-Hermione said.

"Nice."-Nella chuckled.

"You’re going to have to persuade   
him somehow. And now, I’m afraid,   
you’ve made it a lot harder."-Hermione said.

"Hermione. I think Malfoy’s   
leaving the castle."-Hermione stopped dead, looked back at Harry. 

"You're exaggerating."-Nella said.

"I’ve seen it. Sometimes...   
sometimes he just disappears off   
the Map."-Harry said.

"That’s... not possible. No one   
can leave the castle these days.   
The Map is wrong."-Hermione said.

"The Map is never wrong."-Nella frowned, thinking, then shoke her head, turned away.

\-----------

Nella was still in the common room, everyone else were sleeping in their dorms. She was trying to find out more about the forgotten Riddle, but there wasn't much.  
Her concentration was broken when she saw Harry leading Ron, still in his PJs, towards a door.

"What happened?"-she walked closer to them.

"Love potion."-Harry said.

"He ate Romilda Vane's chocolates, didn't he?"-Harry nodded.

"How do I look?"-Ron asked.

"Devastatingly handsome."-Nella replied.

\---

Harry rapped on the door. Footsteps were followed by a loud   
crash.

The door opened. Slughorn stood in a green velvet dressigown and matching nightcap, looking bleary-eyed and annoyed. Something smoked on the floor behind him, the floor lamp he’d sent wobbling the night of the dinner party.

"Yes???!!!!  
Oh, it’s you. I’m   
afraid I’m busy at the moment..."-he started to close the door.  
Nella sticked her foot in.

"Sir. We're sorry. We wouldn’t   
bother you if it weren’t   
absolutely..."

"Where's Romilda?"-Slughorn squinted over Nella’s shoulder at Ron who was doing precisely the same from the other side.

"What’s the matter with Wenby?"-Harry leaned forward, whispered into Slughorn’s ear who   
frowned.

"Ah, very well. Bring him in."-Slughorn said.

\---

Slughorn, with practiced ease, mixed a concoction of powders and potions into a goblet while Ron peered into a   
mirror. As he paced, Nella passed 'the shelf' and found,   
front and center, a photographs of herself and Slughorn and Harry and Slughorn, the ones taken at the Christmas party. 

"I’d have thought you could whip up   
a remedy for this in no time, an expert potioners like you."-Slughorn said.

"We figured this called for a more   
practiced hand, sir."-Harry said.

"Hello, darling. Fancy a drink?"-Slughorn, Nella and Harry turned, watched Ron wink into the mirror.

"Come, Ronny."-Nella took his arm and leaded him to the couch.

"Do you fancy Butterbeer, sweetheart?"-Ron asked.

"Not today, Ron."-Slughorn went back to mixing.

"We're sorry, sir. About the other   
day. Our... misunderstanding."-,Slughorn eyed Nella and Harry briefly, looked away.

"I mean, I’m sure you’re tired of   
it, after all these years. The   
questions. About... Voldemort."-Slughorn’s mixing hand faltered instantly.

"I’ll ask you not to use that name."-Slughorn’s stare was fierce. Finally, he turned, goblet in   
hand, and put a smile on his face, his voice was cheery.

"Yes, sir. It’s just, well,   
Dumbledore once said that fear of   
a name only increases fear of the   
thing itself. It seemed sensible."-Nella said.

"With all due respect, Dumbledore   
sometimes forgets that most of us   
do not possess powers so great   
that we can risk offending the   
most dangerous Dark Lord who ever   
lived."-Slughorn’s stare was fierce, as fierce as the one   
Dumbledore fixed the Chosen duo with.   
Finally, he turned away.

"Alright, m’boy! Bottoms up!'-he gave Ron the antidote.

"What's that?"-Ron asked.

"A tonic for the nerves."-Ron drank it. Beamed briefly. Then his grin sagged.

"What happened to me?"-he asked.

"Love potion."-Nella and Harry replied.

"And a bloody strong one at that."-Slughorn said.

"I feel really... bad."-Ron said.

"Pick-me-up’s what you need, m’boy.  
Do us all good, I think. I’ve got   
butterbeer, wine, ah, and a   
dazzling oak-matured mead. I had   
other intentions for this but   
given the circumstances..."-Slughorn took a stout bottle and filled a glass for Ron.   
As Ron sipped, Slughorn filled some for he, Nella and Harry.

"There we are.  
To life!"-Ron’s glass hit the floor and he crumpled to   
his knees, then tumbled full out on the rug, spasming   
horribly, foam oozing over his lips. Nella rushed to him.

"Ron! Ron!!! Professor, help him!"-Nella said.

"I don't understand..."

"Professor! Do something!!"-Slughorn shuffled haplessly through his bag, mumbling, at a loss.   
Nella and Harry turned back to Ron, his skin was turning blue.

"He’s choking!!"-Harry said.

Nella glanced about, then leaped up, and frantically began to strip the walls of its potion stores, looking   
for something, anything.   
A box tumbled, something   
spilled, a scattering of stones, no bigger than a robin’s egg, shriveled and dry. Snatching one, she wrenched open Ron’s jaw and thrusted it deep into his throat. 

"Hold his head!"-she said to Harry.

Instantly, Ron stopped moving, paralyzed. The room was suddenly   
silent. He wasn't breathing. Harry placed both hands behind Ron’s head and gave it a shake.

"Breathe! C’mon, Ron, don’t be a   
prat. Breathe! Breathe!"-Nella shoke him again and again... then stopped. Ron’s head rolled limply from his fingers. Slughorn looked on,   
mouth agape.  
Then, a cough, a great   
hiccupping cough, like a swimmer almost drowned and Ron was back.

"These girls are gonna kill me."-Ron said and Nella hugged him, smiling in relief.

\----------

Nella, Harry, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Ginny and a very   
somber Hermione circled Ron’s bed as Madam Pomfrey   
ministered to him. Slughorn sat off to the side, in a chair, looking stunned.

"Quick thinking on your part,   
Nella, using a Bezoar. You must   
be very proud of your students, eh,   
Horace."-Dumbledore said.

"Hm? Oh. Yes... very proud."-Slughorn stuttered.

"I think we all agree that Miss   
Chernobog’s actions were heroic. The question is, why were they   
necessary."-McGonagall said.

"Why indeed."-Dumbledore took the half-empty bottle of mead, still   
bearing a bit of giftwrap.

"This appears to be a gift, Horace.   
You don’t by chance remember who   
gave you this bottle, do you   
which by the way possesses   
remarkably subtle hints of   
licorice and cherry when not   
polluted with poison."-he said.

"Actually I had intended to give it   
as a gift myself."-Slughorn said.

"To whom, if I may ask?"-Dumbledore said.

"To you, Headmaster."-just thenthe door bursted open revealing Lavender Brown.

"Where is he? Where’s my Won-Won?! Has he been asking for me?  
What’s she doing here?"-Lavender glared daggers at Hermione.

"I might ask you the same."-Hermione said.

"I happen to be his girlfriend."-Lavender exclaimed.

"I happen to be his... friend."-she said.

"Don’t make me laugh. You haven’t   
spoken in weeks. I suppose you   
want to make up with him now that   
he’s suddenly all interesting."-Lavender said.

"He’s been poisoned, you daft   
dimbo! And for the record, I’ve   
always found him interesting."-Hermione frowned, a bit embarrassed. Ron snorted,   
stirring.

"Ha! See? He senses my presence.   
I’m here, Won-Won. I’m here..."

"Er... My... Nee... Er! My! Nee!"-Ron, in a haze, reached out blindly.  
Blushing, Hermione took his hand.   
Instantly, he fell unconscious again.   
Lavender, vibrating with rage, stalked out.

"Ah, to be young and feel love’s   
keen sting. Come, everyone, I   
think Mr. Weasley is well tended."-as Dumbledore leaded the others past Harry and Nella, they studied   
him.   
Ginny passed, whispering as she   
indicated Ron and Hermione.

"‘Bout time, don’t you think?"-she said.

"Finally."-Nella replied.  
Harry watched Ginny go, hopelessly smitten.  
Hermione looked up at Nella and Harry who both had a smile on their faces.

"Oh, shut up."-she said.

\-------------

Harry spooned soup into his mouth while perusing the Half-   
Blood Prince’s Potion book, his eyes lingering, as   
before, over the Sectumsempra spell: 'For Enemies'.   
Ron absently twirled his wand as he covertly eyed Lavender.   
Hermione frowned over the Prophet while Nella wrote in her diary when...a snowflake fell upon her nose.

"Ron. Stop. You’re making it   
snow."-Ron looked up, saw that it was snowing exclusively over   
the quartet.   
Hermione placed her hand atop his wand and he blinked, as if the gesture kindles some sense-memory.

"Tell me again how I broke up with   
Lavender?"-Harry paused on his soup, exchanged a glance with Nella and   
Hermione, who carefully withdraw her hand from Ron’s.

"Um, well, she came to visit you in   
the hospital, you see, and you   
talked, I don’t believe it was a   
long conversation.."

"Don’t get me wrong. I’m bloody   
thrilled to be shot of her. It’s   
just she seems... a bit put out."-as one, the four glanced over at Lavender and were rewarded with a lethal squint.

"Does, doesn’t she? And you say   
you don’t remember a thing from   
that night? Not one thing?"-Nella asked.

"Well... there is... something.  
But no. It can’t be. Besides, I   
was completely boggled, wasn’t I?"-Ron said.

"Right. Boggled..."-Hermione slumped back, frowning.   
Nella smiled with   
amusement. Just then, a mild commotion drew their   
attention.   
At the back of the Hall, a group of girls surrounded a new arrival.

"That’s Katie. That’s Katie Bell."-Katie Bell, pale but smiling, greeted the other girls.  
After a moment, she looked up, found Harry standing before her.

Draco walked in the Hall, Nella's eyes shifted in his direction.   
After a few seconds, Draco rushed out of the Hall with Harry following him.  
She got up.

"Where are you going?"-Ron asked.  
She didn't reply, followed Harry.

\---

Draco lurched to the mirror, steadied himself against the sink. Then, with a great, heaving shudder began to cry.

"I know what you did, Malfoy.  
You hexed her, didn't you?"-in the mirror, the bathroom door ease opened revealing Harry. 

He stopped, stunned. Draco’s eyes shifted. Horrified to be exposed. He wheeled, pointed his wand.   
The lamp next to Harry’s head shattered. Flamed spider up the ceiling.  
Harry drew his own wand, fired back. The cistern behind Draco exploded and water sweeped the ceiling, rained down. Draco howled with rage.  
Nella entered the bathroom, Harry didn't notice her.

"Sectumsempra!"-blood spurted from Draco’s face and scarlet slashed ooze   
through the white of his shirt. He staggered, howled again   
and collapsed. Nella pushed by Harry and ran towards Draco.  
Harry glared at his wand in horror, then slushed across the floor, the water running red with Draco’s blood.

Nella knelt at Draco's side, who cried in pain, wounds all over his torso.

"Hold on, my prince."-she cried.  
Just then, Snape bursted through the door. Seeing Dracoand the nature of his injuries, he   
eyed Harry with keen curiosity.

"Everything is going to be alright."-Nella kissed Draco on the lips and his skin began to knit itself   
together.  
Harry looked at Nella and she looked back at him with eyes full of tears, he left the room leaving Nella with Draco and Snape.

"I love you."-she whispered into Draco's ear.


	35. Chapter 35

35\. The Horcrux

Nella helped Snape take Draco to the hospital wing. His wounds were gone, but, Madam Pomfrey still needed to be sure everything's alright.

Draco lied on a hospital bed, Nella sat on the chair beside him, holding his hand.  
Madam Pomfrey returned with a glass of water and placed it on the night stand.

"Thank you."-Nella said and Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Here."-Nella took the glass and helped Draco to drink the water.

"I can do it myself, you know?"-Nella smiled.

"You're beautiful when you smile."-she blushed.

"Are you feeling better?"-she changed the subject.

"Thanks to you, princess."-he said.

"I'm sorry for what had happened.  
I should have stopped Harry..."

"Don't blame yourself, princess.  
Besides, you healed me. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead now."-in his heart he wanted that because then he wouldn't hurt her like he had to.  
He heard what she had whispered into his ear back in the bathroom, but he couldn't find the courage to bring it up again or to tell her that he loved her too.

A strain of hair fell in front of her face, he put it behind her ear.   
He took her face in his hands and leaned closer. They almost kissed when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

They turned to find Snape.

"I would like to have a word with Mr Malfoy."-Nella nodded and left the hospital wing with a smile on her face.

\------------

Nella walked back to her common room.   
When she entered, she found Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"No. I've got a good feeling about   
going to Hagrid's. I feel like   
it's the place to be tonight, know   
what I mean?"-Harry asked, as if he was under some kind of control.

"No."-Ron and Hermione said.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing.   
Or at least Felix does."-he turned around and saw Nella.

"Nelly, hey!"-she just walked by him with anger in her eyes and sat down by the fireplace.  
Harry didn't do anything because he was in a hurry, but he knew he had to fix that between the two of them. Nella was like a sister to him, he couldn't lose her.

"When are you going to forgive him?"-Hermione said.  
Nella didn't answer.

"He got rid of the book."-Nella was still silent.

"This is about what happened to Malfoy, isn't it?"-Nella got up and walked to her dorm.

"Why do you care about him?  
He's the enemy, always has been."-Ron said.  
Nella turned.

"I don't know, Ron."-and with that she walked away.

\----------

Dumbledore had called Nella to his office. She walked in and saw Harry.

"Nelly, I'm so sorry..."

"Save it."-she said.  
Dumbledore held the vial in wonderment. The worm hanged   
in eerie suspension.

"How is he? Horace?"-Harry shrugged. Dumbledore nodded, then tipped his hand.   
A long strand hanged suspended like glass. A pearl formed...   
and as it hanged... Nella's eyes shifted, noticed a drawing   
on Dumbledore's desk, one of Tom Riddle's drawings seen   
at the orphanage, of the cave and the distinct outcropping. Then... the pearl dropped.

"Darcy and I were in the library the other night, in the Restricted section,   
and we read something rather odd,   
about a bit of rare magic and we   
thought perhaps you could   
illuminate me. It's called, as we   
understand it... a Horcrux."-Slughorn's weak smile evaporated altogether.

"I beg your pardon?"-Slughorn asked.

"Horcrux. We came across the term   
while reading and didn't fully   
understand it."-Darcy said.

"I'm not sure what you two were   
reading, Darcy, but that's very Dark   
stuff, very Dark indeed."-Slughorn said.

"Yes, sir. Which is why we came to   
you. We mean no disrespect to the   
rest of the staff, but we thought   
if anyone could tell me... it   
would be you."-Slughorn frowned, clearly disturbed, then spoke quietly.

"A Horcrux is an object in which a   
person has concealed part of their   
soul."-Slughorn explained.

"Yes, we thought it might be   
something like that. But we don't   
understand how that works, sir."-Tom said.

"One splits one's soul and hides   
part of it in an object. By doing   
so, you are protected should you   
be attacked and your body   
destroyed."-Slughorn said.

"Protected?"-Darcy asked.

"That part of your soul that was   
hidden, lives on. In other words,   
you cannot die."-Riddle twins nodded and turned away, staring at themselves in the mirror on the wall opposite. A hint of red glinted in their eyes.

"How does one split his soul, sir?"-Tom asked.

"I think you can guess the answer   
to that, Tom."-Slughorn said.

"Murder."-Darcy said.

"Yes. Killing rips the soul apart.   
It is a violation against nature.   
After, one is never the same."-Slughorn explained.

"Out of curiosity, sir, can you   
only split your soul once? For   
instance, isn't eight the most   
powerfully magical number..."

"Eight! Merlin's beard!   
Isn't it bad enough to think of   
killing one person? To rip the   
soul into eight pieces..."-Slughorn stopped with worry in his voice.

"This is all hypothetical, isn't   
it? All academic..."

"Of course, sir."-Darcy said

"And we promise we'll not speak of our conversation. It'll be our little   
secret..."-Tom reached out then and pinched the flame of a   
candle, killing it. 

"Sir..."-Dumbledore held up his withered hand, silencing the duo,   
turned away.   
Nella studied him, waiting, the hush palpable.

"This is beyond anything I   
imagined. In my life I have seen   
things that are unimaginably   
horrific. I know now... you will   
see worse."-Dumbledore looked off, his eyes distant. Nella and Harry watchedhim intently, as did the Headmasters in their frames   
above.

"Do you think they succeeded,   
sir? In making a Horcrux?"-Nella finally spoke.

"Oh he succeeded. And not just   
once."-Dumbledore said.

"Eight. He made eight, one of the the most powerfully magical numbers."-Nella said.

"But...what are they exactly?"-Harry asked.

"They can be anything. The most   
commonplace of objects. A ring,   
for example. Or a book..."-Dumbledore slided open a drawer, removed the ring and Tom   
Riddle's battered diary.

"Tom Riddle's diary..."

"It's a Horcrux, yes. Four years   
ago, when you saved Ginny   
Weasley's life in the Chamber of   
Secrets, when you brought me   
this...I knew.   
This was a different kind   
of magic. Very dark. Very powerful. But until tonight, I had no idea just how powerful..."

"And the ring...?"

"Belonged to Voldemort and Darcy's mother.   
It was difficult to find and..."-Dumbledore raised his damaged hand   
"... even more difficult to   
destroy."-he finished

"But if you could find them all.   
If you did destroy each Horcrux..."

"One destroys Voldemort."-Nella began to reach out for the ring as Harry reached out for the diary.

"But how would you find them? They   
could be hidden anywhere, couldn't   
they..."

"True. But magic, especially Dark   
magic..."-just then, as the flash of Nella's fingers made contact   
with the ring and Harry's with the diary, images flashed by in dizzying succession: Voldemort's face, twisted in pain. A derelict house,   
deep in a haunted clearing. An ancient cup, gleaming as   
it tumbled from an old woman's hand. A snake slithering through damp grass. Dumbledore slipping the   
ring onto his finger, recoiling as his skin decayed.

"... leaves traces."-Nella's clenched hand spasmed, released.  
The ring skittered across Dumbledore's desk and Nella brought a hand to her chest, a look of bewilderment on her face.   
Dumbledore watched the ring spin down, then glanced at   
Harry who slowly extends his own hand. Dumble mlightly touching   
the center of Harry's chest with the tips of ashen fingers, as if reading braille, as if he can somehow see into Harry's heart. 

"It's where you've been going,   
isn't it, sir? When you leave the   
school."-Harry asked.

"Yes. And I think... perhaps... I   
may have found another. But this   
time I cannot hope to destroy it   
alone."-Nella peered into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Once again, I shall ask too much   
of you, Nella and Harry."-Dumbledore said.

\-----------

Nella stood at a window, looking out. She brought her fingers to her chest again when... Hermione comes up   
behind her.

"Nelly, it's time."-she nodded.

Nella, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked through the courtyard. Nella still didn't speak a word to Harry and that bothered him, he was going to make it right.

"Hermione, is the Room of   
Requirement unplottable?"-Harry asked.

"If one wants it to be. Why?"-Hermione said.

"It would explain why I thought   
Malfoy was leaving the castle when   
he disappeared off the Map.  
He was going to the Room of   
Requirement."-Nella rolled her eyes.

"Of course, and that explains the   
Vanishing Cabinet as well!"-Hermione exclaimed.

"No. I got an owl from dad this morning. The one at Borgin &   
Burke's? It's still there."-Ron said.

"But I'm telling you. I saw it..."-just then, the twins appeared, passed. Harry watcheed them, a   
thought forming.

"What if there are two? Vanishing   
cabinets."-Harry said.

"What if there are?"-Hermione asked.

"I don't know..."-Harry watched the twins vanish around a corner.  
Nella walked ahead.

"Good luck, mate."-   
Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione, neither able to   
fully conceal their concern.   
He smiled reassuringly, continued on.

"I don't need luck. I'll be with   
Dumbledore."-Harry said.

"I was referring to your situation with Nelly."-Ron said and Harry nodded.

\-------------

Nella and Harry walked up to the Astronomy Tower. She was walking after in front of him.

"Nelly, slow down, please."-she stopped.  
He managed to caught up with her.

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"-he apologized.

"You almost killed him, Harr."-Nella said and walked up the stairs.

As they troted up the spiraling exterior stairs, they heard  
voices coming from the topmost level and pauses, peering   
up through the grid-like floor above, Dumbledore and Snape.

"Have you ever considered that you   
ask too much? That you take too   
much for granted? Has it ever   
crossed your brilliant mind that I   
don't want to do this anymore?"-Snape said.

"Whether it has or hasn't is   
irrelevant. I will not negotiate   
this with you, Severus. You   
agreed. There's nothing more to   
discuss."-the duo stood poised, peering upward, where Dumbledore   
squinted towards the dying sun and Snape glared at his   
back.   
Finally, Snape turned away and before they could react, was descending the stairs.   
Seeing Harry and Nella, Snape   
faltered briefly, then continued on without a word. As   
his footsteps faded, the duo ascended to the upper tier.   
Dumbledore turned and smiled.

"Oh, Nella, Harry."-he looked at Harry.

"You need a shave, my   
friend."-Harry ran his hand over his face.

"At times I forget how much you've   
grown. At times I still see the   
small children from the cupboard.  
Forgive my mawkishness. I   
am an old man."-Dumbledore said.

"You still look the same to us, sir."-Nella said.

"Like your mother, you are   
unfailingly kind.  
A trait people never fail to   
undervalue. I'm afraid."-Dumbledore turned then, eyed the fiery sky again.

"The place to which we journey   
tonight is exceedingly dangerous,   
Harry. I promised that you could   
accompany me and I stand by that   
promise. But there is a   
condition: You must obey any   
command I give you without   
question."-Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir."-Harry said.

"Understand what I'm saying.   
Should I tell you to hide, you   
must hide."-they nodded.

"Should I tell you to run, you will run.  
And should I tell you to abandon me and save yourselves..."-Nella's eyes rose, meet Dumbledore's.

"...you will do so."-Nella hesitated.

"You word, Nella and Harry."-they debated this internally, then, finally, nodded.

"Our word."-Harry said.

"Take my arms."-Dumbledore extended his arms.

"Sir, I thought one couldn't   
Apparate within Hogwarts."-Harry said.

"Being me has its privileges."-the wind gusted and they reached out.

\-----------

Giant wave crashed over a jagged   
outcropping. As the spray cleared... Dumbledore, Nella and Harry   
were revealed. Dumbledore eyed the towering cliff face opposite, the cave.  
Nella, Harry and Dumbledore materialized. It was quiet there,   
eerily so, the waves merely distant thunder. As Nella glanced about, Dumbledore moved to an archway, passed beyond. Harry and Nella followed, found Dumbledore standing below a towering dome of rock, probing its mysteries with the light from his wand.

"This is the place. Oh yes, this   
place has known magic."-Dumbledore's wand stopped briefly in its arc and his face   
registered pain, as if detecting some past unpleasantry.   
He began to trace his fingers over the surface of the rock.

He began to murmur in a strange whisper as his fingers played over the rock... then stopped. His eyes opened.   
He took a dagger from his robes and drew the blade across his forearm, speckling the rock face with scarlet beads.

"Sir!"-the rock face sizzled like acid and began to crumble, forming a narrow opening.

"In order to gain passage, payment   
must be made, payment intended to   
weaken any intruder."-Dumbledore said.

"I could've done it, sir."-Nella said.

"Oh, no, Nella. Your blood is much   
more precious than mine."-they emerged onto the rim of a vast lake   
teeming with mist.  
A chill hanged in the air.

"Careful. The water."-Nella peered into the lake.   
It was black as ink.  
Nella and Harry followed Dumbledore around the rim of the lake. In the center, a greenish glow shimmered in the mist.

"It's there. The only question is   
how do we get to it?"-Dumbledore said.

"We couldn't, perhaps, just try a   
Summoning Charm, sir?"-Nella asked.  
Dumbledore smiled and Nella lifted her hand.

"Accio Horcrux!"-there was an explosion and something pale erupted out of the water.  
Dumbledore gave his clenched fist a   
tap and a thick coppery-green chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the water to Dumbledore's hand.

"If you would, Harry..."-quickly Harry grasped the end of the chain and together he, Nella   
and Dumbledore pulled, end over end, until the prow of a small boat pierced the surface, green with algae.  
Greenish glow was ferocious. As the boat arrived, Dumbledore stepped out.

"Remember... the water."-Nella nodded, stepped out carefully and joined Dumbledore at   
the source of the glow, a basin filled with a phosphorescent liquid. Dumbledore extended the tips of   
his blackened fingers towards the basin, but couldn't touch the liquid.

"Do you think the Horcrux is in   
there, sir?"-Nella asked.

"Oh yes."-Dumbledore stepped back, pondered the basin.   
He noted the crystal goblet sitting beside it and smiled ruefully.

"It has to be drunk.  
You remember the condition on   
which I brought you with me?"-Dumbledore said.

"This potion might paralyze me. It   
might cause me to forget why I'm   
here. It might create so much   
pain I beg for relief. You are   
not to indulge these requests. It is your job to make sure I keep drinking this potion even if you have to force it down my throat. Understood?"-he explained.

"Why can't one of us drink it, sir?"-Harry asked.

"Because I am much older, much   
cleverer... and much less   
valuable.  
Your good health."-Dumbledore dipped the goblet into the gleaming liquid and brought it to his lips, drank deep and closed his eyes.

"Professor?'-Dumbledore shoke his head, silencing Harry and Nella, then dipped the goblet once more.   
Twice more he drank. His hand   
trembled and he gripped the side of the basin.

"Professor? Can you hear us?"-Dumbledore said nothing.   
The corners of his eyes twitched.   
His hand trembled, and he nearly   
dropped the goblet.

"Don't... don't make me..."-Nella knelt next to him, Harry eyed Dumbledore's anguished face, steeled himself.

"You... you can't stop, Professor.   
You've got to keep drinking. Like   
you said. Remember."-Harry said.

"Nooooooo!!!"-Harry staggered back, so primal was Dumbledore's plea.   
Dumbledore's arm went slack, the goblet clanging dully   
against the side of the basin.   
Harry took a breath,   
stepped forward, placed his hand over Dumbledore's, lifted the cup.

"Make it stop... Please... make it   
stop..."

"It will, sir. It'll stop. But   
only if you drink."-Nella comforted him.  
Harry's own hand was trembling now, he tipped the goblet over   
Dumbledore's lips.

"My fault. It's all my fault..."-Harry brought the goblet up once more, Dumbledore drank.

"Too much... I can't... take it...   
I want... to die... kill... kill   
me...kill me!"-Dumbledore yelled.

"What?"-Nella asked.

"You both gave me your word!"-he said.

"No..."

"Kill me! It's the only way!"-Nella stoof paralyzed, unsure what to do. Then... Dumbledore collapsed, rolled onto his back. Harry pelted forward, dipped the goblet into the basin and knelt by Dumbledore and Nella.

"One more. Just one more. And   
then, we promise, we'll do what   
you say."-Dumbledore's jaw was clinched shut.

"We promise."-Dumbledore's jaw relaxed and Harry pried open his mouth, tipped the liquid down his throat.   
Pain rippled through   
Dumbledore's face. He tried to speak, Harry and Nella eyeing him   
with trepidation, fearful of what he will request.   
Again and again Dumbledore struggled and then... his eyes...   
opened, he found Nella and Harry.

"Water."-a shudder of relief went through the duo.   
Grinning, Harry leaped to the basin.   
A golden locket now lied at the   
bottom. Harry snatched it up.

"Water..."

"Aguamenti."-instantly cold clear water rose in the basin.

"You did it, sir. Look..."-Harry frowned, the goblet was empty.

"Water!"-Dumbledore said.

"Hurry up, Harry!"-Nella said.  
Harry dipped the goblet into the basin yet again, brought it   
to Dumbledore's lips... but once again found it empty.   
Dumbledore tried to speak, but his lips were cracking, his   
tongue like sand. He gulped drily for air.

"I'm trying, sir. I'm..."-Harry stopped. All was silent... except for the soft   
lapping of the lake. He considered the ghostly shapes gliding just below the surface. Deciding, he dipped the   
goblet into the dark water. Instantly, the lake began   
to churn.   
Harry backed away, the goblet sloshing in his hand. Faces, pale and haunted, quiver in the roiling   
water.   
Harry tipped the water into Dumbledore's mouth. Dumbledore   
blinked. His tongue probed his lower lip. Harry returned to the water's edge, hesitates, then plunges the goblet into water once more. Instantly, a slimy white hand   
snagged his wrist and Harry was pulled under. The goblet bobbed on the surface.

Harry twisted madly as hands reached for him, turning him this way and that. Haunted faces floated by.  
He was pulled in the water. The creatures were coming to Nella and Dumbledore, she rose.  
Her eyes glowed, and she used her powers to kill the creatures.

"Nella..."-Dumbledore whispered and tried to get to his wand.  
She didn't listen, she went to the water and tried to get a hold of Harry.  
She was pulled underwater, into the eerie silence of flailing arms. Harry was next to her in the same position.  
They shoke free again and again, but   
there were too many hands, too many haunted faces. They stayed under a very long time, felt their lungs burning. Harry reached out his arm towards Nella and she took it. Their   
eyes losing their focus, turning blank. Bubbles trail out   
of their mouths as their faces went slack. They sunk deeper, in   
free fall, took one last look at the shimmering surface   
above,and then each other the last thing they will see... when a shadow   
shivered briefly and...   
... the surface sizzled with red light, like blood, then became transparent, revealing Dumbledore, wand pointed directly at the water.

Nella and Harry broke the surface, spitting up water, gasping for   
air. Dumbledore staggered, slumped once more against the   
basin, weakened by his effort. Harry scrambled up, and helped Nella, the lake exploded with fire. The duo   
wheeled, watched the bodies in the lake twist in pain.

"We have to... go."-they glanced to the boat.   
Flames licked the prow, darkening the wood, but didn't destroy it.


	36. Chapter 36

36\. Dumbledore's death

Nella, Harry and Dumbledore emerged from the cave. Dumbledore, pale and weak, scanned the stars wearily, leaned heavily on Nella and   
Harry.

"Don’t worry, sir. We’re nearly   
there."-Harry said.

"I am not worried, Harry. I am   
with you two."-Dumbledore said.

\----------

Nella, Harry and Dumbledore materialized in the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore glanced above, noted the clouds.

"We need to get you up to the   
hospital, sir, to Madam Pomfrey..."

"No. Severus... Severus is who I   
need... Go and wake him... Tell   
him what has happened.  
Speak to no one else... I... I   
shall wait here..."

"All right. Okay."-Nella and Harry gently disengaged from Dumbledore, left him leaning against the ramparts. They dashed to the stairwell   
door and, glancing back, saw Dumbledore muttering   
wearily as he gesticulated with his blackened hand.

"Sir, are you... praying?"-Nella asked.

"No, Nella. I do not pray. I was   
merely closing a window, the one   
that had allowed us to Apparate."-Nella nodded, began to open the door, when footsteps   
sounded.   
Dumbledore cocked his head,   
listening. Wincing, he straightened up, as if to mask his infirmity.

"Hide yourselves below. And do not   
speak or show yourselves without my permission. No matter what."-Nella looked down, through the latticework at her feet, to the tier below.  
The footsteps drew closer.

"Do as I say."-they hesitated. Dumbledore’s eyes blazed.

"Trust me."-Nella met Dumbledore’s eyes, Harry pocketed his wand, took Nella's hand and slipped down the stairs. As they reached the level below, the door above flew open. They peered up through the grid.

"Good evening, Draco. What brings   
you out on such a fine Spring   
evening? Or is it Summer?"-Draco stood poised, wand in hand, eyes darting about.

"Who else is here? I heard you   
talking."-Draco said.  
The moment Nella heard his voice, she was unable to move, Harry noticed that and squeezed her hand to make her remember what Dumbledore had said.

"I often talk aloud to myself. I   
find it extraordinarily useful.   
That which sounds sane at a   
whisper can seem utterly mad when   
said for all the world to hear.   
Haven’t been whispering to   
yourself, have you, Draco?"-Draco eyed Dumbledore with unease.

"You are not an assassin, Draco."-Dumbledore said.

"How do you know what I am?! I’ve   
done things that would shock you!"-he yelled.

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping   
she would, in turn, bear a cursed   
necklace to me? Like replacing a   
bottle of mead with one laced with   
poison. Forgive me, Draco, but   
these are attempts so feeble I   
cannot help but question if your   
heart has been really in them."-Dumbledore said.

"He trusts me! I was chosen!"-Draco thrusted out his arm, pulled back his sleeve and revealed the dark mark. 

"Then I shall make it easy for you."-slowly and without intent, Dumbledore drew his wand.   
Instantly Draco raised his own.

"Expelliarumus!"-Nella watched in horror as Dumbledore’s wand flew free, clattering across the grid above. Draco watched it roll to a stop, a curious mixture of fear and awe at his own actions. Dumbledore eyed the wand, then Draco. 

"Very good, Draco."-Draco looked into Dumbledore’s eyes, then to the sky, at the gathering clouds, twisting darkly, then glanced to the stairwell. Dumbledore noticed.

"You’re not alone, are you? There   
are others. How?"-Dumbledore asked.

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room   
of Requirement."-Draco said.

"That cabinet has been broken for   
years."-Dumbledore said.

"I’ve been mending it."-Draco said.

"Ingenious. Let me guess. It has   
a sister. A twin."-Dumbledore said.

"In Borgin & Burkes. They form..."

"A passage, yes. Very good.  
Draco, I once knew a boy years ago who made all the wrong choices. Please, let me help you."-Dumbledore said.

"I don’t want your help! Don’t you   
understand?! I have to do this!   
I have to kill you. Or he's going to do something to her."-Draco said with tears strolling down his eyes.

"Say that again, Draco. But aloud   
this time."-Draco looked deep into Dumbledore’s eyes.   
His hand trembled. Transfixed, Nella and Harry watched from the shadows.   
Slowly, Draco began to lower his wand... when footsteps   
echoed. The door flew open revealing Bellatrix, Greyback and the   
others.

"Well now, look what we have here.  
Well done, Draco."-Nella's eyes turned black at the sound of Bellatrix's voice, Harry drew his wand slowly.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think   
introductions are in order."-Dumbledore said.

"Love to, Albus. But I’m afraid   
we’re on a bit of a tight schedule."-she turned to Draco.

"Do it."-Draco's wand rose once again. Harry raised his own,   
aiming through the grid, poised.   
Just then, a shadow splintered through the columns to their right. Nella looked, found Snape, quiet as a ghost, peering upward. Carefully, Snape drew his wand, then turned to the duo, a finger to his lips. Then he was drifting upward.

"He doesn’t have the stomach. Like   
his father. He's not worthy of his daughter.   
Let me finish him in my own way."-Greyback said.

"No! The Dark Lord was clear. The   
boy’s to do it. Go on, Draco.   
Now!"-once again Draco raised his wand, his hand trembling.

"No."-Nella and Harry watched Snape coming into view.

"Severus...  
Severus... please..."

"Avada Kedavra!"-a jet of green light hit Dumbledore squarely in the   
chest.   
For a second he hanged, suspended upon the ramparts, and then... the night swallowed him.

Nella screamed, it wasn't out of rage, it was a different feeling, the one she'd never felt before.   
Bellatrix raised her wand to the   
sky and a deafening blast shoke the castle, masking Nella’s cry. The clouds exploded with grim light, mutating into a skull. As the Death Eaters fled, Snape’s arm dropped limply to his side.

Draco, stunned, stared at the empty place where Dumbledore stood only seconds before. Snape took him by   
the scruff of the neck, forced him through the door, then   
followed.   
Nella scrambled up the stairs with Harry following and lurched to the   
ramparts, bathed in the green light from above. They peered down. Agony wrecked both of their faces and they have to steady themselves. She looked up into the leering skull above, her heart filled with rage and that new emotion.

  
\------------ 

Slowly figures appeared on the horizon. The Death Eaters.   
Greyback. Bellatrix, Draco, and Snape.  
They were fleeing towards Hagrid's hut.  
Nella took Harry's hand into her own and with her powers transported them.

Harry ran towards them, Nella followed.

"Snape! He trusted you!"-Snape and Draco turned to Harry.  
Nella still had that feeling inside, it was trying to burst out of her.

"Incacerata!"-Snape deflected Harry's spell.  
Nella finally caught up with him.  
She saw Draco looking at her with tears in his eyes.  
Snape wheeled, saw Bellatrix and the others silhouetted against   
the flames. They’ve set Hagrid’s Hut ablaze.

"Fight! Fight back, you coward!"-a jet of red light sent Harry crashing back into the grass, Nella went to his side ž Snape wheeled, saw Bellatrix standing behind.

"No! He belongs to the Dark Lord!"-Bellatrix eyed Snape levelly, then turned, troted off.

Nella helped Harry up.  
She couldn't hold that feeling in her anymore. She screamed and threw herself on the ground, her eyes glowed and her bones started to breaking.  
Harry rushed to her side.

"Nelly!  
What are you doing to her?!"-Harry shouted.

"Go on."-Snape said to other Death Eater.

"Sectumsempra!"-Snape wheeled and once more sent Harry flying onto   
his back, next to Nella.

"You dare use my own spells against   
me, Potter?  
Yes, I'm the Half-blood Prince."-Nella screamed hard as never before.  
All of her bones were broken, Snape looked at Harry then turned his eyes towards her with concerned and after a few seconds, left.

Harry managed to get onto his feet and he knelt down next to Nella.  
She wasn't herself anymore, she'd transformed herself in a large lioness.

\-----------

Ron, Hermione and Ginny stand with the staff. They turned   
and watched the throng of students part for Nella, Harry and   
Hagrid.

Hagrid stopped short, shattered by what he saw. Harry   
pushed on with Nella in her lion form beside him, knelt. Dumbledore’s eyes were closed, his face peaceful. Harry straightened his half-moon   
spectacles, wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth.   
Ran the back of his hand, gently, over the weathered cheek.

Nella somehow transformed back into herself.  
She noticed something lying beside Dumbledore’s ashen   
hand, the locket. She took it, considered it numbly.   
Then began to cry along with Harry, great shuddered of grief wracking her body. Hermione gave Ginny a nudge and she stepped   
forward, dropped beside Harry. At her touch, his head fell   
on her shoulder and she began to stroke him. Ron looked   
on, understood all.  
Ron and Hermione came to Nella's side and hugged her while she poured her soul out.

McGonagall lifted a trembling wand to the sky and slowly   
the tip glowed to life. One after another, students and staff did the same, lifting their wands in salute.   
The sky, briefly emerald, turned black once more.   
The Dark Mark vanished.

\-----------

The castle sat silent. Black banners flew on the parapets.  
A tapestry tossed lightly in the breeze. The perch in the empty birdcage swayed, squeaking gently.

The door eased open and Nella entered. For a moment, she   
simply stood staring. Taking inventory. Spying   
something, she crossed to the great desk opposite and looked   
down, Dumbledore’s wand.   
Reaching out, Nella took it in hand. Old, oft-used and bearing the impression of its owner’s fingers, it is a strangely beautiful object. Nella traced her thumb lightly over the wood, transfixed, when...   
... McGonagall entered.

"Miss Chernobog, in light of what’s   
happened... should you feel the   
need to talk to someone... "-she faltered.   
Nella gently set the wand back upon the desk, retraced her steps to the door, paused for one last look.

"You should know... Professor   
Dumbledore..."-Nella turned then, studying her drawn face, no words   
necessary.

"You meant a great deal to him. As did your mother."-Nella’s eyes rose.   
High upon the wall, the past   
Headmasters snoozed in their frames. The last looks remarkably peaceful, the trace of a smile on his lips as   
he slept, Dumbledore.   
Nella nodded, lingering one last moment, and exited.

\------------

Nella, Harry and Hermione stood by the ramparts while Ron stood further along, just out of earshot. Nella   
stared into the distance at the ashes of Hagrid’s Hut. Hermione toyed with the locket before them.

"I'm sorry, Harr.  
I should've listened to you."-Nella said.

"Nelly, it wasn't your fault."-Harry said.  
He took her hand into his.

"Do you think he would’ve done it.   
Draco?"-Hermione asked.  
Nella couldn't bear to hear that name anymore, she loved him, but at the same time hated him.

"No. He was lowering his wand. In   
the end, it was Snape. It was   
always Snape. And I did   
nothing."-Harry said.

"We did nothing."-Nella corrected.

"Strange. Thinking this is a piece   
of Voldemort’s soul..."

"Yeah, strange. Only... it’s not.   
It’s a fake."-Nella said.

"Go on, open it."-Hermione pried open the locket and removed a piece of   
parchment folded in a tight square.

"‘To the Dark Lord. I know I will   
be dead long before you read this   
but I want you to know that it was   
I who discovered your secret. I   
have stolen the real Horcrux and   
intend to destroy it as soon as I   
can. I face death in the hope   
that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B.’  
R.A.B?"-she said.

"Don't know.  
But whoever they are, they   
have the real Horcrux. Which   
means, it was a waste. All of it."-Hermione studied Harry’s troubled face, then glanced a Ron.

"Ron’s okay with it, you know. You   
and Ginny. But if I were you,   
when he’s around, I’d keep the   
snogging to a minimum."-Hermione smiled faintly, trying to cheer Harry up.

"Nelly and I are not coming back, Hermione."-Hermione nodded.

"We reckoned Ron and me..."

"We have to finish what Dumbledore started. We're not sure where that   
will lead us.. but we’ll let you   
and Ron know where we are when we can."-Harry said.

"We have to finish what   
Dumbledore started. And...we have   
to do it alone."-Nella said.

"I’ve always admired how brave you two are, but sometimes... you’re   
really thick."-Nella turned, looking at her in surprise.

"You don’t honestly think you can   
find all those Horcruxes by   
yourself, do you?  
You need us."-Nella just stared at her. Hermione cocked her head, smiling,   
doing her best to coax one out of her. Finally, she did briefly.

"Yeah. I do. But do me a favor.   
When I’m around? Keep the   
snogging to a minimum."-Hermione looked stunned, Harry chucked.

"Like that’s going to happen."-she glanced at Ron, shoke her head.

"Besides, he’s barking."-she added.

"Funny, he says the same about you."-Harry said.

"Yes, but I’m exceptionally perceptive."-Hermione said.

"You’re brilliant. You both are."-Nella said.

"Do you think we’ll ever..."

"I don't know."-Ron crossed to Harry, Nella and Hermione, leaned against   
the rampart.  
All looked to the horizon, watching the bird grew smaller while its song magically endured.   
No one said a word.


	37. Chapter 37

37\. Somehow His daughter

After the events of the sixth year, Nella came back home to her father and Olga.  
She promised Harry she would met him as soon as she said her goodbyes and made sure they were fine.  
She entered her house and the moment she stepped in there, she could feel the darkness.

"Father! Olga!"-she called, but no one answered.  
She walked further into the house, when she saw Olga laying on the floor.  
She rushed to her side.

"Olga!"-she was still breathing.  
She opened her eyes and saw Nella whose eyes were full of tears.

"My lovely..."

"Shhh, it's okay.   
You're going to be okay."-Nella said.

"You need to get out of here."-she said.

"Why?  
Where's father?"-Nella asked.

"He's one of them."-Olga wasn't looking at Nella, but at something else.  
Nella turned around and saw her father, on his arm was a dark mark.  
She got up, light balls forming in her arms.

"Nella, I can..."

"Stay away from me!"-she shouted.  
She threw a light ball on him, but he dodged.

"Nelly, listen please."-he said.

"No! It's been you all this time, the most trusted Death Eater! You've been working with Voldemort all this time! You betrayed mum and Harry's parents! Aunt Alma and Sirius are dead because of you! You saw Cedric Diggory get killed and did nothing!"-she attacked him and he fell on the ground.

"I had no choice!"-he defended himself, but Nella's magic was stronger.  
He noticed something different about her.

"You've turned."-Aiden said.

"Why?!  
Tell me why!"-she yelled.

"Because of you.  
His magic runs through your veins.  
You're his daughter, as well."-Aiden said and Nella stood in shock.

"I'm not his daughter!  
Neither I am yours anymore!"-she took Olga and apparated.

\---

They found themselves at Alma's old apartment.  
Nella remembered that her aunt used to have a large collection of herbs. She took some of them, mixed them together and gave Olga to drink.

"Thank you, my lovely."-she thanked.  
Olga noticed Nella's behavior.

"You've turned."-Nella nodded.

"You must be feeling confused right now, but it's alright.  
You need to control your emotions."-Olga said.

"I managed to that before, I'll manage now."-Nella said.

"You don't understand, my lovely.  
When you activate the curse, your emotions are heighten.   
You don't feel like the others."-Olga explained.

"Is it true, Olga?   
What my father said about Voldemort?"-Nella asked.  
Olga didn't want to answer her.

"Olga, answer me, please."-Olga took a deep breath.

"Your parents are still your parents.  
But, before you were born, Aiden used to give Elise all kinds of concoctions to keep her well and strong.  
You see, carrying you in her womb wasn't an easy job."-Olga said.

"What does it have to do with Voldemort?"-Nella asked.

"It turns out, your father was injecting your mother with the Dark Lord's blood."-Olga said.

"But, why?"-she asked.

"To create the ultimate weapon. You.  
His sister wasn't strong enough, but you are.   
You're the only tribrid ever born."-Olga said.

"I thought I'm a Neutral."-Nella said.

"A Neutral is a being that contains a very powerful magic inside themselves. It can be elementar, wizard, witch, any kind of creature.  
But, you my dear, are a Neutral that can turn into a beast and you have the power of the Dark Lord floating through your veins."-Nella finally knew the reason why Voldemort wanted her, the reason why he killed her mother.

"You must know that it wasn't your father who attacked me.  
It was Greyback."-Olga said.

"Your father is not a bad man, he's just a man who made bad choices.  
Just like that boy you love."-Nella turned her head towards her.

"I don't love him."-she said.

"But you do.  
You love and hate him at the same time. He was the reason you've become the most powerful being in the world."-Olga said.  
Nella got up.

"What's done is done, there's no turning back.  
The only thing on my mind is finding other Horcruxs."-Nella said.

"Then I guess we need to get going then."-Olga said.

\-------------

Fractured in the prism of a diamond-paned window, Snape   
approached. The front door glided open. As he entered, dark eyes in torch-lit portraits tracked him from above.  
A door loomed at the end of a hallway. Reaching it, Snape hesitated for a heartbeat, then entered.  
Two dozen figures sat silently at a large ornate table,   
illuminated by the flickering light of a fireplace.   
Snape studied the scene, then his eyes rose. Revolving slowly near the ceiling, as if suspended by an invisible rope, was an unconscious woman.

"Severus. I was beginning to worry   
you’d lost your way. Come. I’ve   
saved you a seat."-Voldemort grined, silhouetted against the fire, and   
gestured to the seat nearest his own. All eyes followed Snape, all except Draco, who nervously stared at the body above and a haggard Lucius Malfoy, who merely stared vaguely at his wand while his wife Narcissa looked straight ahead.

"You bring news I trust, Severus?"-Voldemort asked.

"It will happen Saturday next. At   
nightfall."-Snape replied.

"And this information comes..."

"...from the source we discussed."-Yaxley, the wizard seen at the Ministry, leaned into the   
flickering light from the opposite end of the table.

"I have heard differently, my lord.   
Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that   
the Potter boy and the girl will not be moved until the thirtieth of this month, the night before he turns   
seventeen and the night before the full moon."-he said.

"This is a false trail. The Auror   
Office no longer plays any part in   
the protection of Harry Potter and the princess.   
Those closest to them believe we   
have infiltrated the Ministry."-Snape said.

"Well, they’ve got that right,   
then, ‘aven’t they?"-as the squat man crackled wheezily, others joined in.  
Aiden Chernobog entered the room with a limp, Voldemort raised a hand, all went silent.  
Aiden took a seat next to Voldemort.

"Pius, what say you?'-Pius Thicknesse looked up, his gaze placid.

"One hears many things, my lord.   
Whether the truth is among them is   
not clear."-he said.

"Spoken like a true politician.   
You will, I think, prove most   
useful, Pius.   
Where will he be taking the children?"-Voldemort said.

"To a safehouse. Likely the home   
of someone in the Order. I’m told   
it has been given every manner of   
protection possible. Once there,   
it will be impractical to attack   
him."-Snape said.

"We may have compromised the   
Ministry, but there are those who   
remain loyal to them. As long as   
the Ministry stands, their allies   
within will have the means at   
their disposal to insure their   
safety.  
Nella grows stronger each day, I won't be able to track her anymore.  
We must act as soon as possible."-Aiden said.

"My lord, if I might, I’d like to   
volunteer myself for this task.   
I’d like to kill the boy."-just then a wail rose from the floorboards. Voldemort’s eyes flashed briefly with red.

"Wormtail! Have I not spoken to   
you about keeping our guest quiet?"-he shouted.

"Yes, m..my lord. Right away, my   
lord."-as Wormtail scrambled up, Voldemort returned his gaze to   
Bellatrix.

"As inspiring as I find your   
bloodlust, Bellatrix, I must be   
the one to kill Harry Potter. But   
I face an unfortunate complication. It has recently come to my attention that my wand and Potter’s share the same core. They are, in some ways, twins. We can wound but not fatally harm one another. Which means, if I am to kill him... I will have to do it   
with another’s wand."-the others at the table stired nervously.   
Bellatrix stiffened, Voldemort’s narrowed eyes raked the room.

"Come now. Surely one of you would   
like the honor? What about...   
you, Lucius?"-Lucius peered up, sallow and beaten.

"I require your wand."-Lucius sat mute, paralyzed by the request, scanning the faces of the others, who avoided his gaze, all but Snape,   
who regarded him with naked contempt and Draco, whose eyes   
met his briefly, then glanced away. Finally Narcissa’s fingers lightly grazed his wrist, summoning him back to the moment. Turning, he watched, almost imperceptibly, she nodded. Lowering his head, he rolled his wand slowly across the table, where it stopped at Voldemort’s skeletal hand. Voldemort held the wand to the light.

"Do I detect elm?"-Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my lord."-Lucius said.

"And the core?"-Dark Lord asked.

"Dragon...dragon heartstring."-Voldemort nodded, getting a feel for the wand’s heft, them he broke Lucius' wand and threw it in front of him.

Voldemort studied Lucius’ bowed head, then returned his   
attention to the wand in his hand. Raising it, he pointed it at the body above. With a flick, the body awakened, twitching against its invisible bonds.

"For those of you who do not know,   
we are joined tonight by Miss   
Charity Burbage who until recently   
taught at Hogwarts School of   
Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her   
specialty was Muggle studies. It   
is Miss Burbage’s belief that   
Muggles are not so different from   
us."-all chuckled

"She would, given her way, have us   
mate with them. To her, the   
mixture of magical and Muggle   
blood is not an abomination but   
something to be encouraged. I, of   
course, take a contrary view. But   
we’re all civilized here. All   
adults. We can agree to disagree.  
My daughter, Nella took her class and was excellent in it.  
That's the light part of her that we're planning to erase."-Charity’s tear-streaked face revolved once more to face Snape, her voice hoarsed with fear.

"Severus, please. We’re friends..."-Snape’s face remained impassive.   
Voldemort’s eyes narrowed   
to scarlet slits... his voice hissed. Draco watched a teardrop stroke the table.

"Avada Kedavra!"-green light enveloped the room.   
Charity plummeted to the   
table, body still. Voldemort pondered the wand, satisfied.

"Nagini... Dinner."- he said.

\-------------

Nella and Olga found themselves in front of a house.

"You sure he's here?"-Olga asked.

"Positive."-Nella knocked on the door three time.

"I knew you couldn't stay away for that long."-Harry opened the door and Nella and Olga entered.

"Is he here?"-Harry nodded.

"He's with Hedwig. They're getting pretty close."-Nella smiled.  
She rushed towards Harry's room and saw Edward and Hedwig in the same cage.  
She flicked her hand and the cage opened.

"My beautiful baby boy."-Edward flew towards Nella and she caught him.

"I missed you, too, baby."-she said.  
She turned her head to Hedwig.

"Come on, Hewdig.   
Don't be jealous, girl. You know you two are my favorite owls."-Nella said.

"Harry's been talking good care of you two?"-she turned to Harry who smiled.

"I'll be downstairs."-Olga said and closed the door.  
Nella out the owls back in their cage.  
The duo sat on the bed.

"He's one of them, you know. My father. He's a Death Eater."-Nella said.

"I'm sorry, Nelly..."

"That's not all."-she looked Harry in the eyes.

"Turns out that somehow Voldemort's blood runs through my veins and that somehow makes me his daughter."-she looked down.  
Harry was speechless.

"I know it's sound weird..."

"It makes a lot of sense, actually."-a tremendous roar murdered the silence, the roar of a motor bike.

They pelted down the dark hall as opaque shapes raced past the windows.  
Hermione and Ron flinged their arms around Nella and Harry.  
Others emerged from the shadows: Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Remus, Anikki, Ivory, Liberty, Irina, Lynne, Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and a small, dirty, hangdog man, Mundungus Fletcher. Lastly, Hagrid   
dismounted a motorbike, stripped a pair of fly-specked goggles from his face and yanked a small twittering bird from his beard.

"All righ’, yeh two? Yeh look fit."-Hagrid said.

"Yeah, they're ruddy gorgeous. What   
say we get undercover before   
someone murders him and kidnaps her."-everyone spilled down the hallway into the sitting room.

"Hello, Olga."-Moody said.

"Alastor, looking handsome as always."-Olga said.  
Nella turned to her cousins with a raised eyebrow.

"Kingsley, weren't you looking after the Prime Minister?"-Nella asked.

"You two are more important."-Nella and Harry grined, then a tall, red-headed man was before them, hand extended. His face was horribly scarred.

"Hello, Nella. Harry.  
Bill Weasley."-they shook hands.

"Wasn’t always this handsome."-Fred said.

"Dead ugly."-George said.

"True enough. Owe it all to a   
werewolf by name of Greyback.   
Hope to repay the favor one day."-Bill said.

"You are still beautiful to me,   
William."-Fleur kissed him on the cheek.

"Just remember, Fleur, once you’re   
married: Bill takes his steaks on   
the raw side now."-Remus said.

"My husband, the joker. By the   
way, wait until you hear the news!   
Remus and I are..."

"All right, all right! You’ll all   
have time for a cozy catch-up   
later! We’ve got to get the hell   
out of here and soon!"-Moody dropped some sacks at his feet, turned to Nella and Harry.

"You two are underage, which   
means you’ve still got the Trace   
on you and Chernobog, your father can still sense a little bit of your magic thanks to the Trace."-Moody said.

"Which father, Mad-Eye?"-Nella asked.

"Both."-Olga said.

"What's the Trace?"-Harry changed the subject.

"You sneeze and the Ministry will   
know who wipes your nose. Point   
is, we have to use those means of   
transport the Trace can’t detect:   
brooms, thestrals and the like.   
We’ll go in pairs. That way if   
anyone’s out there waiting for us... and I reckon there will be...   
they won’t know which Harry Potter and Nella Chernobog are the real ones."-Mad-Eye said.

"The real ones...?"  
Moody drew two flasks from his cloak.

"I believe you’re familiar with   
this particular brew."-he said.

"Absolutely not!"-Nella said.

"I told you they've take it well."-Hermione said.

"If you think we're going to let   
people risk their lives for us..."-

"Never done that before, have we?"-Ron said.

"This is different. Taking that.   
Becoming us, no."-Nella said.

"Well, none of us really fancy it, love."-Fred said.

"Yeah, imagine if something went   
wrong and we were stuck as   
scrawny, specky gits forever.  
Well, at least some of us would be stuck as you, Nelly."-George winked at her and she smiled.

"Everyone here’s of age, and they’ve all agreed to take the risk."-Mad-Eye Moody said.

"Technically, I’ve been coerced."-Mundungus turned to Nella and Harry and extended his hand.

"Mundungus Fletcher, Mr. Potter and Miss Chernobog.   
I’ve always been a huge admirer."-he said.

"Nip it, Mundungus!   
All right, Granger, as discussed."-Hermione grabbed a tuft of Nella and Harry’s hair.

"Bloody hell, Mione."-Nella yanked.

"Straight in here, if you please."-Moody held out the flasks, un-stoppered now.   
The potion inside began to spit forth smoke.   
He handed the second flask to Olga.

"For those of you who haven’t taken   
Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning. It tastes like goblin piss."-Moody said.

"Have a lot of experience with   
that, do you, Mad-Eye?"-Moody’s eye rotated menacingly onto Fred.

"Just trying to defuse the tension."-Fred gave the flask to George, followed by Ron,   
Hermione, Fleur and a less than overjoyed Mundungus.   
Olga gave the girls the Polyjuice Potion containing Nella's hair.  
Mundungus scowled as the potion trickles past his lips and seconds   
later, his features, like those of the others, began to bubble like hot wax. As the transformation completed,   
seven Harry Potters and five Nella Chernobogs stood in the tiny kitchen.

"Wow! We’re identical!"-George and Fred said.

"Not yet you aren’t."-Moody pulled the ties on the sacks and pulled out seven identical outfits.

"Girls, come with me."-Olga said to now six Nellas.

"Don’t have something a bit more   
sporty, do you?"-George asked.

"Yes, don’t fancy this color at   
all."-Fred said.

"Fancy this: You’re not you, so   
shut it and strip.  
You’ll need to change too, Potter."-Harry, a bit self-consciously, began to strip down.   
The others, meanwhile, appeared unconcerned to be exposing   
Harry’s body.

"Bill, look away. I’m ‘ideous."-Fleur said.

"I knew Ginny was lying about that   
tattoo."-Ron said.  
Six Nellas entered the room wearing the same red leather outfit.

"Looking good, Nelly."-one of the seven Harrys said and whistled, the other one punched him with his elbow.

"Thanks, Freddie."-Nella said.

"How did you know it was me?"-Fred asked.

"Talent."-Nella replied.

"Right then. We’ll be pairing off.   
Each Potter and Chernobog will have a protector.   
As for you, Nella and Harry..."

"Yes?!"-all replied.

"The real Nella and Harry! Where the devil are you, anyway?"-Moody said.

"Here!"-Moody’s eye rotated onto the real ones.

"You’ll ride with Hagrid."-Moody said.

"Brought yeh here sixteen years ago   
when you were barely bigger than a   
Bowtruckle. An' I was there when Elise gave birth ter yeh.  
Seems only righ’ I should be the one ter take yeh away."-Hagrid said.

"Yeah, it’s all very touching.   
Let’s go."-Moody said.

"Sorry, Mad-Eye, but are your calculations right?  
There are seven Harrys and five of me."-Nella said.

"Olga, do your thing."-Olga raised her wand over Nella and two more copies of her came to life.

"Your grandmother taught me that.  
But, I can only make two of them."-Olga said.

"Mirage spell, brilliant."-Hermione said.

As they filed out, Nella grabbed her bag and pondered Edward and Hedwig in their cage. She snapped open the wire door and they   
fluttered out, swooped down the hallway and soars out the   
open door. Harry glanced once more down the hall, at the   
cupboard under the stairs, then exited. Nella held on Edward and   
Hedwig’s empty cage.


	38. Chapter 38

38\. My family

The other six Harrys and Nellas sat upon thestrals and brooms.   
Hagrid sat astride a motorbike, goggles on.  
As the real Nella and Harry appeared, Hagrid tapped the sidecar and   
they dropped in.

"Good luck, everyone. On the count   
of three. One... two..."-Hagrid kicked the motorbike to life, lurched forward.   
Edward and Hedwig swooped upward and beated towards the greasy moon.

"Three!"-as Hagrid roared into the sky, Nella twisted round,   
watching one Harry Potter and Nella Chernobog after another whip past,   
watching Privet Drive grew smaller, her eyes stinging in   
the wind, briefly lost in the moment, when...  
... a disturbance filled the air. 

Nella turned away, looked   
up. Death Eaters dropped from the clouds, surrounded the   
others. Flashes of green light splintered the darkness.   
Sparks exploded on the bike’s chassis and Hagrid howled in fury.

"Hagrid! We’ve got to help the   
others!"-Nella said.

"Can’t do it, Nelly. My job’s ter   
get you where we’re goin’ safe ‘n   
sound, Olga and Mad-Eye’s orders!"-before Nella coul reply, four Death Eaters jetted out of the   
darkness, robes snapping in the wind. 

As one, their wands rose. Hagrid slammed his hand onto a purple button. With an ear-shattering blast, the motorbike quivered and   
flames belched from the exhaust pipe. The Death Eaters   
screamed, robes afire, and pinwheel away, freefalling towards the earth.

More Death Eaters swooped from the sky, gave chase. Hagrid   
dived, plummeting for the ground, trying desperately to   
shake them. Nella watched the earth rushing towards   
them, grimacing as the bike...  
....slammed onto the asphalt and slalomed wildly as   
Hagrid...

...roared into a tunnel, the Death Eaters still in pursuit. Hagrid leaned wildly from side to side, eluding   
the flashes of light from the Death Eaters’ wands.

Sparks skittered off the tunnel and showered down as the   
sidecar ride up into the air repeatedly, then slammed down onto the roadway. Nella glanced back, saw the Death Eaters closing when light filled the tunnel and Hagrid   
roared. Turning back, Nella saw a huge lorry rushing   
towards them.   
As the headlights grew large, Hagrid   
steered the motorbike directly into them, then past,   
and up the rounded side of the tunnel. The motorbike loops-the-loop and Harry dangler briefly, watching upside down as two Death Eaters flew smack into the lorry before the motorbike came round right side up,   
shooted out...

... of the tunnel and soared back into the starry sky.   
Hagrid, Nella and Harry soared higher, the air crackling with   
electricity as...

Massive electrical pylons appeared in the darkness. As   
Hagrid weaved through the towers, a gang of Death Eaters   
jetted into view. Harry fired a volley of Stunning Spells,   
sending a pair of Death Eaters into the sizzling wires   
where they dangle briefly, spasming, before plummeting   
into the darkness.   
Nella fired the same spell and watched two others took evasive measures... unaware of the Death   
Eater closing in from behind. Finally they turned. The   
Death Eater grined, wand twitching, when...   
Edward and Hedwig swooped down, flaying the Death Eater’s wand hand.

Harry and Nella grined triumphantly when... a mad volley of wand   
blasted ricochet off the motorbike, Edward and Hedwig were gone.

"No!"-Nella cried.

"That’s them! The real ones!"-the remaining Death Eaters fell back and disappeared.

"Hol’ tight! We’ve got ter   
get yeh out of here!"-Hagrid hit the purple button again and the motorbike rocketed forth. Nella and Harry gazed bleakly behind... then   
winced, eyes rolling back in his head. Gripping their scars, they squinted toward the horizon and saw something closing on them. It looked like smoke, then began to   
take shape.  
Voldemort. Flying. Slowly, Harry raised his wand.

"My daughter..."

"Avada..."-abruptly, Harry’s arm rose as if on a string, drawn up   
by the wand trembling in his hand. Gold fire spitted forth   
and sparks skittered up the chassis of the motorbike.

"Together."-the duo wheeled and for a split second was   
face to face with Voldemort, whose eyes drifted, staring   
with something like fear at Nella. Then, Voldemort peeled backward and away, evaporating like smoke. Just then.. the motorbike’s engine hiccuped and Hagrid, Nella, Harry   
began to drop.

\--- 

The motorbike splashed down into the reeds, sputtered,   
then cut out altogether in a smoking hiss. Nella glanced about. A door opened in a crooked house. Two   
silhouettes appeared, dashed forward, Mrs Weasley and Ginny.

"Nelly, Harry! Hagrid! What happened?!   
Where are the others?"-Mrs Weasley asked.

"Is no one back yet?"-Harry looked from Mrs Weasley to Ginny.   
Ginny shoke her head.

"They were on us from the star’,   
Molly, the Death Eaters. And   
You-Know-Who as well."-Molly Weasley’s face betrayed panic, but she fought it back.

"Well, thank goodness you three are   
all right."-she said.

"Haven’t go’ any brandy, have yeh,   
Molly? Fer medicinal purposes?"-she nodded, leaded him toward the house. Once out of earshot, Harry turned expectantly to Ginny. She looked   
frightened.

"Ron and Tonks should’ve already   
been back. Dad and Fred as well."-suddenly, several yards away, a blue light burned in the   
darkness.   
Nella, Harry and Ginny rushed towards it just as Lupin   
materialized, cradling an unconscious “Harry,” clothes   
torn, head awashed in blood.   
Harry took in the surreal   
tableau, then watched “himself” transform into George,   
who beared the true damage. Mella’s hands flew to her face.

"George!"-Nella rushed to him.

"The house! Quickly!"-Remus shouted.

\---

Remus and Harry dropped George onto the sofa, where his head   
rolled into the lamplight, the blood more shocking there.   
Molly Weasley screamed, George’s ear was gone.  
Nella knelt next to him, holding his hand. She let the tears go down her cheeks.

"My boy! My darling boy! What’ve   
they done to you?!"-Nell looked on miserably anger and guilt clashing   
within her...   
...when Lupin grabbed a fistful of her and Harry's shirts and   
hurled them against the wall.

"Remus! What’re you doing?!"-Ginny yelled.

"What creature sat in the corner   
the first time that Harry Potter   
visited my office at Hogwarts?  
And what was the thing Nella Chernobog sent me when I was leaving?!"-he asked.

"Are you mad...?"

"What creature and thing?!"-Remus asked.

"A Grindylow!"-Harry said.

"Chocolates!"-Nella said.  
Lupin released them, turned back to the others.

"We’ve been betrayed. Voldemort   
knew you were being moved tonight.   
I had to make sure you weren’t an   
imposters."-Remus explained.

Nella rushed back to George's side.

"He’ll be fine, Nelly. But that’s   
Dark Magic. The damage is done."-she simply nodded, weeping, dabbing at George’s face.   
A blue glow glimmered against the window, where Hagrid stood.

Hermione and Kingsley stood together, looking shaken. As   
the others rushed forward, Kingsley pointed his wand at Lupin.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore   
spoke to the pair of us?"-he asked.

"Nella and Harry are the best hope we have. Trust them."-Shacklebolt lowered his wand, wheeled on Nella and Harry.

"What gave you away?"-Kingsley asked.

"Edward and Hedwig, I think.  
They were trying to protect us."-just then, the yard glew with blue light and one pair after another materialized: Fred and Mr Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Ron and Tonks, Nix and Irina, Liberty and Lynne, Olga and Ivory.  
Ron was still “Harry”, but Hermione   
didn’t hesitate, enveloping him in a fierce hug.   
As he transformed back into his own battle-weary self, he looked   
mildly abashed to be in such close proximity to Hermione.

"Hey ya. Well... thanks."-Ron said.

"Deserves that. Brilliant, he was.   
Wouldn’t be standing here without   
him."-Tonks said as she hugged her husband.

"Really?"-Hermione asked.

"Always the tone of surprise."-Ron said.

"Are we the last? Where’s George?"-suddenly... silence.  
Mr Weasley eyed all, turned to   
Lupin.

"Remus. Where’s my son?"-Arthur Weasley, trailed by the others, stopped dead.   
Molly looked up, her face saying it all. Fred came up on his father’s shoulder, eyes stinging with tears as he saw his brother.   
As if sensing them, George stired, Nella not leaving his side.

"How do you feel, Georgie?"-Fred asked and knelt in front of his brother and next to Nella.

"Saint-like."-George replied.

"Come again?"-George opened his eyes, lifted a blood-crusted finger, and pointed to the dark cavity in the side of his skull.

"Saint-like... You see, I’m holy.   
Holey, Fred, get it?"-he said.

"With the whole wide world of ear-related humor at your disposal,   
you go for holey? Pathetic."-Fred said.

"Reckon I’m still better-looking   
than you."-he said.

"Mad-Eye’s dead."-the room went still.

"Mundungus took one look at   
Voldemort and disapparated."-Bill said.

"Mad-Eye reckoned You-Know-Who   
would expect the real Nella and Harry to be with the most skilled Auror. He   
knew he’d be in the most danger."-Ivory said.

"It doesn’t explain how they knew   
we were moving them tonight."-the room grew quiet.

"Wha’? One of us? Tha’s mad. I’d   
wager me life it wasn’ none of you   
lot. An’ if it was me I’d kno’,   
wouldn’ I? Talk in me sleep on   
occasion, I’ll admit, but there’s   
only Fang aroun’ ter hear an’   
mostly it’s gibberish an’ besides   
I’d cut me tongue out ‘fore ‘d   
betray ‘arry an' Nelly e’en in me dreams..."-Hagrid stopped, blinking miserably.  
Suddenly, all smiled.

"I trust you with my life, Hagrid.   
I trust everyone in this room. You're my family.   
Understood?"-Nella said.

"Understood."-Liberty said.

\-----------

It was the night of the full moon. Nella sat on the porch, while other girls went into the woods.

"You sure you aren't coming?"-Irina asked.

"Go without me. Someone needs to stay here and guard in case something happens."-the girls nodded and ran to the woods.

She looked at the stars. Olga always told her that the queens of the past were looking after her.  
In all that stargazing she didn't notice someone sitting down next to her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"-she turned to see George with a bandage around his ear.

"George, what are you doing here?  
You should be resting."-Nella said.

"Being here with you gives me rest."-he slowly moved his hand towards hers and their hands touched.

"We haven't really talked after that night..."

Nella felt her head going heavy on her shoulders.

"You lied to me, Ollivander!"-at the bottom of a run of rotting wooden stairs, Wormtail propped up an emaciated Ollivander.

"No! No! I believed a different   
wand would work, I swear!"-Ollivander said.

"Then explain this!"-Voldemort extended his skeletal fingers.   
Lucius Malfoy’s wand lied shattered upon his ghostly skin.

"But it makes no sense..."

"Perhaps our friend’s loyalties lie   
elsewhere, Wormtail."-Voldemort said.

"No! There must be a way! I’ll   
think of something else!"-Ollivander said in fear.

"I hope so, Ollivander, for your   
sake. I won’t be so forgiving   
next time..."

Nella was awoken from her trans.  
George was still sitting beside her.

"Nelly, are you alright?"-he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah. Sorry.  
You were saying?"-she said.

"About that..."

"...night. I know "-she smiled at him.  
He waited for answer and she decided it was the time to give it.  
Without thinking, she leaned in and slammed her lips on his.  
After a few seconds, she pulled away, leaving George speechless.  
She looked up and the clouds on the sky revealed the light of the full moon.   
She got up and walked to the yard.

"You want to see something?"-she asked George and he nodded.  
She let the light of the full moon shine over her.  
Her bones started breaking, and she let out a small scream that George couldn't hear.  
She turned into a beautiful lioness.  
In that form she looked at George and walked over to him. She put her head on his lap and they gazed at the stars.


	39. Chapter 39

39\. The wedding

An enormous circle of silk lied flat   
upon the ground. As Hagrid looked on, Arthur, Bill, Ron, Irina   
and Fred stood on its periphery, wands poised.

"All together now.  
One. Two. Three!"-the silk rose, pitching itself into a perfect wedding   
marquee, trembling wondrously in the morning breeze...then collapsed.

When Nella had turned back, George took her to her room. He carried her in his arms. He was preparing to leave to his room, but her hand stopped him and he slept the night in her room.

The sun that got through the curtains shined her face as she slept peaceful.  
George woke up long before her and watched her sleep.  
She slowly opened her eyes with the sunlight perfectly shining her hair.

"Morning."-she smiled at the sight of George.

"Morning, love."-she got up and saw that almost all the preparation for the wedding were ready.  
She rushed to her closet.

"What's the rush?"-George asked.

"We overslept."-Nella said.

"You overslept, my dear."-she looked at him and saw that he was already dressed and ready for the wedding.

\---

Nella quicky got dressed in a fancy black dress that went to her knees and a pair of matching heels.

She closed the door of her room, turned around and saw George waiting for her.

"Wow.  
You look breathtaking."-he said.

"You don't look bad yourself."-she smiled and walked with him to the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen when Nella and George made their way on their tippy toes.

"Zip me up, will you?"-Ginny turned.  
The dress was opened to the small of her back.   
Harry stepped forward and took the zipper. As the panels closed, concealing her skin, his fingers lingered at the top, lightly brushing the nape of her neck. They stood like that, utterly still, the moment fraught.  
Her chin turned, coming into profile, her face very close.   
Then she folded into him and they were kissing. 

George and Nella wandered in, him brushing his teeth, sticking the toothbrush in his ear-hole, poured themselves a cup   
of tea and, leaned back against the stove for a sip. Ginny sensing   
something, opened her eyes and jumped. Harry wheeled. 

"Morning."-Nella winked, tipped her cup in their direction.  
George looked at Harry protective big brother look that scared him a little bit.  
Nella chuckled.

"What's so funny?"-he asked.

"You are."-she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Come on, let's help the others."-she said.

\---- 

The silk snapped and the trees in the   
surrounding orcharded shiver in a rush of wind. Everyone   
stepped clear of the marquee and watched a tall wizard with   
grizzled hair and scarred cheek materialized, Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Bloody hell, what’s the Minister   
of Magic doing here?"-George asked with Nella holding his arm.

"Don't know. But something tells me he didn’t come to give away the   
bride."-Nix said.

\---

Nella entered, trailed by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Scrimgeour   
gestured the quartet to the sofa. Nella eyed Scrimgeour with thinly concealed contempt.

"To what do we owe the pleasure,   
Minister?"-Nella asked.

"I think we both know the answer to   
that question, Miss Chernobog."-Scrimgeour pitched a cloth bag onto the table before   
them. The quartet regarded it curiously, exchanged glances.

"And this would be...?"

"Don’t be coy, Mr Potter.   
Mr Weasley. Would you say you were close to your former Headmaster?"-Scrimgeour asked.

"Dumbledore? And me? I don't know.   
I reckon I was just another Weasley   
to him. He was always polite..."

"And you, Miss Granger? How would   
you characterize your relationship?"-he asked Hermione.

"We were friendly, not close like Nella and Harry were, but..."

"What’s this all about?"-Nella asked.

"This. Despite the fact that   
neither of your friends appear to   
have been particularly close to   
their recently deceased   
Headmaster, he saw fit to remember   
them in his will. Now why do you   
suppose that would be?"-Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glanced again at each other.

"No idea."-Nella said.

"Come now, you don’t expect me to   
believe..."-Scrimgeour reached into his cloak, removed a scroll of   
parchment.

"Herein is set forth the Last Will   
and Testament of Albus Percival   
Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.   
First, to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making, in the hope that when   
things seem most dark...it will   
show him the light."-Scrimgeour removed a small silver object from the bag.

"Dumbledore left this? For me?   
Brilliant. Er...what is it?"-Ron clicked it and all the light rushed from the lamps into the Deluminator, throwing the room into total   
darkness.   
He clicked it again and light flew back to the lamps.

"Wicked."-Ron said.

"To Hermione Jean Granger, I   
leave my copy of The Tales of   
Beedle the Bard, in the hope that   
she will find it entertaining and   
instructive."-Scrimgeour reached into the bag once again and retrieved   
a small book, its binding stained and peeling in places.

"Mum used to read me those! The   
Wizard and the Hopping Pot,   
Babbitty Rabbity and her Cackling   
Stump..."-Nella, Harry and Hermione stared blankly at Ron.

"Oh, c’mon! Beedle’s stories are   
famous! Babbity Rabbitty? No..."-Scrimgeour eyed Ron with mild annoyance, continued.

"To Harry James Potter, I leave   
the Snitch he caught in his first   
Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a   
reminder of the rewards of   
perseverance and skill."-Scrimgeour placed the tiny golden orb onto Harry’s palm, where it glimmered dully.   
Harry studied it, then looked up.

"To Nella Isadora Rose Marie Chernobog, I leave my favorite letter opener. I trust you to use it wisely."-he read.

"That's it then?"-Nella said.

"Not quite. Dumbledore left a   
second bequest: The Sword of   
Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately,   
the Sword of Gryffindor was not   
Dumbledore’s to give away. As an   
important historical artifact, it   
belongs..."

"To Harry! It belongs to Harry!   
It chose him! It came to him in   
the Chamber of Secrets when he   
most needed it!"-Hermione exclaimed.

"The sword may present itself to   
any worthy Gryffindor, Miss   
Granger. That does not make it   
that wizard’s property. And in   
any event the current whereabouts   
of the sword are unknown."-Scrimgeour said.

"I'm sorry?"-Nella asked.

"The sword is missing.  
I won’t pretend to be your friend, Miss Chernobog. But I assure you I’m not your enemy."-he said.

"You’ll forgive me, Minister. But   
it’s a little hard to tell the   
difference these days."-Nella said.

"Dumbledore said something very   
similar the last time we spoke."-Scrimgeour gazed out the window, eyes haunted.

"Where is your guard, sir?"-Hermione asked.

"I came alone. I don’t really need   
them anymore..."-he turned then and exited.

\----------

The wedding party was in full swing.  
Bill and Fleur twirled madly within a clapping circle of well-wishers.  
Far across the garden, Hagrid wended through the tables in   
his horrible hairy suit and presented a slice of cake to a pleased Olympe Maxime.  
Nearby, Tonks, hand to her belly, leaned forward and whispered something to Olga, who reacted with happy surprise. Nella studied Tonks’ belly.

"We want you to be the godmother and Harry the godfather."-Nella turned, saw Remus standing behind, staring at Tonks with affection.

"You mean...but that’s brilliant.   
I... don’t know what to say."-Nella said.

"Say yes."-Remus grined, clapped Nella on the shoulder and hiked off   
into the darkness, joining the wizards standing guard in the garden’s deepest shadows.   
Nella saw Luna and greeted her.

"Hello, Luna.   
Are you having a good time?"-Nella asked.

"I am, despite that I was bitten by a   
garden gnome only moments ago."-she held up her finger, which was sheathed in blood.

"Gnome saliva is enormously   
beneficial! Xenophilius Lovegood.   
We live just over the hill!"-Luna's father introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr Lovegood.  
I'm..."

"Nella Chernobog, I know. You're quite famous."-Lovegood suddenly leaned close, whispered fiercely.

"I trust you know, Miss Chernobog, that we at The Quibbler, unlike those toadies at the Daily Prophet,   
fully supported Dumbledore during   
his lifetime and in his death   
support you just as fully."-Lovegood’s eyes burned with righteousness, a triangular eye dangling from a chain around his neck.

"Come, daddy. Nelly is busy right now."-as Luna pulled her father away, Nella turned to see George standing behind her with two glasses.

"Thank you."-she took the glass and kissed his cheek.

"So, the party is going well."-he stuttered.  
Nella knew what was on his mind because the same thing was on hers.

"You want to talk about the kissed me last night, don't you?"-Nella smiled.

"Yeah, actually it was two kisses and it was you who kissed me."-George said.  
Nella laughed, stood next to him with her hands on his shouldering. In the corner of her eye, she was her cousins giggling at the sight of two of them.

"Well..."-her eye catched a shooting   
star or what appeared to be.   
As it plummeted, it grew,   
gaining speed until it sliced through the canopy, exploding in a burst of light. All went silent as a   
silver lynx graceful and gleaming materialized amid the crowd. When it spoke, the Patronus had Shacklebolt’s sonorous voice.

"The Ministry has fallen. The   
Minister of Magic is dead. They   
are coming..."-the lynx vanished.  
A scream shared the silence, then   
chaos.

Suddenly the canopy above turned to ribbons as Death Eaters in dark cloaks and masks descended into the   
crowd.  
Nella saw a flower fall from Fleur’s hair, watched it crushed   
underfoot, then catched sight of George through the   
madness as he stood next to Arthur and Fred, drew his own wand, copper hair gleaming, eyes flashing. 

"George!"-she started towards her, when... Remus crashed in, spinning her roughly round.

"Nelly! Go! Go!"-a hand reached out and grabbed hers. She looked, it was   
Hermione, clutching Ron’s hand with her other who held onto Harry. She   
closed her eyes and a great whooshing sound filled Nella’s   
ears. She took one last desperate look at George as she was   
thrown up and back in a whirlwind and all went black. A horn blared as...  
... a double-decker bus careened within inches of Nella, Harry,   
Ron and Hermione as they stumbled into view, the streets   
teeming with drunken pub crawlers.

"Where are we?"-Ron asked as Nella and Hermione walked in front of him and Harry.

"Shaftesbury Avenue."-Nella replied.

"I used to come here to the theater with my mum and dad. Just popped into my head. I don’t know why..."-they hurried on, glancing over their shoulders at the dark   
shapes that moved within the crowd behind them, strangers bumping by, faces passing in a paranoiac blur: a drunken man, a cackling woman with blood-red lipstick...

"This way!"-as they took refuge in the shadows, Hermione began to   
rummage through her tiny beaded purse.

"We need to change."-Ron and Harry looked at each other’s dress robes. From the purse, Hermione extracted in quick succession two   
pairs of jeans, T-shirts, and a pair of light overcoats.

"How the ruddy..."

"Undetectable Extension Charm."-Hermione said.

"You’re amazing, you are."-Ron said.

"Always the tone of surprise.'-ss she gave the bag a shake, there was loud echoing of heavy objects, as if something had fallen.

"That’ll be the books."-she said.

\-----------

It was shabby, greasy, empty. The quartet slided into a booth.

"Do you reckon everyone’s alright   
at the wedding? Maybe we should..."

"They were after you.We’d   
just put everyone in danger going   
back."-Ron said.

"Ron’s right. Two cappuccinos, please."-a gum-chewing waitress stood behind Nella.   
Ron, clueless when it came to cappuccinos, nodded to Hermione.

"What she said."-Ron said.

"Same."-Harry said.  
Waitress looked down at Nella's scar on her wrist.

"Wicked scar."-she said and went to get four cappuccinos.

"So where do we go from here? The   
Leaky Cauldron?"-Ron said.

"Too dangerous. If Voldemort’s   
taken over the Ministry, none of   
the old places are safe."-the front door squealed and two workmen entered, glanced idly at the quartet and stepped to the counter.

"My rucksack. With all my things.   
I left it back at the Burrow..."-Hermione was shaking her head.   
Harry eyed the beaded purse.

"You’re joking."-he said.

"I’ve had the essentials packed for   
days. Just in case."-Hermione said.

"By the way, these jeans? Not my   
favorite. Bit tight."-Hermione gave Ron a withering glance.  
Nella couldn't help but smile. Then her eyes shifted to the small security mirror near the ceiling, saw the two workmen turning.

"Down!"-the tile exploded on the wall where Ron’s head had been   
only seconds before.   
A rope of green light singed Hermione’s hair.

"Stupefy!"-the jet of red light hit the biggest Death Eater straight in the face and he crumpled instantly.

"Expulsio!"-the table behind Harry exploded and the spell ricocheted,   
shattering the security mirror sending shards raining   
everywhere, including one that laced Nella’s cheek.   
She used her powers to stroke the cappuccino machine, which sprayed hot liquid all over the Death Eater. He bellowed in pain and   
Hermione and Ron hit him with twin stunning spells. As   
he spasmed on the ground, Hermione added another for good   
measure.

"Petrificus Totalus!"-he went still.   
The waitress stepped from the backroom.   
Saw the quartet, the wands. Her gum bubble... popped.

"Go, leave."-she didn't argue.

"Lock the door, get the lights."-Hermione three the bolt.   
Ron clicked the Deluminator,   
pitching the cafe into shadow.   
Harry eyed the unconscious Death Eater.

"This one’s name is Rowle. He was   
on the Astronomy Tower the night   
Snape killed Dumbledore."-he said.

"This is Dolohov. I recognize him   
from the wanted posters."-Ron rolled him over with his foot.  
Dolohov’s eyes shifted   
in fear from Nella to Harry and Hermione, then back to Ron.

"So what do we do with you, huh?   
Kill us if it was turned round,   
wouldn’t you?"-Ron’s face was hard. Hermione eyed him uneasily. He   
noticed.

"Suppose it’s him that did Mad-Eye.   
How would you feel then?"-Hermione looked at Dolohov.

"It’s better we wipe their   
memories. We kill them, they’ll   
know we were here."-Nella said.

"You’re the boss.  
Hermione?"-she turned and looked at him.

"You and Nelly are the best with spells."-shakily, Hermione pointed her wand at Dolohov.  
Nella extended her hand which was trembling.

"Obliviate."-the girls said.  
There was a flash of light and their memories were gone.


	40. Chapter 40

40\. R. A. B.

The quartet moved quickly, glancing about, paranoid.

"How is it they knew we were there?"-Harry asked

"Maybe you still have the Trace on   
you."-Hermione said.

"Can’t be. The Trace breaks at   
seventeen. It’s Wizarding law."-Hermione stopped.   
Nella, Harry and Ron turned, looked back.

"What?"-Ron asked.

"We didn’t celebrate your birthdays. Ginny and I...we’d   
prepared a cake. We were going to   
bring it out at the end of the   
wedding...  
And George had a surprise for Nelly. This would have been the first birthdays that you celebrated together, even though Nelly's a day older."-Hermione said.

"Hermione. We both appreciate the   
thought honestly. But given   
that we were almost killed by a   
couple of Death Eaters a few   
minutes ago..."

"Right. Perspective."-she said.

"We’ve got to get off the streets,   
get somewhere safe."-Ron said.

"I have an idea."-Nella said.

\----------

A door marked by the number 12. Harry tapped his wand on   
the weathered surface and a series of metallic clicks were   
heard. The door swinged open with a creak.  
The gas lamps springed to life, illuminating a narrow   
cobwebbed hallway. The quartet glances about, then Nella   
took a step forward.

"Severus Snape?"-Mad-Eye's voice said.

"Mad-Eye...?"- a great rush of cold air sweeped through the hallway and the quartet’s tongues curled back in their mouths.   
Some thing shifted in the shadows at the end of the hall, rising from the carpet...tall, dust-colored and terrible looking...then rushed toward them. It was Dumbledore, but a ghostly, worm-eaten Dumbledore, a corpse came to life, with empty eye sockets and sunken face. It raised its wand and then...exploded in a great cloud of dust, swirling like mist in the corridor, drifting back to the carpet.

"What was that about?"-Ron asked.

"Mad-eye’s doing, I’d guess. In   
case Snape decided to come   
snooping."-just then, a floorboard creaked.   
The quartet stiffened.   
Slowly, Hermione drew her wand, peered into the shadows.

"Homenum revelio."-Hermione lowered her wand. 

"We are alone."-she said.

\---------

The view expanded and a small village was revealed, swathed   
in mist.  
The streets were teeming with   
cloaked figures.  
The tongue that was spoken here is   
foreign, Germanic.  
Down an alleyway, the path   
narrowed, the shadows grew more dense.  
Scratched into a wall was the symbol Xenophilius Lovegood wore around his neck. A sign   
came into view, hanging outside a small shop at the very   
end of a dark cul de sac: 'GREGOROVITCH, WANDMAKER'.   
A glimpse of   
Voldemort’s reflection in the glass was caught when...

... Nella woke up, peering at the cobwebbed chandelier   
overhead. She sat up, looked at Hermione, asleep upon the   
sofa, her arm dangling down to where Ron lied upon the   
floor, her fingers only inches from his, then looked at Harry who slept on the floor next to her. Nearby, the   
radio hissed softly, distant voices struggling to be heard.

She peered into a bedroom.   
The drawers have been turned out. The bedsheets stripped. She moved on, looking at the painting of a muddy landscape on the wall and studied it.

Nella moved down the narrow corridor to its end, to a   
doorway. She eyed the nameplate: 'SIRIUS'.

That room, like the others, had been ransacked. Nella lingered by the photographs. In it, four   
young Hogwarts students: James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin stood grinning before the Whomping Willow. The other photograph was of Sirius and Alma at the Great Hall.   
Books and papers carpeted the floor. A woman’s face, striking and wise, peered out from a dust jacket. Nella crouched, turned the book over to read its title: A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. Nella turned it back over, studied the woman's face again. She began to rise when she noticed a crumpled piece of paper embossed at the top with a name: Elise Chernobog. As Nella began to read, she heard her mother's voice.

"Dear Sirius. Thank you for Nelly’s birthday present.  
You’d think she’d been born on the stage. Aiden says she’s got the look of a diva.  
We had a very quiet birthday tea,   
just us and old Bathilda, who   
dotes on Nelly. Wormy dropped by   
late in the day, but seemed down   
and didn’t stay long.  
By the way, Bathilda tells the most amazing stories about our old Headmaster. I don’t know how much to believe. Can it really be true that   
Dumbledore..."-Nella turned the letter over, but there was no more.

"Nelly! Nelly!"-Nella stepped out, found Harry dashing up the stairs.   
Seeing her, he exhaled in relief.

"I’ve found her!"-Harry called out to Ron and Hermione.

"Good! Tell her from me she’s a   
git!"-Ron yelled.

"I heard that, Ronald Weasley!"-Nella shouted.

"Nelly, you can’t just disappear.   
We thought..."-he stopped as Nella handed him the letter, he read.

"It’s from your Mum. To Sirius.   
Bathilda Bagshot...?"

"Yeah, they knew her."-Nella said.

"She wrote A History of Magic, you know."-Harry said.

"You don't say?"-she said with irony in her voice.

"I’m thinking maybe we should go   
talk to her. She still lives in   
Godric’s Hollow. I’m thinking   
maybe she could help us."-Nella looked up, regarded Harry closely.

"You're right,but... I don’t think Bathilda Bagshot is going to know where Voldemort hid his Horcruxes."-Harry started to respond, frowned.   
Nella reached out, touched his face lightly.

"You two better come down here! Ron's found something!"-Hermione called.

\---

Nella, Harry and Hermione trailed Ron to a narrow doorway. Beyond   
was a cramped bedroom, walls covered with Eerie scrawlings   
and symbols of Dark Magic.

"Lovely."-Ron pulled the door shut.

"Regulus Arcturus Black...?"-Hermione gasped.   
Ron nodded, extended his hand and tapped the first letter of each name on the sign.

"R... A... B."-he said.

\---

"To the Dark Lord. I know I will   
be dead long before you read   
this... I have stolen the real   
Horcrux and intend to destroy   
it..."

"R.A.B. was Sirius’ brother?"-the quartet was sitting round the kitchen table.   
Sloppy stacks of old Daily   
Prophets surrounded them.

"Yes.  
Question is, did he actually   
destroy the real Horcrux?"-Nella nodded... then spotted a shadow trembling on the wall just outside the kitchen. She scrambled up and out of sight.

"Stop!"-seconds later, Harry appeared... dragging Kreacher the   
house-elf by one ear.   
Kreacher mumbled foul oaths.

"Been spying on us, have you?"-Harry said.

"Kreacher has been... watching.   
Kreacher always watches."-he said.

"Maybe he knows where the locket is."-Nella glanced at Hermione, realized what she meant, took the   
locket and dangled it before Kreacher’s massive eyes like   
a hypnotist.   
Kreacher watched it sway back and forth.

"Ever seen this before?"-Kreacher grumbled incoherently.

"Kreacher..."

"That was Master Regulus’ locket."-the house elf said.

"That’s right. But there were two,   
weren’t there?"-Kreacher’s eyes widened in surprise.   
He nodded again.

"Where’s the other one?"-Harry asked.

"Kreacher doesn’t know where the   
other locket is."-Kreacher said.

"But was it here? Did you ever see   
it?"-Kreacher spined towards Hermione, his face ugly and vicious.

"Filthy Mudblood! The Death   
Eaters will soon be coming for   
you!"-Ron snatched Kreacher by the neck, shoke him.

"Blood-traitor Weasley..."

"Ron! Ron!"-reluctantly, Ron released the elf.

"Answer her."-Nella said.

"Yes. It was here, in this house.   
A most evil object..."

"Yes. It was here, in this house.   
A most evil object..."

"How do you mean?"-Harry asked.

"Before he died, Master Regulus   
ordered Kreacher to destroy it.   
It was the last thing he asked of   
Kreacher. But no matter how   
Kreacher tried, he could not.."

"Where is it now? Did someone take   
it, Kreacher?"-Harry asked.

"He came in the night. He took   
many things, including the locket."-Kreacher said.

"Who was it, Kreacher?"-Nella asked.

"Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher."-the quartet glanced at one another, then Nella turned back to   
Kreacher, looked him in the eye.

"Find him."-Kreacher vanished.

\----------

Ron fiddleus with the radio, which whistled eerily as he attempted to find a signal. Harry lied on his side,   
studying the Snitch in his palm, its wings flapping slowly.

"They have flesh memories."-Harry turned, saw that Nella and Hermione were eyeing the Snitch.

"Snitches. They’re never touched   
by bare skin until the Seeker   
captures it. Even the wizard who   
fabricates it wears gloves. That   
way, if there’s a dispute, the Snitch can identify who first touched it."-Nella explained.

"You mean...it remembers me?"-Nella nodded.

"When Scrimgeour first gave it to   
you, I thought it might open at   
your touch...that Dumbledore had   
hidden something in it."-Harry pondered that, eyeing the wings flapping slowly, then... a sound echoed down the hall.

Nella, Harry and Hermione raced into the kitchen. Crazy shadows   
spilled from a far door and pots crashed. Suddenly, a tiny   
figure, wet and ragged, tumbled into view, banged into the   
wall opposite, and scrambled up. As he started back for   
the kitchen, he stopped and smiled. It was Dobby.

"Harry Potter! So long it’s been.   
Princess, I heard so much about you..."-Kreacher, Dobby and Mundungus Fletcher tumbled from one side of the kitchen to the other. As they flew apart, Mundungus rolled to his feet, dripping wet, wand flashing.

"Expelliarmus!"-Mundungus’ wand soared into the air... into Hermione’s   
hand.

"As requested, Kreacher has   
returned with the thief Mundungus   
Fletcher!"-Kreacher said.

"Dobby has also returned with the   
thief Mundungus Fletcher!"-Dobby said.

"Good job, you two."-Nella said.

"What are you playing at -- setting   
a pair of bleedin’ ‘ouse-elves on   
me!"-Nella pushed him towards the wall with her hand.

"Dobby was only trying to help!   
Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon   
Alley, which Dobby thought was   
curious. And then Dobby heard   
Kreacher mention Harry Potter’s   
name, which Dobby thought was very curious. And then Dobby saw that Kreacher was talking to the thief   
Mundungus Fletcher, which Dobby   
thought was very, very..."

"I’m no thief, you foul little git.   
I’m a purveyer of rare and   
wondrous objects..."

"You’re a thief, Dung. Everyone   
knows it."-Ron stood in the doorway. 

"Master Weasley! So good to see   
you again!"-Ron nodded, eyed the bright red shoes on Dobby’s feet.

"Wicked trainers."-he complimented.

"Listen, I panicked that night, all   
right? I never volunteered to die   
for you, mate. Can I help it if   
Mad-Eye fell off his broom..."

"Stop lying!"-Nella began to move towards Mundungus, her eyes glowing.  
Harry reached out, took her by the shoulders, eyed Mundungus warningly.

"When you turned this place over...   
don’t deny it!...you found a   
locket, am I right?"-Harry said.

"Why? Was it valuable?"-Mundungus asked.

"You’ve still got it."-Hermione said.

"No. He’s worried he should have   
got more money for it."-Ron said.

"Wouldn’t be difficult, would it?   
Bleedin’ gave it away, din’ I?   
There I was, pitching me wares in   
Diagon Alley when some ministry   
hag comes up and asks to see my   
license. Says she’s of a mind to   
lock me up and would’ve, too, she   
hadn’ taken a fancy to that   
locket."-he told.

"Who was she? The witch?"-Nella asked.

"Well, she’s right there, in’t she?   
Bleedin’ bow an’ all."-he pointed to a yellowed Prophet on top of a nearby stack, where a squat woman with the face of a toad blinked from   
the front page: Dolores Umbridge.


	41. Chapter 41

41\. Inside the Ministry

Ron peered round a building. A few yards off, a witch (Mafalda Hopkirk) approached. Ron began to walk, preceding her down the street, then kneeled, fiddling with his shoelace. The witch stiffened and fell... into the arms of Harry. Ron hurried back, took her feet and...  
... helped Harry hustle her out of view. They propped her up between two wizards, one tall, one short, and one witch, all of them unconscious. Hermione was pouring polyjuice potion into four cups.

"Right. So let's do it. Who gets who?"-Ron asked.

"Well, unless one of you fancies   
wearing a skirt..."-Hermione leaned down, plucked strands of hair from the witches. Ron frowned as he surveyed the two remaining wizards.

"Remember what we said. Keep your   
eyes down. Don't speak to anyone   
unless absolutely necessary. Act   
as normal as possible. Just do what you see everyone else doing. We do that -- and with a bit of luck, we get ourselves inside. And then..."

"It gets really tricky."-Harry said.

"Correct."-Nella and Harry looked once more at the stunned quartet   
before them.

"This is completely mental."-Nella nodded.

"Completely, utterly, without   
question."-Hermione said.

"The world's mental. Come on, drink up. We've got a Horcrux to find."-Ron said.

"Wait.   
Did you bring it?"-Nella asked Hermione.

"No, but I found another way."-Hermione took from her bag a small vial.  
She spilled the liquid into Nella's hair and it turned blonde.

"The effects will wear off at the same time as the potion."-Hermione said.

\-----------

The quartet in their new identifies emerged. Ron (in the quise of Reg Cattermole) took out an ID card.

"In case you're interested, I'm Reg   
Cattermole, Magical Maintenance   
Department."-Ron said.

"Mafalda Hopkirk, assistant in the   
Improper Use of Magic Office."-Hermione said.

"Victoria Yeardley, Department of International Magical Cooperation."-Nella said.

"I'm nobody."-Harry said patting his pockets.

"You're somebody. Be careful."-just then a skinny wizard strided by.

"Morning, Reg! Good luck today."-he said.

"Oh... yeah. Thanks."-Ron glanced to his friends, jerked his head toward the skinny wizard and they followed.

As the skinny wizard dropped down the stairs into a public   
toilet, the quartet appeared.

"What do you reckon he meant by   
'Good luck'?"-Ron asked.

\---------- 

Harry came shooting out of a fireplace into the grand atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He saw Nella Hermione had already arrived and standing before a massive statue of black stone depicting a witch and wizard sitting upon hundreds of naked bodies twisted in pain. Harry joined them.

"Are those...?"

"Muggles. In their rightful place."-Nella glanced at the base of the statue, where the words   
MAGIC IS MIGHT were engraved.   
Just then, a balding wizard   
bumped into Harry.

"Move it, will you...oh, Runcorn!   
Forgive me..."-the BALDING WIZARD hurried away, clearly frightened, as   
did another wizard, merely at the sight of Harry.

"You appear to be quite popular."-Ron approached, running a gauntlet of pitying looks from co-workers who echoed the skinny wizard's 'Good Luck'.

A gang of young, rough-looking wizards, led by their leader, Scabior, entered the Atrium, pushing along a small group of captives.

"The Ministry must be hiring young   
these days."-Harry said.

"They're not Ministry. They're   
Snatchers. They hunt Muggle-borns   
and blood-traitors for a price."-Ron explained.

"How long did you say this batch of   
Polyjuice Potion would last,   
Hermione?"-Harry asked.

"I didn't."-Hermione said.

"Cattlemole!"-they all jumped.   
Yaxley strided directly up to Ron.

"It's still raining in my office.   
Two days now."-he said.

"Really? Have you tried an umbrella?"-Yaxley eyed Ron curiously, then leaned forward menacingly.

"You do realize I'm on my way   
downstairs, don't you, Cattermole?"-Yaxley said.

"Downstairs...?"

"To interrogate your wife! If my   
wife's blood status were in doubt   
and the Head of the Department of   
Magical Law Enforcement needed a   
job doing, I think I'd make it a   
priority. You've got one hour."-the lift behind them clanged open.   
Hermione tugged Ron inside. Yaxley turned and stormed off just as the door closed.

"Oh my god. What am I going to do?   
My wife's all alone downstairs."-Ron said.

"Ron, sweetie, you don't have a wife."-Nella said.

"Oh. Right."-he said.

"Look, we'll go with you..."

"No, that's mad. You three find   
Umbridge. I'll be fine. But how   
do I stop it raining?"-Ron said.

"Try Finite Incantatem. Of course   
if something's gone wrong with an   
Atmospheric Charm..."-a female voice interrupted Nella.

'Level Two. Department of Magical   
Law Enforcement, including   
Wizengamot Administration   
Services, Auror Headquarters and   
Improper Use of Magic Department.'

"This is you, Ron."-the lift opened and Ron began to back out. 

"Finite Incantatem, okay. And if   
that doesn't work...?"-but before anyone could respond the golden grilles of the lift closed and they were swept away.

"I don't like him being on his own   
down there."-Hermione said.

"Ron's been coming here since he   
was two years old. It's us you   
should be worrying about."-Nella said.

'Level One. Minister of Magic and   
Support Staff...'

"I say if we don't locate Umbridge   
within the hour, we go find Ron   
and come back another day. Deal?"-the grilles clanged open again and Nella, Harry and Hermione   
froze.

Standing next to a long-haired wizard, her neck enwrapped in a fuzzy pink scarf, was Dolores Umbridge. She looked up from the clipboard in her hand and saw Hermione.

"Ah, Mafalda! Travers sent you,   
did he? Good. We'll go straight   
down."-she entered the lift.

"Victoria, Albert, aren't you two getting out?"-they nodded mutely, stepped out.   
As the lift descended, they watched Hermione's anxious face sink out of sight.

\---

Nella and Harry passed one gleaming door after anther, glancing   
down purple-carpeted corridors that stretch into nothingness. A muttering wizard passed by, murmuring to   
a quill floating in front of him. Otherwise, it was eerily quiet.

"Weasley!"-the duo stopped dead, peered around a corner and saw a   
slight, familiar-looking red-headed wizard:Percy Weasley.

"They're waiting for your report   
downstairs."-young wizard said.

"Oh, yes... of course."-they watched Percy hurry off.

Nella and Harry moved on, they heard voices ahead. Emerged into a wide   
open space and discovered dozens of witches and wizards sitting at a sea of small desks. Waving their wands in   
unison, squares of pink paper flited like kites through the air, dropping into neat stacks. They creeped closer, saw that they were pamphlets entitled 'MUDBLOODS and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society'.

"Reckon the old hag will be   
interrogating Mudbloods all day?"-red-haired witch said.

"Sh...careful."-Pius Thicknesse appeared, trailing a retinue of lackeys.

"Runcorn.Victoria."-they returned Thicknesse's nod, watched him pass from view. 

As their gazes shifted, they found the red-haired witch regarding him with fear. She looked quickly away, resumed her work at double-time. Nella's eyes shifted again, regard a shining mahogany door across the way. She squinted, something was imbedded within the door. They   
crossed the room, stopped dead. Fitted into the wood was an   
eye. It spined weakly, then stopped: Mad-Eye's eye. Nella looked down to the brass nameplate next to the door:   
DOLORES UMBRIDGE   
HEAD OF THE MUGGLE-BORN REGISTRATION COMMISSION.

Nella's jaw tightened in anger and she glanced over his   
shoulder, saw the red-haired witch watching Harry and her. She   
glanced away quickly. Harry reached into an inner pocket   
and removed a decoy detonator, an odd object with little   
weaving legs and a rubber-bulbed horn for a body. He released it.   
It scuttled down his body, across the floor and directly   
into the sea of desks, they waited. Then...black smoke billowed into the air, pink pages flew   
everywhere and the Detonator gave birth to dozens of tiny replicants of itself, which raced about the floor, up the legs and across the desks of the pamphleteers. The red-haired witch shrieked. Others followed and the duo...

... slipped into Umbridge's office, closed the door. The room's decor wa sickeningly cute. Lace doilies, dried flowers.

"Accio locket."-nothing, Nella frowned, glanced about. A leaflet bearing   
her face: 'Undesirable #1 and the princess' lied upon Umbridge's desk, along with photographs of other Order members. Two had a large pink 'X' scratched on them: Dumbledore and   
Mad-Eye.   
They began to search the office, opening drawers, riffling through filing cabinets... then stopped, pulled   
out a file. Inside was a photograph of Hermione and an accompanying data sheet: 'Blood Status: MUGGLE BORN.   
Whereabouts: Last seen in the company of Undesirable #1 and the princess.'   
Quickly they replaced the file and searched out Ron's: 'Blood Status: Pure blood... Pro-Muggle leanings. Whereabouts: Last seen in the company of Undesirable #1 and the princess'.  
Nella started to put the file away, then paused, looked closer: 'Father: Arthur Weasley. Ministry Employee. Status: TRACKED. Strong likelihood   
Undesirable #1 and the princess will contact'.   
Harry and Nella stared at the word   
'TRACKED'.

"All right, all right. Let's calm   
down, shall we?"-Nella replaced the file, stepped to the door and peered   
through.   
Slowly, they eased open the door, back out and ... turned. The red-haired witch was watching them. He put his finger to his lips. Her eyes went wide as saucers.

"It probably just snuck up here   
from Experimental Charms. I think   
none of us will soon forget last   
month's Poisonous Duck..."-seeing the red-haired witch's expression, the balding wizard turned and, as before, withered at the sight of Harry.

"R...Runcorn."-Harry gave him an appraising look, turned the corner...  
...and dashed off with Nella.

\---

Harry and Nella raced inside, hit a button and watched the grilles   
close.   
Just then, the grilles clanged open and Ron entered, soaking wet and wild-eyed.

"Morning "-he said, not recognizing them.

"Ron, it's us."-Nella said.

"Blimey, I forgot what you   
looked like.   
Where's Hermione?"-Ron said.

"She went down to the courtrooms   
with Umbridge..."-the grilles opened again and revealed... Arthur Weasley, in the company of an elderly witch, Wakinda.

"I understand, Wakinda, but I can't   
be a party to that."-Arthur stopped then, seeing Harry, and regarded him with utter disdain, then turned his eyes to Ron and softened.

"Hello, Reg. Isn't Mary in for   
questioning today? Try to have   
faith. If there's anything Molly   
and I can do for you..."-Arthur patted Ron's shoulder, stopped.   
Pulled his dripping hand away.

"Let me guess. It's raining in   
Yaxley's office again?"-Wakinda said.

"Tell him to try an umbrella."-Arthur and Wakinda exited.   
As they went, Ron cranes this   
neck, watching with a look of longing as the grilles began to close. Suddenly, Harry reached out, blocked the doors.

"Arthur! You know you're being   
tracked, don't you?"-he turned.

"Is that a threat, Runcorn?"-he asked.

"No, Arthur. It's a fact. They're   
watching you."-Arthur eyed Harry with a mixture of suspicion and   
confusion and perhaps... recognition. Harry removed his hand, the grilles closed.

"We'll explain later. Let's find Hermione."-Nella said.

\---

Nella, Harry and Ron moved down a dark torch-lit stone passageway. As they moved further along, their breath became visible and Ron, soaked to the bones, began to tremble.

"Bloody cold down here."-then they saw.   
Swirling outside the courtroom doors like sentinels were tall black-hooded figures, Dementors.   
Just then, a man came stumbling out of the courtroom in the company of a pair of Death Eaters.

"I'm half-blood, I tell you! My   
father was a wizard! Look him up!   
William Alderton! He worked here   
for thirty years..."-as Ron watched the terrified man pass, Nella grabbed his arm, pulled him towards the courtroom.

"What is it?"-he cornered of Nella's eyes contract, her head slightly   
cocked... as if she could sense the presence of something.

"Harry, can you sense it?"-he nodded.

"It's here..."-as Ron reacted, deciphering Nella's words, a woman's voice came their way.

"Reg..."-Ron turned.   
Below the balustrade, a frail woman, Mary Cattermole, sat alone, wrists chained. Seeing Ron, her wan face brightened. Ron glanced at Harry and Nella who nodded, urging him on. Ron moved to the center of the room, taking his place behind the woman. Hesitating, he placed his hands gently upon her shoulders, then glanced up, saw Hermione watching him.

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?"-Umbridge asked.

"Yes."-Mary replied.

"Mother to Maisie, Ellie and   
Alfred? Wife to Reginald?"-Mary looked up to Ron, her eyes glistening with fear.  
He smiled reassuringly. She looked away.

"Yes."-Nella eyed Umbridge.   
She had draped the pink scarf over   
her chair, revealing a gold chain that extended from her   
neck down into the ruffled folds of her blouse.   
A slight humming, faint and oddly lyrical, rang in Nella's ears as she studied the chain. As if drawn forward by some irresistible force, she began to drift towards the balustrade.

"A wand was taken from you upon   
your arrival at the Ministry   
today, Mrs. Cattermole. Is this   
that wand?"-Umbridge displayed a cherrywood wand.   
Mary Cattermole nodded.

"Would you please tell the court   
from which witch or wizard you   
took this wand."-she said.

"But I didn't take it. I got it in   
Diagon Alley, at Ollivander's,   
when I was eleven. It chose me."-Umbridge leaned forward, teeth glittering as the cat   
slinked by and briefly illuminated her face and the chain at her neck trembled like a snake, something heavy swinging forward and dangling over the void.   
The locket. Ron stared at it dumbstruck. Hermione catched her   
breath. Nella, fully removed from the shadow now, stood   
clearly in view, the corners of hwr eyes narrowing once   
again, the hum growing louder in her ears. 

"No, no, I don't think so, Mrs.   
Cattermole. Wands only choose   
witches. And you are not a witch."-Umbridge said.

"But I am! Tell them, Reg! Tell   
them what I am!"-Ron started to speak, but Umbridge's gaze had shifted to Nella, whose eyes got black colour.

"What the devil are you doing, Victoria?"-as Nella spoke, her own face rippled through Victoria's, her hair getting back to normal, the Polyjuice Potion was wearing off.

"You're lying, Dolores. And one mustn't tell lies."-a ball light hit Umbridge and she slumped,   
forehead striking the balustrade. Instantly the silver   
cat vanished. Harry's face returned back to his normal as well.   
Yaxley drew his wand, but Ron was too quick and took him out with a single blast. Hermione stripped the locket from Umbridge's neck and leaped down.   
Instantly, her breath came in plumes as the Dementors drifted forward.

"Expeto Patronum!   
A silver dragon and a stag soared from the tip of Harry's wand and Nella's wand that Snape had given her, circling the room as it drives the Dementors back.

"Relashio!"-the chains encircling Mary Cattermole's wrists dropped like   
dead snakes.

\---

As the quartet, along with Mary Cattermole, pelted into the atrium and raced toward the fireplaces, Mella bumped into the muttering wizard, who spined, took a look at Nella, blinked.

"Nella Chernobog...?"-je looked behind her and saw Harry.  
"Harry Potter...?"

Another wizard heard, looked, then repeated the same,   
Nella and Harry's names spreading like wildfire in the gloomy hush.   
Hermione glanced about nervously and as she did, began to transformed back into herself.

"They've seen you. We've   
got to get out of here."-they nodded, quickened their pace.   
Ron glanced about, then turned, facing Mary as he continued to walk backwards.

"Mary. Go home. Get the kids.   
I'll... I'll meet you there. We   
have to get out the country,   
understand?"-Mary shoke her head, confused.

"Mary! Do as I say!"-she stopped, a bit teary-eyed, nodded dutifully, Ron   
frowned.

"I'm sorry. It's just..."-Mary Cattermole took him by the collar, pulled him into a deep kiss.   
Nella, Harry and Hermione glanced back and watched as Ron transformed, during the kiss, back into himself.

"Mary!"-all eyes turned.   
The real Reg Cattermole stood robeless outside one of the fireplaces. She looked up at Ron, now transformed, and jumped back.

"Long story. Nice meeting you."-he gave her a peck, raced off. He was halfway to the fireplaces when he spied... Percy. He slowed, then stopped altogether, and they started, wordless, at one another.   
Finally, Percy began to open his mouth.

"Piss off."-Yaxley staggered into the atrium.

"Seal the exits! Now!"-Nella,Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, brokr for the fireplaces. 

As Yaxley fired on them, one fireplace after another sealed itself. As they reached the last open   
grate, they pitched themselves as one onto the polished marble floor, spells sailing over their heads and went sliding inside. As they fell into darkness, Nella glanced back and watched Yaxley pitch himself into   
the void just before a solid block of granite dropped like a guillotine sealing the fireplace and plunging   
Yaxley and the quartet into total darkness.  
A whirlwind tossed the quartet as flashes of light revealed  
each briefly, including Yaxley, who reached out for Nella's robe. The door of Grimmauld Place rushed forward, the eyes of the serpent knocker flashing, then there was a burst of purple light, a tortured scream.


	42. Chapter 42

42\. Quartet becomes trio

The world spined as Nella lied on his back on a bed of leaves and twigs. Above, sunlight streamed through a   
canopy of trees. She landed next to Ron and Hermione.  
She opened her eyes and saw Ron's twitching body, the flesh of his upper arm was flayed, as if someone had   
scooped a portion away.  
She knelt next to him and took his hand.

"Shh, Ron. Look at me, sweetie."-he looked at her and she started slowly taking his pain away.

"Harry, quickly, in my bag, there’s   
a small bottle labeled 'Essence of   
Dittany'."-Harry turned and saw injured Ron.

"Quickly!"-Harry blinked, stumbled dizzily to the bag.   
As he reached in, objects presented themselves in furious succession.

"Accio Dittany."-a small brown bottle landed in his palm.

"Unstopper it."-Hermione ripped open Ron’s shirt, which was soaked in blood.

"His arm..."

"Just do it!"-Harry did so, handed Hermione the bottle.   
She sprinkled three drops onto Ron’s bleeding wound, greenish smoke billowed.

"What happened? I thought we were   
going back to Grimmauld Place."-Harry said.

"We were. We were there. But   
Yaxley had hold of me. I knew we   
couldn’t stay once he’d seen, so   
when he let go I brought us here.   
Ron got Splinched. I’m... sorry, it's my fault."-Nella said.

"Don’t be stupid."-the smoke sift, cleared.   
Ron’s wound was no longer bleeding.  
Hermione rose, took out her wand and began to walk in a wide circle, muttering.

"Salvio Hexia... Protego Totalum..."-she muttered.

"What are you doing?"-Harry asked.

"Protective enchantments."-Nella said

"I don’t fancy another visit like we had on Shaftesbury Avenue, do you?   
Especially with Ron like this. You can get going on the tent..."

"Tent? Where am I supposed to find..."-he stopped, glanced down at her bag.

"Repello Muggletum... Muffliato..."

\---

The tent glew from within under a starlit sky.  
Hermione poured tea from a kettle into cups.

"How’re the mushrooms? Seem to be the only edible things growing   
round here."-Harry grimaced as he chewed, 'edible' was clearly debatable.

"They’re great."-he lied.

"Make sure to leave some for Ron."-Nella said.

"No problem."-Harry set his plate aside, plucked up the locket, dangled   
it in the firelight, glanced at Ron.

"How bad is he?"-he asked.

"He’ll be alright in a few days.   
Hopefully. If we could take him   
to Hogwarts, to Madam Pomfrey..."-Nella’s glance stopped Hermione, confirming what she knew.

"So where do we go next?"-she asked.

"Dumbledore had a theory. He felt   
that the Horcruxes would not be   
made out of random objects. And   
he felt they wouldn’t be hidden   
randomly either. We know of three   
so far. The ring, which according   
to Dumbledore belonged to Tom   
Riddle’s grandfather. The diary,   
which belonged to Tom himself. And   
this, which again, according to   
Dumbledore, belonged to his   
mother."-Hermione eyed the locket as it glimmered in the firelight.

"It scares me a bit, that, thinking   
it’s a piece of Vol..."

"No, don’t! Don’t say it!"-they turned and saw Ron stirring.

"It’s taboo...You-Know-Who’s name.   
That’s how they track people now.   
It’s how they found us in the cafe   
that night."-he explained.

"How do you know?"-Nella asked.

"I overheard a bloke from the   
Enforcement office talking about   
it at the Ministry.   
Blimey, what’s that smell?"-he said.

"Dinner?"-Hermione said, no longer with confidence.

"Not bloody likely. Smells like   
something Ginny would cook."-Ron said.

"Tea?"-Ron nodded.   
Grimacing, he pushed himself up, noticed he was wearing a sling of Hermione’s fashioning. He looked from it to her as she tended the tea, a flicker of remorse playing over his face for his dinner remarks.

"Is that it?"-Nella nodded, handed him the locket.  
Ron turned it over in his hand, frowned. 

"I know, we felt it too.  
It’s... it’s like it’s ticking or something, like it has a tiny metal heart, like it’s...

"...... alive."-Harry nodded.   
Hermione eyed it coldly.

"I hate it. It’s like he’s here   
with us."-Hermione said.

"That's why we're going to destroy it."-Nella said.

\------

Ron leaned against a tree, looking pale. Hermione nodded to Nella and   
Harry. They raised their wands.

"Dissendium!"-the locket spined swiftly in place, but remained whole.

"Incendio!"-flames engulfed the locket and its metal flesh turned scarlet, but then the flames died.

"Expulso!"-the tree stump exploded, but the locket remained unmarked.

"Confringo!"-he ground beneath the stump cratered, but the locket remained untouched.   
Nella lowered her wand, but Harry   
continued on, firing a succession of spells, looking almost possessed. Hermione studied him oddly until,   
finally, he stopped. All went silent except for the leaves shifting in wind above. Then, slowly, another sound came clear... a ticking. Coming from the locket.

"It’s angry."-Hermione shivered. Harry stepped forward, kneeled down and took the locket by its chain.   
It ticked. He slingged it over his neck.

"What’re you doing?"-Hermione asked.

"We have to keep it safe until we   
can figure out how to destroy it."-he replied.

"Give it to me..."

"No, it'll effect you the most."-Harry said to Nella.

"Seems strange, mate. Dumbledore   
sends you off to find a load of   
Horcruxes, but doesn’t bother to   
tell you how to destroy them.   
Doesn’t that bother you?"-Nella studied the locket on Harry's neck, whose ticking had slowed, then   
walked off.   
Hermione eyed Ron, who returned her glance, then pushed away from the tree and walked off slowly in Nella's direction.

\------------

Nella turned the mirror shard over in her fingers, then eyed Hermione collecting flowers in the distance. She looked beautiful. Seeing her, she smiled, waved, moved   
on. The radio spitted static and she tilted the mirror so she   
could see Ron, slipped the mirror in her pocket. 

"Tell me, Gregorovitch. Tell me   
where it is..."  
An old man Gregorovitch with pure-white hair and a bushy beard cowered in a dark corner.

"I told you! I no longer have it!   
It was stolen from me! Many years   
ago!"-Gregorovitch said.

"You wouldn’t be lying to me, would   
you, Gregorovitch? Because, I   
must tell you... that will only   
make it worse for you..."-as a bony hand ,Voldemort’s, extended a wand,   
Gregorovitch reacted with fear.

A younger Gregorovitch hurried   
towards a distant room, a lantern bobbing in his hand.

"I speak the truth! I remember   
like it was yesterday..."-Gregorovitch burst inside, lantern swaying.   
Wood shavinged litter the floor.

On the window ledge, perched like a giant bird, a young man with golden hair grined devilishly, then raised his wand.

"Who was he? The thief?"-Gregorovitch’s face strickened with terror, as Voldemort’s wand's tip blazed with light.

"Just a boy! Not of the village.   
It was he who took it. I never saw it again. I swear on my life."-Gregorovitch exclaimed.

"I believe you..."-a burst of green light engulfed the room.

Nella’s eyes fluttered open. She saw Hermione, beautiful in the amber dusk, standing a bit away, studying her.

"I thought it had stopped."-Nella looked at her, shoke her head.

"You can’t let him in, Nelly.   
Dumbledore himself said it. You   
have to close your mind. It’s too   
dangerous..."

"It’s not a candle I can blow out, Mione. It always burns, even   
if it’s just a flicker. Can you   
understand that?"-Nella eyed her.

"Sorry."-she apologized.  
Harry came next to them.

"Have you seen it, too?"-he nodded.

"Tell me, what have you seen?"-Hermione asked.

"He’s found him. Vol.."-Nella stopped, glancing back towards the tent, towards Ron.

"You-Know-Who. He’s found   
Gregorovitch..."

"The wandmaker?"-Hermione asked.

"Yes. How’d you know?"-Nella asked.

"Viktor got his wand from   
Gregorovitch. Most Durmstrang   
students did at one time.   
What’s he got to do with You-Know-Who?"-Hermione said.

"You-Know-Who wants something   
Gregorovitch once had, don't know   
what. But he’s desperate to have   
it. It’s as if his life depends on it."-the radio squawked from inside   
the tent.   
Harry’s eyes flared

"Don’t. It... comforts him."-Hermione said.

"Well it sets my teeth on edge.   
What’s he expecting to hear? Good   
news?"-Harry said.

"He just hopes he doesn’t hear bad news."-Hermione said.

"It gets him through the day."-Nella said.

"And what gets you through the day?"-Harry asked Nella.

"We’ve all made sacrifices, Harr."-Harry eyed her expressionlessly, nodded towards the tent.

"How long before he can travel?"-Harry asked.

"I don’t know. It takes time. I’m   
doing all I can."-Hermione said.

"You’re not doing enough!"-Harry said.

"Harry!"-Nella studied Harry’s angry profile.

"Take it off."-Harry turned, saw the girls studying him closely.   
Nella pointed towards his throat, towards the locket.

"Take it off. Now."-Harry slipped the locket off.

"Better?"-Hermione asked.

"Loads."-Nella took the locket, cradled it in her fingers.

"It’s cold. Even though it’s been   
lying against your skin for days."-Hermione saw Nella studying the locket, troubled.

"We’ll take turns. Okay?"-Hermione took the locket from Nella's hands and slipped it over her neck.  
She frowned briefly, sensing its presence.

\------------

Hermione huddled outside in the frigid darkness, trembling with Nella in her lion form next to her.  
Deep within, there was, for the briefest of instances... movement. Or so it seemed.

Nella and Hermione moved deeper into the trees, then stopped.   
Shadows splintered amid the towering trunks and voices came   
clearer. Standing utterly still, Hermione watched as a gang of Snatchers made their way in their direction. They looked unwashed and feral, as if they’ve been in the wild for some time. As they passed, within feet of them, but unable to see the girls, only Hermione’s eyes tracked their passage. As before Scabior leaded the way, Fenrir Greyback at his side. Abruptly, Scabior stopped, eyes narrowing.

"What’s that? That... smell?"-the others glanced about dumbly.   
Scabior retraced his steps until he stood directly in front of Hermione and Nella, his eyes looking right through her. He leaned forward ever-so-slightly, only inches from her neck, nostrils flaring.   
The locket ticked, trembling upon Hermione’s breastbone.   
Then, slowly, Scabior pulled back, eyes probing the   
darkness, before withdrawing, leading the others away.   
The last pair dragged what appeared to be bodies.   
As they vanished within the trees, Hermione finally swallowed.

"Snatchers."-Harry was standing a few feet off.

"Good to know your enchantments   
work."-he said.

"He could smell it. My perfume."-Hermione said.

\---

Ron pushed past the tent flap, peered into the darkness. In the distance, he saw Harry and Hermione standing   
close. Nella turned back to her normal self and rose up from the ground.

"We have to leave. We’re not safe   
here."-Harry said.

"I told you. Ron’s not strong   
enough to Apparate."-Hermione said.

"Then we’ll have go by foot."-Nella said.

\-----------

The quartet scarpered into a listing barn and threw shut the doors. As they peered upward through the skeletal remained of the hayloft, their faces lashed with light, they saw a succession of Death Eaters strafed the blue above. The rotting timber buzzed and bats danced crazily in the loft above. Gradually, the sound receded. The bats settled.

A light rain fell. Nella, wearing the locket now, walked the perimeter of the camp. She glowered towards the tent in the distance. In the tent, safe, warm and out of earshot, Hermione   
tended to Ron’s arm as he stared at Nella.

"They don’t know what they're doing, do they?"-frown creased Hermione’s forehead as she studied Ron,   
then she glanced at Nella, a trace of doubt in her eyes.

"None of us do."-Hermione said.

\---

In the shadows, Ron lied on his back, staring gloomily at the pitched ceiling of the tent, listening to the radio’s   
murmured, while Hermione, wearing a red scarf against the chill, ran the fingers of her left hand through Harry’s hair, alternately employing the wand in her right hand to trim Harry’s hair while Nella flipped the pages of A History of Magic.

"Oh my god..."

"What?"-Harry said alarmed.

"I’ll tell you in a minute."-Harry watched his hair dropping to the ground.

"Maybe you could tell us now."-Nella said.

"Alright. The Sword of Gryffindor?   
It’s Goblin made."-Hermione said.

"Brilliant."-Harry said, not understanding it.

"You don’t understand. Dirt and   
rust have no effect on the blade.   
It only takes in that which makes   
it stronger."-she explained.

"Okay..."

"Of course.  
Harry. You already destroyed one   
Horcrux, right? Tom Riddle’s   
diary, in the Chamber of   
Secrets."-Nella said.

"With a basilisk fang. If you tell   
me Hermione's got one of those in that bloody beaded bag of hers..."

"Don’t you see! In the Chamber of   
Secrets, you stabbed the basilisk   
with the Sword of Gryffindor.  
Its blade is impregnated with   
basilisk venom."-Hermione explained.

"It only takes in that which makes   
it stronger..."

"Exactly, which means..."

"...it can destroy Horcruxes."-Harry finished.

"Which is why Dumbledore left it to   
you in his will."-Hermione said.

"You’re brilliant, Hermione.   
Truly."-he complimented her.

"Actually, I’m highly logical,   
which allows me to look past the   
extraneous detail and perceive   
clearly that which others overlook."-Hermione said.

"There’s only one problem..."-suddenly the lights clicked off.

"The sword was stolen."-he lights clicked back on.   
Nella, Hermione and Harry turned, saw Ron, Deluminator in hand, lying in the shadows of his bunk, staring at the roof as the first drops of rain hit the canvas above.

"Yeah, I’m still here. But carry on. Don’t let me spoil your fun."-Nella glanced at Hermione, who was studying Ron warily.

"What’s the problem?"-Harry asked.

"Problem? There’s no problem. Not   
according to you, anyway."-heavy drops of rain began to pelt the canvas of the tent.

"Look, don’t be shy. If you’ve got   
something to say, spit it out."-Ron swinged out of the bunk.   
As his face metthe light, he looked mean, the locket chain glittering.

"All right, I’ll spit it out.   
Don’t expect me to skip up and down because now there’s some other damn thing we’ve got to find."-Ron said.

"Ron..."

"I thought you knew what you signed up for."-Harry said.

"Yeah, I thought I did too."-Ron said.

"I don’t understand. What part of   
this isn’t living up to your   
expectations? Did you think we’d   
be staying in five-star hotels?   
Finding a Horcrux every other day?   
Did you think you’d be back to   
mummy by Christmas?"-Harry said.

"No, I just reckoned after all this   
time, we’d have actually achieved   
something. I reckoned you knew   
what you were doing. I reckoned   
Dumbledore had told you something   
worthwhile! I reckoned you and Nella had a plan!"-Ron yelled.

"We've told you everything   
Dumbledore told us! And in case   
you haven’t noticed, we’ve found a   
Horcrux!"-Nella yelled back.

"Yeah, and we’re about as near   
getting rid of it as we are to   
finding the rest of them, aren’t   
we!"-Ron said.

"Take it off, Ron. Please take it   
off. You wouldn’t be talking like   
this if you hadn’t been wearing it   
all day..."

"Yeah, he would. I'm not stupid. Do you think I haven’t noticed the two of you whispering behind our backs? Do youthink I haven’t guessed what you   
were thinking?"-Nella said.

"Nelly, we weren't..."

"Don’t lie! You said it, too, you   
said you were disappointed..."

"I didn’t! Not like that! Nelly, I didn’t!"-Hermione said.

"Do you know why I listen to that   
radio, every night? Do you! To   
make sure I don’t hear Ginny’s   
name or Fred or George or mum or..."

"You think I don’t listen! You   
think I don’t know what it’s   
like..."

"No! You don’t know what it’s like! Your parents are dead! You   
have no family!"-Ron shouted.

"Ron, it's enough!"-Nella shouted.

"And you!"-he turned to Nella.

"Your mother's dead, your father's a Death Eater!  
George deserved better then the daughter of You-Know-Who! You're a monster!"-Nella stood in shock, she didn't expect those words would come out from one of her best friends.  
Harry glared at Ron.

Suddenly, they both rushed forward and locked on each other’s throats.

"Stop! Stop!"-they let go, stepped back. Harry pointed to Ron’s neck.  
Ron stripped the chain from his neck, casted it away, then turned to Hermione.

"And you?"-Ron asked her.

"Me...?"-

"Are you staying? Or coming?"-Hermione looked   
anguished, glancing from one to the other.   
The canvas streamed with rain behind her.

"Fine. I get it. I saw you two   
the other night. Yeah, that’s   
right. Didn’t know I knew, did   
you?"-he said.

"What? Ron, no...please..."-he whipped aside the tent flap and the rain roared.   
As Hermione rushed after him, she tipped over the radio. As   
it hissed Nella glowered at the Horcrux. Seconds later,   
Hermione returned, sopping hair plastered to her face.

"He's gone."-she said.


	43. Chapter 43

43\. Bathilda Bagshot

The river flew quietly, thick and muddy from the previous night’s rain. Nella emerged from the tent, peered into the trees. Hermione stood far down by the riverbank, tying the red scarf to a tree.  
Hermione, eyes red from crying, clutched the beaded bag in one hand while the locket dangles from the other. She peered one last time towards the trees, then, without   
turning, reached out her hand. Harry studied her, then stepped forward, gently took her and Nella's fingers in his. Instantly...   
... they Disapparated, pitched into a whirlwind of darkness.   
As they reappear...  
... on a windswept hillside, their hands broke free and Hermione stumbled away, sobbed racking her body as she buried her face in her hands. Harry watched her, then turned away, took out his wand and began to walk in a circle, casting enchantments in a soft voice.

"Salvio Hexia... Protego Totalum..."  
Nella knelt next to Hermione and comforted her.

\----------

Harry walked the perimeter of the camp, looking up every   
so often to look at the illuminated tent.  
He watched Nella’s shadow passed within, sliding over the canvas. Seconds later, the radio crackled to life. He shoke his head, vaguely annoyed, then started to move off again when a song came clear, he stopped.  
As Harry ducked into the tent, Hermione and Nella looked up.

"It’s a Muggle station."-Nella smiled and Harry did too.   
Harry listened then, debating, reached out his hands to the girls. They eyed him uncertainly, then allowed him to pull them to their feet. He stepped forward, gently removed the locket from Hermione's neck   
and tosses it's to the ground. She looked at it, then back to him and Nella. He smiled and, without prompting...   
... they began to dance, tentatively at first, then letting themselves go.  
Their shadows flickered upon the canvas like joyous shadow   
puppets, moving with abandon until, abruptly, the signal slipped away.

\-----------

Hermione and Nella, wrapped in a blanket, sat just outside the tent by a wind-whipped fire, going back and forth between Tales of Beedle the Bard and another book, Spellman’s Syllabary.

Harry lied on the top bunk above Ron’s empty lower, eyeing his face in the surface of the Snitch sitting   
there. As he took it in hand, the wings began to flap slowly up and down. He watched it for a long time... when an idea stroke.  
Folding his fingers around the orb, he brought it to his lips briefly, then turned it over in his palm.   
The Snitch’s tired wings went still. Then, as if written by an invisible hand, words appeared on the smooth golden surface: 'I open at the close'.

"Nelly?!"-Harry slipped through the flap, handed her the Snitch.

"You were right. It’s like you   
said. Snitches have flesh memories. But I didn’t catch my first Snitch with my hand. I almost swallowed it"-Nella and Hermione watched the words vanish on orb.

"I open at the close?"-Hermione read.

"What do you reckon it means?"-Harry asked.

"I don’t know. But look, I’ve   
found something as well..."-Hermione turned The Tales of Beedle the Bard into the flickering light, pointed to the top of the title page, to a small drawing of a triangular eye.

"Luna’s dad was wearing that, at   
Ron...  
...at Bill and Fleur’s wedding."-Nella said.

"What d’you mean wearing it?"-Hermione said.

"Around his neck. Like an amulet.   
I didn’t think much of it at the   
time. You know Luna...she’s always got some mad thing or the other she’s carrying around. I just figured it ran in the family."-Nella said.

"Why would someone have drawn it in a children’s book?"-as Hermione shoke her head, musing, Harry eyed her.

"Hermione, I’ve been thinking. I...  
I want to go to Godric’s Hollow.   
It’s where I was born, where Nelly was born, it’s where my parents died..."

"And it’s exactly where You-Know-   
Who will expect you to go.   
Because it means something to you."-Hermione said.

"But it means something to him too,   
Hermione. You-Know-Who nearly   
died there. Wouldn’t that be just   
the kind of place he’d hide a   
Horcrux?"-Hermione eyed Nella. Despite herself, she knew he was right.

"It’s dangerous, Harry. But I have   
to admit, recently even I’ve been   
thinking we might have to go. I   
think it’s possible something else   
is hidden there.  
The sword.   
If Dumbledore didn’t want it falling into the Ministry’s hands, but wanted you to find it, what better place to   
hide it than the birthplace of the   
founder of Gryffindor himself?"-Hermione said.

"Godric’s Hollow is the birthplace   
of Godric Gryffindor...I mean,   
‘course it is. Obvious, isn’t it?"-Harry said.

"Harry, did you ever even open A   
History of Magic?"-Nella asked him.

"Tossed it at Neville once when he   
was snoring...might’ve popped   
open."-she smiled.  
Hermione reached out, lightly stroke   
Harry's hair as she headed toward the tent.

"Don’t ever let me give you a   
haircut again."-she said.

  
\-----------

Golden streetlights glimmered along a narrow road leading to the center of town. Christmas decorations twinkled in the windows of small cottages, roofs blanketed in snow.   
Nella, Hermione and Harry Apparated into view, wearing heavy coats and hats, scarves wrapped around their mouths.

"I still think we should’ve used   
Polyjuice Potion."-Hermione said.

"We were born here, we shouldn't be coming back as someone else."-Harry held out his arms the girls them.   
They moved off.

Nella, Harry and Hermione walked, arms linked. A pub door opened   
briefly and laughter and music spilled forth.

"I think it’s Christmas Eve!   
Listen..."-Hermione's voice was wistful.   
As they listened, voices carried from   
the church up ahead. Harry eyed the graveyard beyond.

"Do you think they’d be in there?   
My mum and dad and aunt Elise?"-Harry asked.

"They would."-Nella said.

\---

The singing was full and rich here as the trio made their way through the snow towards the graveyard.   
Nella peered up at the stained glass windows glittering   
over her.

Nella pushed through a gate, then let go of Harry’s hand, row upon row of snowy tombstones stretch before   
her. As she headed off, Hermione and Harry studied her then   
followed.  
They paused by a large tombstone freckled with lichen.

"Nelly..."

"Is it...?"

"No. But look."-Nella stepped over, looked: KENDRA DUMBLEDORE AND HER DAUGHTER ARIANA.   
A quotation is etched in the granite:   
'Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also'.

"Did you know he had a sister?"-Nella stared at the stone, her face a mask.

"No."-Nella and Harry turned away, walked off.

Hermione walked amid the stones, studying the names, then   
stopped by an extremely old grave. She crouched.

"Lumos."-Hermione played the wand’s light over the surface of the   
stone, then stopped.   
Though deeply worn by time, the symbol was unmistakable, the triangular eye. Hermione raked the light over the name: IGNOTUS PEVERELL.

"Ignotus... Hey..."-she stopped.   
Nella and Harry stood several rows away. Utterly still.

They stared at the tombstones of their parents: JAMES POTTER  
Born 27 March 1960   
Died 31 October 1981   
LILY POTTER   
Born 30 January 1960   
Died 31 October 1981   
Next to their grave, was a larger grave that had written on it:ELISE   
CHERNOBOG  
Born 14 June 1960  
Died 31 October 1960

Hermione appeared, looks at them. Saw that tears were   
streaming down Nella's cheeks. Hermione raised her wand,   
traced a circle in the air and a wreath of christmas roses blossomed in the snow. Nella nodded, staring   
at them.

"Merry Christmas, girls."-Harry said.

"Merry Christmas, Harry."-the girls said.  
Hermione laced her arm around his waist and he draped his arm over her shoulder. Nella out her head on Harry's other shoulder. They stood silently.

"Guys..."

"Yeah..?"

"Someone’s watching us. By the   
gate."-Nella nodded, careful not to look too soon, then glanced   
up.   
A stooped figure, barely discernible in the drifting   
snow, stood in the shadows of the church. She...it wasdistinctly female, and older...didn't move initially   
as if wanting Nella and Harry to see her, then turned away.

"Come on."-Nella said.

\---

All light had left the sky. The stooped figure hobbled along, past the pub, where shadows played against the   
windows and muffled voices could be heard. The trio followed.  
Hermione eyed the woman ahead, then looked about their surroundings, feeling trapped.

"I don’t think this is a good idea."-she said.

"We look like ordinary Muggles."-Nella said.

"Muggles who’ve just been laying   
flowers on your parents’ graves."-just then, up ahead, the stooped woman held up her hand and they stopped. Seconds later, a group of Snatchers passed by the alley. As they vanished, the woman continued on.

"Relax. This is right. I know it."-Harry said.

The woman hobbled on. The lane was lined with modest cottages with small and tidy gardens. Hermione barely gave them a glance, nervously eyeing the woman ahead, before realizing she was walking alone.  
She turned, saw Nella and Harry standing several yards back,   
staring at a dark cottage, its garden overgrown with weeds, its roof entirely covered in ivy and snow.   
Hermione returned to them, looked.

"This is where they died, Hermione.   
This is where he murdered them."-Hermione studied their bitter profiles, then the house,   
careful not to disturb the moment with words.   
Absently,   
Harry placed his fingers upon the locket at his chest. It was trembling, over-so-slightly. Then, without turning, while still staring at the house, Harry spoke.

"You’re Bathilda, aren’t you?"-Hermione blinked, confused, then turned and jumped.   
The old woman wass standing only yards away, watching them.

\---

The door rattled open and tiny Bathilda Bagshot hobbled inside, followed first by Nella andHarry, then Hermione, who wrinkled her nose. As Bathilda exited the room, Hermione glanced about.

"I’m not sure about this."-she said.

"Mione, she knew Dumbledore.   
She might have the sword. Besides, she’s barely knee-high to a house-elf. I think we can overpower her if it turns ugly."-Nella said.

"There’s something odd about her.   
And what’s that smell?"-Hermione said.

"She’s gaga, remember?"-Bathilda returned, holding a box of matches. She stroke one, tried to light a candle, but her movements were clumsy.

"Here. Let me do that."-Nella said and Bathilda caressed her cheek.

"You have a lovely house, Miss   
Bagshot."-Hermione eyed a photograph of a curiously compelling young girl (Ariana), then ran a finger along a table.   
It came away thick with dust. She frowned, looked up, found Bathilda watching her.

"Miss Bagshot? Who is this man?"-Nella stood by a chest of drawers, holding the match   
over a grouping of photographs. Coated in dust, the figures in the frames flited like ghosts behind veils.   
Nella picked one up, wiped away the dust with her hand. In it a merry-faced boy looked out, his cheery expression belying a particularly intense gaze. Harry as well recognized the boy in the photograph.

"His name. Can you tell me his   
name?"-Bathilda stared at the photograph solemnly, then peered up at Harry. Her eyes were thick with cataracts. Harry stared, unnerved, then Hermione walked over, looked at the picture.

"This is him, Hermione. The one I   
saw in Gregorovitch’s wandshop.   
The thief. Miss Bagshot, who is   
he?"-she looks at Harry and Nella, then jerked her head towards the stairs.

"She wants us to go upstairs."-Nella said.

"Alright..."

"She wants Nelly and I to go. Alone."-Harry said.

"Why?"-Hermione asked.

"It’s all right. You stay here."-Nella said.

"Wait..."-just before they disappeared, Harry looked back and winked, but Hermione didn't look reassured.

\---

They trailed Bathilda up a circular staircase, uncomfortably narrowed and lined with books.  
The duo entered a dark low-ceilinged room. Nella wrinkled her   
nose at the smell, then heard door close behind them. The room plunged into darkness.

"Lumos."-Harry sweeped the room, gave a start.   
Bathilda’s face wavered in the dark, only feet away, staring at them.  
They watched as Bathilda moved closer, transfixed by her   
milky eyes. The Horcrux on Harry's chest twitched.

"You are Potter and Chernobog?"-she asked in Parseltongue.  
Harry turned to Nella.

"She asked if..."

"I know what she asked."-Nella said

"We are."-Nella replied in Parseltongue.

"I have something for you..."

Harry’s arm dropped, his wand tipped painting the room with dots of light as he swayed, wincing as his scar stinged.   
Bathilda pointed, to a dressing table cluttered with soiled laundry, her milky eyes fixed on the duo. Something surfaced in her filmy corneas, her pupils changing from   
dots to silts.

Nella peered at the foul laundry, moving closer, when, out   
of the corner of her eye, Bathilda moved weirdly. They   
wheeled and watched in horror as...   
Bathilda’s old body collapsed and Nagini poured from her   
neck.   
As Harry raised his wand, Nagini stroke, piercing   
his forearm.   
His wand flew out of his hand, its light spinning dizzily around the room. Nagini’s tail swinged   
about, knocked Harry’s legs out from under him.  
Nella rushed in front of Harry, light forming in her hands. She aimed at the snake, but she was fast, and managed to avoid the blasts. The snake only wanted to harm Harry, not Nella.

As Harry rolled onto his back, gasping for breath, Nagini’s massive body rolled over him, the Horcrux ticking   
feverishly against his chest. As Harry roared in pain, the lenses of his glasses fracture. Nella managed to hit the snake and pushed it off Harry.

The bedroom door swinged open, revealed Hermione silhouetted against the stairwell, wand poised. A flash of red light ricochetee around the room and Nagini’s tail   
whipped angrily about, shattering the bedroom window. Hermione dived aside and Nella covered her face as the curtains bursted into flames and shards of glass showered the   
room in a rush of cold air. As Harry reclaimed his wand and rose, Nagini’s body uncoiled in fury, splintering furniture and blasting holes into the walls.

"Confringo!"-as they pitched   
themselves into the night, the mirror exploded and shards of glass, reflecting bits of Hermione, Nella, Harry and the giant snake, tumbled in the night, slowly vanishing into... nothingness.


	44. Chapter 44

44\. The Tale of Five Siblings

Hermione walked from the river to the woods, a pail of water in hand, leaving silent footprints in the frost that glittered on the ground.

"Nelly...Nelly, can you hear us?"-Hermione said.

"Yes."-Nella said.

"Good. That's good..."

"We got away."-Harry said.

"Yeah, we did."-Nella said.  
She got up, but felt dizzy and started falling down.

"Woah, Nelly! Are you okay?"-Harry caught her.

"I'm peachy."-she tried to stand on her feet, but couldn't her legs were shaking.

"You've been sick. The presence of the Horcrux is damaging you."-Hermione said.

"I'm fine, guys..."-she fell unconscious in Harry's arms.

"We need to destroy it and fast."-he said.

\----------

Hermione sat reading a book by the fire. The hillside was glorious, overlooking a vast valley.

"You’ve outdone yourself this time."-Hermione turned, found Harry standing admiring the view.

"The Forest of Dean. I came here   
once with my mum and dad, years   
ago. It’s just how I remember it.   
The trees. The river. It’s like   
nothing’s changed. Not true, of   
course. Everything’s changed. If   
I brought my parents here, they   
wouldn’t recognize any of it. Not   
the trees. Not the river. Not...   
me."-she said.

"Where are they now?"-Nella joined them, looking pale.

"Wendell and Monica Wilkens now   
reside happily in Sydney,   
Australia. They have two dogs,   
run a small sweet shop, but floss   
daily. No children."-she smiled, then it faded.

"Maybe we should just stay here, the three of us. Grow old."-she inhaled, shoke off her tears.

"You wanted to know who the boy in   
the photograph was. Well, I know."-Hermione held up the book in her lap: The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.

"It was in Bathilda’s sitting room.   
Rita Skeeter had sent it to her.   
Harry, it doesn’t make for very   
nice reading..."

"Who is he, Hermione? The thief?   
Did Dumbledore know him?"-Harry asked.

"Yes."-she replied.

"Well?"-Nella asked.

"For a time."-Hermione said.

"Tell us, Hermione. Who is he?"-Harry asked.

"Gellert Grindelwald. He’s not   
very well known in Britain, but   
there was a time, before You-Know-   
Who..."

"I read A History of Magic, Mione. I'm familiar with Gellert Grinderwald."-Nella said.

Hermione nodded, handed her the book, opened to a photograph   
of a teenaged Dumbledore laughing with another boy. The caption: “For the Greater Good? Dark Days; Dumbledore and Grindelwald.”   
On the opposite page was a photograph of Grindelwald in later   
days, clad in black, holding a jagged wand, no longer the carefree lad of youth.

"When Grindelwald was seventeen, he was expelled from Durmstrang.   
He’d started doing some twisted   
things at school...experiments.   
A few teachers had always   
protected him, but they couldn’t   
anymore. After he left, he   
traveled for awhile, then ended up   
in Godric’s Hollow where his great   
aunt lived, Bathilda Bagshot."-Hermione said.

"Get to the hard part, Hermione."-Harry said.

"She introduced him to Dumbledore.   
It made sense. Dumbledore’s   
mother had just died, Grindelwald   
was troubled and they were both   
brilliant -- they’d never really   
had anyone they could talk to on   
the same level. They did a lot of   
talking that summer. But they   
always returned to one particular   
subject."-Nella looked up.

"Wizard rule over Muggles."-Hermione said.

"Did Dumbledore really believe that?"-Nella asked.

"Yes."-Hermione said.

"‘For the Greater Good.’ What does   
that mean?"-Harry looked at the photograph.

"It was something Dumbledore came   
up with. He believed wizards were   
superior and should rule over   
Muggles, but gently, for their own   
good. Grindelwald took a more   
violent position."-Nella and Harry shoke their head, staring at the book.

"It was a different time. It was one summer. Dumbledore was young..."

"We’re young, Hermione. And here   
we are, risking our lives to fight   
against the very thing Dumbledore   
supported."-Nella said.

"He changed, Nelly. Years later,   
it was Dumbledore who put   
Grindelwald in prison, you surly know that."-Harry stared at the photograph of the laughing thief one   
last moment, then tossed the book away.

"Where’s my wand? I’ll take the   
watch."-Hermione hesitated.   
Her expression made him apprehensive

"Hermione. Where’s my wand?"-she pointed.   
There, lying by the fire, was a shattered stick. He picked it up gently, saw that it wa nearly severed in two. One fragile strand of phoenix feather held it together.

"It’s my fault. As we were leaving   
Godric’s Hollow, I cast a curse   
and it rebounded... I’m sorry,   
Harry, I tried to mend it but   
wands are different..."

"It’s done."-he said.

"Maybe we can..."

"It’s done."-his tone put an end to it.

"Leave me yours. You two get back in the warm. And give me that."-Harry gestured to the locket.   
Hermione started to speak, then simply handed it over. 

"He loved you both. I know he did."-Hermione said.

\-----------

Nella went back with Hermione to the tent.   
She ran her fingers over the letter opener Dumbledore had left her.

"Why would he leave you this?"-Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't mean anything. It's just a small letter opener."-Nella said.

"Maybe..."-Nella felt something suffocating her.

"Nelly!"-she reached for her throat, but her hands went limp.  
Her body started to shut down. Hermione was shouting her name, but nothing.  
Suddenly, her eyes opened and she gasped.

"Thank God you're okay."-Hermione hugged her.

"What was that?"-she asked.

"I don't know. You should get some rest, Mione. You worry too much about me. "-Nella said.

\----------

The bowl of flames boiled timidly now, Hermione and Nella slumbered.

"Nelly! Hermione!"-they stired, sat up. Pushing their hair out of their faces,   
she peered through the tent flap.  
Harry sticked the sword in the ground. As Nella emerged, she blinked against the brightness of the morning sun.

"Is everything alright?"-Nella asked.

"Fine. Actually... more than fine."-he stepped aside and the girls saw Ron, standing at the edge of the camp.   
Hermione stared, mute, then walked past Harry and the ashes of the campfire, stopping right in   
front of Ron. He raised a hand, smiled sheepishly.

"Hey."-and then...Hermione began to punch him.

"You...complete...arse...Ronald...  
...Weasley! You crawl back here   
after all these weeks and say,   
‘Hey'?  
Where’s my wand? Harry, where’s   
my wand!"-Harry placed his hand over his pocket.

"Um... I don’t know?"-Harry said.

"Harry Potter, you give me my wand!"-Hermione yelled.

"How come he’s got your wand?"-Ron asked.

"Never mind why he’s got my wand..."

"What's that?"-Nella stared at the blackened locket dangling in Ron’s   
hand.

"You destroyed it?"-Nella glanced at Harry.

"And exactly how is it you have the   
Sword of Gryffindor?"-Hermione asked.

"It’s a long story."-Nella pondered that, baffled, then looked back at Ron.

"Don’t think this changes anything."-Nella said, still mad at Ron.

"No, of course not. I only   
destroyed a bloody freaking   
Horcrux! Why would that change   
anything!   
Do you know what it was   
like for me to hear those words   
coming from you! One of my best friends..."-Ron stopped.

"What did I say?"-Ron blinked, Nella turned to Harry.

"What happened out there?"-she asked.

"It's a long story."-Ron turned to Hermione.

"Look, I wanted to come back the   
minute I’d left. I just... didn’t   
know how to find you."-he said.

"How did you find us?"-Harry asked.

"With this."-Ron reached into his pocket, pulled out the Deluminator.

"It doesn’t just turn off lights.   
I don’t know exactly how it works,   
but Christmas morning I...I was   
sleeping in this little pub I’d given some Snatchers the slip the night before, me being a blood-traitor and all, anyway, I was sleeping when I heard it..."

"It?"-Harry asked.

"A voice."-Ron turned to Hermione, held up the Deluminator.

"Your voice, Hermione. Coming out   
of this."-he said.

"And what may I ask did I say?"-Hermione asked.

"My name. Just my name. Like a   
whisper."-Hermione stood perfectly still... and blushed.

"So I took this and I clicked it   
and this tiny ball of light   
appeared. And I knew."-he said.

"Knew what?"-Nella asked.

"Just knew. On account of   
Hermione’s voice. And sure   
enough, it floated toward me, the   
ball of light, right to my chest   
and then went straight through...right here."-Ron touched a point close to his heart.

"I could feel it inside me. It was   
warm, like the first sip of a good   
cup of tea. And I knew it would   
take me where I needed to go.  
So I Disapparated and came out on   
this hillside. It was dark. I didn’t have any idea where I was. I just had to hope one of you would show yourselves in the end. And you did."-Ron said.

\-----------

Harry lied in his bunk while Ron sat cross-legged, warming his hands over a bowl of flames.

"I’ve always liked it. These   
flames Hermione makes."-Harry peered at the bowl, then beyond the tent flap, saw Nella and Hermione sitting just outside, keeping watch.

"How long you reckon they’ll stay   
mad at me?"-Ron asked.

"Just keep telling Nelly how good friend she is and for Hermione keep talking ‘bout that little ball of light touching your heart...they’ll come round."-Harry said.

"It was true. Every word.  
ou’re going to think I’m mental,   
but I think that’s why Dumbledore   
left it to me...the Deluminator.   
I think he knew that at some point   
I’d... need to find my way back.   
And she’d lead me."-Harry eyed Ron, pondering this.   
Then suddenly, Ron jumped up, grabbed his own rucksack and began to fish through it.

"Bloody hell. I just realized.   
You need a wand, right?"-he said.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I’ve got one. Here. It’s   
Blackthorn, ten inches, nothing   
special, but I reckon it’ll do. I   
took it off a Snatcher a few weeks   
back.  
Don’t tell the girls, but they’re a   
bit dim, Snatchers. This one was   
definitely part Troll. The smell   
off him..."-Harry pointed the wand at the flames.

"Engorgio."-the flames flared massively and Ron leaped back.

"Reducio!"-as the flames subsided, Ron patted down a small flare-up on   
the canvas.

"What’s going on in there?"-Nella asked.

"Nothing!"-Ron and Harry said in unison.

"We need to talk. Hermione has something to tell us."-Ron wheeled, saw the girls standing in the mouth of the tent.  
The boys nodded.

"I want to go and see Xenophilius   
Lovegood."-Hermione said.

"Sorry?"-Harry asked.

"See this? It’s a letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindelwald. Look at the signature. It’s the mark again."-Hermione turned the book in Harry’s direction.   
Dumbledore replaced the 'A' in Albus with the triangular eye.

"It keeps cropping up. Here. In   
Beedle the Bard. In the graveyard   
in Godric’s Hollow..."

"...it was there too."-Harry said.

"Where?"-Hermione asked.

"Outside Gregorovitch’s wand shop.   
on the alley wall."-Nella said.

"But, what does it mean?"-Ron asked.

"You don’t have a clue where   
the next Horcrux is. And neither   
do I. But this, this means   
something. I’m sure of it."-Nella sat down and ran her fingers over the letter opener again.

"I think Hermione’s right. I think   
we ought to go and see Lovegood.   
What say we vote on it? Those in   
favor..."-Ron’s hand flew into the air. Harry eyed him knowingly, Hermione rolled her eyes.  
Nella hissed and everyone turned to her.

"What's wrong?"-Ron asked.

"I cut myself."-the blood was dripping over the letter opener.  
It suddenly turned into a dagger.  
Nella picked it up.

"Look, guys."-on the back of the dagger was the same symbol that Hermione's been talking about.

"We definitely need to see Lovegood."-she said.

\----------

The sun hanged low over a hillside gloriously free of snow. Ron leaded the way, far ahead of Harry, Nella and Hermione.

"Not still mad at him, are you?"-Harry asked.

"Maybe, maybe not."-Nella said.

"I’m always mad at him."-Hermione said.

A strange-looking house appeared in the distance, etched like a great black cylinder against the sky. Seeing it, Ron turned back, grinning as he called out.

"Luna."-he said.

"Luna."-Nella, Harry and Hermione said in unison.

\---

A sign was tacked to a door studded with nails: 'THE QUIBBLER. EDITOR: X. LOVEGOOD'.   
Hermione rapped three times.

"Keep off the dirigible plums."-Hermione turned, gave Ron an odd look.   
Ron pointed to a sign: 'KEEP OFF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS'.   
Just then, the door swinged open and Xenophilius Lovegood appeared, barefoot, wearing a soiled nightshirt.

"What is it? Who are you?   
What do you want..."-seeing Nella and Harry, Lovegood’s jaw went slack in shock.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood. I’m Harry   
Potter, and this is Nella Chernobog We met a few months back?"-Lovegood’s eyes drifted to Nella and Harry’s scars.

"Would it be okay if we came in?   
It won’t take long, sir. I promise."-Nella said.

\---

Great tottering towers of Quibbler back-issues rose to the ceiling while an old-fashioned wooden printing press chugged away in the center of the room, spitting out new ones.

"Where is Luna, sir?"-Hermione said.

"Luna? Oh, um, she’ll be along.   
Now how can I help you, Mr Potter and Miss Chernobog?"-Lovegood asked.

"Well, sir, it’s about something   
you were wearing around your neck   
at the wedding. A symbol..."

"You mean this?"-Lovegood reached into his nightshirt and pulled out the chain with the triangular eye.

"Yes! Exactly. What we wondered,   
sir, is, well, what is it?"-Nella said.

"What is it? Well, it’s the sign   
of the Deathly Hallows, of course."-Lovegood said.

"The what?"-the quartet said in unison.

"The Deathly Hallows. I assume   
you’re all familiar with 'The Tale   
of the Five Siblings'?"-he said.

"Yes."-Ron and Hermione said.

"No."-Nella and Harry looked at the others, then Hermione reached into her beaded bag and pulled out The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"It’s in here."-she said.

"Well, there’s no real reason to go   
on unless one is familiar with the   
tale. Why don’t you read it   
aloud, Miss...?"

"Granger. Well... all right.  
There were once three brothers and two sisters who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight..."

"Midnight. Mum always said   
midnight."-Hermione glowered.

"But twilight’s fine. Better   
actually. "-Ron said.

"In time, the siblings reached a   
river too treacherous to pass..."-as Hermione continued, Lovegood looked out the window.   
A crow cycled into view and the sky was darkening.

"...but being learned in the magical   
arts, the three brothers simply   
waved their wands and made a   
bridge. They were halfway across   
it when they found their path   
blocked by a hooded figure.  
It was Death and he felt cheated,   
for travelers usually drowned in   
the river. But Death was cunning.   
He granted each sibling a wish for   
their cleverness. The oldest, who   
was a combative man, asked for a   
wand more powerful than any in   
existence. So Death fashioned one   
from an elder tree on the banks of   
the river.  
The second brother, who was an   
arrogant man, asked for the power   
to recall others from Death. So   
Death plucked a stone from the   
river. Death turned to   
the third brother. A humble man,   
he asked for something that would   
make him disappear. And so it was   
that Death handed over his own   
Cloak of Invisibility. Finally, Death turned to the sisters, twins. They asked for something that could help them control their powers. So Death gave them two equal daggers that could absorb any power.  
Death then stepped aside and the siblings went their separate ways...

...The first brother with his beloved sister traveled to a distant village where, with Elder Wand and Siphoningin Dagger in their hands, they killed a wizard with whom he had once quarreled. Proceeding to an Inn, both bragged of their invincibility. But that very night...  
... another wizard crept upon him   
as he lay sleeping. He took the   
Elder Wand...and slit the   
brother’s throat for good measure. He knew that the sister was far more dangerous, so he sneaked into her room and stabbed her in the heart with her Dagger.  
And so Death took the first   
brother and older twin sister for his own...

Meanwhile, the second brother   
journeyed to his home, where he   
took out the stone and turned it   
thrice in hand. To his delight,   
the girl he had once hoped to   
marry before her untimely death   
appeared before him. Yet soon she   
turned sad and cold, for she did   
not belong in the mortal world.   
Driven mad with hopeless longing,   
the second brother killed himself   
so as to join her. And so Death   
took the second brother...

As for the third brother, Death   
searched for many years but was   
never able to find him. Only when   
he had attained a great age did   
the third brother shed the   
Cloak of Invisibility and give it   
to his son. He then greeted Death   
as an old friend and went with him   
gladly, departing this life as   
equals...

Death watched over the youngest sibling. As she got older, her power became stronger. She found pleasure in helping others. Death grew fond of her, soon they became close. Death offered her to make her his equal, but she refused.   
When her time came, she left the second Siphoningin Dagger to her niece and joined Death and her siblings."-the sun had nearly vanished over the lip of the hill.

"Well, there you are. Those are   
the Deathly Hallows."-Lovegood said.

"Sorry... I still don’t really understand..."-Lovegood turned and, taking quill and parchment, drew a   
straight vertical line...

"The Elder Wand..."-then added a circle on top of the line.

"The Resurrection Stone..."-then enclosed both in a triangle.

"The Cloak of Invisibility..."-and drew two lines at the top of the triangle.

"Siphoningin Daggers.  
Together... they make the Deathly   
Hallows. Together... they make   
one master of Death."-the quartet stared at the symbol.

"That was the name on the grave   
with the mark on it in Godric’s   
Hollow. Ignotus Peverell.  
Mr Lovegood, does the Peverell   
family have anything to do with   
the Deathly Hallows?"-Hermione said.

"Ignotus, his brothers Cadmus   
and Antioch and their sisters Aigla and Melaena are thought to be the   
original owners of the Hallows and   
therefore the inspiration for the   
story."-Lovegood’s focus abruptly wavered, sadness in his eyes,   
then he blinked, eyed the tea kettle.

"Ah, but your tea’s grown cold.   
Excuse me, I'll be right back."-he left.

"Let’s get out of here once he’s   
back. I’m not touching this   
stuff, hot or cold."-Ron said.

"Mr. Lovegood. Thank you, sir..."

"You forgot the water."-Ron said.

"The water?"-he asked.

"For the tea."-Ron said.

"Did, didn’t I? How silly of me."-Lovegood laughed.

"No matter, sir. We really ought   
to be go..."

"No, you mustn’t..."

"Sir?"-Harry asked.

"You’re my only hope. They were   
angry, you see, about what I’d   
been writing, so they took her.   
They took my Luna...  
But it’s really you they want..."

"Who took her, sir?"-Nella asked.

"Him, your father. Surely you call him You-Know-Who. But his real name of course is...Voldemort."-instantly, out the window, figures on broomsticks appeared in the sky, jetting directly toward the house.   
As Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione hit the floor, ropes of light ricocheted off the windowsill. The printing press exploded, raining Quibblers everywhere, like a flock of doves, smoking with flames. Lovegood waved madly from the window.

"Stop! I’ve got them..."-Lovegood was blasted off his feet by a Stunning Spell so great the chain around his neck flew across the room and   
settles at Nella’s feet.   
Nella glanced down, watched the   
symbol of the Deathly Hallows dissolve like mercury, then looked up, saw Lovegood streak out the door.

"Ron! Harry! Take our hands!"-Harry and Ron began to crawl on their knees toward the girls when another volley of spells ricocheted about the   
room and stroke the Gurdyroot teapot.


	45. Chapter 45

45\. The sky lost a star

There was a colossal explosion. The second floor of the black cylinder ruptured. Quibblers belched into the air like confetti as Lovegood narrowly escaped and the Death Eaters were engulfed and Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione... 

... tumbled into view and rolled to their feet, barely visible in the darkness. 

"That treacherous old bleeder! Is   
there no one we can trust!"-Ron said.

"They’ve kidnapped Luna because he supported me and didn't want to betray Nelly. He was just desperate."-Ron said nothing, then spitted, clearing the grit from his   
teeth and peered toward the river. Unlike the raging force it was the last time they were here, it wass little   
more than a trickle now. The trees were eerily quiet. 

"I’ll do the enchantments."-Ron took out his wand... when Nella raised her hand, stopping him.   
Her eyes rose. Her breath catched. Ron, Hermione and Harry looked. Clinging to the branches of the trees   
above, almost as if a part of the trees themselves, were...Snatchers.   
A wand bloomed above, illuminated the face of Scabior.

"Hello, beautiful."-the quartet dashed through the trees.

Nella, swift as the wind, flickered through the trees as Scabior pursued her.   
Harry slashed through the river, looked up, and saw a   
Snatcher leap across the divide from one tree to another.   
Ron pounded through thick brush, over a fallen tree. The forest grew more dense, the shadows thickened. Spells splintered through the trees, ropes of light laced the night.   
Hermione stumbled, regained her footing, found herself in a clearing, with Nella up ahead. Another figure pelted towards them, Harry.

They froze briefly, then the clearing exploded with light as spells ricocheted. They hit the ground. Heard the Snatchers closing in. Harry looked to Hermione. The tip   
of her wand glowed and her face bloomed in the darkness,   
looking mildly demonic. She reached out, stripped his glasses from his face, then pointed her wand... at him. A burst of white light stroke him in the eyes.   
Nella's eyes glowed.

She was flying towards a fortress, gliding around the high walls, up to the topmost window of the highest   
tower. She passed through the window little more than a slit and... 

... found a skeletal figure lying beneath a ragged blanket. The figure stired, looked up, and grined with   
broken teeth. It was the young man, the thief, grown old. Grindelwald. 

"Ah, Tom, I thought you would come   
one day. But surely you must know   
I no longer have what you seek..."-Voldemort’s shadow fell across Grindelwald. 

"If not you, then who?"-Voldemort asked. 

"You’re so innocent, Tom. Like a   
schoolboy. There’s so much you   
don’t understand..." 

"Tell me, Grindelwald. Tell me   
where to find it! Tell me who   
possesses it! The name, Grindelwald! The name!"-Voldemort yelled. 

"Can’t you guess, Tom? It lies   
with him, of course. Buried   
within the earth. It is he who   
possesses it, even in death. Your   
old friend and mine... Dumbledore."-Grindelwald laughed.

Nella rushed to their side. Harry's face was getting swollen duo to Hermione's spell.

"They exist. The Hallows."-Hermione looked at Harry expectantly. 

"What’re you saying?"-she asked. 

"He knows where it is, You-Know-   
Who. He’ll have it by the end of   
the night. He’s found the Elder   
Wand."-she took a small bottle from her bag and spilled it over Nella.  
Her appearence had changed. 

As Hermione stared in stunned disbelief, figures emerged   
from the trees. Ron was shoved to the ground next to them. Scabior stripped Harry and Hermione of their wands. 

"Don’t touch her!"-a fist hit Ron hard. It was Greyback. 

"Stop it!"-Hermione shouted. 

"Your boyfriend’ll get worse than   
that if he doesn’t behave, lovely."-Scabior painted her face with light then casted it on   
Harry.   
Harry peered up, his eyes swollen to slits, his face horribly misshapen. 

"What happened to you, ugly?"-   
Harry’s hand found his face, felt the lumps. 

"What’s your name?"-he asked Harry. 

"Dudely. Vernon Dudley."-Harry lied.

"Check the list. And you, ginger?"-he turned to Ron. 

"Stan Shunpike."-he said. 

"Like ‘ell you are. We know skinny   
Stan. Try again."-Greyback, his boot to Ron’s neck, pressed harder. 

"Weasley...   
Barney Weasley."-he made it up. 

"Weasley, eh? Wouldn’t be related   
to that blood traitor Arthur   
Weasley, would you?"-Scabior said. 

"Piss off! Arthur Weasley’s ten   
times the wizard you are!"-Ron yelled. 

"Worth ten times you if I can find   
him. Wasn’t you that tipped him   
off, was it?"-Ron stayed mute.   
Scabior turned to Hermione. 

"How ‘bout you, lovely? What do   
they call you...?" 

"Penelope Clearwater. Half-blood."-Scabior turned his attention to Nella.

"And you gorgeous?"-he asked.

"Amber Price."-Scabior took her scarf stroked the nape of Nella’s neck, then took her hair in hand, sniffed it.

"You smell like vanilla, Amber.   
I think you’re going to be my   
favorite."-he said. 

"There’s no Vernon Dudley on ‘ere."-reluctantly, Scabior turned from Nella to Harry. 

"Hear that, ugly? The list says   
you’re lying. How come you don’t   
want us to know who you are?"-Scabior said. 

"The list is wrong. I told you who   
I am..."-Scabior put a finger to his lips, silencing Harry, his wand probing Harry’s face more closely. 

"Change of plans, boys. We won’t   
be taking this lot to the Ministry."-he said. 

\---------- 

Scabior and the others escorted Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione   
past the yew hedges. Nella eyed the white peacock, looking like a ghostly lawn ornament.

"What did you put on me?"-Nella whispered. 

"Polyjuice Potion of my own making."-she replied. 

"How long will it last?"-Nella asked 

"Not long."-on the other side of the gate, Bellatrix, approached.  
Scabior grabbed Harry’s arm, pushed his face up to the iron bars.   
Bellatrix stepped closer. 

"Show me."-Scabior reached out and pushed Harry’s hair off his   
forehead.

Bellatrix pointed her wand, illuminating the skin. Slowly, she smiled wickedly. Despite the swelling, one intriguing feature could be seen, a scar.

\----------

As Bellatrix leaded the procession inside, she spoke to Narcissa. 

"Get Draco."-Narcissa eyed her sister briefly, warily, then strided   
off, toward the brightly-lit room ahead, where her husband Lucius stood, cradling a nearly-empty wine   
glass. 

"Why Draco?"-Narcissa passed her husband without a word. 

"Just sit back and watch, Lucius.   
Hm? Pour yourself another glass   
of wine."-as she passed, she flicked her finger off the rim of his glass.

Bellatrix turned, eyeing Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Where did you find them?"-she asked.

"In the North Forest."-Wormtail quietly entered the room.   
As Nella eyed him, Bellatrix paused, saw the scar on her wrist, smiled in joy and turned to Harry. 

"Lovely scarf, Scabior. Though I’m   
not sure it’s your color."-she teased. 

"It’s not mine."-Scabior replied. 

"You don’t say."-her eyes slided, caught him looking at Nella. 

"Fancy her, do you, Scabior? Can’t   
say I blame you. Maybe the Dark Lord will work out a little reward for you, hm? That is, assuming all is as it   
appears.   
Ah, Draco. Come here, darling."-from the shadows at the far end of the room Draco separated from Narcissa, stepped cautiously forward. 

"My friends here say they’ve got   
Harry Potter. Seeing as he’s an   
old school chum of yours, I   
thought you could confirm the fact   
for us."-Draco stared at Harry. 

"Well...?" 

"I can’t... I can’t be sure."-Lucius stepped forward, wine glass sloshing. 

"Look close, Draco. If we’re the   
ones who hand Potter over to the   
Dark Lord, everything will be   
forgiven. Do you understand..."

"Now, we won’t be forgetting who   
actually caught him, I hope, Mr.   
Malfoy?"-Scabior said.

"You dare to speak that time in my own house!"-his voice changed from normal to heighten.

"Lucius."-Lucius staggered back nervously next to his wife. 

"Don’t be shy, sweetheart. Get up   
nice and close."-Bellatrix nudged Draco forward until he was only inches from Harry. 

"What’s wrong with his face?"-Draco asked. 

"What is wrong with his face,   
Scabior?"-Bellatrix said. 

"He came to us that way. I reckon   
he picked it up in the forest."-Scabior explained. 

"Or ran into a Stinging Jinx."-Bellatrix, eyes flashing, stepped up close to Hermione. 

"Was it you, dearie? Give me her   
wand. We’ll see what the last   
spell was."-Hermione looked alarmed as a Snatcher stepped forward. 

"What is that?"-Bellatrix’s tone was quietly murderous.   
She pushed past Scabior and Greyback, stepped before another Snatcher.   
Hermione’s beaded purse dangled from one hand. In the other, he held... the Sword of Gryffindor. 

"Where did you get that?!"-she asked.

"It was in her bag when we searched   
her. Reckon it’s mine now."-quick as lightning, Bellatrix stunned the Snatcher and caught the sword as he dropped.   
Scabior wheeled. 

"Are you mad?!"-Bellatrix dropped him to his knees before his wand   
escaped his cloak and he bellowed in fury. 

"How dare you?! Release me, woman!"-Bellatrix stared at him, eyes full of fire, then flicked her wand and he slumped forward, wincing. 

"Go! Go!"-Scabior eyed her resentfully, then exited. 

"Wormtail. Put these two in the   
cellar. I want to have a little   
conversation with this one. Girl   
to girl."-as Wormtail jerked them away, Ron’s eyes flashed with panic,   
met Hermione’s.   
She mouthed it's okay.

\---

Bellatrix twirled a silver dagger in her fingers. 

"This sword is meant to be in my   
vault at Gringotts. How did you   
get it?"-she said to Hermione who lied on the floor. 

"I don’t know what you’re talking   
about."-she said with tears in her eyes. 

"Liar. What else did you take?"-Bellatrix asked.

"Leave her alone, bitch!"-she turned to Nella.

"If you want to torture someone, torture me!"-Draco didn't notice the blonde girl before him, but now that he'd heard her voice and saw those hazel eyes he loved more then his own life...his heart skipped a beat.

"You're more valuable then you think."-Bellatrix turned to Hermione again.

"I’m going to ask you once again:   
what else did you and your friends   
take from my vault!"-her voice echoed through the manor. 

"I told you. I don’t know what   
you’re talking..."-Hermione screamed in pain.

"Noooo!"-Nella rushed to get one of the cruelest witches away from her best friend, but a pair of hands held her tight.

"Let me go!"-she said to the werewolf Greyback.

"Sorry..."-Hermione screamed again.  
Nella pushed her head back and punched Greyback in the face.   
He let her go, Nella went to help Hermione, but was pushed on the floor by the werewolf.

"Get off!"-Nella said, she resisted.

"Sorry, little one, but I'm stronger."-she smiled.  
She showed him her fangs and claws and with her strength pushed on the wall in front of them.

"Who is stronger now?"-she got up.

"Still me."-Greyback gritted his teeth into Nella's shoulder, she let out a scream along with Hermione.  
Bellatrix got away from Hermione.

"What have you done, you fool?!"-she yelled at Greyback.

"She attacked me!"-he defended himself.

"She's his daughter..."-Nella punched Greyback and gritted her teeth into his flesh and pushed him a few feet away.

"Don't mess with Alpha's daughter."-Nella said.  
She went to attack Bellatrix, but invisible chains were somehow wrapped around her. 

"Don't resist."-Greyback said.

\---

Slowly, Bellatrix came into view, towering over Griphook, who held the sword, studying it. Hermione   
lied at Bellatrix’s feet.   
Nella stood a few feet away from her, she managed to get a hold of Siphoningin Dagger and it started to absorb the chains.

"Well?"-Bellatrix asked the Goblin.

"I left Gringotts employ many weeks   
ago, but when I was last in your   
vault, the sword was there."-Hermione studied the two then watched as a strand of   
Bellatrix’s hair drifted free and, as if in a dream, floated through the air and caught on her shirt.

"Perhaps it just walked out on its   
own then."-Bellatrix said.

"There is no place safer than   
Gringotts, Madam LeStrange."-Griphook said.

"Liar! You can’t deceive me!"-as Nella looked towards them, Bellatrix   
slashed the dagger across Griphook’s cheek and a deep gash opened.   
He barely flinched, the hint of a smile on his lips. Bellatrix looked mildly unnerved by his reaction.

"Consider yourself lucky, Goblin.  
Take her away!"-she motioned to Nella. 

"The same won’t be said for this   
one."-Bellatrix poised the dagger over Hermione.

"Like hell!"-Bellatrix wheeled, saw Ron pelting forward.

"Expelliarmus!"-Bellatrix’s dangling wand shooted free, tumbled end over end... right into Harry’s hand.

Nella got free of the chains and with her hands pushed her holder away.

"Stupefy!"-Lucius Malfoy dropped instantly, his wine glass shattering   
in a burgundy bloom on the hearth. Narcissa and Draco drew their wands.  
Nella rushed towards Ron and Harry and managed to make a small shield out of light. Jets of light sprayed across the room.  
Draco looked at Nella, but the look she returned wasn't the one she used to look at him, it was distant.

"Stop or she dies!"-Nella, Harry and Ron froze, saw Hermione leaning limply against Bellatrix, the dagger at her throat.

"Drop your wands."-Ron stood rigidly, staring balefully at Bellatrix.

"Release her!"-Nella yelled.

"I said drop the wands!"-Ron flinged away Wormtail’s wand.   
Harry dropped Bellatrix’s.

"Pick them up, Draco.  
Now! Well, well, look what we have here.   
Harry Potter and the princess. All bright, shiny and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord."-Nella glanced in the mirror opposite, saw that the   
Polyjuice Potion was wearing off.

"Call him, Draco."-Draco hesitated, he couldn't have Nella hate him more then she already did. 

But Lucius didn’t, pulling up his   
sleeve and touching his finger to the Dark Mark on his forearm. Nella and Harry’s scars constricted and they grimaced in agony. Bellatrix cackled maniacally, her knife pressed   
against the tender flesh of Hermione’s neck. A bead of   
blood bubbled on the blade and then... a grinding noise was heard. Nella glanced up, saw the chandelier began to tremble. As the tinkle of glass filled the room, Bellatrix stared directly upward, watching as... 

... the chandelier bursted free of the ceiling and plummeted. Bellatrix bolted and Hermione staggered clear, falling into Ron’s arms. Griphook grabbed the sword and as   
glass exploded in razor-sharp slivers, Draco pushed Nella off the way and landed on top of her. She pushed him away, found a wand on the ground and tossed it to Harry.  
Harry wrested the blood-soaked wands from his hands and, wheeling, points all three at Lucius.

"Stupefy!"-Lucius flew off his feet and drops in a heap.

"You dirty little monkey! You   
could have killed me!"-Nella turned, saw Bellatrix raging at Dobby.   
The elf stood fearlessly across from her, defiant.

"Dobby meant only to maim or   
seriously injure, not kill."-Dobby waved his little fist and Narcissa’s wand flew from her hand.

"How dare you take a witch’s wand.   
How dare you defy your masters!"-Bellatrix shouted.

"Dobby has no master! Dobby is a   
free elf, and Dobby has come to   
save Harry Potter, Nella Chernobog and their friends!"-Harry tossed Ron a wand, Nella grabbed Hermione’s beaded bag and joined the others in the center of the room.

"Give the Dark Lord our regards and tell him his daughter tells him to piss off."-Nella’s hand closed on Dobby’s and the drawing room   
began to spin.   
Bellatrix’s face twisted into an ugly   
blur. Her arm rose, dagger in hand. There was a flash of silver.

\--------

With a great whoosh, Nella and the others tumbled onto solid earth and heard the crash of waves. As Nella staggered to her feet, stars whirled above her. She saw she was on a cliff overlooking a dark sea. Ron held Hermione gently. Tears stinged her eyes.

"It’s all right, Mione. You’re   
safe. We’re all safe."-she didn’t respond, nor Ron.   
Then Nella realized they   
were looking past hee, even Griphook, the sword hanging limply in his hand. Nella turned, Dobby stood alone, a   
queer smile on his face, hand over his heart, the hilt of Bellatrix’s dagger protruding between his fingers.

"Dobby... no..."-as Nella and Harry rushed to him, the elf crumpled in his arms, his eyes rolling up to the stars.

"It’s okay... Here... Just hold on,   
Dobby... I’ll fix you, Hermione, your bag, you must have something. Essence of Dittany, something... Hermione! Help us!"-she merely stood, tears streaking her cheeks.  
Nella took Dobby's hand.

"I can't take his pain away."-she said.

"Such a beautiful night... to be   
with friends. Dobby is happy...   
to be with his friends... Harry   
Potter and Nella Chernobog..."-Dobby gave a little shudder, then went still. The others simply stared, mute, listening to the waves thunder.

Only Luna dared to step forward. Kneeling, she saw Nella and Harry were silently crying. 

"We should close his eyes. Don’t   
you think?"-Luna reached out, tenderly placed her fingers upon   
Dobby’s eyelids and closed them.

"There. Now he could be sleeping."-she turned then, looked at the duo.

"It’s all right. That it   
hurts. That’s what reminds us how   
lucky we are to be alive."-Nella turned, studied her serene face briefly, then her eyes shifted to Dobby, his face serene as well, in death.

"I want to bury him properly.   
Without magic."-Harry said.

A spade pierced the earth as Nella and Harry began to dig, fiercely obsessed by their task. A moment later, Ron   
kneeled beside them and began to do the same, then Hermione.


	46. Chapter 46

46\. Gringotts

As Bill filled a kettle, Luna tapped the wind chime hanging in the window and a ghostly refrain filled the room. 

"It's beautiful here."-Luna said. 

"It was our Aunt's. We used to   
come here as kids. The Order uses   
it now as a safe house...what's   
left of us, at least."-Luna pondered that, then tapped the chime again. 

"Muggles think these keep evil   
away. But they're wrong..."-Bill studied her curiously.   
Then Nella and Harry appeared in the doorway with Ron and Hermione. 

"We need to talk to the goblin."-Harry said.

\---

A knock sounded. Griphook turned, watched Bill push open the door, step aside for Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Nella waited for Bill to withdraw. Turned to Griphook. 

"How are you?"-she asked. 

"Alive."-he replied.

"You probably don't remember..." 

"...that I showed you to your vault   
the first time you visited   
Gringotts? Even amongst goblins,   
you are famous, Harry Potter. The princess as well"-he nodded towards the window. 

"You buried the elf. I saw you."-he said. 

"Yes."-Nella said. 

"And brought me here."-Griphook studied them curiously.

"You are a very unusual wizard and elementar."-the goblin said.

"Why did you leave Gringotts?"-Nella asked. 

"Soon the Death Eaters will control   
it. That was unacceptable to me."-Griphook said.

"Then you're on our side."-Ron said. 

"This is a wizard's war. I take no   
side."-Griphook said. 

"We need to get inside Gringotts,   
into one of the vaults."-Harry told him.

"It is impossible."-Griphook said. 

"Alone, yes. With you, no."-Griphook stared impassively at Nella, silent.  
He glanced at the Sword of Gryffindor, which stood in the corner. 

"How did you come by this sword?"-he asked.

"It's complicated. Why did Bellatrix Lestrange think it should be in her vault at Gringotts?"-Harry asked. 

"It's complicated."-Harry and the goblin stared at each other, as if testing one another.

"The sword presented itself to us   
in a moment of need. We didn't   
steal it."-Griphook nodded, pondering that. 

"There is a sword in Madam Lestrange's vault identical to this one, but it is a fake. It was placed there this past summer."-Griphook said. 

"And she never suspected?"-Nella asked.

"The replica is very convincing.   
Only a goblin would recognize that   
this is the true Sword of   
Gryffindor."-he said. 

"Who put it there? The fake one?"-Ron asked. 

"It was not my place to ask, nor   
did I desire to. There are more   
than a few curious things in the   
vaults at Gringotts."-Griphook said.

"And in Madam Lestrange's vault as   
well?"-Harry asked. 

"Perhaps."-the goblin said. 

"We have gold. Lots of it."-Harry said. 

"I have no interest in gold."-Griphook said.

"Then what?"-he goblin twisted the curl at his chin... then his eyes   
drifted once again to the sword.   
Nella started to respond, but the goblin cut her off with finality. 

"That is my price."-he said.

"All right."-Ron and Hermione looked shocked. 

"I have your word, princess and Mr Potter, that you will give me the Sword of Gryffindor if I help you?"-Griphook extended his hand to Nella them to Harry.  
They reached out, took it.

\---

The quartet walked. 

"Are you thinking there's a Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault?"-Hermione whispered.

"She was terrified when she thought   
we'd been in there. She kept   
asking you what else we'd taken.   
I'd bet anything there's a Horcrux   
there. If we find it, we can kill   
it. And if we kill it, we're one   
step closer to killing him."-Harry said. 

"And if we find one? How're we   
supposed to destroy it if we've   
given Griphook the sword?"-Ron said.

"Still working on that part."-Fleur exited the room ahead, a half-empty bowl in hand.   
Seeing them, she stopped, effectively barring the door. 

"He's too weak."-she stepped aside.

Ollivander rolled his sunken eyes towards the quartet as they   
entered. Attempted a feeble smile. 

"Forgive me if I don't get up."-he said.

"Mr Ollivander, we need to ask you   
a few questions."-Harry said.

"Anything, m'boy, anything."-Ollivander said.

"Can you identify these, sir?"-Harry removed two wands.   
Ollivander took one in hand. 

"Walnut and dragon heartstring.   
Twelve and three quarter inches.   
Unyielding. This belongs to   
Bellatrix Lestrange."-he said. 

"And this?"-Harry asked.

"Hawthorn. Unicorn hair. Ten   
inches. Reasonably pliant. This   
was the wand of Draco Malfoy."-Ollivander said. 

"Was? Isn't it still?"-Nella asked.

"I sense its allegiance has   
changed."-he said. 

"You talk about wands like they've   
got feelings. Can think."-Harry said. 

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr   
Potter. In this case it chose an elementar. That much has always been clear to those of us who have   
studied wandlore."-he turned to Nella.

"Here, it's yours."-Ollivander handed her Draco's wand.

"I don't understand. I didn't win the wand. How is it mine?"-Nella asked.

"The bond between the two of you is strong. When the wand chose him, it chose you as well."-Ollivander said.  
Nella nodded, pondering the wand that Ollivander returned to her. 

"What do you know about the   
Deathly Hallows, sir?"-Ollivander eyed Harry with surprise and a hint of fear.

"There are rumored to be five:   
The Elder Wand, the Resurrection   
Stone, the Invisibility Cloak and Siphoningin Daggers.   
It is said that to possess them   
all is to make oneself the Master   
of Death. But few truly believe   
such objects exist..." 

"But you, sir? Do you believe they   
exist?"-Nella asked. 

"I see no reason to put stock in an   
old wives tale..."

"You're lying. You know one exists   
and you told him about it. You   
told him about the Elder Wand and   
where to go looking for it.  
And we have one of the daggers with us."-Harry said. 

"He tortured me! Besides, I   
conveyed only rumors. There's no   
guarantee he will find it..." 

"He has found it, sir."-Ollivander blinked.

"That's all, sir. We'll leave you   
to get some rest now."-the quartet began to exit. 

"He's after both you, Mr Potter, for different reasons of course. If   
it's true, what you say, that he has the Elder Wand, I'm afraid you really don't stand a chance."-Ollivander said.

"Then I guess I'll just have to   
kill him before he finds me and turns my best friend into him."-Harry said.

\---

A fire crackled. Harry toyed with the snitch Dumbledore bequeathed him. 

"You're sure it's hers?"-Nella looked up, saw Ron turning a strand of hair in the firelight. 

"Positive."-Nella turned to the two wands on the table, the ones Harry   
showed Ollivander and extended the longest to Hermione. 

"I reckon you should take this   
then."-she said. 

"Can't I use the other?"-Hermione asked.

"You heard Ollivander. It's   
Nelly's now."-Ron said. 

"But I hate that thing...that's   
the wand that killed Sirius and Alma! How can I hold it and not feel..." 

"If I can hold it, you can."-Hermione looked her in the eye, then took it. 

"How will we know what it is when   
we get in there? After all, a   
Horcrux can be anything."-Ron said. 

"We'll know. I can't explain. It's   
like..." 

"... they sing to us."-Nella finished.   
Hermione and Ron exchanged a troubled glance.

"That's a bit scary."-Ron said. 

"It is. Did Dumbledore ever   
say anything to you, something   
that might explain why..." 

"No. We just know. When one's   
near."-Hermione and Ron stared at them silent, when a floorboard   
squeaked.   
They turned, watched shadows appeared: Bill and Fleur. Fleur handed Hermione a long black woman's cloak. 

"This is the closest I could find   
to what you described, Hermione."-she asked. 

"It's perfect. Thank you, Fleur."-Fleur lied the cloak in Hermione's hands, then stepped back   
next to Bill.   
He studied the quartet. 

"You're leaving, aren't you?"-he asked. 

"In the morning."-Harry said. 

"And Griphook?"-Bill asked. 

"He'll be leaving too."-Bill nodded, staring off briefly.

"Listen, I don't know what you're   
up to, but I know goblins. If   
you've struck any kind of bargain   
with Griphook, you must be   
exceptionally careful to live up   
to it. If you don't... he won't   
be forgiving."-the quartet sat in silence, watched Bill withdraw.

\-----------

The ocean crashed. Nella and Harry crouched by Dobby's fresh   
grave, which now beard a simple stone: 'Here Lies Dobby,   
A Free Elf'. They pondered the mirror shards, turning it from sky to sea.

Nella turned, saw Ron standing nearby. He had brown hair. 

"What d'you think? "-Ron asked. 

"Wouldn't know you if I didn't know   
you."-Ron studied the pieces of mirror as Nella turned herd over in her palm. 

"You want to tell me what that is?"-he asked. 

"Sirius gave it to us. He had a   
matching piece. He said if we ever   
needed him, all we had to do was   
look into it."-Nella said. 

"You mean he could see you?"-Ron asked. 

"Something like that. I don't   
know. He died before we ever got   
to use it. The thing is..." 

"Go on."-Ron said. 

"You'll both think I'm mental, but more than once, when I've looked into it...I think I've seen   
Dumbledore."-Nella said.

"I see the exact same thing."-as Ron reacted, Nella's eyes shifted.   
Bellatrix Lestrange and Griphook, clutching the sword, approached from the cottage.

"Bloody hell... that's a sight."-Ron said. 

"Well, how do I look?"-Hermione asked. 

"Hideous."-Ron replied. 

"Oh dear, I missed a spot, didn't   
I? Hold still..."-Hermione poised her wand tip over the bit of ginger   
pushing through the brown of Ron's hair. 

"Couldn't do anything about that   
bit in the back that's always   
flipping up, could you? Dead   
annoying..."-Hermione casted Bellatrix's malevolent gaze upon him. 

"Never mind. I'm good.   
That is you in there, isn't it?"-Harry eyed Griphook, who was studying the sword. 

You can give that to Hermione to   
hold, all right, Griphook?"-Hermione extended the beaded bag.   
Griphook eyed Nella and   
then, grudgingly, let the sword drop within.

Nella, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Griphook stood in a tight   
circle. As Griphook's hand joined the others, they vanished.

\----------

As they reappeared, Nella, Harry, Ron and Griphook fell back into   
the shadows and Hermione, as Bellatrix, stepped to the   
mouth of the alley to see if the coast was clear. A warlock passed. 

"Madam Lestrange."-he greeted. 

"Good morning."-the warlock eyed her oddly, then continued on.   
As Hermione retreated back into the alley, Griphook emerged from the shadows, his voice harsh and mocking.

"Good morning? Good morning?   
You're Bellatrix Lestrange, not   
some dewy-eyed schoolgirl!"-he said. 

"Hey. Easy."-Ron said. 

"She gives us away and we might as   
well use that sword to slit our   
own throats. Understand?"-Griphook said. 

"He's right. I was being stupid."-Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak from his coat, tossed it to Ron. 

"C'mon. Let's do it."-Nella helped Griphook clambered onto Harry's back.   
As Ron pitched the cloak over them... they vanished.

\----------

A vast marble hall. A long counter. Goblins perched on high stools. Wizard guards positioned throughout. As Ron and Hermione entered, wind whistled through the   
doorway, sent the pages of the Goblin's massive ledgers trembling. As the door closed, the room returned to its eerie silence. Hermione glanced at Ron. He nodded and she stepped to the long counter, where an aged goblin scribbled in his ledger. 

"Identification."-he said. 

"I hardly think that will be   
necessary."-Hermione said.

"Madam Lestrange! Dear me! How   
may I help you today?"-he asked. 

"I wish to enter my vault."-Hermione said. 

"I see. Very well. Excuse me,   
won't you?"-the goblin slipped off his stool, went to consult with   
another, even more ancient goblin. 

"I don't like to be kept waiting."-Hermione's tone was harsh, authoritative.   
She turned to Ron, raised an eyebrow. He nodded, mouthed Well done, then looked away, eyeing the guards stationed about the room. One looked up, met his gaze. 

"Next."-Ron turned, saw the tall goblin eyeing him.

"Next."-Ron turned, saw the Tall Goblin eyeing him. 

"He's with me. As difficult as that may be to imagine."-Ron frowned, took in the scene again  
The scratch of goblin quills seemed to grow louder. Ron fidgeted, eyed   
the guard again, who was looking at him more closely now.   
Ron ran a finger under his collar, shifted his eyes to the Aged Goblin who continued to consult with the one known as Bogrod.   
Bogrod said something and they both glanced at Hermione.   
Then Griphook's voice hissed in his ear. 

"They know!"-Ron stiffened, turned slightly towards the empty spot to his left. 

"What do you mean?"-he whispered.

"They know she's an imposter!   
They've been warned!"-Ron looked back, watched the two goblins return to Hermione. 

"Madam Lestrange. Would you mind   
presenting your wand?"-Bogrod said. 

"And why should I do that?"-just then, the guard across the room began to walk towards Ron.   
Ron's eyes danced. He averted his face. 

"Nelly Harry, what do we do? Guys...?"-no response.   
Ron extended his hand as casually as he could, found only empty space.

"It's the bank's policy. I'm sure   
you understand, given the current   
climate..." 

"No, I most certainly do not   
understand!"-sensing Nella and Harry's presence, she faltered, her own voice emerging through Bellatrix's.   
Bogrod eyed her intensely. 

"I'm afraid I must insist."-as the guard closed on Ron, Ron looked about frantically, reaching for his wand when a gust of wind filled the Hall,   
sending the ledgers trembling again. The guard approaching Ron shifted his gaze briefly to the entrance,   
as do the Aged Goblin and Bogrod. None saw Nella's hand slipped from the cloak, hee wand pointed at Bogrod.

"Imperio."-the door glided shut.   
The wind died, Bogrod blinked. 

"Very well, Madam Lestrange. If   
you will follow me."-he said. 

"But... Bogrod, there have been   
special instructions regarding the   
Lestrange vault."-Aged Goblin said. 

"I'm fully aware of that. I'm also   
aware the Lestranges are one of   
our oldest and most respected   
families. "-Bogrod said. 

"Yes, sir, but our instructions are   
very specific..." 

"Let me be specific with you,   
Ricbert. I've run this bank for   
forty-five years, long before   
anyone had even heard of a Death   
Eater. The day may come that they   
feel they can run this place   
better than me, but that day has   
not yet arrived. Am I understood?!"-the Aged Goblin hesitated, then nodded.   
Bogrod turned to Hermione. 

"Madam, if you will, I will escort   
you myself."-he turned to the guard. 

"Teffington, see to that door, will   
you."-the guard glanced at Ron, then reluctantly headed for the   
entrance.   
Ron quickly fell in line behind Hermione as Bogrod leaded them out of the Hall.

\---

A cart hurtled through the darkness, ferrying the lot of them, Nella, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Griphook and Bogrod down the rickety railed, twisting and turning, sloping ever downward. Harry leaned toward Griphook, who commandeered the cart. 

"How long before they come after   
us?"-Harry asked

"Time will tell."-Nella's eyes met Griphook's in the flickering darkness, then Ron's face appeared over Harry's shoulder. 

"What's that? Up ahead."-Ron pointed. In the distance, directly over the tracks, something shimmered like a curtain of water.

"I should have known.."-furiously, Griphook started to throw levers, trying to slow the cart.

"What is that, Griphook?"-the wheels screeched, throwing off sparks.

"Griphook! What is that!"-he didn't answer, furiously preoccupied with the cart.   
Harry turned to Nella, hoping she had an explanation,   
but she just shoke her head, staring up ahead as...

... Griphook slumped back, powerless, watching in grim resignation as the cart careened wildly down the rail and pierced the shimmering curtain.  
Instantly, water engulfed them with ferocious power. The seats beneath them collapsed, flipping downward and...  
They dropped.

... in a cascade of roaring water towards the ground   
rushing up 30 feet below. Hermione screamed something,   
her wand flashing and one by one...

They splashed down relatively gently, relatively unscathed. As the water drained away, they peered upward,   
watching as, alarms blaring, the cart rattled back the way it came. Nella turned to Hermione as she pocketed her wand.

"Well done. Hey."-Nella studying her.

"You look like... you."-Hermione was soaking wet and looked like...Hermione.   
Ron looked like Ron. Griphook nodded to the waterfall.

"The Thief's Downfall. Washes away   
all enchantments. Can be deadly."-he explained.

"You don't say."-Nella said.

"Just out of interest... is there   
any other way out of here?"-Ron asked.

"No."-before the quartet could savor that tidbit, Bogrod spoke.

"What the devil are you all doing 

down here!"-they all turned, seeing a soaking Bogrod, cleansed of the 

Imperius curse, backing away in angry confusion.

"We need him!"-Griphook said.

"Is this your doing, Griphook? You 

have no rights here anymore. When 

you gave up your keys, you..."-Hermione and Harry raised their wands, but too late.

"Imperio!"-Bogrod blinked, resumed his mild demeanor.   
Harry and Hermione turned, saw Ron, wand outstretched.   
Griphook stepped past, pushed Bogrod on.

"Well done."-the quartet watched the goblins go, exchanged a glance, unnerved.   
Just then a moan was heard, deep and unsettling, coming from down the tunnel. Ron cocked his ear in disbelief.

"No. It's not possible..."


	47. Chapter 47

47\. Aberforth Dumbledore

Ron appeared first, trailed by Nella, Harry and Hermione, and found Bogrod standing placidly by himself. As Nella, Harry and Hermione hanged back, Ron moved forward slowly, squinting.   
Something massive shifted heavily. Chains clinked. He looked: a giant dragon tethered to the ground, bars accessed to a deep vault. Its scales were pale and flaky, its eyes milky. 

"Bloody hell. That's a Ukrainian Ironbelly."-Ron said. 

"It looks like it's been down here   
forever."-hinges squealed sharply and they jump, watched Griphook in   
the shadows took something from a wooden box on the wall.   
An odd-looking metal instrument. As he stepped into the light, he tossed it to Nella. She glanced from it to Griphook, saw him eyeing her with a strange intensity.

"Go on."-she looked unsure.   
Then gave it a shake. A shrill   
ringing echoed off the rocky passage, eerie and unpleasant. The dragon reared back instantly, howling in   
fear, then, as the ringing subsided, settled. Ron nodded knowingly. 

"It's been trained to expect pain   
when it hears the noise."-Nella's eyes flashed to Ron, then to the scars on the dragon's face and neck. 

"That's barbaric. I..."

"We'll only have a few seconds. In   
other words... they'll be no do-   
overs. Understood?"-the quartet eyed the dragon, nodded. 

"Ready, Bogrod?"-Griphook asked. 

"Hm? Oh. Yes. Of course."-Bogrod held up his hand, waggled it. 

Griphook nodded, eyed the dragon. Its eyes glimmered angrily. Griphook   
raised the instrument... and shoke it. The cacophony was murderous. Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione grimaced. The dragon roared hoarsely, then slowly retreated. Bogrod strided   
forth, blissfully ignoring the dragon's bobbing head and pressed his hand to the vault's door. It melted.

\---

"Lumos!"-wandtips bloomed, illuminated a huge vault swimming in glittering treasure and eerie artifacts. 

"Blimey..." 

"Look."-Hermione crossed to what appeared to be the Sword of Gryffindor. 

"No wonder Bellatrix thought it was   
real."-Nella and Harry payed no attention, having drifted away from the others, playing their light over the glittering walls.   
The others noticed and went silent, watching. Griphook eyed them with particular curiosity. Finally, Ron spoke.

"Is it here? Can you feel   
anything?"-they didn't respond. 

Gradually, a hum rose in Nella's ears and she closed hee eyes.   
As Hermione watched, transfixed,   
her hand dangled nary a quarter inch from the lip of a silver bowl perched on the edge of the table beside her.   
The hum in Nella's ears grew louder The beam of light trembled over the   
objects nestled nearest the ceiling, then settled on an ancient cup, bearing the Hufflepuff crest. Nella and Harry's scarscontracted. She opened his eyes...   
The skin of Hermione's wrist brushed the lip of the   
bowl...   
Harry and Nella stared at the ancient cup above, glimmering dully   
in the light of his wand when... Hermione yelped. As the others turned, they sawnher retract   
her hand, as if stunged, sending the silver bowl tumbling to the floor. She held up her wrist, displayed a red   
welt.

"It's hot!"-all eyes turned to the bowl, wobbling madly on the floor,   
when... it splited apart and began to multiply. 

"They've added Gemino and Flagrante Curses! Everything you touch will   
burn and multiply!"-the multiplying bowls skittered across the floor and flipped into the air.   
As one caromed off Ron's shoe, it bursted into twenty more.

"Ron, your foot!"it was smoking.   
As Ron stamped the ground, Nella and Harry pivoted, tipping a towering stack of galleons to the floor where   
they multiplied like cockroaches. Instantly, the room was a   
riot of multiplying white-hot metal. 

"We'll be crushed! Hurry!"-Harry pointed his wand once again at the small cup near the ceiling. 

"That's it. Up there."-he pointed. 

"How're we going to reach it?"-Hermione said. 

"Give me the sword! The real one."-   
Hermione reached into her beaded bag, tossed it to Nella, who catched it by the hilt.   
Griphook's eyes glittered greedily at the sight of it. Instantly, they began to scale the multiplying mountain of objects, climbing towards the cup. As the sizzling surface shifted beneath   
their feet he moved upward, beads of sweat trailing over their forehead. Suddenly, halfway up, Nella slipped and... 

...instinctively, to keep from falling, she reached out and   
planted the flesh of his palm against the shifting slope.   
Instantly, objects exploded forth, multiplying crazily and cascading down onto Ron, Hermione and Griphook in a small avalanche.

"Keep going!"-Nella and Harry climbed faster, the sound deafening, objects clanging off one another, until, finally, they stopped just shy of the ceiling. 

Reaching out, he extended his arm   
further, then further still and slipped the sword's tip through the cup's handle. As it shimmied down the blade, a scream rose. Nella looked down, sees a terrified Bogrod pinned against the door, watching as Griphook sunk beneath the rising tide. Ron dashed forward, grabbed   
Griphook's fingers as he was about to go under and yanked the blistered Goblin free. 

"Behind you!"-they turned and saw the swelling mountain had reached   
the ceiling and with nowhere else to go was about to spill itself down upon them.   
Turning back...Harry leapee.   
He plummeted, feet first, soaring through the air, then crashed down on the swelling treasure. The sword and cup flew free. 

"The cup!"-Nella dived into the scalding treasure, hand outstretched, and catched it.   
Instantly, dozens of Hufflepuff Cups bursted from her fist, but she held tight to the original, grimacing in pain. 

"In here!"-Hermione held her beaded bag before Nella and she jamed it   
inside.  
As they turned for the door, they stopped. Griphook held the sword, the real sword, in his hands, turning   
the blade in the light. 

"We have a deal, Griphook."-Griphook looked up, a kind of madness burned in his eyes. 

"I said I'd get you in. I never   
said anything about getting you   
out."-pivoting swiftly, he slammed Bogrod's hand to the door and as it melted, Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione rode an avalanche of   
silver and gold into the outer chamber.

\---

As the quartet found their feet, the dragon roared and spitted fire, illuminating the tunnel. shadows approached, stretching over the tunnel walls: Gringotts goblins and   
guards. 

"Griphook! Griphook!"-but Griphook merely looked back, grined madly and, sword in hand, rushed to join the approaching throng. 

"Thieves! Help! Thieves!"-he yelled. 

"Foul little git. Least we've got   
Bogrod."-the dragon spitted again, reducing Bogrod to dust. 

"That's unfortunate."-Ron said.

"We can't just stand here! Who's   
got an idea?"-Hermione asked. 

"You're asking us? You two are the   
brilliant ones."-Ron said. 

"I've got something. But it's mad."-Harry and Ron eyed the approaching throng, turned back to   
Nella with looks of mild panic. Steeling herself, she raised her wand. 

"Relashio!"-the iron cuffs on the dragon snapped free.

"That's your idea?"-Ron said. 

"Come on!"-Harry fired stunning spells towards the goblins as he   
pelted towards the dragon and flinged himself onto its neck.   
Hermione and Ron jumped up behind. The dragon didn't   
move. 

"It doesn't realize it's free!"-Nella tried different spells. 

"Leviosa! Aviatus! Ex Cappa!"-nothing. Ron and Harry glanced at each other and then as if reading each other's mind, raised their wands high   
and, as one, jabbed the dragon with the tip of their wands.   
It roared, reared, and soared into the air. As it caromed off the sides of the tunnel and scraped the ceiling, the   
quartet ducked, watching the goblins scatter like skittles and dust and debris rain down. Nella looked back, saw the dragon's spiked tail thrashing, the tunnel caving.

A low rumble was heard, growing louder, then a massive dust cloud billowed forth and...the dragon bursted into view. It soared by, wings flapping, eyes blind, gulping   
fresh air.

The Hall trembled, fissures appeared and the dragon erupted through the floor. Pillars spilled, goblins dived for cover.

The dragon soared over London, shedding scales and debris   
as the dust-ridden quartet hunkered low, the cool breeze bathing their blistered skin. Ron bellowed in delight. 

"That was brilliant! Brilliant!"-he shouted in joy.

\---------

The sun had dropped. Below, the dragon's giant shadow   
passed over patches of brown and green.  
The quartet shivered as they clinged to the dragon. Nella   
slided a few inches. She peered up, past the beast's head. 

"We're dropping!"-the dragon circled, lower and lower, a lake shimmered. 

"I say we jump!"-Ron said. 

"When?"-Hermione asked. 

"Now!"-they dropped like stones into the water.

Nella speared through, feet first.

She saw Voldemort, in a rage, wand slashing the air, as he   
murdered goblins and guards, their bodies falling as...

... Nella's body twisted, feet kicking for the surface as...

... Nagini slithered through the falling bodies, smearing the tiled floor with red as the Aged Goblin coughed blood and... 

... Nella bobee to the surface, coughing up water. As her face streamed...

... blood ran into the eyes of the guard who had stalked Ron at Gringotts. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco surveyed the carnage in stunned silence, while Bellatrix, lips parted, eyed narrowed, watched a widening pool of blood   
encircled his boot. Voldemort, Elder wand clutched in his bony hand, spoke in Parseltongue to Nagini. 

"The children had discovered our secret, Nagini. We must find out just how much they know. We must return to our hiding places and see if the   
others are safe."-he said.

A rapid succession of images flashed: Dumbledore's desk   
drawer sliding open, revealing Tom Riddle's diary and a   
ring with a black stone; the underground lake; an old   
woman (Hepzibah Smith) in a Parlor, her teeth black with age, opening a box to reveal Helga Hufflepuff's cup;   
Hface of a beau; the face of a beautiful, sad-eyed woman standing next to her equally-beautiful mother (Rowena Ravenclaw); the Lestrange's vault at   
Gringotts; a tarnished tiara,into her reflection, eyes dark, the surface of her skin trembling   
like water; Nagini, fangs flashing.

"And you, my friend, must stay   
close... "-as the great snake wended its way around Voldemort's feet,   
Nella saw a bloody hand gripping the Sword of Gryffindor.   
It was Griphook, eyes blank, body still. As she watched, the   
sword slowly...vanished.

The quartet crashed through the water to the shore. 

"He knows."-Ron and Hermione, both dripping wet, eyed them.

"You-Know-Who. He knows we broke into Gringotts. He knows what we   
took. He knows we're hunting   
Horcruxes."-Harry said. 

"How is it you...?" 

"We saw him."-Nella said. 

"You let him in! You can't..." 

"We can't always help it, Mione!   
Well, I can't at least, he's my dad!"-Nella said. 

"Never mind! What did you see?"-Ron asked. 

"He's angry. But he's scared too.   
He's going to make sure the other   
Horcruxes are safe."-Harry said.

"What happens when he finds out   
four are gone?"-Ron asked. 

"I reckon he'll do anything to stop   
us from finding the rest. There's   
more, one of them's at Hogwarts."-Nella said. 

"What?"-Ron and Hermione said in unison. 

"You saw it?"-she asked. 

"The castle. And Rowena   
Ravenclaw. I think it must have   
something to do with her. We have   
to go there, now."-Nella said.

"Tonight? But we have to plan. We   
have to figure out what..."

"Honestly, Hermione, when have any of our plans actually worked? We   
plan, we get there and all hell   
breaks loose."-Harry said. 

"'Fraid he's right. One problem:   
Snape's Headmaster now. We can't   
just walk in the front door."-Ron said. 

"We'll go to Hogsmeade. To   
Honeydukes. Take the secret   
passage in the cellar."-Nella looked off then, over the lake, in the direction the dragon flew off.

"There's something wrong with him.   
In the past, I could always follow   
his thoughts. Now everything   
feels disconnected."-Harry said. 

"Maybe it's because of the   
Horcruxes. Maybe he's growing   
weaker. Maybe he's dying."-Ron said. 

"No. It's more like he's wounded.   
If anything, he feels more dangerous."-Nella said.

\----------

An eerie calmed. Posters of Harry and Nella dropped from every light post. Shops, shuttered at   
that hour, sat silently, shrouded in a thick fog. Only the Three Broomsticks evidenced life, where yellow light   
and course laughter drifted from greasy windows. Just beyond lied Honeydukes. Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the mist and the quartet Apparated into view. They glanced about when...

...a scream rented the air. Inhuman. shrill. The laughter died inside the Three Broomsticks, a mob of shadows filled the windows. Instantly, the quartet pelted for Honeydukes.

As the quartet closed in on Honeydukes, Death Eaters spilled   
from the Broomsticks. 

"There! Right there! "-the quartet turned on their heels and vanished into the mist.

Nella leaded the way, the quartet running wicked fast through the twisting streets, glancing down alleyways for signs of pursuers, the mist both friend and foe. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared on the roof above. 

"I've got them! Down here!!"-Death Eater whistled.

Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione raced down a side street and stumbled into an alcove, lungs burning.

"They were ready for us."-suddenly beams of light fractured the mist.

"We know you're here, Potter. 

There's no getting away."-Harry slipped the mirror from his pocket and angled it. 

His own face slided briefly over the surface, then the end of the alley came into view. 

"Princess! Come out wherever you are!"-a Death Eater stood there, wand glowing in the mist.

"Perhaps you need some convincing."-he said.

"What's he mean by that?"-Hermione gasped, eyes looking upward.   
Others followed her gaze.

Just above the rooftops, barely distinguishable from the night, Dementors drifted like smoke. As Nella raised her new wand, Hermione's hand covered it. 

"No, you'll give us away."-the night grew darker, the streetlights dim.   
The quartet's breath drifted visibly in the gathering chill. As the 

Dementors descended, the quartet grimaced, beset by bleak thoughts. A tear escaped Hermione's eye, trailed down her cheek. Finally, Nella could take it no more.

"Expecto Patronum!"-a silver dragon bursted from her wand and charged down the street, scattering the Dementors before vanishing around 

the other side of the Hog's head inn.

"It's them! They're down there!"-footsteps clattered on the cobblestones.  
Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced desperately about when suddenly...

...bolts grined, hinged squall and a door opened. A cat slithered out and a man (Aberforth) appeared in silhouette, the profile familiar...

"In here!"-Nella, Harry, Ron and Hermione slipped quickly past the man and inside.   
He gestured towards a rickety wooden staircase, brought a finger to his lips.

Nella entered a room with a threadbare carpet and a small 

fireplace, above which hanged a large oil painting of a blonde girl with a sweet, but vacant stare. He stepped to a grimy window and peered down to the street, where half a dozen Death Eaters glanced about in confusion. Just then, Hermione and Ron entered the room. 

"Did you get a look at him! For a 

second I thought it was..."

"I know. Dumbledore."-hearing that, Nella slipped the mirror from her pocket. 

Footsteps sounded from below. 

"Nelly! Harry! I can see you! In here!"-Nella and Harry turned, watched Hermione take a jagged shard similar to their own from the mantel.   
Nella glanced down at the piece 

in her palm, saw Hermione's eye looking out at her. 

Just then, Aberforth's hulking form appeared on the landing.

"You bloody fools! What were you 

thinking coming here? Do you have 

any idea how dangerous it is..."

"You're Aberforth."-Nella said.

The room went quiet.   
The man turned, eyed Harr, and Nella.

"Dumbledore's brother. It's you 

we've been seeing here. It's you who sent Dobby."-Nella and Harry held up their shards.   
Aberforth eyed it briefly.

"Where've you left him?"-Aberforth asked.

"He's dead."-Nella replied.

"Sorry to hear it. I liked that 

elf."-he said.

"How'd you come by it?"-Harry nodded to the shard in Nella's hand.

"Mundungus Fletcher, 'bout a year 

ago."-Aberforth said.

"Dung had no right selling you 

that. It belonged to..."

"Sirius. Albus told me. He also told me that you'd likely be hacked off if you ever found out I had it. But ask yourselves where you'd be if I didn't."-they didn't reply.


End file.
